The Middle 20
by LikeFawkes
Summary: Psicopatia: Comportamentos violentos e manipulatórios, falta de remorso e de empatia. Desde que viva no mundo das idéias não há relevância no mundo material, mas quando se converte em atos concretos temos um grande criminoso a solta.
1. Chapter 1

_Quem diria que essa estória estaria de volta, hein?_

 _Bom, eu tive essa ideia faz uns 2 anos e no mundo onde vivemos acho de suma importância abordar esse tema. É uma continuação de The middle, mas não é necessariamente uma sequencia. Quem não leu a antiga The Middle não irá se perder ao ler essa nova estorinha. Para quem leu a antiga, seja bem vindo outra vez. Espero que gostem do que reservei por aqui._

 _Boa leitura._

* * *

O som de galhos secos se quebrando era a única coisa audível na mata fechada. As lanternas brilhavam em meio a escuridão da noite e permitia a passagem da loira por entre os galhos das árvores molhadas pelo sereno. Levou os olhos azuis em direção ao céu e suspirou alto fazendo uma prece silenciosa. Queria estar errada. Queria estar equivocada com as investigações, mas no fundo de si já sabia que encontraria o que procurava ali.

Tirou o celular do bolso ao receber mais uma mensagem de sua superior. Pensou em responder, mas queria ficar atenta aos homens que a acompanhavam na busca silenciosa. Deslocou a atenção do aparelho em mãos para um objeto mais colorido no chão terroso. Se abaixou examinando o tênis rosa com cadarço verde tendo a ajuda da luz de sua lanterna. Seu coração, já não tão lento quanto antes, confirmou o que já lhe era certo quando o latido do cão de caça rompeu o silêncio.

\- Detetive Swift! - A voz grossa de um dos homens uniformizados soou urgente.

Com a ajuda dos outros membros da equipe de busca, Taylor conseguiu chegar até o local do chamado. O tronco de árvore derrubado era coberto de musgo e precisou fechar os olhos com força por pelo menos três segundos antes de mirar no corpo da jovem amarrado ali.

Puxou a foto do bolso traseiro se aproximando do corpo imóvel. Olhou a adolescente sorridente do retrato, os lábios pintados de vermelho e os olhos castanhos brilhantes. Ignorou o cheiro forte de decomposição mirando a lanterna para o corpo amarrado no tronco. Os lábios sem cor e olhos fechados, a inocência e vida da foto completamente roubada.

Puxou o celular do bolso outra vez girando os coturnos na lama. A postura profissional tentando expulsar todos os sentimentos fracamente humanos. Discou o número rapidamente a sangue frio.

\- Comandante Lovato? – A voz suave mostrando sinais de exaustão. - Encontramos Samantha.

-x-x-x-

Bateu a porta do carro com impaciência antes de ativar o alarme e arrumar os óculos escuros no rosto pálido. O burburinho dos adolescentes entorno do prédio acadêmico lhe irritou um pouco mais. Subiu os degraus de pedra com facilidade e não se importou em retirar os óculos ao passar pelo corredor largo até chegar na sala conhecida. Puxou o acessório para fora do rosto assim que se colocou na frente da mulher de meia idade que puxou os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso falso ao vê-la.

\- Boa tarde, senhora Lovato. – A mulher a saudou não esperando a educação de volta. – Sente-se, por favor. – Indicou a cadeira a sua frente, mas a mulher continuou de pé.

\- Não, obrigada. – Negou se aproximando e pousando uma mão no tampo da mesa de madeira antiga. – Estou com um pouco de pressa, e creio que seja apenas um procedimento padrão. Então a senhora poderia me entregar logo a ficha de detenção para eu assinar e resolvemos isso uma outra hora, pode ser?

 _Outra hora._ Essa _outra hora_ nunca chegava e a diretora estudantil sabia disso muito bem. Entregou a ficha para a Lovato que olhou rapidamente para a adolescente escorada na parede próxima à porta de vidro antes de assinar o papel que lhe foi entregue.

\- Mãe.. – A voz rouca ecoou pelo corredor, mas a mulher a sua frente não parou.

O sol fez as duas estreitarem os olhos ao sair do prédio já vazio. Desceram a escada em silêncio e o alarme foi desativado antes de Demi abrir a porta do passageiro para a adolescente entrar. Deu a volta no carro negro ocupando o banco do motorista, a porta se fechou no baque surdo.

\- O idiota teve algum prejuízo?

A voz da mulher mais velha saiu calma enquanto a garota prendia o cinto de segurança. O sorriso nos lábios carnudos foi a resposta antecipada de Demi que riu da careta que a menina fez ao prender momentaneamente a língua entre os dentes.

\- Acho que quebrei o nariz dele. – Respondeu fazendo uma gargalhada curta ser compartilhada.

\- Vejo que as aulas com Lautner estão sendo eficazes.

\- A senhora não sabe o quanto. – Riu antes de voltar a seriedade. – Não acha que... – Pausou engolindo em seco. – Que mama vá me colocar de castigo ou algo do tipo, certo?

Demi respirou fundo levando os olhos para a pista e girando a chave na ignição.

\- Mãe.. – A voz arrastada pedinte enquanto o carro ganhava velocidade. – Conversa com ela. Sabe que foi minha defesa. Eu não tive culpa.

\- Você sabe a filosofia da sua mãe.. – A mulher de cabelos negros se pronunciou. – Violência não combate violência. Você poderia ter chamado algum supervisor.

\- Mas ninguém nunca faz nada. Faz semanas que Brad me perturba e quando eu finalmente fico irritada o suficiente para quebrar a cara dele, aquela mosca morta vem querer me punir.

Demi mordeu o lábio inferior na tentativa de esconder o sorriso e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto guiava o carro. Parou no sinal vermelho olhando a cubana ao seu lado. Os cabelos escuros caindo em cascatas pelos ombros, os olhos castanhos fitando além do para brisa enquanto a boca carnuda exibia um pequeno biquinho malcriado.

\- Camila.. – Demi a chamou ganhando o rosto de feições delicadas na sua direção. – Eu vou falar com ela. Sabe que vou falar.

\- Queria que me trocassem de colégio. – Camila suspirou pesarosa apoiando a cabeça na janela fumê quando o sinal abriu.

\- É seu último ano. – Apontou fazendo uma curva mais fechada. – A gente não vai te transferir.

\- Isso não é um argumento válido. – A cubana discordou ajeitando a mochila no colo.

\- É sim. Você é um andarilho estudantil. Não existe um colégio nessa cidade que você não tenha estudado.

\- Cornel.

\- O quê?

\- Eu nunca estudei no Cornel.

\- Claro que não. – Demi riu divertida fazendo outra curva. - É um colégio interno masculino.

\- Sim, mas nunca estudei lá. O que faz o seu comentário anterior ser equivocado.

Demi franziu as sobrancelhas ao estacionar enfrente a casa colonial e puxar o freio de mão.

\- Você passa quantas horas do seu dia com sua mãe?

A resposta foi uma risada divertida da garota que pulou para fora do carro. A Lovato seguiu a mais nova ativando o alarme no exato momento em que a porta da frente da casa se abriu. O tremor que invadiu seu corpo era proporcional aos pulos descontrolados do coração dentro do peito, mas não transpareceu as sensações enquanto colocava os óculos e caminhava até a mulher que vestia o short jeans simples com a regata branca.

Selena cruzou os braços mantendo a mandíbula trancada enquanto esperava Camila e Demi a alcançar. Os cabelos um tom castanho mais claro estava solto em cachos largos pelas costas e as roupas claras contrastavam bem a cor bronzeada de sua pele.

\- Hey. – Demi forçou um sorriso sem retirar os óculos de sol que escondiam seus olhos. – Pensei que estivesse no serviço.

\- Larguei um pouco mais cedo hoje. – Respondeu antes de se voltar para a adolescente. – O que foi que você aprontou dessa vez?

Camila apertou a alça da mochila sobre um dos ombros mudando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra se sentindo acanhada.

\- Não foi nada demais. – Demi interveio de uma vez. – Ela apenas se defendeu.

\- Como da última vez. – Selena contrapôs alternando o olhar entre as duas. – Não dá pra ficar te transferindo de colégio a cada três meses, Camila.

\- Mama.. – A garota resmungou já incomodada. – Aquele garoto me persegue desde que coloquei os pés naquele lugar.

\- Não é uma justificativa muito válida e você sabe disso. – A juíza suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos longos. – Está de castigo.

\- O quê?! – A pergunta veio de Camila, fazendo Demi puxar os óculos do rosto ainda em silêncio. – A senhora não pode fazer isso! Eu apenas me defendi!

\- Filha, entre. – Foi a voz controlada de Demi que ganhou a atenção das duas. – Preciso falar com sua mãe.

A adolescente intercalou o olhar entre as duas mulheres antes de passar pelo portal da casa subindo correndo os degraus da escada. Selena fechou os olhos pequenos massageando as têmporas enquanto Demetria se escorava no batente da porta.

\- O que você quer?

A pergunta de Selena saiu baixa antes de olhar para a Lovato. A expressão séria no rosto bonito de Demi não tinha sinal de arrogância, a blusa social branca estava aberta alguns botões, provavelmente pelo calor que fazia em Miami, e Selena procurou ignorar o pano azul marinho do sutiã que estava amostra. Procurou ignorar também o pescoço alvo exposto graças aos cabelos curtos.

\- Você pensou no que eu te pedi? – A voz de Demi ajudou a juíza desconcentrar da pele convidativa, mas foi uma tarefa mais complicada não encarar os lábios pintados de vermelho.

\- Acho que não vai ser possível. – Selena apoiou a mão na maçaneta observando a morena brincar com o óculos entre os dedos. – Tenho uma pilha de processos para resolver e a minha nova estagiária está um pouco perdida.

\- Sua nova estagiária já é quase uma advogada, então arrume uma desculpa melhor. – Demi desencostou do batente suspirando pesado. – Quando a sua agenda estiver livre, me avise. Porque se você não sente a minha falta, fique sabendo que eu sinto a sua.

Selena apertou os dedos entorno da maçaneta encarando os olhos bem marcados de delineador que não faziam questão de desviar do contato. Três semanas desde a última briga, e três semanas que havia expulsado a Lovato de casa. Sentia sim falta da mulher, mas saudade era uma coisa com o qual convivia fazia meses, quando a mais nova aceitou a promoção no serviço e ficou mais ausente da família do que já era de costume.

\- Eu te aviso.

Foi o que conseguiu responder concentrando toda a tensão do corpo na mão que apertava a maçaneta dourada com força.

\- Ótimo. – Demetria olhou o relógio preso em seu pulso rapidamente se lembrando da reunião que haviam marcado no serviço. – Eu preciso ir. Passo aqui às sete pra buscar Camila.

\- O quê? – Selena franziu a testa tentando entender a mulher. – Não! Você não me ouviu dizer que ela está de castigo? Ela não vai ao jogo.

Demi passou a mão pelos cabelos se controlando para não imprensar a latina contra o batente da porta.

\- Eu também sou a mãe dela, Selena. Marquei de levá-la ao jogo e vou. – Deu de ombros encarando os olhos cor de mel. – Não me contrarie.

\- Você está tirando minha autoridade. - Demi abaixou a cabeça não conseguindo segurar o sorriso. – Do quê você está rindo?

\- De você. – A Lovato respondeu divertida dando um passo para frente fazendo Selena dar um passo para trás se chocando contra o batente. – Eu não estou tirando sua autoridade. – Demi sussurrou com o rosto próximo ao da Gomez. – Estou compartilhando e você sabe disso.

Demi sentiu a respiração de Selena vacilar e arriscou depositar um beijo um pouco mais demorado que o normal na bochecha rosada. Se afastou devagar colocando os óculos de volta ao rosto pálido.

\- Não se esqueça. – Disse para a mulher que permanecia no mesmo local a olhando enquanto se afastava. – Estarei aqui às sete.


	2. Chapter 2

As fotos pendiam no varal improvisado da sala clara e pequena, a variação de imagens contrastava nas informações. Um homem de uniforme azul terminava de fixar um gráfico na parede encardida, um outro, de vestimentas mais casuais se mantinha sentado na janela aberta fumando o cigarro causador do cheiro forte que preenchia o local.

O tic-tac da caneta ajudava a concentração da Swift nas imagens a sua frente. Precisava de alguma farpa. Precisava de um caminho para seguir.

\- O pessoal da perícia tem alguma novidade? - A voz suave da detetive obteve um suspiro imediato do homem uniformizado.

\- Não. E faz exatos vinte minutos que te respondi a mesma pergunta. – O homem girou nos calcanhares mirando os olhos castanhos na loira. – A gente vai conseguir achar esse cara.

\- Quando, Liam? – Taylor largou a caneta o encarando seriamente. – Depois de morrer mais quem?

A pergunta pairou no ar enquanto os olhos tempestuosos se fuzilavam. O homem na janela levou o cigarro aos lábios finos tragando com mais força observando os dois. Liam abaixou os olhos para o tampo da mesa encontrando as fotos do corpo que haviam encontrado na noite anterior. Apoiou as mãos fechadas em punhos na mesa segundos antes da porta se abrir. Taylor pulou da cadeira envolvendo o pescoço da Lovato com um abraço firme.

\- Wow. – Demi riu fraco encarando os dois homens na sala. – Acho que precisamos trazer Lautner também.

O comentário dissipou o ar pesado por um instante fazendo um sorriso fraco, porém sincero surgir no rosto da detetive que se afastou colocando as mãos nos quadris.

\- Leu o relatório que te enviei?

A comandante acenou para a pergunta da loira e caminhou até a mesa pousando a atenção nas fotos esparramadas pelo tampo de madeira.

\- Solicitei a presença da doutora Brooke. Espero não ser um problema para vocês. – Demi ergueu os olhos para os três na sala. – A perícia tem alguma novidade?

\- Estamos aguardando. – O homem na janela ganhou a atenção mantendo a voz mansa. – Mas tudo indica que é o mesmo de Seattle. Vitimas padrões com violação na genitália e morte por overdose.

\- Obrigada, detetive Tomlinson. – O homem acenou a cabeça para a Lovato antes de voltar os olhos azuis para além da janela. – Não quero outra vitima na minha região ou em qualquer outra. Tenente Payne?

\- Sim? – Liam deu um passo para a frente.

\- Vá atrás de Allyson, pelo amor de Deus. Eu pedi uma reunião para ontem. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos os jogando para trás. – Minha cabeça vai explodir. – Comentou assim que Liam saiu pela porta.

\- Tenho uns comprimidos na bolsa se quiser.

\- Um cigarro é mais eficaz. – O homem na janela sorriu de lado para as duas mulheres que se acomodavam nas cadeiras envolta da mesa.

\- Muito gentil de sua parte, Louis. Mas no momento acho que nada disso resolveria. – A comandante massageou a têmpora com dois dedos.

\- Selena?

Demi olhou para Taylor que havia feito a pergunta, ainda massageando a fonte.

\- Touché. – Esfregou os olhos agradecendo ao inventor da maquiagem a prova d'água. – Ela não me dá uma única chance.

\- Não querendo ser a chata, mas ela te deu todas as chances do mundo enquanto ainda estavam juntas. – A voz da detetive provocou mais dor na cabeça da comandante.

\- Eu.. sei. – Suspirou se sentindo frustrada. – Só... – Grunhiu mergulhando os dedos pelos cabelos e os puxando levemente. – Deixa pra lá.

A porta se abriu e uma loira entrou em disparada tendo Liam ao seu encalço. O jaleco branco caia bem no corpo pequeno e o óculos repousado no nariz a dava um ar profissional. Demi se levantou assim como Swift, se colocando ao lado da mulher de pele bronzeada.

\- E então, doutora? – Louis se aproximou com uma xícara de café recém tirada da maquina expressa. – É o nosso mesmo garoto?

\- Tecnicamente. – A loira torceu os dedos das mãos em um sinal de ansiedade. – Comandante, eu fiz o recolhimento de informações de Seattle e Manhathan porque é nossa primeira vitima em Miami. – Demi acenou com a cabeça encorajando a mulher pequena a continuar. – O fato é que há mais vitimas de estupros nas informações do que o que o nosso caso pede. De acordo com os laudos, Samantha não foi agredida, a não ser na genitália, o que me leva a crer que ela foi dopada antes do ato.

\- Não há a possibilidade de ter ocorrido necrofilia? – Liam perguntou rígido mantendo os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

\- Ainda não posso lhe confirmar isso, Tenente Payne. – Respondeu estupefata com a aceleração de pensamento diante a fatos científicos. - Ainda não estou nem na metade da autópsia, por Deus! Vocês só me deram nove horas de trabalho!

\- Mas eu não..

-Sh.. – Taylor calou qualquer coisa que Liam começava a falar. – A deixe falar.

\- Obrigada, detetive. – Ally jogou os cabelos para trás antes de pegar um copo de café que Louis a oferecia. – Obrigada, Lou. Voltando. Conseguimos encontrar sinais de perfurações nos braços e, ao analisar com algumas vitimas das outras cidades, pode ser heroína. Estou esperando o resultado do exame para a causa da morte.

\- Okay. – Demi franziu o cenho encarando a mulher tentando organizar as informações. – E onde entra a parte que me interessa? Porque até agora só escuto termos médicos e informações óbvias; Samantha foi estuprada e morta.

\- Comandante. – A voz de Louis ganhou os castanhos frios de Demi. – É um procedimento. Eu sei que na narcótico a senhora usava mais fatos concretos e força bruta, mas aqui na homicídio é um pouco diferente. Precisamos da pericia, precisamos primeiro entender a lógica do enredo.

Taylor se apressou segurando a mão de Demi com força demonstrando no aperto o sinal para que a Comandante não comprasse uma briga desnecessária. Se Louis soubesse a entonação que aquilo fluiu para os ouvidos da Lovato, certamente não teria feito qualquer observação. Mas estavam se conhecendo naquele novo ambiente de trabalho e o detetive ainda não conseguia distinguir o que era ofensivo ou não para a nova Comandante.

\- O-kay. – A Lovato ensaiou um sorriso falso muito a contra gosto e apertou a mão da Swift com força a fazendo arfar enquanto ouvia a mão pálida estralar com o aperto. – Continue a linha de _lógica_ por favor, doutora Brooke.

Ally intercalou o olhar entre os quatro que a rodeavam e tomou um gole do café antes de voltar a sua explicação.

\- Manhathan e Seattle, ao total tiveram quatorze vitimas semelhantes. – A voz da doutora soou calma. – Todas sendo vitimas de overdose por heroína. Sete vitimas em Manhathan e sete em Seattle.

\- Sete é o número da perfeição. Contagem é relevante. – Louis pegou duas fotos de cadáveres distintos. – Estamos lidando com um psicopata.

\- Sim. – A legista concordou olhando as fotos nas mãos do detetive. – Esse é meu relatório por enquanto, comandante. Se quiser saber de mais alguma coisa é só passar no meu escritório mais tarde.

-x—x-

Selena bebericou do café apoiada no balcão da cozinha ainda mantendo os olhos em Camila que terminava de comer a panqueca. A adolescente havia sussurrado um mero bom dia ao entrar na cozinha e os olhos castanhos sonolentos evitaram se encontrar com os chocolates de Selena em todos os momentos.

\- Ya regresó. – Camila se levantou da mesa levando a louça para a pia. – Vou escovar os dentes.

\- Espero en el coche. – Avisou observando a garota sair da cozinha.

Selena suspirou passando as mãos pelo cabelo castanho claro e checou a maquiagem no espelho retrovisor. Os olhos bem marcados eram limpos de qualquer marca de tempo, fazendo com que seus belos e conservados 38 anos a valorizasse muito mais.

Afastou o retrovisor para o lugar correto quando Camila tomou o assento do carona e afivelou o cinto de segurança.

\- Como foi o jogo ontem? – Selena perguntou, tirando o carro da garagem. – Vocês chegaram tarde.

Camila ponderou respondendo a mensagem de bom dia que havia acabado de receber em seu celular.

\- Foi ótimo. – Sorriu fraco. – Mamãe me levou para comemorar no parque e comemos frango frito.

\- "O quanto aguentar." – Selena meneou a cabeça desaprovando a alimentação das duas. – Então os Rangers ganharam. – Supôs e Camila confirmou com a cabeça. – Você está bem?

A pergunta despretensiosa de Selena ganhou um dar de ombros da adolescente. Umedeceu os lábios, fitando o sinal vermelho.

\- Não tivemos oportunidade de conversar sobre ontem, mas.. – Passou a primeira marcha, pegando a reta que daria no colégio da filha. – O que aconteceu, Camila? – A garota coçou a testa já sabendo o discurso que ouviria. – Eu não entendo. Suas notas sempre foram exemplares, pratica as extracurriculares com maestria, está entre as mais cotadas para Stanford e Harvard, então eu não entendo como você consegue se envolver nessas brigas. – Desatou a falar gesticulando uma mão para fora do volante. – Na verdade eu não entendo o fato de você não se controlar nas desavenças.

\- Não é isso, mamá. – Camila suspirou já soltando o cinto de segurança quando entraram na rua do prédio acadêmico.

\- Então me fala o que é! – Selena estacionou o carro em uma vaga próxima a entrada se virando para a cubana. – Porque eu tenho a impressão de que sua mãe sabe o que esta acontecendo e eu não. – Camila sorriu fraco sentindo a pontada de ciúmes vinda de sua mãe mais velha.

\- Eu não quero lhe incomodar com problemas idiotas de escola. – Abriu a porta do carro para saltar, mas Selena a fechou de volta a impedindo de sair sem concluir a conversa. – Mamá!

\- Os seus problemas idiotas de escola são problemas extremamente importantes para mim. – Disse firme encarando os olhos escuros da outra. – Camila, você me conta sobre tudo, mas nunca me fala o que de fato acontece em todo o colégio do qual é transferida.

Camila crispou a boca encarando os olhos chocolates da mãe. Era verdade que não queria a preocupar com assuntos banais quando a mulher era recheada de assuntos muito mais sérios no serviço, porém também sabia que o assunto não era tão banal assim e confiou na mãe mais nova para desabafar e abafar o que de fato acontecia em sua vida acadêmica. Desviou os olhos de Selena e passou as mãos nos cabelos antes de começar a falar.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse baixo antes de limpar a garganta e torcer os dedos. – Algumas pessoas não reagem muito bem quando descobrem minha filiação. – A testa da Juíza franziu e Camila suspirou a olhando novamente. – Ser adotada por um casal de mulheres não é uma coisa muito comum, mamá.

As rugas na testa franzida de Selena sumiram no instante que as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas se arquearam em entendimento. Sentiu a boca seca e o desconforto na boca do estomago com a informação.

\- Camila.. – Sua voz foi suave, acolhedora. – Por que não me disse isso antes?

\- Já disse. – Piscou forte erguendo os ombros. – Não queria trazer problemas para a senhora.

A mulher ponderou analisando as feições da Cubana que lhe olhava firmemente, a pergunta saltou de seus lábios antes do pensamento passar pelo filtro do cérebro.

\- Você tem vergonha disso?

\- Não! – Camila negou rápida e riu relaxada. – Por Dios, não. Por que acha que entrei em todas as brigas? – A Juíza acabou sorrindo da maneira leve que a garota falava. – Definitivamente não tenho um pingo de vergonha de vocês, mas sim orgulho, muito orgulho de vocês terem me escolhido naquele orfanato. – Gesticulou. – E é justamente por isso que perco a paciência com esses babacas e acabo quebrando um nariz ou arrancando um punhado de cabelo deles, porque ninguém mexe com a minha família.

Selena riu. Um riso divertido e também orgulhoso. Ela e Demetria havia feito um bom trabalho na educação de Camila e aquilo a deixou em êxtase.

\- Vem cá. – Puxou Camila para um abraço forte. – Estou orgulhosa de você. – Sentiu a adolescente acenar a cabeça em seu ombro. – A diretoria sabe sobre isso?

\- Sabe. – Respondeu se afastando dos braços da mãe. – Mas não é algo que eles se preocupam muito. Passa a ser normal quando a pratica se torna freqüente.

Selena estreitou os olhos e olhou o relógio no painel do carro antes de estalar a língua no céu da boca e abrir a porta do automóvel.

\- Mamá? – Camila pulou do carro jogando a mochila sobre o ombro. – O que foi?

\- Nada demais. – Ativou o alarme do carro e correu as mãos pelo vestido branco que usava. – Você precisa ir para a sala de aula, já está quase na hora.

\- Sim, mas..

\- Mas nada. – Cortou, subindo os degraus que davam no corredor escolar. – Vá!

Camila iria perguntar o que Selena estava fazendo ali dentro, mas o olhar que recebeu a fez revirar os olhos e correr para a sala de aula.

A Juíza passou os dedos nas sobrancelhas respirando fundo, não poderia demorar mais que dez minutos. Abriu a porta de vidro e entrou na sala sem aviso encontrando a mulher de meia idade conversando com o homem rechonchudo; Os diretores.

\- Senhora Gomez, mas que surpresa. – Um sorriso vacilante preencheu o rosto da diretora enquanto Selena se aproximava da mesa. – Eu não estava a esperando.

\- Irei ser breve. – Viu o homem se levantar de uma das cadeiras e o parou. – Primeiro: - Ergueu o indicador. - Sente-se. – O homem a obedeceu. - Segundo: - Ergueu um segundo dedo. - Para vocês é Senhora Lovato. – Os rostos de ambos se tornaram brancos e Selena gostou da reação, porque se iria erradicar o preconceito daquela escola, iria começar usando o sobrenome de casamento. – Terceiro: - Apoiou as mãos em punhos na mesa de madeira intercalando o olhar ameaçador entre os dois. – Fiquei sabendo o porquê de toda semana minha filha, Karla Camila, receber uma nova advertência e fiquei completamente decepcionada com a falta de competência de um dos colégios mais prestigiados em Miami.

Os diretores se entreolharam antes do homem falar.

\- Senhora Lovato. – O homem a chamou e Selena reprimiu o sorriso ao sentir a tensão em sua voz. - Eu não estou lhe entendendo.

\- Deixe-me esclarecer. – A juíza respirou fundo fitando o teto branco fingindo pensar. – Colocar panos quentes em um caso claro de Bullying e homofobia. – Olhou para a mulher de meia idade que fugia de seus olhos. – O que fizeram com Brad? Ele foi penalizado de alguma forma? – O silencio se estabeleceu na sala e Selena sorriu com escárnio. – Vamos fazer o seguinte. – Pausou umedecendo os lábios. – Quero a ficha de Camila limpa. Sem detenção, sem advertência. Limpa. – Repetiu. – E além disso, não quero mais que esse tal de Brad ou qualquer outro pratique essas piadas de mau gosto com mais ninguém, principalmente com minha filha.

\- Senhora. – Percebeu o sorriso levemente debochado na face do homem e estreitou os olhos para ele. – Espero que saiba que até podemos limpar a ficha de Camila, mas ter olhos e ouvidos em cada canto desse colégio é impossível.

\- Espero que saiba.. – Selena repetiu a palavras de maneira cínica. – Que com apenas uma assinatura minha esse colégio fecha as portas em menos de 24 horas.

Nunca foi de usar o status de seu posto como Demetria vivia usando para se beneficiar, mas não podia negar que estava amando a sensação de poder que exercia naquele momento, e como Camila mesmo havia dito minutos atrás; ninguém mexia com a família delas.

\- Faremos o possível, senhora Lovato. – A mulher de meia idade respondeu sorrindo amarelado.

\- O possível é pouco, diretora. – Endireitou a postura olhando os dois. – Quero o impossível. Posso contar com vocês para atenderem meus pedidos?

Ordem. Não eram pedidos, mas sim ordens e os dois sabiam muito bem disso.

\- Claro, senhora Lovato. – O homem rechonchudo se levantou sorrindo nervoso.

\- Obrigada por isso. Foi ótimo conversar com você. – Acenou se deslocando até a porta. – Tenham um bom dia.

-x-x-

O som pesado da escala grave do piano preenchia a casa com a introdução da musica conhecida e Camila sorriu bebendo mais do suco de laranja. Amava quando Selena tocava com ela, mas amava ainda mais quando Demi se aventurava a mostrar seus dotes musicais. Se sentou na banqueta ao lado da Comandante engatando a cantar junto com a mulher a letra de Mercy On Me.

Não perceberam a chegada de Selena que estranhou a cena, mas não as interrompeu. Retirou os sapatos e sorriu com o refrão da musica exigindo a voz de Demi. Amava aquela música, principalmente quando sua mulher cantava ao piano. Os arrepios na pele ainda eram os mesmo de quando a assistiu se apresentar pela primeira vez e se sentia privilegiada de ter aqueles momentos raros da Lovato apenas dentro de sua casa. Já Camila encaixava sua voz com tanta perfeição a da mãe que o peito de Selena quase se explodia de tanto amor. Ao final da música não pôde segurar os aplausos se mantendo encostada na parede da sala provocando um sobressalto em conjunto das duas.

\- Que susto. – Demi soltou a mão que tinha ido automaticamente para o revólver preso no cós de sua calça enquanto Camila se levantava para abraçar a juíza.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Demetria? – Cruzou os braços quando Camila a soltou.

\- Tocando piano? – Respondeu com a pergunta óbvia e sorriu largo.

Selena revirou os olhos e Demi se levantou pegando o terninho que tinha deixado no encosto do sofá.

\- Resolvi ficar com Camila até você chegar.

\- Pouco trabalho no departamento agora? – Selena entortou a cabeça assistindo Demi vestir o terno. – Que engraçado.

\- Melhor eu subir. – Camila anunciou rapidamente subindo as escadas.

Demi acompanhou a adolescente com os olhos enquanto Selena esperava a réplica.

\- Na verdade, muito. – Respondeu séria e a juíza se surpreendeu com a falta de piada. – A mídia está cobrindo um caso especial, tem repórter por todos os lados e eu ainda não tenho um parecer sobre o ocorrido.

\- Que caso? – Selena abaixou a guarda analisando a feição nitidamente cansada e preocupada da mulher.

\- Aparentemente temos um psicopata na cidade. – Contou e Selena arregalou brevemente os olhos. – Eu preciso voltar e ver se minha legista conseguiu encontrar mais alguma coisa. Só cuide de Camila, okay? E qualquer coisa me liga.

\- Claro que sim.

\- Ótimo. Tchau. – Em um impulso de cotidiano, deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Selena e se dirigiu para a porta. – Droga. – Murmurou quando girou a maçaneta e se deu conta do que tinha acabado de fazer. – Desculpa! – Gritou sem coragem de voltar e encarar uma Selena mal humorada.

Mas o que ela não sabia era que a Juíza sorria divertida com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.


	3. Chapter 3

_15 anos atrás – New Haven, Connecticut._

 _\- Sterling, Tiffany, Sterling, Tiffany.._

 _A voz de Demi acompanhava a contagem das pétalas puxadas uma a uma do girassol robusto. O barulho singelo do climatizador fixado abaixo da janela branca ecoava entre as paredes de cor bege. Os móveis de madeira polida se encaixavam em pontos estratégicos para o quarto pequeno ganhar mais espaço. Duas camas de solteiros se posicionavam nos extremos das paredes, assim como as duas mesas de estudo e os dois armários pessoais. O frigobar e o microondas organizados próxima a porta de saída era um bônus que nem todos os dormitórios obtinham._

 _Selena tirou os óculos de grau os largando sobre os papéis que estudava na mesa e esfregou os olhos espantando o cansaço. Apoiou o cotovelo no joelho flexionado sobre a cadeira e logo em seguida apoiou o queixo na mão olhando entediada para a Lovato que permanecia deitada de barriga para cima desfazendo a flor bonita._

 _\- Parece uma pré-adolescente. – Murmurou enquanto Demi continuava a contagem sem lhe dar atenção. – Afinal de contas, o que isso significa?_

 _\- Tiffany.. – Demi pausou memorizando onde tinha parado. – Estou escolhendo com quem sair essa noite. Sterling, Tiffany, Sterling.._

 _Selena suspirou cansada e se levantou em direção ao frigobar puxando uma lata de energético. O período mal havia começado, era verdade, mas não queria relaxar na monografia e acumular os afazeres para as provas finais. Sentia que aquele ano seria o pior de todos e também sabia que só seria o pior por causa da pressão que ela mesma se colocava._

 _\- Tiffany! – Demi sentenciou enquanto Selena engolia o liquido forte. – Mas que droga!_

 _\- O que foi? – A latina recostou as costas na mesa na qual estava estudando, ainda bebendo da lata em sua mão._

 _\- Eu meio que queria sair com Sterling essa noite. – Soltou o caule na mesinha de cabeceira e jogou o braço sobre os olhos._

 _Selena franziu o cenho a observando antes de falar._

 _\- Então por que você simplesmente não sai com ele se é isso que você quer?_

 _Demi a olhou em um misto de indignação e horror como se o que Selena tivesse dito fosse algo relacionado à sua moral._

 _\- A flor escolheu a Tiffany! – Apontou óbvia. – Não posso alterar a vontade cósmica._

 _Selena tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu. A gargalhada saiu alta e Demi a ignorou pegando o telefone para falar com a loira. A Gomez balançava a cabeça divertida enquanto ouvia o convite da Lovato para a sua presa da noite, organizando a papelada bagunçada em sua mesa. Já bastava de ler aqueles artigos._

 _O som acústico veio da janela e Selena fechou os olhos se amaldiçoando por aquilo estar acontecendo, outra vez. O som foi se encaixando melhor até que reconheceu a melodia de My girl sendo tocada junto à voz afinada que cantava as letras com boa dominância. Demi desligou o telefone se sentando na cama olhando intrigada para a Gomez que voltava a se sentar na cadeira deixando o joelho saltar inquieto._

 _\- O que ele fez dessa vez? – Demi perguntou ríspida ainda sentada na beirada da cama._

 _\- Esse final de semana teve uma festa na casa da Lana. – Deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa. – Jennifer o viu no banheiro com uma vadiazinha qualquer._

 _Tomou mais do energético tentando ignorar a serenata que estava recebendo. Demi por outro lado já estava no limite com o rapaz, na verdade, sempre esteve no limite. Era sempre a mesma coisa, se comportava feito um babaca com Selena e no fim a cercava de mimos até consegui-la de volta. E o que mais perturbava a Lovato, era que ele sempre conseguia._

 _\- Por que você não dá um basta logo nisso? – Demi se levantou parando na frente da companheira de quarto. – Parece que gosta de viver cheia de galhos na cabeça._

 _\- Você não é a pessoa mais adequada para falar sobre traição, Demetria. – Rebateu sem se sentir atingida e deu um último gole na lata antes de jogá-la no lixo._

 _\- Eu não mantenho um relacionamento com ninguém. – Demi gesticulou quase indignada. – Sexo é só sexo. Você mantém esse relacionamento desgastante com esse babaca. – Apontou o indicador para Selena rapidamente. – Relacionamento abrange sentimento._

 _\- Não sei se ainda tenho muito sentimento por ele._

 _Demi abriu os braços demonstrando querer saber o que estava acontecendo então, enquanto isso a voz fina que repetia a canção a irritava ainda mais._

 _\- Apesar de tudo ele é um cara legal. – Selena começou recebendo um suave "cala a boca" de volta, porém continuou. – Ele é bonito, tem estilo, é inteligente._

 _\- Inteligente? – Demi guinchou indo em direção ao banheiro do quarto. – Se você considera inteligente uma pessoa que cola em todas as avaliações, se escora nos realmente inteligentes e se acha garantido as custas do papai rico.._

 _\- Por que você se importa tanto? – Selena revirou os olhos e franziu o cenho quando viu Demi sair do banheiro com uma bacia média cheio de água. – O que você vai fazer?_

 _\- Eu me importo porque você é uma pessoa que merece algo melhor do que isso que está vivendo com ele. – Andou até a janela aberta carregando a bacia. – E eu vou acabar com a poluição sonora do prédio._

 _A boca de Selena se abriu junto aos olhos arregalados quando Demi jogou a água da bacia pela janela e a cantoria cessou. Correu para o lado da Lovato conseguindo avistar o loiro ensopado ainda segurando o violão. A camisa branca estava colada no corpo molhado e os olhos castanhos fuzilavam as duas penduradas na janela._

 _\- Ai meu Deus, Justin! – Demi gritou tentando não rir. – Me desculpe! Eu ouvi um barulho e achei que fossem gatos cruzando!_

 _Justin segurou no braço do violão com uma das mãos e a outra usou para passar pelo rosto se livrando do excesso da água que escorria dos cabelos despenteados. Algumas pessoas olhavam divertidas para a cena e Demi mordeu o lábio inferior satisfeita com o resultado de sua arte._

 _\- Você não fez isso. – Selena sussurrou desacreditada ao seu lado._

 _\- Ah.. – Demi não aguentou e sorriu divertida. – Eu fiz sim._

-x-x-

Tempos atuais – Miami, Flórida.

Selena acordou na cama grande com o primeiro latido do cachorro para a janela do quarto amplo. Esfregou os olhos se sentando no colchão e ganhando a atenção do cachorro que largou a janela indo a sua direção choramingando.

\- O que foi, garoto? – Encarou os olhos azuis do cão de estimação que correu em direção a janela outra vez latindo. – O que você está vendo, Baylor?

Levantou da cama tocando os pés descalços no chão e se aproximou da janela não conseguindo ver o motivo da alteração do cão de caça. Pensou ser apenas um gato e cogitou a possibilidade de apenas voltar a dormir, mas o barulho suave de motor e a corrida que Baylor deu para fora do quarto a sobressaltou. Destrancou a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira pegando o revolver escondido ali antes de seguir o cachorro.

Não suportava a idéia de tocar novamente naquela arma e nunca pretendeu usá-la desde o incidente no estaleiro, onde precisou parar Mark antes que o próprio matasse Demi, mas sabia que era necessário ter uma segurança pessoal, ainda mais depois que conseguiram a guarda de Camila. Selena ainda tinha pesadelos com o estaleiro onde a poça de sangue variava de dono entre ela, Mark e Demi, mas não hesitaria em repetir o que tinha feito para defender sua família. Foi por isso que em uma noite resolveu pedir à esposa que a ensinasse melhor a como manusear o revólver, e desde então não conseguia ficar relaxada sem a arma por perto.

A Juíza passou pelo quarto de Camila se certificando da janela devidamente trancada e da adolescente dormindo entre as cobertas. Desceu as escadas conseguindo ver Baylor no corredor abanando o rabo e com a língua para fora, aquela não era uma postura de perigo, Selena pensou, mas não relaxou a mão que segurava o revólver carregado.

O cão disparou em direção a cozinha tendo a Gomez logo atrás. A janela que dava para o jardim era iluminada pela lua e Selena conseguiu ver o vulto correr em direção a porta dos fundos.

Já estava com a mira certa para a entrada e o coração saltitando dentro do peito quando a porta se abriu e Baylor se jogou choramingando no chão oferecendo a barriga para o carinho. Demi tirou o capuz coçando a barriga do cão sem nem ao menos notar Selena de pé ainda com a arma apontada para si.

\- Mas que merda, Demi!

Selena soltou o revólver encima da pia deixando as pernas ceder ao nervosismo e sentindo as mãos tremerem. Baylor levantou latindo outra vez se afastando da Lovato e indo lamber a mão da juíza sentada no chão.

\- Me desculpe. Eu não quis te assustar. – Demi caminhou até próximo a mulher notando a arma sobre a pia. – Você está bem?

\- Não. – Selena rosnou acariciando a cabeça do cachorro que tinha deitado ao seu lado. – Não estou. E que inferno você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? – Perguntou irritada se levantando.

A comandante olhou o relógio digital do microondas suspirando cansada ao ver o inicio das duas da manhã. Abriu o moletom azul marinho do departamento e o tirou, revelando o colete a prova de balas e os dois revólveres empunhados no suporte do colete.

\- Aconteceu um acidente. – Engoliu em seco olhando as próprias mãos tremulas abrirem os velcros do colete. Ainda estava com a adrenalina alta. – Explodiram o meu carro.

Selena que tinha recuperado as forças nas pernas precisou se sentar na banqueta do balcão, o rosto bronzeado ficando pálido.

\- É o quê? – Observou a Lovato retirar o colete e ficar com a regata branca.

\- Explodiram o meu carro. – Disse outra vez caminhando até a geladeira e pegando a garrafa de água. – Era para eu estar no caminho de casa, mas a legista resolveu me colocar a par de algumas coisas e eu acabei perdendo a hora. – Encheu dois copos de água e levou um em direção a Selena que se mantinha boquiaberta. – Ouvimos um barulho e bom.. – Deu de ombros. – Swift já está de frente no caso.

Selena passou os dedos pela testa custando a acreditar no que Demi estava falando então riu. Negou com a cabeça bebendo a água do copo em três goles grandes para não começar um ataque.

\- E por que exatamente você está aqui? – Selena se levantou da banqueta deixando a visão de seu corpo coberto pelo curto baby doll perolado livre. – Como você chegou até aqui, Demetria?

\- Estou cansada. – A Lovato ergueu os ombros como se fosse óbvio. – Eu não conseguiria pregar os olhos naquele apartamento.

\- Então você resolveu vir até aqui para que eu não pregasse os olhos também. – Cuspiu já exaltada e Baylor choramingou com a tensão entre as duas.

\- Por que você está falando assim comigo? – Demi se levantou franzindo a testa. – O meu carro foi explodido. Quem quase morreu foi eu!

\- Exatamente, Demetria!

\- Pare de me chamar de Demetria!

\- Sinto lhe dizer, mas esse é o teu nome. – Selena rosnou de volta assistindo Demi bufar. – Como chegou até aqui?

\- Da mesma maneira que vou embora. – Catou suas coisas encima do balcão já se preparando para sair pela porta.

\- Você não vai embora. – Demi pareceu não ouvir a voz de Selena e seguiu em direção a saída. – Você vai ficar aqui. – Segurou a comandante pelo braço a encarando nos olhos. – Não vou deixar você sair, sabe disso.

Demi deu um solavanco no braço se soltando da mão fina de Selena e indo ao lado contrário da porta de saída. Largou as coisas no chão dessa vez e se debruçou sobre o balcão enterrando o rosto entre os braços cruzados. Estava cansada, verdadeiramente cansada e frustrada. Com medo. Só queria um lugar para relaxar e esquecer de todos os problemas que o departamento lhe causava, mas o único lugar que a relaxava se mantinha de portas fechadas, ou melhor, de braços cruzados a sua frente.

\- Quem te trouxe?

A voz de Selena era mais baixa, calma, e isso fez a Lovato a olhar mais uma vez.

\- Ninguém. Eu não queria levantar suspeitas, então peguei a moto do Liam.

Selena acenou com a cabeça sentindo o coração acelerado dentro do peito enquanto olhava nos olhos castanhos de Demi, que se demonstrava extremamente cansados.

\- Tome um banho, okay? – Selena instruiu tentando respirar. – Vou fazer um chá para você enquanto isso.

Iria fazer dez anos que as duas haviam se permitido ao relacionamento amoroso e oito anos era o tempo que haviam comprado aquela casa no intuito de se casarem e ter uma família sadia.

A casa colonial era semelhante a todas as outras daquela rua por ser um condomínio padrão e mais afastado do centro de Miami. Por mais que a segurança do local fosse boa e a cada meia hora um segurança rondasse as ruas vazias e silenciosas, o casal tinha implantado um sistema de segurança mais avançado em sua propriedade, assim como outras famílias importantes que viviam na vizinhança. Como por exemplo o Sr. Presley, que era um Promotor amigo de Selena que por muitas vezes precisou sair do continente por ter sido ameaçado de morte assim como tantas vezes Demetria foi.

Selena terminou de digitar o código de segurança ativando o sistema que protegia até os arredores do jardim da casa e despejou o chá que havia deixado esfriando nas duas xícaras, ciente de que precisaria se acalmar também e as levou para a sala onde Demi se encontrava vestida em um short curto e camisa larga sentada no sofá. Os cabelos curtos estavam molhados e o cheiro de sabonete substituiu rapidamente o do chá recém preparado.

\- Se sente melhor? – Entregou uma xícara para a Lovato sentando ao seu lado no estofado branco.

\- Um pouco. – Demi forçou um sorriso pegando a porcelana sem olhar a mulher. – Minha cabeça está muito acelerada.

Fechou os olhos e sorveu o calmante devagar. Selena se mantinha sentada de lado a encarando, um braço repousava no encosto do sofá e o outro a ajudava a segurar a xícara com as duas mãos.

Demi deixou os olhos repousarem nas pernas nuas de Selena e respirou fundo afastando o pensamento que passou por sua cabeça. Terminou a camomila e deixou a xícara sobre a mesa de centro que a mulher cismava em deixar ali atrapalhando as partidas dela e de Camila no Xbox.

\- Pare de me olhar como se eu estivesse fazendo algo de errado. – A comandante pediu sem ao menos se certificar de que a juíza realmente a olhava.

\- Só queria saber como você consegue continuar nessa vida. – Selena deixou sua xícara na mesa ao lado da de Demi e encolheu as pernas pra cima do sofá ainda olhando o perfil da mulher. – Estou ao seu lado por tantos anos, Demetria. Sei que o departamento de policia é o seu trabalho, mas não consigo compreender como você consegue deixar a sua própria vida de lado em prol daquilo lá.

\- _Aquilo lá.._ – Demi repetiu seca ainda sem olhá-la. – É o que garante a ordem nesse estado. E eu me sinto orgulhosa por fazer parte disso. Eu sempre quis mudar o mundo de alguma forma.

\- Mesmo que isso sacrifique a sua família. – Selena rebateu como nas inúmeras vezes em que falavam sobre aquele assunto. – Eu sempre entendi a sua ausência de dentro de casa, Demi. Eu sempre procurei ser o seu porto seguro enquanto você enfrentava o mundo dentro daquele departamento, eu sempre relevei as ameaças que você ou eu sofríamos, afinal nós duas sabemos nos defender.

\- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com Camila, Okay? – Demi a cortou sabendo que a próxima fala da latina seria sobre a segurança da filha do casal. – Ninguém tem conhecimento dela, e ela está sendo ensinada para saber se cuidar.

\- Você acha que essa é uma vida normal para uma adolescente de dezesseis anos? – A Gomez suspirou se remexendo inquieta no sofá, o que atraiu os olhos de Demi. – Você acha que nunca vão descobrir sobre ela? Eu não consigo mais viver com medo.

A Lovato sentiu o coração se partir dentro do peito ao olhar Selena com a expressão dura. Não queria que as coisas fossem assim, queria de todo coração que elas não tivessem tantos probleminhas com os criminosos soltos pelo país, mas aquele era o seu trabalho afinal e não poderia largá-lo de qualquer jeito.

Demi abaixou os olhos e pegou uma das mãos de Selena fazendo um carinho singelo no pulso fino com o polegar. Ponderou um pouco e se virou de frente para a Gomez se aproximando um pouco mais de seu corpo. Já tinha se esquecido do que a mulher tinha lhe falado porque os lábios a sua frente tiraram toda a sua concentração.

\- Não. – Selena recuou a mão do carinho que recebia ainda olhando as sardas na pele sem maquiagem de Demi.

Demi sorriu se aproximando um pouco mais.

\- Não o quê? – Desviou a atenção da boca carnuda para os olhos chocolates dilatados.

Por um momento a neblina de incoerência cobriu a sala e o corpo de Selena se arrepiou quando os lábios de Demi encostaram-se aos seus. Apenas um encostar de lábios macios e uma respiração solta devagar, e então a Lovato puxou o inferior da Juíza entre os dentes antes de receber a língua de bom grado que invadia sua boca.

Selena deixou as unhas medianas rasparem na nuca livre de Demi e sentiu as mãos firmes da mulher a segurarem pela cintura antes de puxá-la para se sentar no colo da comandante. As mãos de Demi corriam livres pelas coxas de Selena as apertando e arranhando enquanto sentia sua nuca sendo puxada para o beijo não perder o contato. Ambas sentiam falta uma da outra, falta do toque uma da outra, falta do corpo uma da outra, e a respiração pesada e o coração se acelerando cada vez mais deixavam a neblina de incoerência ainda mais densa.

Demi deixou as mãos invadirem o short curto do baby doll e apertou a bunda de Selena que pareceu despertar para o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu algo escorrer entre suas pernas.

\- Espera.. – Arfou puxando os cabelos da nuca de Demi para trás quebrando o beijo. – Não.. – Puxou o ar para acalmar a respiração e tirou as mãos da Comandante de seu corpo. – Não vamos fazer isso.

A Lovato a observou sair de seu colo e se colocar de pé. Sabia que Selena não iria se deixar vencer tão simples assim e precisava controlar a respiração e manter a calma para não puxar a mulher para o sofá outra vez.

\- Eu ativei o sistema de segurança. – Selena avisou pegando as duas xícaras sobre a mesa e se certificando de que os travesseiros e coberta já estavam ali na sala para Demi dormir. – Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.. – Demi respondeu por cima do fôlego quando viu a latina sair da sala e se jogou no sofá.

-x-x-

Camila não entendeu quando encontrou Demi dormindo no sofá de sua sala, muito menos quando viu a mãe pilotando uma moto invés de dirigindo um carro. Sua cabeça ficou ainda mais confusa quando Selena ignorou aquele fato e a levou para fazer compras especiais, pois no dia seguinte teriam um jantar importante em casa.

Mais tarde, no treino com seu padrinho Taylor, conseguiu ganhar um mau jeito no tornozelo, o que lhe rendeu mimos da madrinha ,que comicamente também se chamava Taylor. O domingo tão ansiado finalmente havia chegado e Camila conseguiu convencer Selena de que o tornozelo não estava tão ruim assim ao ponto de não poder ir ao jogo do departamento, então ali estava ela, tentando descer da garupa da nova aquisição de Demi sem que conseguisse cair de cara no chão.

\- Você tem certeza de que está bem para jogar? – A comandante desceu o descanso da moto antes de tirar o capacete e olhar para a filha já em terra firme.

\- Tenho. – A cubana mexeu o tornozelo medindo o estrago do dia anterior. – Mas talvez eu deva ficar de receptor hoje. – Estreitou os olhos por causa do sol que agredia seus olhos.

Demi riu bagunçando os cabelos da adolescente levemente antes de caminharem devagar para o campo de beisebol. Já podiam ver alguns conhecidos distribuídos por ali, mas seu time ainda não estava completo.

\- Comandante! – A voz grossa do homem gritou pela Lovato que o olhou. – Preparada para o meu massacre?

Demi riu. Riu não, gargalhou olhando David sorrindo em sua direção. Henrie continuava o mesmo de sempre, apesar de sua namorada ter ficado grávida por acidente e os dois terem precisado formar uma família precocemente em prol do bem estar do bebê, o homem continuava com a áurea leve e profissionalismo crescente.

\- Só nos teus sonhos, David! – Gritou de volta compartilhando da gargalhada com o colega mesmo na distância.

Camila já se alongava apreciando o clima da manhã de domingo e Demi se pôs ao seu lado para ajudá-la.

\- Sua mãe falou alguma coisa de mim ontem? – A Lovato iniciou como quem não queria nada e Camila reprimiu um riso.

\- Não. – Jogou os braços para cima antes de inclinar o corpo para frente até que as pontas dos dedos tocassem no chão. – E olha que eu a enchi de perguntas sobre a noite de sexta. – Se colocou de pé e apoiou as mãos na cintura olhando altivamente para Demi. – Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu sexta a noite?

Demi torceu a boca. Não queria preocupar a adolescente e provavelmente deveria ter sido por aquele mesmo motivo que Selena preferiu manter o assunto em sigilo. Deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa e inventou uma desculpa.

\- O apartamento teve problemas de infiltração, e como a casa também é minha pensei que poderia passar a noite lá até que tudo se ajeitasse. – Disse sem olhar para a mais nova.

Camila estreitou os olhos para a mulher não acreditando em uma virgula do que saia daquela boca, mas preferiu fingir acreditar e observar com os próprios olhos o que estava acontecendo.

O ronco do motor da caminhonete livrou os pensamentos de Camila sobre suas mães e os olhos castanhos se cravaram na lataria preta sentindo as borboletas se agitarem em seu estômago.

\- Acho que vamos precisar da tática de número três hoje. – Demi riu voltando a falar do jogo, mas Camila nem a ouviu. – Camila? – A comandante a olhou confusa a encontrando olhando fixamente para um ponto próximo das duas.

Demi viu Louis ajeitar o boné azul marinho dos Yankees na cabeça e sorrir para a prima que falava alguma coisa ao seu lado. Conhecia a garota de alguns jogos passados, pele alva, cabelos negros e olhos verdes. E então, esses olhos verdes se direcionaram para elas, não para elas, se direcionaram para Camila e o sorriso branco se estendeu. E bom.. Demi viu.

\- Hey! Hey! – A Lovato chamou a atenção de Camila se mostrando indignada. – O que significa isso?

A garota abriu a boca sentindo o rosto esquentar, pensou estar vermelha feita um tomate e estava certa. A reação de Camila só constatou a desconfiança de Demi que fechou ainda mais a expressão e colocou as mãos nos quadris, esperando uma explicação da filha.

\- Não sei do que a senhora está falando. – Mentiu lançando um sorriso amarelo e pegando o boné vermelho dos Texas Rangers para colocar na cabeça.

\- Não minta para mim, mocinha. – Lançou um outro olhar para a jovem que caminhava ao lado de Louis para dentro do campo. – O que foi isso com Lauren?

Camila sentiu o arrepio subir pela espinha ao ouvir o nome da Jauregui. A garota havia chego em Miami fazia pouco tempo para cursar a faculdade de psicologia e em conseqüência precisou morar com seu primo Louis, que por coincidência era agora um dos detetives da comandante Lovato.

\- Anda, Camila! – Demi falou mais alto já perdendo o controle.

\- Está bem! – A adolescente gritou de volta vasculhando alguma coisa que pudesse tirá-la daquela berlinda. – Não foi nada, realmente. Só somos colegas, ora. – Se atropelou nas palavras lembrando do jantar. Isso! O jantar. – Mama vai fazer um jantar essa noite para um amigo de vocês na faculdade. Ela te falou?

Demi sabia que a garota estava tentando fugir do assunto, mas não pôde deixar de ligar um certo alerta em seu cérebro ao ouvir tal informação.

\- Amigo? – Estreitou os olhos e Camila respirou mais aliviada.

\- Sim. É.. – Sorriu tentando parecer espontânea ao caminhar para o campo com Demi ao seu encalço. – Um tal de Bayley. Não. – Forçou a mente tentando lembrar do nome. – É um advogado do Canadá. – Falou tentando buscar ajuda da mãe.

\- Bieber? – Demi parou de andar e Camila se voltou para ela sorrindo satisfeita.

\- Isso! Bieber!

A Lovato sentiu a cabeça rodar e precisou fechar os olhos por dois segundos tentando respirar. O assunto sobre Camila e Lauren sendo totalmente esquecido para um problema maior que caía de paraquedas em seu colo.

\- Você está me dizendo. – Demi apontou para Camila que achou a reação da mãe ainda mais medonha do que quando viu Lauren chegar. – Que sua mãe, Selena, vai fazer um jantar para o Justin bieber?

Camila acenou devagar com a cabeça já não tendo certeza se a informação que havia passado para mãe deveria ter sido passada.

\- Sim...? – Respondeu incerta assistindo Demi ficar mais tensa.

\- Por que raios sua mãe vai fazer um jantar para esse cara na nossa casa?

Camila entendeu que não deveria mesmo ter passado a informação a diante, ou deveria.

\- Eu não sei, mãe. – Quicou sobre os pés de frente para a Comandante. – Só sei que ontem ela me levou para fazer compras para esse jantar de hoje.

Demi pausou uma mão no alto tentando achar um jeito de resolver aquilo. Precisava fazer algo. Qualquer coisa. Então um estalo aconteceu entre as engrenagem de sua cabeça.

\- Me convide para esse jantar. – Demi disse rápida.

\- O quê? – A cubana franziu o cenho confusa.

\- Me convide para esse jantar, Camila.

\- Mas..

\- Mas nada.

Camila bufou impaciente. Já estava ficando cansada dos joguinhos entre as duas mães, mas não tinha como ir contra nenhuma das duas. Então, que fosse alienada mesmo.

\- Quer ir jantar com a gente essa noite? – A adolescente convidou revirando os olhos para o que estava fazendo.

\- Mas é claro, filha. – Demi sorriu meio satisfeita, meio arteira. – Será um prazer reencontrar meu bom amigo Justin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**14 anos atrás – New Haven, Connecticut – Ano da formatura.**_

 _O campo de futebol americano estava abarrotado de jovens em seus trajes negros e seus familiares com sorrisos extensos. O baile de formatura do dia anterior havia sido complementado com uma festa histórica dada pela fraternidade Sigma Phi Kappa, a fraternidade mais festeira de Yale, que nem os gueeks se recusaram a ir._

 _Demi se mantinha sentada no capô da Mercedes conversível prateada de Tiffany, balançando os pés no all star vermelho para fora da lataria enquanto a loira entre suas pernas não parava de falar. A voz da garota era como um zunido que já estava acostumada a conviver, menos prestar atenção._

 _Analisou as pontas do próprio cabelo negro que cobria sua beca negra um pouco abaixo dos seios fazendo uma nota mental para nunca mais beber do jeito que bebeu na noite anterior, porque sua cabeça estava explodindo, mesmo após todos os analgésicos que Selena havia empurrado-lhe goela abaixo._

 _\- ...Eu não te perdoarei se não ligar._

 _Demi ouviu a loira falar manhosa brincando com a gola de suas vestes. Deu um meio sorriso bicando rapidamente os lábios rosados a sua frente, arrancando assim um sorriso de Tiffany._

 _\- Eu vou te ligar até que você encontre alguém que vá me substituir. – A loira estava pronta para rebater, mas a Lovato ergueu o indicador a calando. – Nem venha me dizer que não vai me substituir por ninguém porque sei que vai._

 _A loira soltou a respiração em um riso que chegou aos olhos e pousou as duas mãos nos joelhos de Demi, os balançando inquieta. As duas haviam se conhecido no terceiro ano da faculdade, em uma festa do curso de jornalismo onde Demi não deveria estar, mas estava, graças à Sterling, que naquela noite a perdeu de vista, pois a mesma havia se trancado em um dos quartos da republica com Tiffany._

 _Não havia conseguido desenvolver vinculo afetivo com nenhum dos dois, apenas gostava da companhia da loira e do loiro, conseguindo se aproveitar do que os dois a proporcionavam até que tudo ficou meio estranho. Sterling havia lhe mandado flores uma vez acompanhadas de um pedido de namoro que foi recusado na mesma hora, e certa vez Tiffany ficou cerca de dois meses sem olhar na cara da morena por não terem oficializado nada após um bom tempo juntas. Demorou para a Lovato conseguir se explicar para os dois e manter a amizade sem rancor. Quase soltou fogos e pediu que a banda da Universidade tocasse quando Sterling começou a namorar uma garota da Phi Beta Kappa, e na mesma semana, para a sua surpresa, Tiffany havia aceitado de saírem às vezes para fugirem do tédio._

 _Não esperava que ficasse com uma pessoa por tanto tempo, mas levando em consideração que tanto ela, quanto Tiffany saiam com outras pessoas sem haver cobranças uma com a outra, até que não era tão surpreendente. Se tornaram boas amigas apesar de tudo, mas não sabia o que aconteceria a partir dali. Na verdade, nem estava acreditando que havia chego até ali._

 _Demi ergueu seu foco por cima do ombro da loira, correndo os olhos pelo campus até que sua atenção recaiu sobre o casal que conversava risonho a certa distancia. Sua expressão fechou na mesma hora e Tiffany seguiu seu olhar encontrando Selena e Justin conversando perto do palco._

 _\- Vão morar juntas, hn? – A loira comentou conseguindo ganhar os olhos castanhos para si. – Você deveria se afastar, Lovato._

 _Demi encolheu os ombros sentindo o coração apertado dentro do peito. Gostava de Selena e isso não era segredo para Tiffany que a acolhia, mas não compreendia porque Demi continuava se maltratando daquela forma._

 _\- Temos o mesmo propósito e não temos parentes em Miami. – A morena tirou o capelo da cabeça e jogou os cabelos para trás, fugindo dos olhos sérios da garota ainda entre suas pernas. – Isso vai passar, Tiff. Não se preocupe, okay? – A loira torceu a boca não concordando muito com a cabeça da morena, mas acenou. – Eu vou lá falar com ela antes que a família dela a arraste para qualquer restaurante mexicano. – Demi pulou do capô quando Tiffany se afastou para o lado._

 _\- Você vai me ajudar a empacotar minhas coisas mais tarde? – A Lovato se limitou a balançar a cabeça enquanto colocava o capelo novamente na cabeça. – Vou te esperar então. Amo você._

 _\- Também amo você. – A morena respondeu beijando a própria mão e assoprando em direção da loira._

 _A frase não tinha um significado excessivamente amoroso para as duas. Elas aprenderam a conviverem durante os anos de estudos na mesma universidade, apesar do curso diferente, e se tornaram boas amigas e era esse amor que nutriam uma pela a outra. Não era um amor alucinante com o fogo da paixão. Era um amor de amizade combinado com a liberdade de ser jovem._

 _Demi saiu pisando pelo gramado bem aparado sentindo a sola do all star afundar abaixo de seus pés. Riu de um grupo que passou por ela a cumprimentando e gritando declarações de despedidas. Amava aqueles babacas idiotas que muitas das vezes lhe tirou do sério em algum debate dentro de sala de aula, mas se tornavam verdadeiros irmãos quando o assunto era diversão._

 _\- Demi!_

 _A Lovato não teve tempo de se preparar antes dos braços de Selena estarem entrelaçados em seu pescoço em um abraço forte. Conseguiu olhar por cima do ombro da latina e encontrar Justin olhando para outro ponto, evitando olhar a cena entre as duas._

 _\- Sel.. – Chamou com dificuldade. – Respirar.._

 _Selena afrouxou os braços rindo divertida e assistiu a Lovato puxar o ar com alivio._

 _\- Me desculpa. Eu só estou tão feliz por estar te vendo formada. – Selena falou com a voz fraca e abanou as mãos enfrente ao próprio rosto e Demi percebeu os olhos cor de mel se encherem de lágrimas._

 _\- Selena! – Demi riu segurando os pulsos da mulher. – Eu te proíbo de chorar. – Ordenou e a Gomez balançou a cabeça respirando fundo e tentando afastar a umidade dos olhos. – Eu queria dizer que o seu discurso foi incrível! Eu nunca vi um discurso tão lindo em toda minha vida. – Selena havia sido a oradora do curso de Direito, votada com unanimidade na classe formada. – E eu queria te agradecer por me obrigar a continuar até me formar. Se não fosse você eu já estaria fora daqui a muito tempo._

 _Demi havia conseguido ingressar em Yale através da bolsa de estudos que conseguiu devido seu boletim impecável e seu talento no beisebol. Obviamente o esporte foi esquecido ao longo do curso, pois era basicamente impossível focar nas provas, estágios e torneios ao mesmo tempo. Demi nunca esteve interessada diretamente em se tornar um advogado como Justin sempre foi ensinado para ser, ou se tornar uma Juíza como Selena respirava para se torna. Demi apenas queria estar naquele meio sendo uma ferramenta importante para os dois lados. A Lovato nunca teve um pai presente, quem terminou de criá-la foi seu avô que era Comandante do departamento da policia de Chicago, e era nele que a morena se inspirava. Queria seguir os passos de seu avô e não precisava exatamente de uma graduação para conseguir seu objetivo, mas Selena a impediu altivamente de trancar a matricula e abandonar o curso pela metade. Já estava ali, então que terminasse o que começou, sem contar a alegação ridícula que a Gomez usava sobre ter uma colega de quarto menos irritante que a Lovato._

 _\- Não estaria. – Selena apertou as bochechas de Demi com o intuito de irritá-la e riu quando ganhou um tapa na mão esquerda. – Eu estou orgulhosa de você, Demetria. E muito surpresa por não ter repetido em uma única matéria. – Demi estreitou os olhos._

 _\- Selena, eu sou preguiçosa e facilmente propicia a ficar entediada, não burra. – Disse quase indignada e ouviu um som de garganta arranhando._

 _Selena deu um passo para o lado olhando para Justin em uma beca idêntica a das duas jovens._

 _\- Olá, Bieber. Pronto para fazer muitos processos de divórcios? – Demi enganchou a mão no braço de Selena que a beliscou entre o pano preto._

 _Justin soltou uma respiração forte pelo nariz tentando não perder a linha como sempre acontecia quando Demetria estava por perto. Odiava o fato daquela garota sempre aparecer em seu caminho quando estava com Selena, e se não fosse o seu medo de perder a credibilidade com a Gomez, já teria partido pra cima da Lovato que lhe era tão impertinente e irritante quanto qualquer outra coisa viva que o rapaz conhecia._

 _\- E talvez até alguns alvarás. – O loiro respondeu tentando se manter civilizado enquanto seu olhar fulminava a Lovato. – E você, Demetria? Já sabe o que vai fazer ou continua não sabendo como sempre?_

 _Demi estreitou os olhos para o loiro que sorriu cínico._

 _\- Não é da sua conta. – Rosnou já se sentindo impulsionada a avançar no idiota a sua frente._

 _\- Justin está indo para o Canadá, essa noite. – Selena a segurou pelo braço, sendo como sempre o equilíbrio entre os dois. – Vai passar um tempo com a família, não é, Justin?_

 _\- É. – O rapaz sorriu verdadeiro para a Gomez. – Você deveria nos visitar algum dia. Aposto que irá amar Ottawa._

 _Demi pensou que ele iria amar o punho dela na cara dele, mas se contentou em bufar revirando os olhos. Já se sentia parcialmente satisfeita desde que a Gomez colocou um ponto final na relação dos dois, mas não lhe agradava essa falsa amizade, onde claramente Justin tinha segundas e terceiras intenções._

 _\- Iria adorar. – Selena respondeu educada sorrindo amarelo e ainda segurando no braço inquieto de Demi. – Justin, eu preciso ir agora. Minha família deve estar me procurando._

 _\- Claro. – O homem se inclinou deixando um beijo na face da latina em despedida e acenou a cabeça para a Lovato que ainda o fuzilava com os olhos. – Até qualquer dia._

 _Demi arrancou o braço das mãos de Selena e a olhou estupefata assim que Justin sumiu de suas vistas._

 _\- Mas que porra, Selena! – A Gomez apenas revirou os olhos e seguiu um caminho contrário a qual Justin tinha ido. – Eu queria só um soco. Só um. – A Lovato reclamava atrás de si a fazendo revirar ainda mais os olhos. – Eu passei cinco anos da minha vida querendo arrebentar a cara daquele babaca._

 _Selena não parou de andar e Demi não parou de segui-la. As pessoas começavam a esvaziar o campus e quanto mais andavam, mais limpo ia ficando o local até que a Gomez girou nos calcanhares e Demi freou os pés para que não se chocassem. Estavam na mesa de concreto que dividiam desde o primeiro ano; o local delas._

 _\- Agora sim. – Selena abraçou a cintura da Lovato e a ergueu do chão ganhando um gritinho surpreso que a fez rir. – Parabéns para nós, irritante._

 _\- Parabéns para nós, insuportável. – A latina a colocou no chão vislumbrando o sorriso divertido nos lábios rosados._

 _\- Você vai fazer algo mais tarde? Priscilla descobriu um restaurante mexicano na cidade e convenceu meus pais de irmos para lá comemorar. Você poderia vir conosco, eles te adoram, você sabe. – Deu de ombros despreocupada, mas Demi fez uma careta._

 _\- Desculpa, eu adoraria, mas marquei de ajudar na mudança da Tiff. – Mordeu o lábio inferior quando o rosto da Gomez se tornou um pouco mais sério._

 _\- Ah tudo bem. – Selena balançou a cabeça lançando um sorriso pequeno. – Eu recebi um e-mail do escritório que o professor Dursley me colocou. Eles querem que eu me apresente na semana que vem._

 _\- Isso é ótimo, Sel! – A Lovato sorriu animada com a notícia. – Você vai viajar quando?_

 _\- Acho que no sábado. – Apoiou as costas na mesa de concreto tirando o capelo e o rodando nas mãos. – E você?_

 _\- Preciso estar quinta à tarde no departamento para conversar com o Chefe Adjunto. – Encolheu os ombros sentindo certo tremor correr pelo corpo. – Ele trabalhou com meu avô._

 _\- Demi, você tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer? – Selena a olhou com pesar. Em seu intimo não queria que a Lovato seguisse por aquele caminho. Se o seu caminho já era perigoso, o da mais nova era ainda mais._

 _\- Tenho. – Respondeu firme e observou a Gomez acenar com a cabeça em um sinal de que estaria ao lado dela de qualquer jeito._

-x-x-

 **Tempos atuais – Miami, Flórida.**

Já era fim de tarde quando Demi percebeu que aquele vestido não seria uma boa combinação com a Harley Davidson que estava em seu poder por tempo indeterminado. Bufou frustrada girando os calcanhares de volta para a mala aberta no chão ponderando sobre uma vestimenta mais adequada para o meio de transporte que usaria até a antiga casa.

O quarto pequeno era simples, porém confortável. Estava hospedada na casa de Lautner e Swift desde o episódio com seu carro. O casal estava de frente nas investigações de quem poderia estar envolvido no atentado e consequentemente estava de frente na segurança da comandante. A loira não a deixaria sem segurança nem se a Lovato quisesse e o moreno não sairia do seu lado nem se ela pedisse, logo, largou o apartamento próximo ao departamento e se mudou para a casa dos dois que ficava situada em uma zona neutra que mantinha uma distancia segura de todo o caos que viviam diariamente no centro de Miami.

O assobio de aprovação vindo da porta fez Demi parar de revirar a mala grande e suspirar frustrada.

\- Estou com problemas. - Confessou encarando os olhos azuis.

\- Amiga, você sempre está com problemas. - Taylor comentou soltando uma risada divertida e desviando de uma blusa que era lançada em sua direção. - Você ainda não está pronta? Já está quase na hora de você sair para a guerra.

\- Me pergunto todos os dias porque raios dou tanta liberdade para você. Argh! - Demi rosnou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

\- Porque sou sua madrinha de casamento e a madrinha da sua filha. - Taylor explicou desnecessariamente adentrando o quarto e se abaixando com dificuldade na altura da Lovato. - O que houve?

\- Eu já estou tecnicamente pronta, mas não dá para ir assim de moto. - Demi explicou meneando a cabeça para o pedido que faria. - Será que posso pegar seu carro?

\- É só isso? - A loira riu se colocando de pé e puxando a morena para acompanhá-la. - Vá no meu carro, não tem problema.

\- Jura? – As feições da morena se iluminaram imediatamente e Taylor afirmou com a cabeça. - Obrigada! Obrigada! - A Lovato enlaçou o pescoço da mais alta com os braços a fazendo rir.

\- Você está muito carente. - A loira riu e Demi a soltou para pegar o acessório que faltava na mesa de cabeceira. - Só pegue uma das placas frias do Taylor e tome cuidado, por favor.

Demi acenou com a cabeça erguendo a base do vestido exibindo a coxa alva e posicionou o coldre delicado o afivelando com cuidado. A maquiagem já tinha sido feita e os cabelos tinha o incrível dom de ser maravilhoso só com uma passada de escova, só faltava o salto que não demorou para ser calçado. Pegou o revólver prateado estudando a munição e pegou um pente completo, colocando os dois no coldre da coxa e descendo a barra do vestido a fim de cobrir o armamento.

Pegou as chaves da mão da Swift depositando um beijo na face corada e correu em direção à garagem encontrando Taylor já agachado na frente do carro parafusando a placa que pôde notar ser de Nova Jersey.

\- Foi longe, hein? - Perguntou num tom zombeteiro abrindo a porta do motorista e jogando a pequena bolsa no banco do passageiro.

O moreno se levantou e estalou o pescoço com o sorriso costumeiro na boca larga. O cabelo bagunçado e levemente amassado denunciava que o homem havia acordado fazia pouco tempo e a barba por fazer o deixava com uma aparência mais sexy do que a Swift gostaria que seu marido tivesse fora das vistas dela.

\- Foi a mais neutra que consegui. - Largou a chave de fenda sobre a bancada de ferramentas e caminhou até o lado da morena. - Tem certeza que está okay você ir sozinha? Eu posso ir contigo ou te escoltar sem problemas.

\- Taylor, pare. - A comandante abriu um sorriso forçado mostrando seu desprazer com o cuidado excessivo. - Está tudo bem. Eu sei me cuidar. Qualquer coisa eu entro em contato.

Lautner rangeu os dentes levemente, escondendo as mãos na bermuda jeans. Seu senso de proteção era muito forte para ficar parado diante de um perigo, principalmente com pessoas próximas como Demi, mas os dois sempre se chocavam nesse quesito porque a Lovato nunca aceitava muito bem o zelo do capitão.

\- Tudo bem. - O homem suspirou derrotado e fechou a porta do carro assim que a mulher ocupou o banco do motorista. - A perícia conseguiu encontrar o motivo da explosão. - Taylor se debruçou na janela aberta do automóvel enquanto a Lovato ajeitava o banco. - Não tinha bomba fixada, foi uma granada presa a uma bomba caseira. - Demi estreitou os olhos para o moreno.

\- Então não queriam me matar. Foi só um susto. - O moreno balançou a cabeça na afirmativa e a mulher bufou. - Já tentaram as câmeras de vigilância?

\- O pessoal já está analisando todas. Te falo quando surgir algo novo. - Demi acenou dando partida no carro e Taylor se afastou da lataria preta. - Até.

\- Até.

-x-x-

A adolescente estava rondando a mãe impacientemente. Selena se olhou brevemente no reflexo do espelho pendurado próximo à mesa de jantar e correu os dedos por algumas mechas onduladas de seu cabelo as colocando no lugar. Camila tentava convencê-la de que não seria tão ruim ir visitar a universidade de Miami em uma experiência de campo e que seria muito bom para que sua visão sobre o nível superior se ampliasse para o próximo ano, mas Selena meneava a cabeça como se a ideia não fosse muito segura.

\- Todo mundo vai!

Camila protestou batendo pé no chão feito criança e Selena se controlou para não rir da cena. Estava adorando irritar a filha, na verdade era o passatempo preferido da Juíza, assim como irritar Demetria. Sabia que Camila precisava criar suas próprias asas e talvez já até havia permitido a sua ida na tal excursão, entretanto o leve medo pela segurança da adolescente ainda permanecia lá em algum lugar.

\- Você não é todo mundo. - Selena deu de ombros colocando os pratos na mesa mediana da sala de jantar.

\- Jura, mãe? - Camila a olhou entediada e Selena não conseguiu segurar o riso divertido que fez os olhos chocolates quase se fecharem. - A senhora deixa? - Camila bateu palmas quicando no chão esperançosa com o sorriso que tinha conseguido arrancar da mãe latina.

\- Talvez. - A Gomez se aproximou da adolescente arrumando melhor o laço pequeno que a filha carregava no cabelo. - Quem é esse todo mundo que vai?

\- Dinah, Matt e Lauren. - Selena ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez uma careta maliciosa para o ultimo nome, o que fez o rosto de Camila ficar rubro. - Não faça essa cara!

\- Que cara? - Selena perguntou sonsa se afastando da adolescente. - Não estou fazendo cara nenhuma. - Deu de ombros e a campainha impediu que a mais nova recomeçasse a falar. - Ele chegou. Finja que somos uma família normal.

Selena riu para o próprio comentário e da cara indignada da filha se dirigindo à porta de entrada, mas, assim que a abriu o choque passou por seu rosto ao encontrar Demi do outro lado.

\- Demi? - Perguntou perplexa enquanto o arrepio subia por suas pernas e explodia em seu peito ao encará-la.

Os olhos de Demi estavam carregados de delineador e sombra escura como de costume contrastando perfeitamente com a pele alva. Os cabelos repicados e ligeiramente bagunçados a deixava de tirar o fôlego e Selena sentiu esse efeito nos pulmões. O vestido preto era justo no busto e solto da cintura até um pouco acima dos joelhos e a sandália alta e delicada na mesma cor do vestido lhe permitia ficar do mesmo tamanho que a Gomez.

\- Oi. - A boca pintada de vermelho de Demi se estendeu em um sorriso largo e passou pela soleira da porta entrando na casa antes que Selena recobrasse a consciência.

A juíza piscou os olhos fortemente e bateu a porta quando a comandante sumiu pelo corredor de entrada. O que diabos a Lovato estava fazendo ali? Seguiu na direção da sala encontrando Demi sentada no sofá com Camila ao seu lado.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Selena parou de pé na frente das duas as olhando de cima.

\- É domingo. Vim ficar com Camila. - Demi apoiou um braço despreocupadamente no encosto do sofá e Selena estreitou os olhos completamente desconfiada.

\- Nã-não. - Ergueu o indicador apontando as duas. - O que está acontecendo aqui?

Camila entreabriu os lábios e arregalou levemente os olhos buscando socorro em Demi temendo que sobrasse para ela.

\- Por que você acha que está acontecendo alguma coisa? - Demi fingiu analisar Camila em seu vestido azul claro e depois correu os olhos pela blusa social de linho branco de Selena dobrada perfeitamente até a altura dos cotovelos, a calça jeans propositalmente desfiada em alguns pontos e o saltinho claro nos pés. - Vocês vão sair?

Selena estreitou os olhos e correu a língua pelos lábios rosados tentando arrancar a verdade dos olhos castanhos de Demi. Sabia que a mulher estava sendo cínica, sentia isso em todos os pontos vitais e não vitais de seu corpo.

\- _Camila, lo que tiene que ver con eso?_ \- Perguntou em um espanhol carregado sabendo que a filha tinha dado com a língua nos dentes.

\- _Yo no sabía que no podía venir_.- Camila encolheu os ombros.

Demi franziu o cenho para a conversa, pouco entendendo o linguajar entre as duas. Odiava quando isso acontecia e a deixavam completamente alheia do que estavam falando, elas poderiam estar xingando ou compactuando contra ela e não saberia, mas ao mesmo tempo amava quando as duas faziam isso. Era adorável vê-las conversando em uma espécie de bolha particular.

\- _Por lo menos que me haga saber_ ..

Demi nem tentou compreender muito da conversa, se levantou na intenção de ir até a cozinha beber um pouco de água, mas o soar da campainha a fez dar meia volta no corredor. Selena e Camila ainda estavam conversando na sala e Demi tinha quase certeza que as duas nem tinham notado a visita chegando. Visualizou o olho mágico brevemente e sorriu travessa reconhecendo o loiro do lado de fora.

Abriu a porta no mesmo momento que sua mão direita foi para a coxa e puxou o revolver apontando para o loiro que pulou para trás quase caindo no processo, mas Demi foi mais rápida o puxando pelo colarinho e o empurrando contra a pilastra da varanda.

\- O que você está fazendo?! – Justin ergueu as mãos se mostrando rendido com os olhos arregalados para a arma prateada que mirava em sua testa.

A morena firmou mais um pouco a mão que o segurava, provocando um pequeno incomodo na garganta do Bieber. Já podia ver o rosto do homem se tornar vermelho e o desespero nos olhos claros crescer ainda mais.

\- Demi, larga ele! - A voz de Selena soou logo atrás dos dois, fazendo a comandante soltá-lo, mas permanecer com a mira da arma. - Abaixa isso! É o Justin!

Demi ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando o homem que respirava com dificuldade e arrumava a gravata do terno que havia saído do lugar enquanto os olhos perturbados corriam entre as duas mulheres.

\- Oh meu Deus, Justin! - Demi encenou surpresa ao vê-lo. - Eu não te reconheci! - Abaixou o revólver se afastando um pouco. - Me desculpe por isso, é que o perigo vive a minha volta e todo cuidado é pouco.

\- Sem problemas, Lovato. - O loiro acenou um pouco ofegante. - Não sabia que estaria aqui. - Olhou para Selena que intercalava a atenção nervosamente entre os dois.

\- Que coincidência! Eu também não sabia que você estaria aqui. - Demi comentou lançando um sorriso acusatório para a mulher.

Nem em seus sonhos mais bizarros Selena pensava que voltaria a estar naquela situação onde Demi e Justin duelavam por sua atenção. Ela não se opôs a servir o jantar para a esposa e nem poderia a expulsar na situação a qual se encontravam. Procurou ignorar a cena que havia presenciado na varanda, mas sabia que Demetria havia feito aquilo de propósito. Não era segredo para ela e muito menos para Justin, que a Lovato nutria um profundo sentimento de inimizade para com o loiro que era totalmente recíproco. As farpas em meio as aulas que tinham juntos quando mais novos eram constantes e a implicância da morena com o rapaz só foi ficando pior a medida que Selena se envolvia com ele.

No fundo a Gomez entendia e amava aquele lado explosivo, ciumento e protetor de Demi, mas não podia externar esse amor sem inflar o ego já inflado da mulher. Se sentia de volta a faculdade quando eventualmente dividia a mesa de intervalo com os dois, mas estava na mesa de sua própria casa e ainda por cima com sua filha como telespectadora.

\- E então, Justin. – Demi iniciou uma conversa amistosa enquanto terminavam o jantar. – O que te trás à Miami?

Demi se mantinha em seu lugar na mesa, ocupando uma das extremidades, enquanto Selena ocupava a outra. Camila e Justin estavam sentados um de frente para o outro e a adolescente o observava atentamente o analisando. Havia percebido o perfeccionismo em suas roupas e o jeito formal com o qual se comportava. Era um típico advogado metido a dono do mundo, Camila conhecia muito bem aquele tipo, conheceu inúmeras pessoas iguais ao loiro quando era mais nova e passava algumas tardes no gabinete de Selena. Só achava engraçado o leve ar arrogante do Bieber que nada se comparava ao ar excessivamente arrogante de Demi que o olhava com desdém.

\- Negócios. – O homem respondeu após beber o vinho caro. – Minha família tem uma filial aqui e eu precisei conferir algumas papeladas. – Sorriu presunçoso lançando um olhar para cada uma presente na mesa e Demi sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos.

\- Ainda trabalhando para o seu pai? – Perguntou com um falso tom inocente assistindo o sorriso do homem esmorecer um pouco e Selena trancar a mandíbula temerosa para o rumo da conversa.

\- Nossa família tem um nome na advocacia e eu sou o único herdeiro, então sim. Eu estou na frente da empresa. – Respondeu com a voz rouca.

\- Ou seja, está trabalhando para o pai. – Demi concluiu simplesmente.

Selena queria pular a mesa e colocar as mãos envolta do pescoço da mulher, mas se contentou a apertar o garfo entre os dedos com força. Camila sentiu o celular vibrar sobre o colo e largou os talheres para responder em uma mensagem rápida com um pequeno sorriso bobo nos lábios.

\- Camila? – A voz baixa veio de Selena que negou com a cabeça em um aviso mudo para a garota guardar o celular. E assim ela o fez.

\- E o que te trás à minha casa, Bieber? – Correu as mãos pelos cabelos e as deixou na própria nuca a massageando calmamente. – Como vocês se reencontraram? Estou extremamente curiosa.

Justin lançou um sorriso para a Gomez que se limitou a responder com um amarelado e Demi não gostou nadinha daquela interação.

\- Precisei recorrer à alguns processos e acabei ficando sabendo que Vossa Excelência estava trabalhando por lá. Foi uma grande surpresa. – Pausou sorrindo levemente. – Nem em um milhão de anos imaginava que a reencontrasse.

\- Justin foi ao meu gabinete e marcamos de conversarmos melhor antes dele partir de volta para Ottawa. Eu estava com uma audiência muito encima e o chamei para jantar. – Selena sentiu a necessidade de se explicar como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, mesmo que sua mente soubesse que não estava. Demi acenou com a cabeça para a mulher em um sinal de que estava quase tudo bem.

\- Mas e vocês? – Justin cruzou os braços com um sorrisinho presunçoso nos lábios enquanto se recostava no encosto da cadeira. – Pensei que estavam se divorciando.

\- Não estamos.

A negação rápida e alta veio de Selena e Demi que falaram ao mesmo tempo. Camila mordeu o lábio inferior reprimindo um sorriso satisfeito e Justin ergueu uma sobrancelha analisando o olhar compartilhado entre as duas. Demi a olhava surpresa enquanto Selena bufava com a confissão que deixou escapulir.

\- Isso é uma surpresa. – O Bieber se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa apoiando os cotovelos sobre a toalha branca que cobria o tampo de vidro. – Soube que o departamento de policia suga muito de seus agentes e os impedem de ter uma vida muito normal, os levando muitas das vezes a uma vida bem solitária.

Demi estreitou os olhos para o homem que mantinha aquele maldito sorriso implicante nos lábios finos. Fechou as mãos em punho mentalizando Camila presente ao seu lado direito na mesa. Não queria arrumar uma cena maior que a anterior.

\- Creio que adquiriu esse estereótipo assistindo seriados, hn? Uma vez que sua tarefa é só ser o rostinho bonito da empresa do papai.

Camila quase cuspiu o suco que estava bebendo e os olhos de Selena triplicaram de tamanho. Para a adolescente estava mais do que claro que Justin havia sido algum tipo de caso amoroso ou algo bem próximo à isso de sua mãe latina, Demi não conseguia controlar a antipatia pelo o homem e muito menos o ciúme que exalava de sua existência. Estava preparada para ouvir o homem retrucar e torcendo para a mãe mais nova usar o revólver novamente contra o advogado quando Selena interveio.

\- Todos já terminaram, não? – Selena propôs se levantando da mesa. – Justin, me acompanhe até o meu escritório, por favor. Preciso conversar com você sobre algumas coisa.

O alerta piscou na cabeça de Demi em vermelho. Como assim os dois ficariam sozinhos? Mas nem por cima do cadáver dela. Iria se certificar de que matassem Justin antes mesmo dele pensar dizer "Olá" para Selena outra vez. Viu o loiro se preparar para levantar da cadeira a sua esquerda e vislumbrou o jarro de suco que a Gomez havia colocado na mesa. Em um movimento rápido, o jarro tombou, molhando o homem da cintura para baixo completamente.

\- Merda! – Justin se afastou da mesa tentando inutilmente não se molhar ainda mais do que já estava.

Selena piscou duas vezes incrédula enquanto Camila e Demetria prendiam o riso prestes a explodir por suas gargantas.

\- Me desculpe, Justin. – A comandante se levantou calmamente o olhando tentar se secar com um guardanapo. – Eu sou tão estabanada. – Estalou a língua no céu da boca e colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Sim. Você é! – O advogado disse um pouco alto e as mulheres podiam ver as veias saltarem de seu pescoço. – Selena, eu acho melhor ir embora. Eu te ligo amanhã.

\- Claro.. – Foi o que a Juíza conseguiu responder ainda perplexa com a esposa.

\- Eu te acompanho até a porta. – Demi se ofereceu indicando cordialmente o caminho da porta.

Justin nem se preocupou em se despedir e Demi muito menos demorou em fechar a porta atrás do loiro e sorrir satisfeita consigo mesmo, mas quando girou nos calcanhares encontrou um par de olhos cor de mel que a olhavam seriamente.

\- Nem adianta me expulsar. – Demi ergueu as mãos inocentemente. – Ainda está cedo e quero jogar um pouco de vídeo game com Camila.

Selena deu um passo para a frente e Demi deu um para trás sentindo as costas se chocarem contra a madeira da porta. Seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados pelo olhar mortífero da Gomez, mas os pulos do coração em seu peito anunciavam satisfação pela proximidade exagerada.

\- Você é uma idiota irritante. – Selena disse baixo apoiando uma mão na madeira ao lado da comandante.

Seu corpo queimava por Demi. O humor explosivo e revoltado da mulher sempre lhe arrancava a sanidade. A odiava por fazê-la amar até mesmo quando cometia gafes como aquelas. Na verdade nem se lembrava mais de Justin ou do que havia acontecido, só conseguia focar em como a casca autoritária e prepotente da Lovato se abria quando Selena a dominava. Queria arrancar aquele vestido do corpo da mais nova, que sabia ter sido escolhido a dedo para fazê-la enlouquecer, e a possuir até que a tensão entre as duas cessasse, mas não seria tão fácil assim. Estava mostrando uma balança para Demi onde o trabalho e a família disputavam ferreamente, e queria muito que a Lovato decidisse qual o lado pesaria mais em sua vida. Se afastou da comandante grudada na porta e se virou para subir as escadas e se trancar em seu quarto onde se protegeria dos próprios hormônios.

\- E você é uma insuportável. – Demi bufou, voltando a respirar.

-x-x-

Demi abriu a jaqueta de couro assim que passou pelas portas do departamento. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando arrumar a possível bagunça que o capacete havia feito por ali enquanto rumava por entre os corredores e cumprimentava alguns agentes por ali. Precisou passar na maquina de café, realizando seu ritual matinal e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Louis se servindo de um copo generoso de cafeína.

\- Bom dia, Comandante. – Os olhos azuis tinham uma tonalidade avermelhada nas córneas e as bolsas nos olhos denunciavam a dificuldade em dormir.

\- Bom dia, Detetive. – Respondeu cansada, aceitando o copo térmico que lhe era oferecido pelo homem.

Os dois seguiram lado a lado pelo corredor degustando do liquido forte em direção ao elevador que não demorou a se abrir. Demi o olhou de soslaio enquanto iam ganhando andares e se lembrou de algo remoto que havia guardado em um cantinho do cérebro, mas que não tinha se esquecido.

\- E então. – Começou uma tentativa de contato com o homem que só falava o necessário muitas das vezes em que se encontravam. – Aquela menina que estava com você no jogo de ontem é sua prima, certo?

\- Oh sim. – O homem confirmou após sorver um gole do café. – Lauren está morando comigo por causa da faculdade.

Demi estreitou os olhos ponderando sobre o assunto. Se a garota estava na faculdade, ela era mais velha. As portas do elevador se abriram e o departamento de homicídios se revelou enfrente aos dois.

\- Faculdade? – A Comandante perguntou calmamente, acompanhando os passos de Louis entre as cabines individuais que se estendiam pela área do departamento. – Qual a idade dela?

\- Dezenove. – O homem sorriu apenas com os lábios para a comandante.

Antes que Demi pudesse processar a informação, uma Allyson Brooke surgiu a sua frente em seu jaleco impecavelmente branco e os óculos pequenos de grau.

\- Comandante. Detetive. – Acenou para os dois com a cabeça, ganhando um cumprimento igual dos dois. – Comandante, uma repórter tentou me entrevistar sobre o caso de Samantha essa manhã quando cheguei. – Demi atentou os ouvidos para a mulher. – Mas eu ainda não tenho permissão para dar qualquer parecer sobre o caso. – Allyson jogou os cabelos claros para um lado só. Era de seu feitio falar pausadamente para que suas palavras ecoassem no cérebro de seus ouvintes. Era algo que aprendera na faculdade e algo que carregou para sua vida quando se formou.

\- Você fez o certo, Doutora. – Demi disse serenamente, mas Ally torceu a boca indicando que algo não estava certo. – O que foi?

\- Ela foi conversar com o Capitão e agora ela está em sua sala.

Louis engasgou. Até mesmo ele sabia que aquilo era completamente descabido. Ally viu fogo nos olhos de Demi que andou a passos corridos ao longo do corredor, tendo os outros dois ao seu encalço. O plano já corria solto por sua cabeça. Primeiro: iria arrebentar a cara do Capitão daquele lugar. Não foi com a cara do homem de imediato e precisava descontar o acumulo de raiva em alguém. Ele seria o felizardo. Segundo: Iria jogar quem quer que estivesse em sua sala pela janela sem dó nem piedade ou talvez fazer uma tortura intensa até se convencer de que era o bastante.

Entretanto, todos os planos sumiram de sua mente quando abriu a porta de sua sala e encontrou a loira sentada no sofá preto. Os olhos azuis brilhantes e o sorriso branco exatamente como se recordava.

\- Tiffany?


	5. Chapter 5

_**8 anos atrás - Miami, Flórida.**_

 _As mãos entrelaçadas balançavam entre os dois corpos no corredor largo. Os gritos infantis eram abafados por portas e janelas de vidro que permitiam a visão interna das salas cheias de crianças. Uma mulher morena de cabelos cacheados andava logo atrás do casal, mantendo os braços cruzados nas costas e o ouvido atento nas perguntas que as duas mulheres faziam._

 _Selena e Demetria iriam completar o primeiro aniversário de casamento, mas com o histórico que as duas obtinham, não achavam que era necessário mais tempo para aquele passo. Mandy buzinava no ouvido de Selena sobre o possível neto que tanto queria e Dallas fazia a parte dela contaminando as orelhas de Demi para que a família ganhasse um novo membro. As duas concordavam com os familiares e até queria que a família crescesse, porém o serviço de Demi impedia um possível processo de gravidez._

 _Foi então que a solução caiu no colo de Selena._

 _Estava saindo do serviço quando o chamado por seu nome pôde ser ouvido. Milika Hansen era conhecida entre as paredes do fórum por ser uma assistente social de referencia. O click foi automático e a conversa sobre adoção foi ganhando força a cada palavra dita. Demi hesitou, mas não se opôs. Por isso estavam ali visitando o orfanato pela primeira vez, para que se familiarizasse melhor com o que as aguardavam em um futuro próximo._

 _\- E aqui é o nosso pátio de recreação. - Milika disse alto atrás das duas assim que desembocaram nos fundos do prédio antigo. - Não é muito "recreativo" como vocês podem perceber. - Riu baixinho parando ao lado das duas mulheres que vasculhavam o local._

 _Um escorrego fazia companhia para um par de balanços em uma grande caixa de areia e uma árvore grande produzia sombra necessária para que os brinquedos não ficassem expostos ao sol. Demi sorriu quando viu algumas crianças improvisando um jogo de beisebol, enquanto Selena olhava os que desciam no escorrego._

 _\- São todos da mesma faixa etária? - Selena se virou para a mulher que as acompanhavam e avistou um acenar positivo de cabeça._

 _\- Não temos estrutura para soltar todos em um único lugar. - Milika riu de si mesmo ao lembrar-se de algumas vezes que tentaram. - Os maiores influenciam os menores com muita facilidade. A turma de onze a quatorze é a pior. Essa daqui é problemática, mas não tanto._

 _\- Qual a idade desses? - Demi desviou os olhos do jogo para participar da conversa com Selena e Milika._

 _\- Esses são de seis à dez. Uns anjos corrompidos pela injustiça dos adultos. - Completou, colocando mechas dos cachos para trás das orelhas. - Eu vou deixar vocês à vontade. Creio que já conheceram bem o local._

 _\- Se nos perdermos, darei um tiro para o alto. - Demi mal havia terminado de falar e recebeu um beliscão na barriga que arrancou um riso da assistente social. - Ouch, Selena! Eu estava brincando._

 _\- Sei. - A juíza riu alisando o local da agressão antes de se voltar para Milika. - Não se preocupe. Ficaremos bem._

 _\- Ótimo. Eu só vou terminar de fazer o cadastro de vocês e já volto._

 _Selena só esperou a mulher sumir pelo corredor para abraçar Demi por trás e repousar o queixo no ombro da menor. Sentia o carinho que os dedos leves da esposa fazia em seu braço enquanto os olhos das duas não desviavam das crianças no pátio._

 _\- Se eu pudesse, adotaria todos. - O comentário de Demetria fez Selena rir e a abraçar com um pouco mais de força._

 _\- Onde está aquela Demetria que não achava uma boa ideia o que estamos fazendo? - Zombou, voltando o rosto para a morena em seus braços._

 _\- Foi dar uma volta por ai. - Demi riu se soltando do abraço para que ficassem frente a frente. - Não sei se consigo escolher uma. Queria muito um recém nascido, mas não temos tempo, nem estrutura emocional para isso ainda._

 _\- Não acho muito correto adotar um que acabou de chegar aqui. - Selena sorriu fraco ao olhar para as crianças correndo ao longe. - Quanto mais o tempo deles passa por aqui, mais difícil fica uma família fazer a adoção, não acha?_

 _Demi concordava com Selena, mas também compreendia a preferência da maioria. Sempre é mais fácil pegar algo novo e moldá-lo como queremos. Se sentia nojenta ao pensar daquela forma em relação às crianças, à humanos que mereciam as mesmas oportunidades, mas era inevitável não pensar que com quanto mais idade as crianças tinham, mais pesada eram as bagagens que carregavam._

 _A gritaria perto da árvore puxou Demi dos devaneios assim como Selena. Uma pequena roda havia se formado e a gritaria atraiu as crianças que estavam nos brinquedos. Selena olhou ao redor procurando por algum supervisor, mas não havia ninguém. Quando deu por si já estava correndo atrás de Demi em direção à roda que se abriu e se dispersou com a voz da Lovato._

 _Os dois garotos se atracavam no chão de barro se estapeando sem coordenação. Demi agarrou o que estava por cima do outro enquanto Selena levantava o que estava caído no chão. A Gomez não teve dificuldade em ajudar o que estava sendo atacado, mas Demi se desdobrava com o pequeno furacão que estava segurando fora do chão. Não conseguia ver a criatura que se debatia em seus braços por causa do boné que cobria a cabeleira, mas percebeu a magreza da criança assim que a segurou pela cintura._

 _\- Me larga! - A voz fina chamou a atenção de Selena para a criança que ainda se debatia nos braços de Demi. - Ele me chamou de marica!_

 _Selena nem percebeu que o garoto que estava apanhando tinha corrido para dentro do prédio. Ela apenas andou até Demi, puxou o boné da cabeça da criança que bufava e sorriu._

 _\- É uma menina._

 _Demi não teve tempo de processar a informação. Sentiu a dor aguda da mordida no antebraço direito e soltou a garota no chão com um olhar apavorado. A criança ainda tentou correr, mas Selena foi mais rápida segurando-a pelos braços._

 _\- Ela me mordeu! - Demi disse pasma para Selena enquanto alisava o próprio braço._

 _\- Sim. Eu vi._

 _Selena se abaixou de frente para a garota, olhando nos olhos castanhos. Os traços latinos não negavam sua descendência. O cabelo escuro queimado de sol era revoltoso e o corte irregular o deixava um pouco acima dos ombros. Não julgaria os trajes masculinos, pois todos naquele lugar pareciam vestir o mesmo padrão de roupas, porém a finura dos braços e pernas da menina fez Selena pensar que era uma desnutrida._

 _\- Acabou o recreio! - Um homem anunciou antes de bater palmas duas vezes. - Todo mundo pra dentro._

 _Selena soltou os braços magros e a garota correu em disparada para o prédio dando visão à Milika que se aproximava com um envelope pardo entre as mãos._

 _\- Selena, os protocolos estão todos aqui. Qualquer coisa que precisar é só me telefonar que eu te explico com mais detalhes. - Estendeu o envelope, mas quem o pegou foi Demi._

 _\- Milika, qual o nome daquela menina que estava aqui com a gente?_

 _A mulher de cabelos cacheados ponderou um pouco para se lembrar da visão, mas não demorou em reconhecer a figura._

 _\- Ah. - A assistente social sorriu com carinho. - O nome dela é Karla Camila, mas vocês não vão querer ficar com ela._

 _Demi arqueou uma sobrancelha para a mulher, mas foi Selena quem perguntou._

 _\- Por que não?_

 _\- Porque ninguém fica._

-x-x-

 **Tempos Atuais – Miami, Flórida.**

Os olhos azuis de Tiffany corriam pelo mapa rabiscado de caneta vermelha pregado na parede bege enquanto Demi se mantinha sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa mediana. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que a loira estava na sua frente depois de tantos anos. Nunca foi de sua inteira intenção perder contato com a mulher, entretanto, com o passar do tempo, a comunicação entre as duas foi ficando escassa até que uma não sentia mais necessidade em procurar a outra. Não que isso fosse de todo o ruim. As duas não se incomodavam com a distância construída, sabiam que fazia parte da vida e também sabiam que o sentimento entre as duas não seria aniquilado por conseqüências da vida adulta.

Demi se reclinou no encosto da cadeira e soltou um suspiro audível conseguindo a atenção da loira que girou nos calcanhares para olhá-la. A sensação era de estar anos atrás em uma sala da faculdade, a sensação era de que o tempo não havia passado, mas ele passou. O tempo sempre passa.

\- Comandante do departamento de policia de Miami. – Tiffany citou o posto da oficial de maneira pomposa. – Minha Demizinha comandando esse prédio inteiro.

A loira fez uma breve careta impressionada, andando em direção a mesa ocupada pela Comandante que sorriu negando com a cabeça.

\- Você falando dessa forma parece até grande coisa. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha assistindo a mulher se sentar na cadeira livre do outro lado da mesa.

\- Não seja modesta. Modéstia nunca combinou com você. – Acusou, relaxando no encosto da cadeira de forma que quase ficasse deitada. – Você não se incomoda com meus modos, certo? Não faz nem dez horas que meu avião chegou aqui e estou a mais de vinte e quatro horas acordada. Ou seja, estou..

\- Falecida. – Demi completou a frase sempre usada pela amiga quando queria dizer que estava morta de cansada, o que fez a loira rir fraco. – Eu não estou acreditando que você está na minha frente. – Confessou apoiando os cotovelos no tampo da mesa e descansando o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas.

Tiffany suspirou escorregando ainda mais na cadeira de maneira manhosa e soltou um risinho descontraído.

\- Eu muito menos. Quem diria que você ficaria ainda mais gostosa do que já era.

-Thornton! – A morena a repreendeu, mas não conseguiu ficar séria.

\- Me desculpe por isso. – A loira zombou enquanto se sentava devidamente na cadeira e apoiava os cotovelos no tampo da mesa também. – Imagino que eu deva respeitar essa aliança no teu dedo.

O comentário fez o sorriso divertido nos lábios da Lovato diminuir para algo mais leve. Olhou para a própria mão esquerda brincando com a aliança de ouro branco no dedo anelar. O objeto estava ali por tanto tempo que já fazia parte de seu corpo e aquele lembrete a fazia temer pelo futuro. Embora Selena e ela ainda usassem as alianças e que nenhum processo de divórcio estava a caminho, ainda estavam separadas, ainda estava morando fora de casa.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. – Demi respondeu com um sorriso forçado, voltando a encarar a loira. – O que você faz aqui, Tiff? Pensei que estivesse estabilizada em Nova Iorque.

A mulher passou a mão esquerda pelos cabelos loiros respirando fundo. Era a hora de arriscar o que estava quase pronta para arriscar.

\- E eu estou. – Se recostou na cadeira outra vez e cruzou as pernas. – Mas estou temporariamente em trabalho de campo. Precisavam de alguém para cobrir um caso nacional e quando eu vi quem era a responsável pela investigação, me candidatei.

A comandante piscou. Puxou o oxigênio lentamente e o soltou antes de se recostar na própria cadeira. Já não eram mais as duas colegas de faculdades. Compreendeu imediatamente que se tratava de uma relação entre comandante e jornalista.

\- Então creio que veio até aqui para uma entrevista. – Disse dura com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- A mídia está seca por algum posicionamento. Os boatos não são bons. Temos um assassino em série solto no país e o que tudo indica, está residindo em Miami. Você não pode deixar a população leiga sobre o que está acontec..

\- Primeiro: - Demi a cortou erguendo a mão. – Você não pode me dizer como trabalhar. Se a sua intenção era vir aqui e tentar conseguir alguma informação extra em nome da nossa amizade, sinto lhe informar que não vai rolar.

\- Mas, Dem..

\- Segundo: - A cortou outra vez. – Se você está aqui atrás de matéria para o seu jornal, me trate como Comandante. Entendido?

Tiffany sentiu um arrepio lhe cortar a espinha com o olhar frio no rosto duro da morena. Era acostumada com a postura petulante da Lovato pelo campus da universidade, mas nunca havia presenciado a áurea de poder que estava exalando da mulher sentada na sua frente. Demi havia crescido e acima de tudo, a Lovato era a responsável pela segurança daquela cidade. Precisava se lembrar daquilo. Precisava se lembrar de que não eram apenas amigas com benefícios estudando na mesma faculdade. Não mais.

\- Sim, Comandante.

\- Ótimo. – Os olhos da Comandante abandonaram os azuis, dando atenção ao telefone sobre o tampo da mesa. – Agora se não se importa, eu preciso trabalhar.

A loira suspirou e se apoiou nos braços da cadeira, impulsionando o corpo para cima. Pegou a bolsa no sofá ciente da expulsão que estava recebendo, mas deu meia volta até a mesa e se inclinou, depositando um beijo suave na face da Comandante.

\- Não é mais a jornalista aqui. – Tiffany explicou ainda inclinada perto do rosto de Demi. – Foi bom te reencontrar. Eu senti a tua falta.

A Lovato observou a loira caminhar até a saída e acenar antes de fechar a porta. Apertou o telefone entre as mãos com força soltando um grunhido frustrado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Discou o ramal com agilidade, levando o aparelho até o ouvido.

\- Mande o Capitão vir até minha sala imediatamente.

-x-x-

\- Quatrocentos dólares de multa mais dois meses de serviços comunitários.

A voz suave da juíza soou clara no salão amplo. Não se importou com o burburinho que se iniciou entre os presentes. Arrumou os óculos de grau no rosto, grifando a sentença em sua pauta antes de bater o martelo uma vez. Um guarda tentou segurar no braço do garoto, mas o rapaz o impediu, fazendo um movimento brusco.

\- Quatrocentos dólares de multa mais três meses de serviços comunitários, senhor Adam. - A mulher se corrigiu, ganhando a atenção do rapaz outra vez.

\- Você não pode fazer isso, sua vadia! - Adam cuspiu nervoso rangendo os pulsos contra as algemas.

\- Vejo que gosta de ação social. - Selena zombou com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios e abaixou os olhos para a pauta mais uma vez, anotando uma observação ao lado do nome do rapaz. - Oitocentos dólares de multa mais cinco meses de serviços comunitários. - Bateu o martelo duas vezes, fazendo um segundo guarda aparecer ao lado do garoto e carregá-lo para fora da sala de audiência.

Não esperou que a sala se esvaziasse por completo. Recolheu as folhas sobre o balcão as colocando devidamente dentro das pastas e as entregou para a estagiária que já estava ao seu lado.

Esfregou a testa com o dedo anelar tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça que estava lhe acompanhando desde que havia acordado. Atravessou o corredor extenso até o elevador e solicitou o último andar quando a jovem que carregava suas pastas e o segurança já se encontravam dentro da caixa metálica.

\- Raven, se alguém me procurar hoje, diga que morri. - Selena avisou encostando a cabeça na lataria fria.

\- Informo o horário do velório? - A garota perguntou com um sorrisinho descontraído fazendo o homem moreno arquear uma sobrancelha divertida para a Juíza.

\- Só se for alguém bem próximo.

As portas do elevador se abriram e a primeira coisa que Selena notou a sua frente foi a loira familiar sentada em uma das poltronas que havia na sala de recepção. Sorriu fraco caminhando até a detetive que a tomou em um abraço apertado.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou enquanto a arrastava pelas mãos até a porta de seu escritório.

\- Vim testemunhar a favor de um policial. - Suspirou sendo guiada pela Juíza até uma saleta que possuía apenas uma mesa de trabalho pequena, um sofá mediano e bebedouro. - Aproveitei para te chamar para almoçar.

\- Você veio em boa hora. - Sorriu se virando para a estagiária que já ligava o computador para lançar a pauta do dia. - Doutora Reyes, assim que terminar o relatório estará dispensada por hoje.

Os olhos escuros da garota brilharam, mas suas feições permaneceram imparciais olhando a juíza e a detetive diante da porta que levaria até a sala de Selena.

\- Obrigada, Doutora Gomez.

Selena acenou com a cabeça antes de abrir a porta e empurrar Taylor para dentro da sala grande.

\- Ouch. Que delicadeza. - A loira riu observando a juíza se despir da manta negra que carregava sobre os ombros. - Essa garota não vai se formar nunca? - Apontou o polegar por cima do ombro, indicando a estagiária que havia ficado do outro lado da porta.

\- Irá se formar esse ano e já estou orando para todos os deuses me agraciar com alguém tão competente quanto ela. - Puxou a caneta que prendia os cabelos castanhos, deixando as ondas caírem feito cascata por suas costas e ombros. – Veio testemunhar para quem?

\- Adrian Peterson. – Respondeu sentando-se na cadeira de visitantes. – Aquele ali precisa de uma oração forte. Já é a segunda vitima de bala perdida dele só esse ano e essa semana a esposa ainda pediu o divórcio.

\- Meu Deus. – Selena puxou os óculos delicadamente para fora do rosto. – Esse trabalho é um destruidor de casamentos.

\- Querida, bate na boca, por favor. – A Swift disse rápido, batendo três vezes na mesa de madeira e fazendo a juíza rir. – Seus olhos estão pequenos. Você está bem?

Selena torceu a boca levemente. Bem era algo que ela não estava, mas não queria conversar sobre aquilo com uma das melhores amigas de Demi.

\- Estou com uma dor de cabeça enjoativa. Só isso.

\- Você deveria voltar para o narcótico. – A loira sugeriu e a latina riu. – É sério. Você não fica entediada sentenciando medidas sócio-educativas para adolescentes?

\- Não vou mentir para você. – Selena cruzou os braços e se debruçou sobre o tampo da mesa. – Eu fico entediada sim, mas também fico segura. O máximo que sofri até hoje com a mudança de posição aqui dentro foram dois pneus do carro furados e um para-brisa quebrado.

Taylor revirou os olhos. Ela mesmo não estava aguentando ficar na homicídio. Estava acostumada a correr atrás de pistas e apreender coisas grandes. Não conseguia se acostumar com a filosofia de Louis. Era tudo muito abstrato para seu mundo concreto.

\- Suponhamos que você tenha razão. – Taylor entrelaçou os próprios dedos olhando a Juíza revirar os olhos. – Você não sente vontade de voltar?

Selena balançou. Sim, ela sentia vontade de voltar, mas não era algo que podia fazer. Ainda mais tendo Camila em risco. A decisão que tomou ao se afastar do ramo em que trabalhava era exclusivamente para ter uma vida mais sossegada e uma família mais estabilizada do que Demi, Camila e ela tinham. A lembrança da filha a fez lembrar de outra coisa.

\- Você poderia avisar para Demetria que não precisa buscar Camila hoje?

Taylor estreitou os olhos para a latina que havia mudado de assunto. Poderia sim telefonar, mas não estava muito a fim de se meter entre as duas mulheres.

\- Meu celular está descarregado. - Deu de ombros, observando a Gomez estalar a língua no céu da boca.

\- Tudo bem. Hã. - Olhou nos olhos azuis destravando a tela do celular com uma mão. - Eu só vou avisá-la e podemos ir. - Taylor acenou com a cabeça atenta às feições ansiosas no rosto latino.

A cada toque de chamada na linha era um pulo mais forte no coração de Selena. As mãos suadas e as pernas trêmulas a faziam pensar que era uma adolescente apaixonada.

 _\- Selena? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –_ A voz de Demi soou preocupada do outro lado e as borboletas se agitaram no ventre da Juíza.

\- Não. Está tudo bem. – Se apressou em responder e umedeceu os lábios, tentando ignorar o sorriso que avistou na boca da Swift. – Eu só me esqueci de te avisar que não precisa buscar Camila hoje. Ela vai pra casa de Dinah depois do colégio.

 _\- Sozinha? –_ A voz da Comandante subiu na escala e Selena rolou os olhos para a super proteção. – _Milika vai buscá-la? Porque ela não me disse? Eu poderia deixá-la com Dinah. É praticamente o mesmo caminho que faríamos._

\- Demi, pare. – Selena gesticulou impaciente. – Dê um voto de confiança a ela, pelo amor de Deus.

 _\- Eu confio nela, o problema são os riscos que vem dos outros. Você sabe disso e você não me respondeu. Milika vai buscá-la?_

Selena bufou. Conseguia se colocar na pele de Camila e perceber que a filha precisava do próprio espaço, mas parecia que aquilo não entrava na cabeça de Demetria.

\- Não. Dinah vai encontrá-la na metade do caminho e não ouse mandar uma patrulha ou algo do tipo. Ela vai fazer dezessete anos. Você quer controlar os passos dela até os setenta?

 _\- Não seria má ideia. –_ Selena ouviu o riso curto da Lovato e sentiu os lábios tremerem para sorrir, mas se segurou.

\- Prometa que não irá mandar uma patrulha.

 _\- Você não pode estar falando sério._

\- Prometa, Demetria!

Demi suspirou do outro lado da linha e Selena soube no exato momento que ela iria prometer.

 _\- Prometo. Satisfeita?_

\- Muito. – Selena riu com gosto.

\- _Mais alguma coisa, vossa excelência? –_ A voz de Demi saiu mais leve, fazendo a dor de cabeça da Juíza desaparecer.

\- Por enquanto é só, Comandante. – Respondeu séria. – Até mais.

 _\- Até._

Taylor permanecia com o queixo repousado na palma da mão, observando a cena e assim que Selena encerrou a ligação resolveu se pronunciar.

\- Vocês precisam transar. – A detetive disse pacífica como se estivesse sugerindo um cinema e notou o rosto de Selena ficar rubro. – Ah, pelo amor de Deus, como se vocês já não tivessem transado antes.

\- Taylor.. – Selena desviou os olhos da loira e abriu sua bolsa a procura do estojo de maquiagem.

\- Eu sou mulher e amiga de vocês. Me diz que não está subindo pelas paredes que eu paro de te encher o saco. – Selena desviou os olhos do espelho pequeno, lançando um olhar significativo para a loira. – Foi o que eu pensei. – Gargalhou.

\- Você está expressamente proibida de fazer qualquer comentário com ela sobre isso. – Disse séria antes de se voltar para o espelho e retocar a maquiagem.

\- Do jeito que vocês estão, eu nem preciso falar nada. – Taylor abanou uma mão no ar em desdém. – E se me permite opinar, vocês ainda são casadas e um sexo casual faz bem.

\- Taylor, se você não calar a boca eu te dou uma ordem de prisão agora mesmo. – A Juíza se levantou da cadeira, jogando a bolsa por sobre o ombro.

\- Por que vocês vivem me coagindo com o posto de vocês? – A detetive se levantou acompanhando a Juíza até a saída. – Isso é abuso de autoridade.

Selena abriu a porta rindo junto da loira.

\- Só cala a boca e vamos comer.

-x-x-

Demi ainda segurava o aparelho celular quando as batidas na porta ecoaram na sala. A cabeça do homem latino surgiu na fresta da porta antes de entrar por completo. Seu porte era alto e a camisa social folgada o dava uma aparência de mafioso.

\- Me disseram que a senhora estava me procurando.

Demi soltou o celular no tampo da mesa e se reclinou na cadeira, observando o homem coçar o cavanhaque escuro antes de descansar as mãos na cintura. Um tique nervoso que a comandante já sabia identificar com pouco tempo de convívio.

\- Onde estava, Capitão? – Demi estreitou os olhos para o homem.

\- Recebi um chamado de homicídio no centro. Estava isolando a área.

\- Que engraçado. Não me comunicaram sobre nada. – Franziu o cenho o olhando com falsa confusão. – Por que não me passou um rádio ou algo do tipo?

\- Perdão, Comandante. – O homem coçou o cavanhaque outra vez. – Não sabia que a senhora gostaria de estar ciente do caso antes do isolamento.

\- Capitão Valderrama, eu quero estar ciente de qualquer folha que caia no chão desse departamento, estamos combinados? – Os olhos de Demi eram hostis e as feições duras.

\- Perfeitamente, Comandante.

A Lovato analisou o homem de cima a baixo. Preferia estar lidando com Lautiner. Wilmer era uma incógnita à seus olhos e isso não lhe agradou desde o primeiro instante em que se viram.

\- Mais uma coisa, Capitão. Quem te deu o direito de deixar alguém entrar na minha sala?

Wilmer franziu o cenho parecendo confuso, mas logo a expressão se suavizou.

\- Ela disse que era uma velha amiga. Achei que não faria mal deixá-la entrar.

\- Achou errado, Capitão. – Demi o cortou de maneira dura. – A quantos anos está na policia? Como você tinha tanta certeza de que a mulher era minha amiga?

\- Ela não parecia estar mentindo. – O moreno encolheu os ombros, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

A Comandante iria retrucar, mas as batidas na porta tornaram a soar e a cabeleira negra e os olhos azuis de David apareceram na fresta se mostrando ansioso.

\- Tenente Henrie? O que está fazendo aqui? – A Lovato se levantou dando a volta na mesa, notando a respiração ofegante do homem. – Está tudo bem?

\- Perfeitamente. – David gesticulou, respirando fundo algumas vezes. – Só tive que correr alguns lances de escadas. – Sorriu sem fôlego.

\- O elevador está ruim? – Wilmer o olhou com um olhar superior que Demi não gostou.

\- Capitão, você pode se retirar da minha sala, por favor? Depois terminamos nossa conversa.

Wilmer olhou de um para o outro, inflando levemente as narinas antes de sair da sala e deixar os dois a sós.

\- O que houve, Dave? – Demi perguntou relaxando um pouco, ainda confusa com a aparição do colega.

\- Conseguimos achar nas gravações quem jogou a bomba no seu carro. – O Tenente nem tinha terminado de falar e a Comandante já pegava seus pertences sobre a mesa. – O Capitão estava tentando te ligar antes que fosse buscar Camila, mas seu telefone só dava ocupado.

\- Não tem importância, Dave. – Demi abriu a porta empurrando o homem pelo corredor. – Preciso ver quem está tentando me deixar paranoica.

\- Mas já não está na hora de...

\- Não. – A Lovato negou antes mesmo do Tenente terminar a frase. – Camila vai passar a tarde na casa de uma amiga. Vamos?

-x-x-

A consciência estava voltando aos poucos. Sentia a poeira irritar seu nariz e a umidade atingir sua pele. Os olhos castanhos piscaram tentando focalizar em alguma coisa, mas sua visão ainda estava embaçada. Conseguia vislumbrar um vulto contra uma forte luz amarelada e ouvir o assobio que acompanhava a música que tocava em algum lugar daquele cômodo gelado.

Tentou apoiar as mãos em algo sólido para se levantar e percebeu estar deitada sobre um colchão fino. O assobio continuava acompanhando Imagine dos Beatles e os olhos da garota começavam a focalizar melhor no espaço fechado. Estava em um porão, não tinha dúvidas daquilo, só não conseguia entender como havia ido parar ali.

\- Ora, ora. Já acordou, raio de sol?

A voz do homem soou abafada, causando um tremor no corpo adolescente. Os passos se aproximaram e a figura se agachou de frente para a garota que o olhava com os olhos arregalados de pavor.

\- Pensei que dormiria um pouco mais.

A máscara que o homem usava lhe causava pânico. Não sabia onde estava, com quem estava, não sabia o que aconteceria. A única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era que iria morrer e foi esse pensamento que a impulsionou a avançar com raiva contra o homem gravando as unhas no pescoço exposto e o chutando onde os pés conseguiram alcançar.

O homem não precisou fazer muito esforço. Imobilizou os braços e pernas da garota antes de puxar a seringa do bolso traseiro da jeans surrada e a aplicar no braço magro da adolescente.

\- Shhh.. – Sussurrou para a figura que começava a amolecer nos seus braços. – Agora você vai ficar bem, raio de sol.


	6. Chapter 6

_**8 anos atrás - Miami, Flórida.**_

 _O campo verde não tinha sinais de elevações. Estavam em um parque ecológico e Selena se mantinha deitada debaixo da sombra de uma árvore grande, escondendo-se do sol fraco que fazia naquela tarde de sexta feira. Mantinha um sorriso frouxo nos lábios rosados e os olhos fixos na dupla que corria a sua frente. Camila gargalhava fugindo as garras de Demi que retardava-se para não alcançá-la com rapidez._

 _Selena não sabia que aquilo daria certo, ela apenas sentiu que deveria tentar. Demi não foi completamente a favor quando comentou sobre a ideia de se aproximar de Camila, mas não demorou muito para que a Lovato também se apaixonasse pelo pequeno monstrinho._

 _No início não havia sido fácil. Camila se mostrava isolada para qualquer adulto que aparecesse e não foi diferente com o casal. Não se abria ou mantinha uma conversa estável e Demi já havia desistido de tentar um contato mais profundo quando Selena conseguiu. Foi apenas uma frase em espanhol trocada, mas que fez os olhos da pequena brilhar com a familiaridade e abaixar as muralhas que a protegiam._

 _Milika avisou as duas sobre o histórico turbulento da órfã e o porquê da garota ter se isolado. Havia perdido os pais quando tinha três anos de idade e como o governo não conseguia encontrar um contato com qualquer parente fora dos Estados Unidos, deixaram a pequena no orfanato. Com o decorrer do tempo casais apareciam e se interessava pela cubana, mas nunca ficavam efetivamente. Eles apenas preenchiam as fichas, a escolhiam, ficava por um período curto de tempo e depois desistia da adoção. A assistente social havia dito para Demi e Selena que era comum aqueles tipos de casos, já que a maioria dos casais preferiam crianças de no máximo dois anos de idade, mas as duas se negavam a crer naquela realidade._

 _Selena quase não teve tempo de reação quando a pequena correu em sua direção pulando em seu colo._

 _\- Não! Não deixa ela me pegar!_

 _Camila se encolhia nos braços de Selena pedindo ajuda contra Demi que vinha logo atrás._

 _\- Sai, Demetria. – Selena riu embalando a cubana nos braços. – Eu te protejo. Fica aqui. – Sussurrou para Camila que sorriu largo revelando a falta de um canino de leite na boca._

 _\- Assim não vale. – Demi guinchou largando o corpo cansado ao lado das duas._

 _A Lovato se ajeitou na grande toalha que Selena estava deitada, virando-se para encarar as duas com um sorriso contido nos lábios. Estava se deliciando com aquela sensação. Selena parecia cada dia mais feliz e completa, já Demi estava criando um instinto diferente por Camila. Era mais do que afeição, era um mesclar de proteção e esperança. Algo que se intensificava a cada segundo que passava com a criança._

 _Desde o início do processo de socialização, Demi e Selena visitavam a pequena diariamente. Quando Selena não podia, Demi ia sozinha e vice-versa. Camila já estava mais entrosada do que já estivera um dia com alguém e isso era ótimo, levando em consideração que o casal já tinha a guarda provisória em mãos._

 _\- Hey, Mila. – Demi cutucou o braço da menina que já começava a adormecer no peito de Selena. – Quer ir pra casa?_

 _Camila negou com a cabeça antes de se afundar ainda mais no colo da Juíza. Não queria voltar para o orfanato, queria ficar ali. Ela achava o colo das duas mulheres confortáveis, sentia-se segura e talvez até amada quando estava com o casal. Coisa que ela nunca tinha experimentado com os outros casais que apareciam na adoção._

 _\- O que você acha de passar o final de semana na nossa casa? – Selena perguntou, tirando os fios de cabelo que colavam no rosto da criança. – Na segunda feira eu te levo para o orfanato pela manhã. – Sugeriu sábia._

 _Nem Demi e nem Selena queriam impor que a garota fosse morar com elas depois que a guarda provisória saiu. Por esse motivo, Selena pediu à Milika que continuasse cuidando de Camila no orfanato até que a própria aceitasse ir para a casa do casal. Coisa que não foi negada pela amiga._

 _\- Tia Milika não vai brigar? – Os olhos castanhos piscaram para Demi e Selena que sorriram divertidas._

 _\- Não. Ela não vai brigar. – Demi respondeu passando a mão no cabelo da garota. – E no domingo a gente pode ir visitar Dinah. – Camila levantou a cabeça com um sorriso largo._

 _Durante os quatro anos que Camila estava no orfanato, a única pessoa com quem conseguiu manter um laço mais estável foi Dinah._

 _Dinah não era uma órfã do local, por isso não havia perdido contato devido à rotatividade de crianças naquele lugar. Dinah era filha de Milika e passava bastante tempo entre as paredes do orfanato, o que contribuiu para a amizade que cresceu entre ela e Camila._

 _\- Jura? - Perguntou esperançosa olhando de Selena para Demi com os olhos brilhantes._

 _A única coisa que entristecia Camila quando pensava que alguma família poderia a adotar era o fato de que possivelmente nunca mais veria Dinah e o fato de saber que ao lado de Selena e Demi esse laço entre a amiga não se dissolveria ajudou ainda mais no cativar daquela futura relação familiar._

 _Naquele dia Camila aceitou ir passar o final de semana na casa colonial do casal, mas na segunda feira não quis voltar para o orfanato. Nem na terça, nem na quarta. Quando percebeu, já estava de fato morando com as duas mulheres._

 _Camila se lembrava que os casais da adoção ou eram sérios demais, ou felizes demais. Aquilo a assustava e no final nunca dava certo e ela já sabia quando não daria. Os casais nunca se interessavam de verdade pelo seu bem estar, eles visavam uma futura família perfeita, mas ela não se sentia e muito menos era perfeita. Camila só era uma florzinha murcha que precisava de um pouco de água e sol para florescer, coisa que Demi e Selena estavam bem dispostas a ser._

 **Tempos atuais – Miami, Flórida.**

Selena checou a maquiagem rapidamente no espelho portátil antes das portas do elevador se abrirem. Não podia acreditar que havia deixado Taylor lhe convencer de fazer aquilo. A cada passo que dava no corredor coberto pelo carpete cinza, era mais um par de olhos que ganhava sobre si. Estava acostumada a ignorar a atenção que recebia em seu ambiente de trabalho, mas ali era diferente. Conhecia boa parte dos policiais que a encarava, mas não estava acostumada com aquele ambiente. Sentia-se deslocada de alguma forma, mas não deixou transparecer.

\- Doutora Gomez? - O homem alto apareceu em sua frente bloqueando sua passagem com um sorriso surpreso. - O que a senhora faz por aqui?

Selena olhou brevemente o nome cravado na farda que o policial usava e deixou um sorriso educado aparecer nos lábios ao direcionar a atenção para os olhos castanhos que lhe fitavam.

\- Boa tarde, Tenente Payne. - Estendeu a mão direita, o cumprimentando formalmente. - A Comandante está? Preciso falar com ela.

Estava orando para que Demi estivesse em campo. Taylor a proibiu de telefonar para fazer o convite de maneira mais prática e a obrigou a acompanhá-la até o departamento para falar com a esposa pessoalmente. Não estava preparada para encontrar Demi, nunca estava, mas Taylor sempre estava certa em boa parte das coisas que falava, então decidiu seguir os conselhos da loira.

\- Ela não está aqui. - Liam respondeu com um tom de desculpas e Selena sentiu certo desconforto com aquela informação. Ela não sabia até aquele momento que queria realmente encontrar com a Lovato. - Acho que está no andar da Narcótico. A senhora quer que eu ligue avisando que está aqui?

\- Não! - Respondeu rápida, praguejando-se em seguida pelo ato impulsivo. - Não precisa. Só vim trazer a Detetive Swift e decidi procurá-la. Eu falo com ela depois de qualquer maneira. Obrigada, Tenente. - Liam não pressionou. Apenas assentiu e observou a Juíza girar nos calcanhares e voltar para o elevador.

Mais um caminho percorrido com os olhos cravados em suas costas. Olhou o relógio de ouro preso no pulso como disfarce para fiscalizar por vaidade a roupa que usava. Não estava elegante demais para estar no departamento de homicídio, mas também não estava simples. O scarpin lustroso era a única coisa exagerada além da camisa de seda branca, se achava básica só por estar usando calça jeans.

Jogou os cabelos pra trás se atentando realmente no horário. Já estava no fim da tarde e ponderou se deveria ligar para Camila para saber se a filha queria uma carona até em casa. Abriu a bolsa que pendia no ombro para procurar o celular, mas sua busca foi esquecida quando as portas do elevador se abriram revelando duas mulheres conhecidas.

Os olhos de Selena se fixaram nos olhos castanhos de Demi que deixou o sorriso que dava para a loira morrer instantaneamente. Os olhos azuis da loira que estava ao seu lado seguiu o olhar de Demi e Selena estreitou os olhos analisando a situação.

\- Selena? - Demi saiu do elevador, aproximando-se da Juíza sem pensar com coerência. - O que está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Selena deu um passo para trás, mantendo uma distância saudável entre ela e a comandante enquanto observava um policial entrar no elevador e as portas se fecharem.

\- Está tudo bem. - Selena respondeu ainda nervosa com a loira que estava logo atrás de Demi. - Não aconteceu nada.

A Comandante franziu o cenho ainda encarando os olhos chocolates da Juíza que vagava a atenção entre ela e algo atrás de seu corpo. Foi então que se lembrou da mulher com quem estava conversando segundos atrás.

\- Hn. - Demi abriu passagem para a loira se aproximar. - Você se lembra de Tiffany, certo? - Selena acenou positivamente com a cabeça, pressionando os lábios um no outro.

\- Selena Gomez? - A loira sorriu largo dando um passo para alcançar a mulher que se mantinha calada. - O que você faz aqui, menina?

Selena estreitou os olhos para Demi que encolheu os ombros com o olhar afiado da mulher.

\- Hã.. - Demi riu sem graça, coçando a nuca brevemente. - Selena é minha.. hn..

\- Esposa. - Selena completou sorrindo forçado e estendendo uma mão em cumprimento. - Que prazer em revê-la. - Mentiu, ignorando o olhar arregalado que recebia. - O que está fazendo por aqui?

Tiffany piscou e arqueou as sobrancelhas quando encontrou a aliança idêntica à de Demi no anelar esquerdo de Selena. Nem se estivesse sido avisada estaria preparada para aquela volta que o mundo tinha dado em sua cabeça.

\- Eu.. hn.. - Tiffany olhou para Demi procurando por algum apoio, mas a Comandante ainda encarava Selena bestializada. - Estou cobrindo um caso do departamento.

Selena arqueou uma sobrancelha, tentando assimilar o fato. A única coisa que se lembrava de Demi ter falado sobre a mulher era que ela estava trabalhando e morando em Nova Iorque. Em sua cabeça, não fazia sentido a jornalista estar justamente ali.

\- A Comandante abriu as portas do departamento para a mídia? - Selena perguntou com um tom de ironia na voz. - Impressionante. - Olhou para a morena.

\- Não abri nada. - Demi negou, subindo a voz na escala. - Tiffany só veio me chamar para um ca.. fé. - Soltou e mordeu a língua. Aquilo lhe traria problemas. Já estava prevendo as manchetes do dia seguinte sendo redigida pela própria Tiffany: "Juíza assassina esposa por aceitar beber um café com a ex."

\- Café? - Selena perguntou, voltando-se para a loira.

\- É. Eu não conheço muitas pessoas por aqui e faz tempo que Demi e eu não colocamos o papo em dia. - Sorriu descontraída já se familiarizando com a novidade à sua frente. - Você poderia vir com a gente. Demi, por que não me disse que tinha se casado com ela? - Rosnou para a Comandante que agora a encarava.

\- A gente mal conversou! - Gesticulou nervosa. Precisava sair do meio das duas.

\- Creio que não vamos poder aceitar, Tiffany. - Selena levou uma mão de encontro a de Demi e entrelaçou os dedos de maneira natural. - Eu só vim pedir que Demi fosse comigo buscar nossa filha.

\- É o quê!? - Demi olhou para Selena enquanto tentava inutilmente soltar a mão do aperto que recebia.

\- Filha? - A jornalista perguntou cética.

\- Vejo que vocês precisam mesmo colocar o papo em dia. - Selena soltou uma risada debochada antes de se voltar para Demi. - Vamos?

A comandante abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes olhando nos olhos da juíza. Sabia que estaria indo para a toca do lobo se acompanhasse Selena.

\- Eu não posso. - Sussurrou ainda tentando se soltar os dedos entrelaçados. - E na verdade não posso sair com você também, Tiff. Eu estou bem atarefada por aqui.

\- Existem varias máquinas de café nesse prédio de qualquer jeito. - Tiffany comentou bem humorada.

Selena lançou mais um olhar para a loira, ciente de que a jornalista não sairia daquele lugar tão cedo e aquilo não lhe agradava. Respirou fundo antes de olhar para a Comandante.

\- Me leve até o carro então. Eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa.

Demi concordou, embora não tivesse muitas opções. Se deixou ser guiada pela juíza até o térreo do prédio e conduzida até a BMW preta em silêncio.

\- Entra no carro. - Selena desativou o alarme destrancando as portas.

\- Selena, eu não posso sair. - Repetiu o que já tinha falado, observando a juíza abrir a porta do carona.

\- Demi, entra no carro. - Ordenou outra vez apontando para o interior do veículo.

A Comandante rosnou sentando no banco do carona e Selena bateu a porta, dando a volta para ocupar o do motorista. Demi só conseguiu ouvir as travas do carro sendo acionadas antes de Selena lhe beijar a boca com possessividade. Uma das mãos da Juíza puxou a Lovato pela gola da camisa enquanto a outra lhe segurou a nuca firmemente. Demi deixou que a língua bruta da mulher lhe invadisse e a sugou com sede, respirando fundo e tentando recobrar a consciência perdida. Sentia seus lábios sendo maltratados pela boca de Selena e recebeu os dois recados que a mulher passou com o ato descontrolado.

Primeiro recado: Selena estava com tanta saudade quanto ela.

Segundo recado: Demi era da Juíza e de mais ninguém.

-x-x-

Os lábios grossos tomavam a boca da cubana com fome. As mãos firmes puxavam a cintura fina para si, colando ainda mais os corpos sobre a cama de solteiro. Camila embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos negros, impedindo que o beijo cessasse a qualquer momento. Queria que o tempo parasse para que pudesse aproveitar um pouco mais o que estava acontecendo.

Sentiu as mãos alvas subirem sua blusa até a altura dos seios e gemeu baixinho quando as unhas bem aparadas arranharam a lateral de sua barriga. Sentiu o riso de Lauren contra seus lábios, mas a calou a puxando ainda mais para cima de si, gerando um calor maior entre as duas.

Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso traseiro da calça jeans e o amaldiçoou mentalmente, negando-se a largar o corpo da Jauregui que já tentava escapar de suas garras quando percebeu o aparelho inquieto.

\- Veja quem é. Pode ser importante. – A garota de olhos verdes se afastou em meio aos resmungos da mais nova.

Camila não se importava se poderia ser importante. Ela só queria esquecer que existia um mundo fora do quarto da Jauregui. Puxou o celular do bolso e olhou a foto da loira piscando na tela antes de aceitar a chamada.

\- Diga.

\- _Karla Camila!_

Camila precisou afastar o celular da orelha com o grito agudo que veio do outro lado da linha,

\- Gomez Lovato. – A cubana completou seu nome, sentando-se contra a cabeceira da cama e olhando Lauren recolher alguns livros que haviam caído no chão. – O que foi, Dinah?

\- _"O que foi, Dinah?" –_ A loira repetiu do outro lado soando agitada. – _Camila, você já viu que horas são? Se a minha mãe chega em casa antes de você nós estamos fodidas! E não é da maneira que você está fodendo agora._

 _-_ Dinah! – Camila a repreendeu, abaixando a blusa que ainda revelava a pele de sua barriga. – Pare com isso. Não estamos fazendo nada.

\- _Mila, eu não coloco minha mão no fogo nem por mim, quanto mais por vocês duas. –_ Camila rolou os olhos e Lauren sentou no colchão a encarando. – _Você precisa vir agora._

Camila suspirou entrelaçando os dedos nos da morena a sua frente. Não queria ir, mas sabia que se não estivesse na casa da melhor amiga em poucos minutos, provavelmente ficaria sem se encontrar com Lauren por longos dias.

\- Tudo bem. Já estou indo. - Informou recebendo um "anda logo" como resposta. - Okay. Tchau.

\- Precisa ir? - Lauren perguntou calmamente quando viu que Camila havia encerrado a ligação.

\- Sim. E realmente já está tarde. - Torceu a boca brevemente. - Não sei como minhas mães ainda não me ligaram. - Ponderou olhando estranhamente para a hora no visor do celular.

\- Eu não entendo o porquê de não falarmos com suas mães. - Comentou casualmente, procurando pelos tênis que provavelmente haviam ido parar debaixo da cama. - Não seria mais fácil e melhor se elas soubessem sobre mim?

Camila riu divertida balançando a cabeça como se Lauren tivesse acabado de lhe contar uma piada. Ela já havia pensado naquilo inúmeras vezes, mas sempre era a mesma sentença. Selena não se oporia ao namoro das duas, Camila sabia daquilo. A Juíza era o tipo de mãe que apoiava e acompanhava seu crescimento, tanto que ela sabia sobre o interesse de Camila por Lauren desde que os castanhos encontraram-se com os verdes. Entretanto, contar para Selena se remetia contar para Demetria e contar para Demetria era o real problema.

Não que Demi fosse uma mãe ruim, pelo contrário. Camila amava Demi tanto quanto amava Selena, mas o problema era que enquanto Selena acompanhava e apoiava o crescimento de Camila, Demi parecia ter parado no tempo e congelado Camila como seu eterno bebê. A adolescente apreciava aquela relação com a mãe mais nova, se aproveitava bastante também dos mimos que aquilo lhe proporcionava, mas não sabia exatamente como enfrentar a fúria da Comandante na circunstância na qual se encontrava.

\- Disse algo errado? - Lauren olhou para cubana que ainda sorria fraco.

\- Não, meu anjo. – Negou, aproximando-se da Jauregui. – Eu só não sei ainda como falar com elas.

\- Não deve ser tão difícil. – Lauren deu de ombros terminando de calçar o par de tênis. – Selena parece gostar de mim.

Sim. Camila sabia que Selena seria uma ótima aliada contra a Comandante, mas o problema era que suas mães estavam em uma linha delicada no casamento e tinha medo de causar mais uma desavença entre as duas. Então, preferia manter Lauren em segredo até as mulheres se resolverem e Demi voltar para casa.

\- O problema não é a mamãe. – Camila suspirou, passando o polegar sobre o lábio inferior da garota. – O problema é a minha mãe. – Lauren riu.

\- Vocês são um pouco confusas, mas eu gosto disso. – A cubana rolou os olhos. – Vem. Eu te levo até a casa de Dinah.

Camila fez um barulho com a boca em negação, enlaçando o pescoço de Lauren.

\- Você precisa estudar.

\- Até minutos atrás você não estava se preocupando muito com minha vida acadêmica. – A Jauregui ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiadora para a Cubana. – Eu vou te levar você querendo ou não. Pode desistir de qualquer protesto que essa cabecinha mirabolante esteja preparando.

Camila apenas riu. Não seria louca de dispensar mais da companhia de Lauren.

-x-x-

Demi estava escorada na maquina de café fitando o rodapé da parede. Na verdade ela não estava enxergando nada a sua frente, só conseguia lembrar do beijo que havia recebido de Selena mais cedo. Não conversaram sobre nada exatamente. Selena só a convidou para aparecer em casa naquela noite e aquilo já era um passo enorme.

Parecia que tudo estava encaixando-se outra vez, mas como nem tudo é perfeito, Louis disparou pelo corredor em sua direção.

\- Comandante! – O chamado alto do homem lhe despertou automaticamente. – Encontramos mais uma vítima. – O detetive ofegava com os olhos azuis trêmulos. – Ela ainda está viva.

Lá se ia a oportunidade de passar a noite em casa.


	7. Chapter 7

_**3 Meses atr**_ _ **á**_ _ **s. Dallas, Texas.**_

 _Selena sorveu o chocolate quente da caneca que Mandy havia lhe entregado enquanto olhava a decora_ _çã_ _o extravagante na casa da fam_ _í_ _lia Gomez. Suas tias arrumavam as caixas de presentes aos p_ _é_ _s da grande_ _á_ _rvore de natal e o pres_ _é_ _pio tradicional de sua av_ _ó_ _repousava fielmente sobre o batente da lareira apagada._

 _\- Selly._ _–_ _A voz mesclada em riso surgiu antes da figura loira se tornar vis_ _í_ _vel._ _–_ _Mam_ _ã_ _e me deixou visitar alguns amigos antes do anoitecer. Posso levar Camila?_

 _A Ju_ _í_ _za estreitou os olhos para as duas adolescentes de bra_ _ç_ _os entrela_ _ç_ _ados a sua frente. Camila trazia uma express_ _ã_ _o culpada enquanto a loira parecia ansiosa pela resposta._

 _\- E voc_ _ê_ _s v_ _ã_ _o sozinhas?_ _–_ _Ergueu uma sobrancelha, tomando mais da bebida em sua posse._

 _\- Sim. Papai me emprestou o carro._ _–_ _A loira balan_ _ç_ _ou o molho de chaves no ar._

 _\- Seu pai n_ _ã_ _o tem ju_ _í_ _zo._ _–_ _Riu, provocando uma careta emburrada na loira._ _–_ _Okay. Voc_ _ê_ _s podem ir, mas traga sua sobrinha viva, Gracie._

 _Quase n_ _ã_ _o deu tempo de terminar a frase e as duas garotas pularam em seu pesco_ _ç_ _o em agradecimento._

 _Estava concluindo a faculdade quando a not_ _í_ _cia de que sua m_ _ã_ _e estava gr_ _á_ _vida a nocauteou. Depois de tantos anos n_ _ã_ _o cogitava a possibilidade de ter um irm_ _ã_ _o, ou no caso uma irm_ _ã_ _, mas a chegada de Gracie foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em anos. O ir_ _ô_ _nico foi quando Selena e Demi resolveram adotar Camila que era apenas um ano mais nova que a loira e at_ _é_ _entenderem que uma era tia da outra demorou uns bons anos, mas isso n_ _ã_ _o atrapalhou na rela_ _çã_ _o de amizade que foi crescendo entre as duas. Eram uma fam_ _í_ _lia afinal._

 _Selena ouviu o grito de Camila dizendo que a amava enquanto Gracie empurrava a latina para fora da casa e sorriu imaginando como seria o futuro daquela gera_ _çã_ _o. Avistou Priscilla cortar a sala de jantar parecendo procurar por algo e estreitou os olhos quando a morena sentou-se ao seu lado._

 _\- Viu Gracie e Camila?_ _–_ _Priscilla perguntou_ _,_ _puxando a caneca da m_ _ã_ _o de Selena e tomando um bom gole de chocolate._

 _\- Isso_ _é_ _meu! Pegue um pra voc_ _ê_ _!_ _–_ _Ralhou pegando a caneca de volta, mantendo um bico nos lábios._ _–_ _As meninas acabaram de sair pra visitar uns amigos de Gracie._

 _Priscilla bufou puxando um pano de prato que repousava em seu ombro._

 _\- Essas pestes fugiram! Eu disse que era pra me ajudarem a terminar a ceia!_

 _\- Que meninas m_ _á_ _s._ _–_ _Selena debochou,olhando a morena por cima da borda da caneca._ _–_ _Parece at_ _é_ _certas pessoas anos atr_ _á_ _s. - Priscilla rolou os olhos negros fuzilando os castanhos de Selena que riu._ _–_ _Qual_ _é_ _._ _É_ _ramos muito piores, Pri._

 _A risada da Gomez foi acompanhada pela da Deleon como concordância. Embora estivesse preocupada, aquele clima aconchegante com seus parentes amenizava as hipóteses que sua própria cabeça criava. Priscilla percebeu o ligeiro vinco entre as sobrancelhas finas de Selena, conhecia a prima melhor do que qualquer pessoa e sabia muito bem o que se escondia por trás do sorriso bonito da juíza._

 _\- Conseguiu falar com Demi?_

 _Selena suspirou. Havia telefonado mais cedo avisando que ela e Camila já estavam na casa de seus avós em segurança, mas como em tantas outras vezes a conversa automática foi curta acompanhada de uma desculpa para a Comandante encerrar a ligação e voltar a ativa._

 _\- Consegui. - Repousou a caneca vazia na mesa coberta por uma toalha com estampas de pinheiros. - Ela ainda estava no departamento, mas disse que chegaria antes da meia noite._

 _Priscilla acenou a cabeça olhando nos olhos cabisbaixos da prima._

 _\- E como vocês estão? - Perguntou baixo, ganhando os castanhos para si. - As.. você sabe. - Selena sorriu sentindo um sabor amargo._

 _\- As ameaças? - Sorriu com um falso humor. - Em outubro tivemos um problema com um condenado psicótico. - Franziu o cenho enquanto brincava com as próprias unhas. - Demi não saia do prédio do departamento até que veio uma ordem do Superintendente a afastando por duas semanas._

 _\- Tia Mandy não me disse nada._

 _\- Na verdade eu não disse nada pra ninguém. - Suspirou jogando os cabelos para trás e varrendo os olhos pelas pessoas sorridentes na sala. - Estou cansada de preocupar a todos e viver com medo 24 horas por dia, mas parece que Demi não está enxergando que esse meio já não me pertence mais._

 _Priscilla ponderou. Foi uma surpresa quando Selena deu a noticia de que estava namorando Demi. Apesar de tradicional, ninguém julgou ou foi contra o relacionamento das duas. Selena já era adulta e Demi já fazia parte da família de todo jeito. E todos percebiam o sentimento que uma nutria pela outra, principalmente após o casamento, que foi quando o crescimento como casal realmente aconteceu_ _._

 _\- Selena, uma vez nesse meio, sempre nesse meio. Você sabe disso. - A morena disse com a voz mais doce que conseguiu falar, tomando as mãos da Juíza entre as suas. - Isso está afetando a relação de vocês?_

 _\- Eu não queria. - Selena estreitou os olhos para as mãos que massageavam as suas. - Mas é impossível não afetar. Às vezes tenho a sensação de que estou nesse casamento sozinha. Não brigamos com frequência, mas já é algo comum não nos falarmos durante o tempo que temos juntas_ _._

 _\- Isso é porque vocês estão se travando em conversar. - Priscilla sorriu de lado. - Jay e eu somos a mesmíssima coisa. Depois que eu grito com ele fica tudo bem. O sexo é até melhor._

 _\- Ai meu Deus, Priscilla. Não preciso desse tipo de informação. - Selena riu e Priscilla sorriu satisfeita por ter descontraído a Juíza._

 _\- Estou falando a verdade. Experimente gritar um pouco mais. Se você continuar calada nada irá se resolver. - Piscou provocando outra risada na mais nova. - Demi te ama, Selly._

 _Selena sabia daquilo. Uma das coisas que mais tinha certeza na vida era que Demi a amava, mas não tinha muita certeza se aquele amor superaria a crise que estavam passando. Sentia medo por aquele ser possivelmente o início do fim de seu casamento, mas depois da conversa com Priscilla um foco de esperança surgiu entre os pensamentos obscuros que rondavam sua cabeça._

 _Demi havia prometido que chegaria antes da meia-noite. Decidiu esperar pela esposa e aproveitar a época festiva para colocar os acentos certos nas vogais._

 _Só que mais uma vez a promessa foi quebrada e Demi não chegou._

 **Dias Atuais** **–** **Miami, Fl** **ó** **rida.**

O som dos passos apressados e da respiração ofegante era a única coisa que Lautner conseguia se concentrar enquanto corria entre as vielas atrás do rapaz de capuz cinza. Já não sentia mais as pernas devido à corrida que as deixavam no automático. Tentou aumentar a velocidade quando avistou o indivíduo escalar uma grade que cortava um dos becos. Os cabelos escuros já estavam banhados em suor e se não fosse sua boa preparação física já teria desistido de percorrer todo aquele caminho que estava percorrendo.

Proferiu alguns xingamentos enquanto escalava aquela maldita grade e pensou em puxar o revólver do coldre fixo na calça, mas grunhiu com a possibilidade errônea. O suspeito estava sendo encurralado no final das contas, estava indo diretamente para onde queriam que fosse. Faltava apenas uma ruela para que o rato finalmente caísse na ratoeira e assim aconteceu. Taylor estava a aproximadamente oito metros quando avistou o Tenente Henrie aparecer, derrubando o rapaz de capuz no chão e o algemando com as mãos nas costas.

Taylor diminuiu a corrida, começando a sentir as pernas formigarem. Puxou uma respiração branda tentando apaziguar o fôlego quase perdido. David puxou o suspeito para se colocar de pé e os olhos do Capitão se fixaram nos olhos azuis do rapaz.

\- Fim da linha, garoto. - As mãos grossas de Taylor se fecharam na gola do casaco cinza, o puxando para que ficassem a poucos centímetros de distância. - Agora você vai me contar o porquê de ter jogado a bomba no carro da comandante.

-x-x-

Demi empurrou as portas duplas da ala de emergência com força, conseguindo avistar um trio conhecido no corredor branco. Trazia Louis consigo que fez questão de mantê-la informada de cada detalhe do que havia acontecido, mas precisava ver a realidade com os próprios olhos. Vislumbrou Ally, a médica legista, oferecer um copo d'água para a mulher morena sentada em uma das cadeiras de espera e supôs que aquela seria a mãe da garota que haviam encontrado.

Louis havia dito que um casal caminhava pelo parque central quando ouviram gritos estrangulados. Os dois seguiram o som, encontrando a adolescente tendo uma convulsão próxima a uma vegetação alta. Se não fosse pelos sons que a garota estivesse emitindo, dificilmente alguém a encontraria.

Podia ver Wilmer encostado na parede branca enquanto falava no celular e mal percebeu a Swift marchando em sua direção.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Os dedos magros da Detetive seguraram no braço da Comandante a afastando dos demais.

\- Não é meio óbvio? - Demi a olhou confusa antes de olhar para a mão que ainda apertava seu braço. - Você pode me soltar, Detetive?

Taylor cerrou os dentes fuzilando os olhos castanhos a sua frente. Estava agitada. Estava nervosa. Havia passado cerca de dez minutos dentro do quarto da vítima e sentia seu estômago revirar. Não estava acostumada a lidar com aqueles casos e desde o primeiro relato de assassinato inocente sua alma não teve paz.

\- Não. - Taylor respondeu ainda a segurando com firmeza. - O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? Era para você estar em casa se resolvendo com Selena.

\- Isso pode esperar. - Demi arrancou o braço do aperto da Swift, demonstrando insatisfação com o ocorrido. - E eu não pedi a sua opinião sobre minha vida pessoal, Detetive.

A Comandante tentou contornar a loira e ir em direção aos outros, mas as mãos da mulher a puxaram de volta sem receio algum.

\- Às vezes eu acho que as porradas que você já recebeu na cabeça denegriu boa parte do seu cérebro. - Taylor cuspiu as palavras, deixando a Comandante levemente surpresa. - Como você pode ser tão idiota ao ponto de jogar Selena e Camila como segunda opção quando sua esposa finalmente cogita a possibilidade de te dar outra chance?

\- Detetive Swift, eu não vim aqui debater o meu casamento com você. - Demi cortou grossa já tentando se controlar para não gritar com a mulher. - O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou quando viu a loira arrancar o distintivo pendurado no próprio pescoço e jogá-lo com fúria no chão lustroso.

\- Não sou a porra de uma oficial agora. Sou sua amiga. - Taylor abriu os braços visivelmente indignada. - Você está fazendo tudo errado!

\- Eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho, Taylor. - Demi franziu o cenho, estranhando a explosão da mulher.

\- Não está. - A loira negou, demonstrando sinais de lágrimas nos olhos. - Você está fazendo o trabalho de todo mundo. Por Deus. Temos dois detetives, uma legista e um capitão nesse hospital. O que você precisa fazer aqui? Me diz.

\- Taylor.. - A Comandante analisou as feições da mulher mais uma vez surpresa ao ver uma lágrima rolar no rosto bonito. - Você está chorando?

A Detetive não teve tempo de responder. O desconforto no estômago piorou, fazendo o almoço lhe voltar na garganta. Correu em direção à lixeira mais próxima soltando o vômito que queria sair. Demi a amparou pela cintura, puxando os cabelos loiros para trás e foi questão de tempo para a Detetive desfalecer em seus braços.

-x-x-

\- Justin, cadê você? Fique sabendo que a menos que alguém da sua família esteja doente ou que tenha se transformado em um assassino fugitivo da polícia, eu não irei te perdoar por não ter me ligado. Ainda estou interessada na sua proposta, então faça o favor de aparecer. Beijos.

Selena encerrou a mensagem de voz que deixou para o advogado e guardou o celular no bolso do short enquanto caminhava pelo jardim da casa até a caixa de correio. Pegou os envelopes ainda ponderando sobre o que fazer para o jantar. Poderia sugerir Pizza, tanto Camila como Demi não iriam se opor à sua sugestão. O barulho de sino cortou o crepúsculo silencioso do condomínio e a juíza cumprimentou o segurança que fazia a ronda periódica antes de se voltar para os envelopes, dando uma atenção especial para um direcionado à Camila com o símbolo de Yale.

\- Selena! - A voz levemente rouca despertou a Juíza que sorriu ao encontrar o homem de meia idade trajando roupas de ginástica que se aproximava em uma corrida lenta.

\- Senhor Presley, eu não sabia que havia voltado da Itália. - Selena desceu do jardim para a calçada apertando a mão do senhor que dava uma pausa em seu exercício.

\- Você me chamando assim me sinto mais velho do que eu já sou. - O homem rolou os olhos avelãs cobertos de linhas expressivas do tempo. - Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que é Vitor? Só Vitor.

\- Okay, só Vitor. - Deu ênfase no nome notando o segurança particular do promotor a poucos metros de distância. - Presumo que tenham resolvido aquele pequeno problema.

O homem sorriu maroto. Vitor Presley era um promotor de justiça nacionalmente conhecido e consequentemente muito visado e odiado no país, o que lhe causava bastantes problemas. Vitor já estava beirando seus sessenta anos e apesar da boa forma física, os cabelos já lhe eram brancos, mas esse era só um quesito para deixá-lo mais charmoso, dizia ele.

\- Graças a Deus, querida. Graças a Deus. - Meneou a cabeça dramaticamente. - Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Deixe os mortos cuidar de seus mortos. - E com essa sentença, Selena sentiu um pequeno calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo. - Como anda Demetria? Menina Camila já está na faculdade?

Selena deixou um sorriso fraco surgir no canto dos lábios, lançando um olhar rápido para os envelopes em mãos antes de olhar nos olhos avelãs de Vitor.

\- Demi está bem e Camila ainda está terminando o Colegial, mas em breve estará.. partindo? - Disse incerta sentindo o coração apertado com a possibilidade de não ter mais a filha por perto.

\- Não faça isso, Selena. - O homem a repreendeu notando sua expressão. - Quando minha pequena Sarah foi para a faculdade eu quase morri, mas olha onde estamos hoje. Todos felizes. Eu tenho a minha bagagem, ela tem a bagagem dela. É a vida. - Vitor gesticulou tentando apaziguar o coração da amiga. - Tenho certeza que Camila irá amar o que lhe aguarda. Stanford ou Harvard, não importa. Mesmo eu desejando secretamente que ela escolha Harvard.

Yale. A mente de Selena anunciou o pequeno envelope que ainda estava em suas mãos. Por Deus, ela nem mesmo sabia que a filha havia se inscrito para Yale.

\- Vitor, eu preciso entrar. Demi deve estar chegando e ainda não arrumei nada para jantarmos. Foi bom te ver.

\- Claro. - O homem acenou levemente, distanciando-se da calçada da família Gomez-Lovato. - Mande lembranças para as meninas. Ah, Sarah está grávida! Acredita? Eu vou ser vovô!

\- Sério? - Selena abriu um sorriso largo ao olhar para o homem outra vez. - Meus parabéns!

\- Obrigado. - Vitor fez uma pequena reverência. - Podem aguardar porque serão convidadas para o chá de bebê. Até mais, Doutora.

\- Até, Senhor Presley. - O cutucou, ganhando uma falsa careta mal humorada antes de rirem.

-x-x-

Swift piscou os olhos encontrando dificuldade para deixá-los abertos por causa da luz forte. Demi se mantinha ao lado da loira que absorvia a realidade a sua volta. Estavam sozinhas em um quarto do hospital com uma enfermeira que ajeitava a bolsa de soro que corria diretamente para agulha intravenosa cravada na veia da Detetive.

\- Oi. - Demi disse incerta sem desgrudar os olhos da face pálida da loira.

Taylor olhou de soslaio para a Comandante antes de jogar o braço livre por cima dos olhos. Ainda se sentia lenta, não poderia fazer muito esforço, mas seu cérebro já funcionava a todo vapor.

\- Não era para você descobrir assim. - Taylor grunhiu fazendo as sobrancelhas de Demi arquearem.

\- Então.. - Demi olhou a mulher da cabeça aos pés ainda incrédula. - É verdade?

A detetive tirou o braço que cobria os olhos azuis e encarou os castanhos trêmulos da Lovato. Aquela hora iria chegar cedo ou tarde, então apenas acenou a cabeça em concordância.

\- Oh meu Deus, Taylor. - Os olhos de Demi dispararam para a barriga da loira. - Você está grávida! - Disse boquiaberta como se para se convencer do fato. - Você está grávida! - Repetiu sorrindo antes de se inclinar para a Detetive a abraçando com cuidado.

\- É. Eu estou. - Swift murmurou entre os cabelos pretos da Comandante. - Acho que isso me livrou de encrencas.

\- Só se eu for a madrinha. - Demi riu antes de se afastar do abraço.

A batida leve na porta foi breve e as duas desviaram a atenção para a entrada, encontrando Wilmer com um sorriso satisfeito no canto dos lábios.

\- Que bom que acordou, raio de sol. - Wilmer caminhou até a ponta da cama, apoiando-se na grade de proteção. - Como se sente?

\- Bem, Capitão. Obrigada. - Taylor riu ciente de que Demi não conseguia respirar o mesmo ar que o homem.

\- Que bom. - O sorriso de lábios selados de Wilmer se estendeu antes de olhar para a Lovato. - Comandante, eu recebi um chamado da central e vou precisar voltar, mas já deixei Tenente Payner responsável pelo acompanhamento da vítima, caso a senhora não puder ficar.

Demi ponderou. Não confiava em Wilmer, mas havia ganhado bastante simpatia por Liam. Confiaria um caso como aquele ao Tenente. Lançou um olhar para Taylor que sugeria com as sobrancelhas a aceitação da decisão do Capitão.

\- Deixe a Legista e o Detetive Tomlinson com ele. - Instruiu ao Capitão que concordava com a cabeça. - Eu vou precisar levar Swift para casa.

-x-x-

A caixa de pizza vazia fazia companhia para duas latas de coca-cola sobre a mesinha de centro. Selena estava deitada no sofá enquanto procurava ignorar Camila deixar cair propositalmente algumas pipocas perto de Baylor que estava esparramado ao seu lado pronto para devorar cada uma que escapava das mãos da adolescente. Um apito ecoou quando o violonista começou a tocar a última música da orquestra enquanto o Titanic afundava e Selena olhou Camila destravar a tela do celular para ler a nova mensagem.

\- Mamãe pediu pra senhora ligar pra ela. – Camila informou de boca cheia.

Selena bufou se esticando para pegar um punhado de pipoca do balde que estava na posse da filha. Havia desligado o celular após as primeiras duas ligações da mulher e desconectado o telefone sem fio da tomada. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Demi estava telefonando para dar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada por não ir para casa naquela noite.

" **Eu acho que ela est** **á** **puta com a senhora.** **"**

Essa foi a resposta que Camila mandou para a mãe quando Selena não se pronunciou sobre o recado. Sabia que suas mães não estavam bem e também sabia o porquê, mas não poderia culpar nenhuma das duas. Via o desespero de Demi em querer Selena de volta, mas também via o desespero de Selena por querer Demi mais presente e em segurança. Sabia que não havia sido sempre assim, as duas sempre tentaram manter o relacionamento em harmonia, mas com o passar do tempo o foco de Demi no serviço foi crescendo e o limite de Selena estourando.

\- A senhora quer conversar? – Camila tentou, olhando o perfil bronzeado de Selena. – Doutora Blak sempre me dizia que falar sobre aquilo que nos aflige ajuda a pensar com mais clareza e encontrar uma solução.

Selena se manteve mastigando pipoca atrás de pipoca sem desgrudar os olhos da televisão. Camila estava torcendo para que o conselho de sua antiga psicóloga fizesse efeito na cabeça de sua mãe, mas parecia que as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim.

\- Não. – Respondeu calma. – Eu só quero terminar de assistir o Jack morrer.

Camila suspirou meneando a cabeça ao voltar-se para o celular.

" **Ela est** **á** **muito puta.** **"**

-x-x-

Demi girou a chave na ignição desligando a moto e olhou as horas no relógio de pulso xingando os ponteiros próximos da meia-noite. A luz da varanda era a única acesa em toda a casa. Guiou a moto desligada para os fundos do quintal com cuidado para não fazer barulho e desativou o alarme da propriedade. Entrou pela porta da cozinha e se agachou acariciando a cabeça de Baylor que já abanava o rabo em sua direção.

Não tinha a intenção de chegar tão tarde daquela forma, mas Lautner havia demorado para aparecer em casa e a Lovato se negava a deixar a Swift sozinha depois do desmaio. Poderia esperar até o dia seguinte e procurar a Juíza para poder se explicar, mas sua ansiedade e nervosismo não permitiam. Na verdade nada no corpo da Lovato permitia esperar até o dia seguinte. Precisava tentar ajeitar as coisas, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria ajeitar nada naquela noite.

Conseguiu subir as escadas em silêncio e rumou para o quarto do casal, mas não se surpreendeu ao girar a maçaneta e se deparar com a porta trancada.

\- Selena. - Suspirou, batendo as juntas dos dedos levemente na madeira. - Lena.

O barulho de trinco se abrindo quebrou o silêncio do corredor e Demi olhou para trás encontrando Camila vestindo uma calça de flanela e uma blusa da The 1975 com o dobro de seu tamanho.

\- Mãe? - Camila franziu o cenho, coçando os olhos. - O que está fazendo aqui?

Demi olhou para a porta do quarto ainda trancada.

\- Tentando falar com sua mãe. - Bateu à porta outra vez com um pouco mais de força. - Selena! O que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora? - Demi se voltou para a adolescente que já se encontrava no meio do corredor com os braços cruzados.

\- Alergia. - Apontou para o próprio rosto, indicando os olhos caídos e nariz vermelho. - Vou tomar meu remédio e já vou dormir. - Informou, descendo as escadas. - Boa sorte.

Demi suspirou observando a filha sumir. Iria precisar de sorte mesmo. Puxou a mochila pendurada nas costas e sentou-se contra a madeira da porta. Estava cansada, poderia dormir ali mesmo no assoalho.

\- O que você quer? - A voz da Juíza veio abafada do outro cômodo. - Se desculpar outra vez?

Demi se virou para a porta, se sentindo aliviada por não ter sido completamente ignorada. Já estava acostumada em remar em direção à Juíza e morrer na praia.

\- Também. - Concordou ouvindo um resmungo do outro lado. - Mas não é só isso.

\- Então é o quê, Demetria? - Selena perguntou mais nitidamente.

\- Eu estava fazendo algumas compras e lembrei que você é meio que viciada. - Demi abriu o zíper da mochila tirando um pote mediano de lá de dentro. – Qual o nome disso? - Riu fraco.

O som do trinco soou e a porta rangeu para trás. Selena tinha os olhos inchados e fixos em Demi ainda sentada no chão ao lado do pote de picles.

\- Pretexto. - Selena sussurrou cansada e Demi se levantou devagar. – Você é uma idiota.

\- Eu sei. - Sussurrou parando de frente para a mulher. – Mas sou uma idiota que te ama.

Selena tremia e seu coração batia tão forte que era possível vê-lo pular contra a camiseta branca que usava. Queria estapear Demi com a mesma proporção que queria fazer amor com ela.

Em um impulso rápido puxou a comandante pela gola do casaco do departamento que vestia e colou as bocas em um beijo saudoso. Sentiu as mãos de Demi se apossarem de sua cintura e um choque cortar seu corpo com o contato ansiado. Puxou a Comandante para dentro do quarto e trancou a porta sem cessar o contato das línguas que dançavam entre os lábios macios. Sentiu uma das mãos de Demi subir para sua nuca e gemeu baixinho com o leve aperto que sentiu por ali.

\- Selena, o quê.. – Demi resfolegou na boca carnuda enquanto as mãos de Selena desabotoavam e desciam o zíper da calça jeans que usava.

\- Cala a boca. – Puxou o moletom de Demi para fora do corpo pequeno e atacou o pescoço alvo a guiando para a cama.

Demi gemeu com o chupão demorado que recebeu abaixo da orelha. Sentiu as costas baterem no colchão macio e ajudou a juíza a se livrar da própria calça que ainda vestia. Observou Selena montar em seu quadril e se despir da camiseta branca que usava como pijama, revelando os seios fartos que fizeram o ar sumir dos pulmões de Demi.

\- Okay. E o que significa isso? – Sussurrou para a mulher seminua em cima de seu corpo.

\- Sexo. – Selena murmurou, inclinando-se para morder o pescoço da Lovato outra vez. – Só sexo. – Colou os lábios na orelha da mulher ronronando. – Tudo bem?

Demi engoliu em seco sentindo a calcinha que ainda usava incomodar seu centro. Por Deus, claro que estava tudo bem. Girou o corpo empurrando Selena contra o colchão e lhe beijando a boca com fome. Suas mãos vagavam pela cintura e vale dos seios da juíza que lhe chupava a língua com sede. Fechou a mão direita sobre o seio esquerdo da latina e arfou com a mordida forte que recebeu no lábio inferior. As unhas de Selena lhe arranharam as costas sem cuidado algum indo em direção ao fecho do sutiã que não demorou a voar pelo quarto escuro.

O corpo da Comandante estremeceu com o contato das mãos da Juíza fechando-se em seus seios em uma massagem torturante. Uma das pernas de Selena lhe enlaçou o quadril e podia sentir o calor que exalava contra sua coxa enquanto a mulher rebolava.

\- Tira isso. –A voz de Selena soou impaciente enroscando os dedos na barra da própria calcinha.

Demi riu puxando o pedaço de pano pelas pernas lisas da juíza e gemeu com satisfação ao sentir o contato direto de sua coxa deslizando no sexo ensopado de Selena. O cheiro da mulher era seu vicio.

Selena girou o corpo outra vez pairando com um sorriso travesso sobre o corpo da esposa. Tirou a calcinha de Demi sem pedir permissão, eliminando qualquer empecilho que atrapalhasse o contato livre dos corpos.

\- Oi. – Selena sorriu prendendo as mãos de Demi contra o colchão.

Demi respirou fundo, enlaçando a cintura da mais velha com uma perna e sentindo o contato da coxa da mulher em seu centro pulsante.

\- Oi. – Sussurrou ofegante.

Selena umedeceu os lábios e desceu o rosto roçando a boca na da Lovato. Umedeceu os lábios outra vez fazendo a língua tocar levemente nos lábios de Demi.

\- Quero sentir teu gosto. – Sussurrou olhando nos olhos da Comandante que não desviava o foco dos castanhos dilatados. – Mas quero sua língua também.

Demi sorriu de lado com a boca entreaberta para a passagem pesada de ar. Quando decidiu ir procurar Selena não imaginou que acabaria daquele jeito.

\- Vira. – Demi instruiu baixinho e observou Selena se deslocar sobre seu corpo.

Selena sentiu a língua quente tremelicar em seu clitóris e arfou com o corpo se retesando, posicionou-se entre as pernas de Demi afastando os lábios maiores com dois dedos e deslizou a língua pelos lábios menores, sentindo o gosto da Comandante em sua língua. Demi a puxou pela bunda afundando a língua na entrada de Selena e a sentindo rebolar em sua boca. Sentiu um dos dedos da Juíza brincar com sua entrada e logo a penetrar enquanto a língua ainda estimulava sua carne sensível.

Afastou a boca entre as pernas de Selena substituindo a língua pelos dedos médio e anelar, sentindo as ações da Juíza em seu centro se tornarem mais aceleradas. Gemeu perdendo a consciência gradualmente com a construção do orgasmo que se intensificava no ventre. Sentiu as pernas estremecerem e arqueou as costas com a descarga que atingiu seu corpo como um raio.

Ouviu a risada abafada de Selena que lambia seu sexo como uma gata manhosa e a penetrou com os dois dedos. Ouviu a Juíza arfar e se pôs a estimular o clitóris com a língua enquanto os dedos entravam e saiam de dentro da mulher. Selena apoiou as mãos nos joelhos da Comandante e abriu mais as pernas dando o completo acesso dentro de si.

\- Dems.. – Gemeu ofegante. – Mais rápido.. Isso..

Demi sentia o corpo de Selena estremecer sobre si e as paredes internas da mulher se fecharem contra seus dedos quando a Juíza amoleceu. Retirou os dedos de dentro da latina devagar, lambendo todo o liquido do orgasmo de Selena e a trouxe para cima, repousando o rosto da Juíza em seu peito e afastando os cabelos desgrenhados que colavam na face corada.

\- Será que eu posso dormir aqui depois do só sexo? – Demi perguntou baixinho soprando contra o rosto leve de Selena que sorriu ainda entorpecida.

\- Só essa noite. – Sussurrou apertando o corpo da Comandante contra si.


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá, meus amores!**

 **Saudades de vocês.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura ^^**

* * *

 _ **20 Ano atrás - Chicago, Illinois.**_

 _Ainda conseguia ouvir os disparos dos rifles ecoando em sua mente. Fechou os olhos com força e encolheu os ombros, soprando a respiração pela boca na tentativa de afastar o frio que fazia naquela noite, mas se arrependeu quando a imagem dos homens fardados de azul marinho e luvas brancas preencheu sua visão por trás das pálpebras._

 _\- Demi.. - Ouviu o chamado de Dallas, mas não se preocupou em olhar para trás. - Já está tarde. É melhor você entrar._

 _Demi mirou o céu estrelado e esfregou uma mão na outra procurando aquecer sua pele. Parecia difícil respirar desde a tarde do dia anterior. Era como se um buraco houvesse se aberto abaixo de seus pés e a sugado para outra dimensão. Não sentia fome ou sede. A única coisa que sentia era que seu corpo havia virado uma casca sem emoções ou necessidades._

 _\- Dems.. - A voz de sua irmã mais velha soou outra vez._

 _Dallas olhou a rua vazia e suspirou antes de caminhar até a garota sentada na mureta da varanda da casa antiga. Quase sorriu quando viu os pés descalços de Demi balançarem no ar fora do muro._

 _\- Você não precisa ficar aqui. - A voz de Demi soou fraca._

 _Não conseguia falar, nem sabia como ainda estava de pé. Não sabia se conseguiria dormir ou se aquela sensação de vazio passaria. Na verdade estava com medo, medo de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e constatar que aquilo não era um pesadelo._

 _\- Eu sei. - Dallas apoiou os cotovelos na mureta, olhando as estrelas. - Mas vou ficar. Então lide com isso._

 _Dallas observou Demi acenar a cabeça relutante e deslizou uma mão para o colo da mais nova, segurando-lhe uma das mãos e a apertando com força. Aquele era o contato que Demi precisava para deixar a armadura invisível se quebrar. O soluço veio forte chacoalhando o corpo pequeno e Dallas foi rapida em pegá-la no colo. Sentou-se no chão da varanda ainda com Demi agarrada em seu pescoço. Não lembrava de ter visto a irmã mais nova chorar desde que a notícia sobre o assassinato de seu avô chegou. Lembrava de Demi segurar Dianna para que não caísse no chão e também se lembrava da adolescente cuidar de Maddison enquanto os adultos cuidavam do funeral._

 _Demi sentia um buraco ir rasgando-lhe o peito. Dentre todos os netos, ela era a mais agarrada ao homem. O admirava e o respeitava como um verdadeiro herói, não conseguia acreditar que seu herói havia sido executado de uma maneira tão fria e covarde. Durante o enterro conseguiu escutar algumas conversas entre os oficiais e o fato de ter sido algo planejado só lhe doía ainda mais._

 _Dallas sussurrava uma prece, ninando a adolescente de dezesseis anos, enquanto Demi fortalecia sua decisão em seguir os passos do homem que havia lhe criado._

 _-x-x-_

 **Tempos Atuais – Miami, Flórida.**

O toque do celular soou alto, acordando Demi que encontrou dificuldade para abrir os olhos graças o sol forte que entrava pela janela aberta. Demorou cerca de três segundos até perceber que a única coisa que cobria seu corpo era o edredom macio. Se esticou na cama não encontrando sinais de Selena pelo quarto. Disparou os olhos castanhos para o relógio digital em cima da mesa de cabeceira e grunhiu com o início da manhã.

Sentia falta daquela cama que procurou escolher a dedo para que suas costas não reclamassem de noites mal dormidas; sentia falta de algumas peças de roupas que havia deixado no closet por não ter condições de fazer a mudança de todas elas; mas principalmente sentia falta de acordar e sentir o cheiro de Selena impregnando todo o lugar.

Ouviu o celular tocar mais uma vez e atentou os ouvidos para descobrir de onde vinha o barulho irritante. Se levantou sentindo falta da roupa de cama que aquecia sua pele e buscou o pequeno aparelho inquieto no bolso de sua calça ainda jogada no chão, bufou com o nome que piscava no visor escandaloso. Recusou a chamada sem pensar duas vezes e rumou para o banheiro ciente de que precisaria de um pouco de água gelada na cabeça antes de começar o dia.

[...]

O clima ainda estava fresco naquela manhã de primavera, mas o sol no alto do céu azul anunciava que o dia prometia aquecer muito. Selena vestia um conjunto social preto composto por uma saia de cintura alta e terninho, os cabelos ainda amarrados em um coque enquanto despejava sua dose especial de café na xícara de porcelana e balançava os quadris sutilmente ao som da música baixa que vinha do notebook aberto sobre a mesa.

\- Bom dia. - A voz de Demi invadiu a cozinha junto com o cheiro da loção pós banho e Selena precisou cheirar o café para não perder a capacidade de raciocinar com coerência.

\- Bom dia. - Sentou-se de frente para o aparelho aberto, ignorando completamente a figura que ocupava a cadeira ao seu lado na mesa.

\- Presumo que não posso te cumprimentar com um beijo.

\- Presume certo. - A juíza respondeu calma.

Demi se serviu do café em silêncio lançando alguns olhares para a mulher que parecia interessada no que a tela do aparelho lhe mostrava.

\- Acho que precisamos conversar. - Demi recostou na cadeira e olhou para a mulher, bebericando do líquido que a acordaria de vez.

\- Concordo. - Selena suspirou e fechou o notebook.

\- Concorda? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha a observando passar geleia em um waffle. - Eu jurava que você não fosse querer falar dessa noite.

\- Não há o que falar dessa noite. - Deu de ombros. - Eu disse que era só sexo e foi só isso. Não era essa sua filosofia quando mais nova? Então, apenas a adotei.

Demi sentiu o corpo gelar por dentro e um leve pulsar de irritação na nuca. O rosto de Selena estava calmo, mas os olhos não a encaravam, o que constatava que não, não era só sexo.

\- Não foi só sexo.

\- Isso realmente não é importante, Demetria. - Levantou o notebook com cuidado, puxando um envelope pequeno dali debaixo. - Isso é importante.

Demi piscou para o envelope estendido em sua direção e olhou para Selena que agora a encarava, mastigando. Pegou o papel correndo os olhos pelo destinatário e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao notar o símbolo do remetente.

\- O que é isso? - Perguntou ainda encarando cada ponto da correspondência.

\- Eu que te pergunto o que é isso. – Selena comentou de boca cheia ainda a olhando. - Você sabia disso?

\- Por que você acha que eu sabia disso? - Demi deixou o envelope sobre o tampo da mesa e encarou a mulher de volta. - Eu nunca sei de nada. Só sou informada dentro dessa casa.

A Juíza arqueou uma sobrancelha acusatória, fazendo a Comandante estreitar os olhos de maneira que reforçasse que estava falando a verdade.

\- Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. – Acenou a cabeça, engolindo o que terminava de mastigar. -Mas ela não me disse nada sobre essa opção, pensei que poderia ter falado com você.

\- Não. - Demi negou com a cabeça. - Essa parte acadêmica geralmente é com você. O máximo que faço é buscá-la no colégio e participar de algumas reuniões. Acho que se ela quisesse algo assim, a primeira a saber seria você.

\- É, mas não fui. - Selena pegou o envelope e o balançou no ar. - Isso está muito estranho.

\- Nem tudo é um romance policial, Selly. Ela pode simplesmente ter feito por fazer.

Selena estreitou os olhos duvidando muito daquela possibilidade já que Camila era justamente Camila. O som de passos rapidos descendo a escada pôde ser ouvido antes da adolescente travar na soleira da porta da cozinha ao encontrar os dois pares de olhos castanhos sobre si.

\- Okay. Eu não sei do que se trata, mas não fui eu.

Demi segurou um sorriso fraco no canto dos lábios e olhou para Selena que suspirava olhando para a filha.

\- O seu achocolatado já está pronto, então sente-se aqui e me explique o que é isso. - Selena mostrou o envelope na distância.

O sangue do rosto de Camila foi drenado pelo simples fato de que não sabia do que se tratava a carta. As milhões de possibilidades de algo errado que poderia ter feito caiu como uma bomba em seu estômago. Repassou os últimos acontecimentos da semana para tentar achar algum motivo plausível para Selena decapitá-la, mas nada chegaria a esse extremo, a não ser o dia em que matou a aula de responsabilidade civil para encontrar uma certa universitária de psicologia.

\- O que é isso? - Camila perguntou calma, arrastando-se para a mesa que as mães ocupavam.

\- Uma carta de Yale. - Demi respondeu antes de tomar um belo gole de café enquanto a adolescente sentava no outro lado de Selena e de frente para ela.

O pavor na expressão da cubana foi rapidamente substituído por alívio. A carreira de dentes surgiu entre os lábios grossos em um sorriso largo enquanto olhava o envelope ainda na mão da mãe latina.

\- Vocês abriram? - Camila revezou a atenção entre as duas com os olhos brilhantes.

\- Não. - A Juíza respondeu calma, repousando o envelope na mesa. - A resposta na carta é somente sua, entretanto não posso mentir e dizer que não fiquei surpresa com essa novidade. - Camila mordeu o lábio inferior. - Juro que entre Harvard e Stanford, você escolheria Harvard. Gracie estava à procura de repúblicas para morar com você e tudo mais.

\- Gracie sabia que era possível que eu não fosse para Harvard. Na verdade, ela foi a primeira pessoa para quem contei sobre a possibilidade de ir para Yale.

\- Estou me sentindo apunhalada pelas costas. - Demi resmungou, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

\- Não deveria. – Camila sorriu. - Olha, eu sei que fiquei encantada com Harvard quando fomos à Boston e que fiquei empolgada com a ideia de morar com Gracie, mas eu não tenho conexão com a universidade. Quando fomos até Yale, eu senti algo diferente, como se aquele fosse o lugar certo para estar. E vocês foram de lá, eu vejo essa conexão comigo.

\- Mila, você não precisa ir para lá só porque nós fomos. - A fala veio de Demi que cruzava os braços sobre a mesa.

\- Eu sei que não preciso, mas eu quero. - Suspirou, sentindo a barriga revirar de fome. - E eu não queria conseguir a aprovação por ser filha de vocês. Não me levem a mal, mas eu quero entrar pelo meu próprio mérito, por isso não contei sobre a ideia. E será que eu posso comer agora? Essa geleia está com um cheiro tão bom.

Demi e Selena riram, observando a adolescente preencher sua caneca com o chocolate pronto na garrafa térmica. A comandante pegou o envelope do meio da mesa enquanto Camila começava a passar geleia em um dos waffles.

\- Pensei que fosse querer ler a resposta. - Balançou o envelope no ar, ganhando a atenção da filha.

\- Estou com medo de abrir. - Mordeu a guloseima, mastigando ansiosa.

\- Mas você precisa abrir pra saber a resposta. - Demi riu.

\- E se a resposta for não? - Perguntou insegura.

\- E se a resposta for sim? - Selena perguntou casual se servindo de mais uma dose de café. - Eu estou louca pra abrir essa carta e mandar fazer um outdoor bem grande dizendo que minha filha será uma universitária de Yale. Sem pressão alguma. - Deu de ombros e Demi riu divertida outra vez.

\- A senhora nem sabe se eu consegui. - A voz da adolescente saiu esganiçada, suas mãos já estavam geladas.

\- É bem óbvio que você conseguiu. - Demi pousou o envelope de volta ao centro da mesa. - E não digo isso por ser uma mãe babona e coruja. - Selena fez um barulho com a garganta, debochando da mulher e fazendo Camila rir em meio ao nervosismo. - Enfim. - Rolou os olhos e foi a vez de Selena sorrir. - Você disse que não queria ser aceita por ser nossa filha, mas tanto Harvard quanto Stanford ficaram impressionados com o seu histórico acadêmico, fora os exames de aptidões que você fez ainda no ano passado. Yale não seria louco de te recusar.

\- Às vezes você fala umas coisas certas, Demetria. - Selena provocou, ganhando a atenção da mulher. - Camila, se você não abrir isso agora eu serei obrigada a violar sua correspondência.

Camila esfregou as mãos no rosto, terminando de engolir o último pedaço de waffle. Sentia os ombros tensos. Ao mesmo tempo que queria saber o que continha dentro do envelope, não queria ler um grande e caligrafado "NÃO".

\- Okay, mama. - Suspirou, escorregando na cadeira. - Pode abrir.

A juíza abriu o envelope sem pensar duas vezes, puxando o papel dobrado de lá de dentro e o esticando de forma que Demi o visse também.

\- E então? - Camila perguntou sentindo o coração quase pular para fora do peito.

\- É… - Demi suspirou, voltando para sua posição inicial na cadeira.

\- É….? - Camila ofegou olhando a expressão neutra de Selena que ainda olhava o papel.

\- Eu preciso ligar pra Raven. - Selena comentou com a voz suave, o que fez o coração de Camila agora querer sair pela garganta. - Pedir que agilize o outdoor o mais rapi… - Selena riu quando a folha foi puxada de sua mão e um grito animado rompeu da garganta de Camila a impedindo de continuar sua fala.

Camila sabia que tinha potencial para ingressar em Yale, mas quanto mais o dia da resposta da universidade se aproximava, mais insegura a adolescente ficava. Não que ela não quisesse ou aceitasse ir para Harvard ou Stanford, na verdade, Stanford não lhe era uma opção real de todo o jeito, mas poderia facilmente se adaptar à Harvard, ainda mais com a ajuda de Gracie que já iria para seu segundo ano no curso de medicina da universidade. Entretanto três fatos a fizeram ansiar por Yale: O primeiro, como ela mesmo já havia confessado para as mães, era o encantamento e conexão familiar com o campus. Seria uma coisa de família. A adolescente sabia que outros em seu lugar provavelmente não pensariam como ela, mas, devido ao seu histórico na infância, a conexão familiar era sempre sua prioridade. O segundo fato foi a aceitação de Dinah quando comentou sobre a possibilidade, fazendo com que a amiga também optasse pela mesma universidade e unindo o útil ao agradável. Já o terceiro fato ainda lhe era incerto, porém crucial, porque se Lauren não conseguisse transferência para Yale os planos de Camila se dissolveriam como fumaça.

Camila se sentia claustrofóbica com o abraço duplo que havia recebido, mas não reclamou da demonstração de carinho de suas mães.

\- Okay. - Demi se afastou, voltando a se sentar na cadeira. - Vamos aos tópicos: Nada de festa. Nada de álcool. Nada de drogas. Nada de sexo.

\- Demetria! - Selena ralhou com ar de riso.

\- O que? - Demi franziu para a mulher antes de se voltar para a filha. - Se você quiser, mamãe pede transferência pra lá.

\- Oh. - Camila gargalhou. - Obrigada, mãe, mas acho que vou dispensar essa.

\- Okay. Estou sendo descartada. - Ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

A risada rouca de Selena preencheu a cozinha, combinando com o clima leve que se estabelecia naquela manhã.

\- Eu vou dar um jeito no meu cabelo antes que percamos o horário.

Demi acompanhou a juíza com o olhar até que a mulher saísse da cozinha.

\- Então… - Camila entrelaçou as mãos sobre a mesa, olhando a mãe mais nova com malícia.

\- Infelizmente não. - Demi respondeu a pergunta muda vinda dos olhos de Camila.

\- Como não? - A cubana gesticulou confusa. - Eu até fui dormir com a televisão ligada pra não escutar sons constrangedores.

\- Camila! - A repreensão veio mais alta do que pretendia, o que fez a adolescente se sobressaltar na cadeira. - Eu não vou conversar sobre isso com você. - Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso e o puxou avistando uma nova mensagem de voz. - Acho que terei que te levar de moto para não se atrasar.

\- Seria bom, mas ainda quero saber o que está acontecendo entre você e mamá.

\- Eu também. - Demi suspirou, largando o celular sobre a mesa. - Agora vá escovar logo os dentes.

\- Sim, comandante! - Camila levou a mão direita até a testa, imitando a posição de Sentido antes de correr cozinha à fora.

Demi escondeu o rosto entre as mãos tentando achar o ponto exato onde tudo desandou. Durante a noite não se importou com o fato da mulher ter lhe dito que seria só sexo, na verdade nem considerou realmente aquela hipótese, levando em conta que ambas eram casadas e que tudo sempre era resolvido depois do sexo, mas pelo visto estava enganada, o que gerava frustração na comandante. Sentia raiva de si por ser tão fácil para a Juíza, mas também sentia raiva de Selena por ficar naquele joguinho ridículo quando claramente a queria também. Entretanto, não conseguia encontrar o motivo de tudo estar sendo daquele jeito. Selena sempre reclamava de suas jornadas no serviço, isso era fato, mas era algo que sempre tentava conciliar. Nunca deixava Camila sem assistência e procurava ser amorosa quando Selena permitia, mas o problema era que a juíza havia deixado de permitir, o que gerou certo desconforto no casamento das duas até que chegassem no ponto da briga final. E por que mesmo foi a briga? Por nada. Pelo menos era isso que Demi achava, embora soubesse exatamente as palavras da juíza quando a expulsou de casa.

\- Vai levar Camila para mim?

\- Hn? - Demi levantou a cabeça, avistando Selena guardar algumas coisas dentro de sua bolsa. - Sim. É mais rápido e você pode ir pro serviço com mais calma.

\- Obrigada. - Selena suspirou, fechando o zíper da bolsa. - Isso evitará algumas multas na minha carteira. - Demi sorriu fraco e o celular voltou a tocar inquieto sobre o tampo da mesa. - Insistente, hein.

Selena sabia quem estava ligando desde a hora em que acordou com o som irritante e encontrou o pequeno aparelho no bolso da calça da esposa. O nome piscando no visor do celular só fortaleceu a ideia de não dar o braço a torcer para Demi, o que ia contra todos os protestos de ciúmes que conflitavam contra o orgulho.

\- Fazer o quê? - Demi deu de ombros, atendendo a chamada por pura implicância. - Bom dia, Tiff. - Selena estreitou os olhos para o sorriso radiante da mulher a sua frente. - Claro que podemos. Você pode passar lá no departamento mais tarde e nós podemos ir almoçar juntas, que tal? - Demi forçou uma risada divertida, ignorando o par de olhos castanhos sobre si. - Perfeito. Até breve.

A comandante encerrou a ligação e voltou a atenção para a mais velha concentrada em passar batom nos lábios carnudos.

\- Você tem certeza de que não quer conversar sobre essa noite? - Demi estreitou os olhos, tentando achar qualquer sinal contraditório na juíza.

\- Eu já disse que foi só sexo e não há o que conversar sobre isso.

\- Tirando o fato de que você estava ridiculamente excitada por mim. - A menor debochou com um sorriso sacana.

\- Pelo que eu me lembre você não estava muito diferente. - Selena lhe lançou um sorriso sem dentes.

\- Mas eu não estou repetindo que foi só sexo. - Rebateu. - Imagino que não tenha problema eu sair com Tiffany, já que o que aconteceu entre a gente essa noite foi _só sexo. -_ Demi jogou a isca esperando pescar algo grande, porém a única coisa que conseguiu foi ter seu anzol agarrado nas algas marinhas.

\- Seria uma hipocrisia sem tamanho de minha parte te impedir de sair com Tiffany, já que Justin me levará para almoçar essa tarde. - Selena ajeitou a alça da bolsa no ombro e pegou a chave do carro no balcão.

\- Você só pode estar brincando. - Demi estreitou os olhos sentindo o corpo se arrepiar com a informação.

\- Por que eu estaria? - Selena riu descontraída. - Direitos iguais, Demetria. Até mais.

A juíza rumou para a saída, depositando um beijo de despedida na testa de Camila que apareceu na entrada do cômodo e deixando uma Demi indignada para trás.

-x-x-

\- Ele não abre a boca. - Lautner cruzou os braços fortes e suspirou, olhando para o rapaz loiro sentado do outro lado da parede de vidro. - Já vai fazer 24 horas e se até lá não tivermos um parecer, a senhora sabe o que acontece.

\- Por que suas suspeitas são de que ele sequer me conheça? - A comandante perguntou calma ao lado do capitão.

\- Ele se nega a falar qualquer coisa sem a presença de um advogado, mas é bem notório que ele foi apenas um instrumento. A ficha puxada está limpa. Tem dezenove anos, trabalha a três meses em um café e na semana passada pagou uma dívida de oito mil dólares para que o asilo que a avó está internada não a transferisse para um sanatório do governo. A pergunta é: Como?

\- Com o dinheiro de quem o contratou para o trabalho. - Demi constatou a obviedade da questão. - Preciso fazer o teste para saber se ele realmente não sabe quem sou. - Tirou o blazer que tinha seu crachá de identificação e o entregou para o Capitão. - Enquanto isso ligue para sua mulher e peça para ela buscar a afilhada de vocês.

\- Tudo bem. Vou adorar fazer o treinamento de papai do ano. - O moreno sorriu largo, causando um similar nos lábios vermelhos da Lovato.

Demi abriu a porta da saleta e acenou para David que se mantinha em silêncio escorado na parede ao lado da porta. Ouviu seus saltos baterem contra o piso frio e ocupou a cadeira oposta ao garoto loiro que mantinha os olhos azuis fixos no tampo de madeira da mesa.

\- Senhor Horan, eu sou a Detetive Swift e gostaria de te fazer algumas perguntas, tudo bem?

Os olhos azuis vagaram um pouco desfocados antes de se conectarem com os castanhos de Demi, mas nada em sua expressão foi alterada.

\- Tudo bem, Niall? - Repetiu mais informal, esperando algum sinal de que o rapaz a conhecesse, mas nada ocorreu.

\- Eu quero um advogado. - O loiro revezou a atenção entre a morena e David. - Eu sei dos meus direitos, vocês não podem me manter trancafiado aqui para sempre.

\- Acho que você não conhece tanto os seus direitos assim. - Demi sorriu fraco, lançando um rápido olhar para o Tenente atrás de si. - Niall, nós temos imagens públicas de você jogando um artefato explosivo no carro da Comandante. Você não é um suspeito, você é o autor e eu quero saber o que te motivou a fazer isso.

O silêncio se estabeleceu na sala escura e Niall inspirou com força antes de voltar o mar azul para o tampo da mesa, deixando Demi inquieta com a falta de resposta.

\- Olha, eu sei que alguém mandou você fazer isso. - Disse baixo, procurando o olhar do loiro. - Me ajude a ajudar você.

\- Ninguém mandou.

\- E como você conseguiu pagar a dívida do asilo?

\- Eu trabalho.

\- Ganhando cem dólares por semana? - Silêncio. Demi queria que o garoto falasse mais, porém nada foi dito por parte dele. - Niall, nós não temos muito tempo. O seu processo vai correr em poucas horas e você irá a júri como réu. Como acha que sua avó ficará com você na cadeia? - Apelou, notando a fina cama de suor brilhar na pele do garoto e os olhos azuis ficarem levemente agitados. - Olha, eu quero que você pense sobre isso e decida se quer continuar nesse caminho sozinho ou se quer pegar carona no meu carro.

A comandante se levantou, fazendo a cadeira arrastar no chão e seus saltos voltarem a bater no chão em direção à porta.

\- Detetive? - A voz tímida e nervosa de Niall a fez girar nos calcanhares para encará-lo. - Eu tenho mais quanto tempo?

\- Você tem até as cinco da tarde. - Suspirou e abriu a porta. – Depois disso o meu carro não estará mais disponível.

-x-x-

O restaurante refinado não estava tão cheio, o que permitia Demi de ter uma boa visão do salão e da porta de entrada do estabelecimento. O burburinho de vozes era mínimo, quase imperceptível em meio a música suave que deixava o clima do ambiente mais aconchegante. Olhou o relógio no pulso pela enésima vez, torcendo para que aquele fosse o local certo.

\- Eu ainda não consegui me decidir entre o Ravioli ou dar um soco na sua cara por me arrastar até aqui sem uma declaração. – Tiffany fechou o cardápio irritada, o largando na mesa.

\- Se você não fosse tão bonita eu te prenderia por desacato. – Demi apontou.

\- Se você não fosse casada, eu iria amar ser presa por você. – A loira rebateu irônica. – Olha, eu não estou com um pingo de fome e realmente quero saber como está a investigação sobre os assassinatos.

\- Tiffany.. – A comandante estalou a língua no céu da boca e estreitou os olhos em direção a porta. – Eles chegaram.

A loira levou a atenção para a entrada encontrando Selena caminhando ao lado de um loiro que reconheceu com facilidade.

\- Claro. Veio stalkear sua mulher. Sinceramente, Demetria. – Tiffany se voltou para a morena. – Justin Bieber?

\- Ressurgindo diretamente do inferno. – Demi esfregou o rosto inquieta. – Eu quero arrancar os dentes da boca dele um por um.

\- Seria divertido. Espero por isso desde a época da faculdade. – Tiff riu. – O que ele está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse no Canadá.

\- É o que eu também queria saber..

O Garçom surgiu com os pedidos ao lado da mesa, calando momentaneamente as duas. Os olhos de Demi rumaram para a mesa em que os dois haviam ocupado e encontraram-se com os castanhos sérios de Selena.

[...]

\- Você está dispersa. - Justin comentou quando terminou o almoço. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Selena afastou o prato de si, buscando o guardanapo de linho na mesa. Estava incomodada com a visão de Demi e Tiffany sorrindo do outro lado do salão.

\- Demetria está aqui com Tiffany Thornton. - A juíza indicou a direção com a cabeça e os olhos do homem dispararam para a mesa ocupada pelas duas mulheres.

\- Agora entendi essa sua cara. - Justin curvou os lábios em um sorriso de canto e puxou a maleta que estava ao seu lado para cima de seu colo. - Então eu acho que é uma boa hora para tratar disso aqui. - A maleta foi aberta e uma pasta robusta estendida em direção à latina.

\- Você é um anjo. - Os dedos delicados a abriram, puxando a papelada de lá de dentro.

\- Apenas às vezes. - Bebericou de sua taça, observando os olhos de Selena correndo pelos documentos e escutando a música que tocava baixinho no restaurante. - John Lennon era um gênio.

\- Você e essa sua louca obsessão pelos Beatles. - A juíza comentou ainda mantendo os olhos na papelada.

\- Nunca entendi essa sua repulsa pelos meus garotos.

\- Não é repulsa, só não acho grande coisa. - Selena deu de ombros, levantando os olhos para o homem.

\- Faça igual Jude e deixe John entrar no seu coração. - Justin gesticulou dramático. - Imagine all the people living life in peace. - Cantarolou, fazendo a juíza lhe render um sorriso.

[…]

\- Papéis de divórcios são infinitamente mais compactos do que aquilo, então se aquiete!

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - Demi rosnou baixo, controlando-se para não ir até a mesa dos dois. - Ela não pode fazer isso comigo.

\- Dems. Demizinha. - Tiffany esticou os braços tomando as mãos da Lovato entre as suas. - Amor, confia em mim, aquilo não são papéis de divórcio. Selena te ama e a briga entre vocês não renderia isso. Você conhece sua esposa melhor do que ninguém.

\- Eu não sei. - Os olhos de Demi tremelicaram, sentia todo o corpo doer por causa do nervosismo. - Ela não está mais na mesa.

\- Eu sei. A vi passar para o banheiro. - A loira soltou as mãos quentes da comandante. - Será que você consegue não arrumar confusão até que eu volte? - Demi acenou com a cabeça sentindo-se derrotada. - Ótimo. Eu já volto.

Apesar de sempre se esbarrarem, Selena e Tiffany nunca efetivamente conversaram. O contato entre as duas se resumiam em cumprimentos e despedidas, nada além disso. Era quase como se fosse um contrato mudo, onde ambas respeitavam, mas que Tiffany estava prestes a quebrar.

A loira entrou no banheiro vazio e se encostou na pia de mármore esperando o único reservado se abrir, o que não demorou a acontecer. Selena deu uma meia parada ao encontrar a loira lhe fitando, mas logo se adiantou até a pia para lavar as mãos.

\- Thornton. - Selena a cumprimentou com um acenar de cabeça.

\- Gomez. - A cumprimentou igualmente, avistando uma mulher entrar em um dos reservados. - Eu queria falar com você. Pode ser?

\- Claro. - Selena buscou alguns papéis para secar as mãos. - Sou toda ouvidos.

\- Olha, eu sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas você não acha que essa separação com a Dems já foi um pouco longe demais?

Selena jogou os papéis na lixeira e suspirou ao encarar a loira.

\- Tem razão. - A juíza concordou. - Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Tiffany estreitou os olhos sustentando o duelo que os castanhos de Selena iniciavam. Sabia que a mulher era difícil, mas ela também era, o que fazia com que não tivesse um pingo de medo da juíza.

\- Embora você se ache o último biscoito do pacote, eu vou te dar um conselho. - A loira ergueu um dedo e Selena rolou os olhos. - Pare de ser tão confiante porque Demi é uma pessoa incrível e não vai demorar a encontrar alguém que console o coração que você mesmo está destruindo. Eu não ligo para o que aconteceu entre vocês, na verdade eu acho que se você a ama o suficiente vai conseguir lidar com o que Demetria é. Você a conheceu quando nós eramos nada, não pode simplesmente impor sua vontade quando sabe o porque de Demi ser do jeito que é.

\- Tiffany, eu..

\- Cala a boca. - A loira a calou, mantendo o tom calmo. - Demi te ama e eu sei que você a ama também. Eu não tive a oportunidade de conhecer Camila ainda, mas sei que vocês três formam uma família incrível. Então, por favor, abra os seus olhos e não deixe isso ser destruído. Eu passei metade da minha vida assistindo a Lovato correndo atrás de você e, de acordo com as experiências que vejo por ai, um dia ela vai acabar cansando de não chegar a lugar algum.

Tiffany manteve os olhos azuis nos castanhos de Selena por alguns segundos antes de ir embora, deixando a latina paralisada no mesmo lugar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**1 mês atrás – Miami, Flórida.**_

 _Selena pisou no acelerador e apertou o volante com força enquanto revezava o olhar atento entre a pista que se estendia a sua frente e o espelho retrovisor. Seus ombros estavam tensos e sua expressão facial concentrada. Fez a curva fechada, entrando na avenida movimentada, mas não pôde relaxar porque a van ainda estava colada na traseira de sua BMW._

 _\- Inferno.. - Sibilou ao encontrar o congestionamento de carros enfrente ao farol vermelho._

 _\- Acha que estão nos seguindo? - A voz de Camila soou tensa no banco do carona._

 _Selena engoliu em seco e olhou novamente para o retrovisor, conseguindo localizar a van branca a três carros de distância._

 _\- Pega minha bolsa, Camila. - A adolescente se inclinou para o banco de trás e o farol ficou verde, a fazendo mexer no câmbio. - Liga pra sua mãe._

 _Camila não precisou ter uma ordem expressa sobre o que fazer com a bolsa. Abriu o zíper sem cerimônias e puxou o pequeno revólver prateado da Juíza para fora, o colocando entre os dois bancos antes de acionar o botão de discagem rápida do celular e o colocar no viva voz._

 _\- Oi, meu amor. - A voz de Demi flutuou dentro do carro no segundo toque._

 _\- Demi, onde você está? - Selena perguntou rápido, ultrapassando alguns carros na avenida._

 _\- No departamento, por quê? - Outro farol vermelho._

 _\- Demi.. - Selena suspirou, analisando a distância da van agora. - Tem uma van seguindo a gente desde a saída do teatro._

 _\- Você tem certeza disso?_

 _\- Demi, pelo amor de Deus. Tem uma porra de uma van seguindo a gente! - A juíza pisou no acelerador e os pneus cantaram no asfalto._

 _O som de passos e portas invadiram a linha rapidamente._

 _\- Qual a descrição? - A voz da Comandante estava acelerada agora._

 _\- Branca. Modelo V8. Placa 427 KWA._

 _\- Onde vocês estão? - A pergunta foi acompanhada de seu chamado por um Sargento._

 _\- No momento estamos subindo a Dixie._

 _\- Ótimo. Venha para o departamento. - Demi instruiu rápida. - Vou colocar as viaturas na rua._

 _O coração de Selena pulava feito louco dentro do peito e suas mãos suavam mais do que tudo. Estavam seguras desde que permanecessem dentro do carro blindado, mas podia sentir o nervosismo brotando dos poros de Camila ao seu lado. Precisava chegar no departamento e deixar a filha em segurança, esse era o único pensamento que corria desgovernado em sua cabeça._

 _Demi ainda estava do outro lado da linha quando Selena avisou que faltava um quarteirão para entrar na rua do departamento. Sua sorte era que seu motor era mais potente do que a lata velha que tentava a alcançar._

 _Conseguiu ouvir o suspiro de alívio de Camila quando entraram na rua do departamento e avistaram as viaturas cercando o local. Passou acelerada pelo corredor enquanto a van era bloqueada pelos oficiais armados._

 _Por mais que a Juíza repetisse na própria cabeça que estava tudo bem e que nada realmente grave havia lhes acontecido, as possibilidades de que tudo poderia ter dado errado eram mais fortes. Observava no silêncio de seu corpo trêmulo a Comandante agradecer a equipe que as cercavam e Camila abraçar seu próprio corpo esperando para ser levada para casa. Não podia deixar de pensar que aquilo não era uma vida saudável. Todos os dias o medo lhe preenchia em relação à Demetria que muitas das vezes nem podia ser localizada, mas aquilo já era algo quase superado. O que lhe perturbava a mente era o perigo que Camila poderia estar exposta constantemente. Não era uma preocupação real até aquele momento, mas a veracidade do fato bateu em sua cabeça como um martelo impiedoso._

 _Não era daquela forma que a noite deveria ter acabado em hipótese alguma. Os planos era levar Camila ao musical que vinham programando de assistir havia semanas e depois passarem no restaurante mexicano do centro para buscar alguma comida para a viagem, não acabar sendo alvo do irmão de um dos homens que Demetria havia executado._

 _\- Será que podemos conversar? - Demi perguntou assim que entraram no quarto do casal._

 _Selena correu as mãos pelos cabelos claros e respirou fundo para anestesiar a turbulência que acontecia dentro de sua cabeça._

 _\- Demi, eu tive um dia completamente estressante e tudo o que eu mais quero é poder dormir. - A voz da Juíza saiu morta enquanto os olhos evitavam encontrar com os da Comandante._

 _Demi sentia o peito doer pela falta de olhar da esposa. Notava Selena cada vez mais distante e já não sabia o que fazer para consertar as coisas. Estava ciente de que a promoção havia sugado grande parte de seu tempo, mas se esforçava para ser suficiente dentro de casa._

 _\- Todos os dias são estressantes para nós duas. - A Lovato apontou, ganhando pela primeira vez a atenção da latina. - Parece até que você está fugindo de mim._

 _\- Eu não estou fugindo de você._

 _\- Você está. - Demi gesticulou um pouco mais séria e taxativa. - Eu venho tentando estar aqui o tempo todo pra você enquanto o que eu só recebo é um campo magnético que você criou a sua volta para me repelir._

 _Não era a intenção da Lovato começar a levantar aquela questão que lhe perturbava, muito menos revindicar algo nas atuais circunstâncias, mas o problema era que não aguentava mais aquela situação. Não faziam um ou dois dias que sentia seu casamento descendo ladeira a baixo; faziam meses._

 _\- Eu criei? - Selena riu debochada. Já podia sentir a irritação lhe arrepiar a nuca. - Por que você não faz uma análise de si própria antes de colocar a culpa em mim?_

 _\- Eu já fiz. - Demi abriu os braços frustrada. - Eu reconheço que me afogo no departamento de vez em quando, mas estou procurando cumprir com nossa agenda em família. Nós já conversamos sobre isso e você disse que me apoiaria até que eu conseguisse me acostumar com a nova promoção. Eu não consigo entender o motivo de você parecer estar irritada comigo 24 horas por dia._

 _\- Você não entenderia nem se eu gritasse na sua cara. - Selena tentou ir para o banheiro, mas as mãos de Demi a puxaram de volta._

 _\- Então grita._

 _Selena não queria aquele confronto porque ainda não havia conseguido assimilar muito bem o que ela mesmo queria. Não queria o confronto porque se começasse a falar criaria um furacão de informações desconexas que provavelmente machucaria as duas, mas no momento que Demi a encarou pedindo que falasse, as palavras simplesmente saíram._

 _\- Não tem nada de errado com a droga do seu tempo, Demetria. Será que você não entende? Eu estou farta de carregar sangue nas mãos e me sinto enojada de você permanecer nessa vida todos os dias. Eu não sei mais o que é acordar somente preocupada com a roupa que irei vestir ou a comida que irei preparar. Todas as vezes que saio tenho que colocar aquela porcaria de arma na minha bolsa e redobrar a atenção com qualquer um que se aproxime de mim ou de Camila e isso é tão exaustivo que parece que meu corpo não vai aguentar. - Selena pausou para resfolegar quando notou que a última frase não havia passado de um sussurro por falta de oxigênio. - Eu tento, eu juro que tento fixar na minha cabeça que isso é momentâneo e que tudo logo vai ficar bem, mas ai eu lembro que isso é tão incerto.. Hoje.. Hoje foi como se eu estivesse de volta naquele estaleiro. Eu não quero mais passar por isso, muito menos quero que Camila conviva com uma coisa dessas. Só de pensar nessa possibilidade eu fico louca e parece que você não vê! Você nunca vê nada disso acontecendo diante dos teus olhos! Fizemos vários planos para engravidar, mas eu sei que nunca vai efetivamente acontecer se você continuar nessa porcaria de vida porque, sinceramente, eu não tenho coragem de gerar uma criança no meio dessa montanha russa que nos cerca!_

 _Demi engoliu em seco ainda olhando para Selena que ofegava. Seu coração batia contra seus tímpanos e sentiu algo semelhante a um soco na garganta. Soprou a respiração presa por entre os lábios tentando organizar tudo na própria cabeça, incapaz de proferir alguma coisa sobre o bombardeio que recebia._

 _\- Eu preciso que você pense bem sobre essas coisas porque eu já pensei. - Selena soprou a encarando. - Eu realmente não aguento continuar desse jeito._

 _\- Selena, eu não.. - Limpou a garganta quando percebeu estar rouca. - Eu não sei o que fazer._

 _\- Você nunca sabe! - Selena rebateu irritada. - Você acha que foi por qual motivo que pedi alteração na minha área no serviço? Todo o meu tempo magicamente ficando mais leve, minhas preocupações diminuindo enquanto você só se afundou ainda mais naquela droga de departamento! Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas dei o meu jeito. Você já tem 37 anos e tem mais de uma década de polícia, deveria muito bem saber o que fazer._

 _\- Você não está sendo justa comigo. - Demi franziu as sobrancelhas sentindo a cabeça doer._

 _\- Não. Eu estou sendo justa comigo! - Selena corrigiu apontando o indicador para o próprio peito. - Eu quero que você saia dessa casa e só volte quando descobrir o que fazer._

 _Silêncio. A única coisa que Demi conseguia escutar era seu próprio coração batendo. Selena por sua vez sentia todo o seu corpo doer por ter chego até aquele momento. Ela não queria realmente que Demi saísse de casa, mas precisava daquele espaço para reorganizar toda aquela bagunça e fazer com que a mulher entendesse a gravidade do que estava vivenciando._

 _\- Você não pode estar falando sério. - A voz da mais nova veio baixa._

 _\- Eu queria não estar falando sério, mas eu preciso que você pense sobre suas prioridades._

 _\- E eu não posso pensar morando aqui. É isso? Não podemos sentar e conversar como um casal normal?_

 _\- Já perdi a quantidade de vezes na qual sentamos, conversamos sem que houvesse mudança efetiva. – Selena disse insegura ainda encarando os castanhos da mulher a sua frente._

 _A Comandante respirou fundo e rangeu os dentes quando seu choque transformou-se em raiva._

 _\- Ótimo, Selena. Você quer que eu saia, certo? Eu saio._

 _A juíza nem teve tempo de responder. Demi atravessou o aposento em direção ao corredor e bateu a porta do quarto com força, deixando uma Selena frustrada para trás._

 _-x-x-_

 **Tempos Atuais – Miami, Flórida.**

Camila desligou fogo e mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para o chocolate derretido dentro da panela. Girou os calcanhares em direção à geladeira e puxou a garrafa de coca cola de uma das prateleiras.

\- Seria bom se você, pelo menos, colocasse a pipoca no micro-ondas.

\- Eu sou visita. - A loira falou sem ao menos tirar os olhos da tela do notebook que usava.

Camila bufou, abrindo o armário à procura de copos.

\- Você praticamente mora aqui, Dinah. - Camila olhou para a amiga sentada no balcão que sorria feito pateta para a tela do aparelho em seu colo. - Larga isso por dois minutos e coloca a pipoca pra estourar. Eu vou falar com minha mãe.

Dinah fechou o notebook o colocando de lado e pulou do balcão com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que já estava irritando Camila. Era fim de tarde e ambas estavam aliviadas por terem conseguido entrar para a mesma Universidade, mas o vício da loira nas redes sociais atrapalhava no nível de controle de irritação que a Cubana sentia. Não que Dinah não poderia ter outras amizades ou coisas do tipo, o problema é que Camila achava uma falta de respeito ser deixada de lado por tecnologias que as pessoas poderiam usar quando estivessem sozinhas.

\- Okay. Entrei na caverna. - A loira riu para o termo. - Você não acha que tia Selena vai implicar com essas comidas saudáveis? - Os olhos castanhos fixaram-se na bandeja recheada de porcarias endereçada ao quarto da amiga.

\- Ela não precisa ver. - Camila abanou a mão em desdém. - E o principal ela deixou, que foi o brigadeiro.

Selena estava largada no sofá desde o momento que havia chego em casa. Ainda usava as mesmas roupas de mais cedo e assistia a um canal de televisão qualquer que nem ao menos estava prestando atenção. Até tentou ler a documentação que Justin havia lhe entregado, mas desistiu assim que percebeu as palavras de Tiffany ecoando sem cessar em sua cabeça. Seus saltos estavam jogados pelo carpete junto a bolsa e os papéis que tinha tentado inutilmente estudar se encontravam espalhados sobre a mesinha de centro. Se não fosse pela conversa excessivamente alta entre Dinah e Camila assim que entraram em casa, nem teria notado a presença das meninas.

\- Mamá? - Ouviu o chamado de Camila vir da porta da sala e apenas respondeu com um som nasal. - Como amanhã é sábado e não temos compromisso nenhum pela manhã, a Dinah pode dormir aqui hoje? - A Juíza apenas concordou com o mesmo som nasal. - Podemos pedir pizza também? - Outra concordância. Estava exausta até mesmo para falar, mas não conseguia relaxar a cabeça. Pensou em pegar uma garrafa de vinho na adega, definitivamente um vinho seria uma boa companhia. - Mamá? - O chamado de Camila teve a mesma resposta outra vez. - Eu estava pensando em fazer uma tatuagem aqui nas costas. - Selena fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso fraco ciente do que a garota queria com aquilo.

\- Não abuse, Camila. - Ouviu a risada leve da adolescente junto aos passos contados que se aproximaram até a Cubana se agachar a sua frente.

\- Estou preocupada com a senhora. Geralmente a primeira coisa que faz quando chega em casa é tomar um banho, e não me leve a mal, mas a senhora está fedendo. - Selena riu divertida e bagunçou os cabelos da garota.

\- Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar. Pode ir ter seu programa com Dinah. - Mentiu, querendo fugir da possível conversa que não queria ter. Precisava pensar, voltar a raciocinar devidamente e acima de tudo não queria colocar a garota no meio daquilo.

\- É a mamãe? - Camila perguntou, ignorando qualquer coisa que Selena havia falado, fazendo a mulher fugir de seus olhos sérios. - Mamá, eu a quero de volta e sei que a senhora e ela quer também, então qual é o problema nisso?

\- É mais complicado do que só querer, Camila.

\- Quando a gente quer, a gente faz acontecer. - A adolescente cortou simples. - Eu entendo o seu lado, mamá. Eu também tenho medo e sei que mamãe também tem, ou a senhora acha que não? - Selena fugiu dos olhos da filha outra vez, negando-se a dar o braço a torcer para a adolescente. - Olha, eu sei que sentir é diferente de ser racional e que provavelmente a senhora está muito sobrecarregada com tudo isso, mas.. tente pensar que nada mudou desde que mamãe saiu de casa e nada vai mudar. Nós continuamos em alerta e continuamos nesse meio, isso não vai mudar. - Camila passou o polegar na bochecha de Selena em um carinho leve. - Nós três juntas somos melhores do que separadas, certo? - Selena sorriu fraquinho sentindo os olhos arderem.

\- Certo. - Concordou, ganhando um sorriso da Cubana. - Eu só quero saber quando foi que você cresceu tanto. - Camila riu baixinho e prendeu a língua entre os dentes fazendo Selena responder com o mesmo ato. - Amo você.

\- Também te amo. - A adolescente se inclinou a abraçando com certa dificuldade, graças a posição que estavam. - Tem certeza que não posso fazer a tatuagem?

\- Camila…

-x-x-

Não era algo habitual Demi receber depoimentos dentro de sua sala, mas naquele caso sentiu que deveria ter aquela exceção. Não achava justo a adolescente nos seus 15 anos de idade relatar o que sabia na sala fria que geralmente era usada. A garota ruiva já estava bastante assustada e traumatizada pelo que havia ocorrido com sua melhor amiga, por esse motivo a Comandante a chamou, acompanhada de sua mãe, para que o clima menos formal a relaxasse um pouco. Taylor, Louis e Liam também estavam ali, o que fazia do momento mais uma reunião informal do que um depoimento realmente importante.

\- Está mais calma? – Demi perguntou cautelosa assim que a menina terminou de beber um copo d'água. A garota acenou com a cabeça ainda se mostrando trêmula. – Sua mãe nos disse que você sabia aonde Jennifer iria naquele dia. Isso é verdade? – A garota olhou para a mãe ao seu lado que acenou a encorajando a falar.

\- Sim. – A ruiva disse baixinho, encolhendo um pouco os ombros. – A Jenny me avisou que faltaria o segundo período de aula para encontrar uma pessoa em Coral Gables. Eu só não sabia que.. – A garota parou de falar quando a voz ficou embargada. Demi olhou para Taylor com o coração partido. Detestava aquela parte de seu trabalho mais do que qualquer coisa. – Me desculpe. – A garota sussurrou, recebendo um afago da mãe no ombro.

\- Eles precisam saber o que você sabe para que isso não aconteça com outras meninas, meu amor. – A mãe da garota disse baixo para a adolescente que concordou com a cabeça respirando fundo. Demi tentou erguer os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso de agradecimento para a mulher mais velha, mas saiu mais como uma careta.

\- Ela tinha esse namorado virtual. – A ruiva continuou gesticulando um pouco. – Não era um namorado realmente, mas eles se falavam a todo o momento por telefone ou internet. Ela sempre estava em contato com ele e estavam planejando um primeiro encontro.

\- Era essa a pessoa com quem ela foi se encontrar? – A garota acenou a cabeça positivamente para a Comandante. – Você sabe quem ele é? Já o viu?

\- Não. – Negou com a cabeça. – Quer dizer, Jenny me mostrou uma foto dele uma vez e tudo o que sei é que se chama Brandon, mas desconfio que não seja verdade. Eu não sei. Eu sempre achei muito estranho o comportamento dele. Se negava em fazer chamadas de vídeo quando eu estava por perto e não tem conta no facebook ou qualquer outro site de relacionamento público.

\- E como Jennifer conheceu Brandon, Melissa? – Dessa vez foi a voz de Louis que bradou entre as quatro paredes, o que fez com que a garota virasse o rosto em sua direção antes de responder.

\- Jenny sempre gostou muito de jogos, não importa qual. Ultimamente ela estava nesse jogo, Another Life, é um RPG, eu acho. Eu nunca fui inteirada nesse assunto, mas sei que ele era um jogador e foi ali que se conheceram.

Demi observou todos na sala voltarem a atenção sugestiva para si, então olhou novamente nos olhos azuis de Melissa calmamente.

\- Há algo mais que você ache importante dizer?

Melissa encolheu os ombros e esfregou as mãos. Sentia as costas mais leves depois que contou o que sabia. Ainda se sentia culpada pelo que havia acontecido. Não podia deixar de pensar que poderia ter impedido a amiga de se encontrar com aquela pessoa, ter contado a alguém ou até mesmo ter ido junto.

\- Só peguem esse cara. – Soltou cansada, fazendo Demi sorrir fraco.

\- Nós vamos pegar. – Levantou-se, estendendo a mão para as duas mulheres a sua frente em cumprimento. – Obrigada, Melissa e obrigada, senhora Davis. Essas informações foram realmente muito importantes. - A Lovato suspirou alto assim que as testemunhas passaram pela porta. - Louis e Taylor, eu quero o celular e computador de Jennifer, quero saber se as outras vítimas também eram usuárias desse jogo e se sim, eu quero uma notificação dos administradores o mais rápido possível. – Puxou o telefone do gancho e digitou o número 2. – Liam, você fica aqui.

A dor de cabeça forte que sentia desde o almoço havia ido para o quinto dos infernos, mas a cena do velório de seu avô ainda estava correndo em sua cabeça como um filme exaustivamente repetitivo. Apesar de agitada, Demi sentia sua mente cansada. Queria dar uma pausa em tudo, mas estava muito perto de alcançar seus objetivos para simplesmente parar. Ainda tinha Selena rondando sua cabeça como um maldito fantasma punitivo que só lhe causava frustrações. Era tanta contradição dentro da cabeça que poderia jurar que sua testa ficaria marcada eternamente por causa do vinco permanente entre as sobrancelhas bem feitas.

Demorou cerca de três copos de cafés para que os dois homens, que a Comandante e o Tenente esperavam, entrassem pela porta aberta. Ela só queria que o dia terminasse logo.

\- Vocês tiveram alguma novidade sobre o caso do meu carro? - Demi entrelaçou os dedos das próprias mãos sobre a mesa, olhando Wilmer e Lautner de maneira cansada.

\- O senhor Horan foi transferido para a cela agora a pouco. - O Capitão Wilmer tomou a vez, apoiando as mãos no encosto de uma cadeira livre.

Demi suspirou e coçou os olhos antes de estalar o pescoço e levantar-se da cadeira. Havia recebido um chamado especial de Niall no fim da tarde e esperava resolver tudo aquilo de uma vez.

\- Lautner. - O simples comando da voz de Demetria fez toda a cena se modificar.

A ação rápida de Taylor derrubou Wilmer de bruços no chão e o desarmou em um piscar de olhos enquanto Liam já fechava as algemas em ambos os pulsos do latino.

\- Mas o quê?! Me solta, seu imbecil.

\- Se você não ficar quieto eu vou quebrar a porra dos teus dentes. - Lautner sibilou antes de puxar o homem do chão e o jogar no sofá.

Os olhos de Wilmer estavam dilatados e a respiração ofegante. Demi deu a volta na mesa o encarando com calma.

\- Deixe-me te contar uma história, Valderrama. - A comandante cruzou os braços na altura dos seios, mantendo o contato visual com o homem. - Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos o meu avô foi assassinado por um oficial de mesma patente, sabe o porquê? Porque o cara invejava o meu avô. O Comandante Lovato era O cara dentro do departamento, todo mundo confiava e gostava dele, mas não esse homem que o assassinou. Ele não suportava a ideia de que meu avô fosse melhor do que ele. Foi esse o motivo fútil que fez o homem que me criou morrer. - Demi observou a garganta do Capitão se movimentar em um sinal de que estava engolindo em seco e umedeceu os lábios. - Quando eu entrei para a polícia eu tinha completa ciência de que isso seria possível de acontecer comigo também, mas eu conheci tantas pessoas aqui dentro que dariam a vida para salvar a minha que eu acabei negligenciando esse perigo que não estaria lá fora, mas sim aqui nesse prédio. Apesar do meu pequeno incidente com uma agente alguns anos atrás, eu devo admitir que estou completamente perplexa com você.

\- Eu não estou entendendo absolutamente nada do que está acontecendo aqui. - Wilmer se endireitou como pôde no sofá, desconectando-se do olhar firme que recebia. - Eu quero que vocês me soltem imediatamente.

\- A única coisa imediata aqui vai ser as minhas mãos na tua cara. - Demi ergueu os lábios em um sorriso falso. - Para o seu azar, o café onde Niall trabalha é monitorado por uma câmera externa e nas filmagens mostram muito bem você e o garoto conversando.

Mentira. Não havia nenhuma câmera nos arredores do local onde o loiro trabalhava, mas Niall decidiu seguir o conselho da Comandante e contar quem havia lhe contratado antes que fosse tarde demais.

\- É o quê? - Wilmer perguntou agitado. - Eu provavelmente só fui comprar algo para comer.

\- Duas vezes? - A Comandante ergueu uma sobrancelha irônica. - Okay. Suponhamos que você fosse só comprar algo para comer. A movimentação na sua conta bancária mostra uma transferência no valor de oito mil dólares para o asilo onde a vó de Niall está internada, não é engraçado? - Demi riu assistindo o rosto do homem ficar rubro e as narinas inflarem. Poderia jurar que o latino explodiria a qualquer momento e estava muito esperançosa de que isso realmente fosse acontecer.

\- Você se acha muito foda, não é, Lovato? - O homem se inclinou para a frente com raiva. - Mas não é. Eu que deveria estar nessa sala, atrás dessa mesa. Você nem sabe como agir diante de alguma coisa sem esse teu cão de guarda. - Ergueu o queixo apontando Lautner ao lado da mulher. - Sabe o que você é? Uma porra de uma policial de merda que, com certeza, trepou com o Majo…

Por mais que Wilmer quisesse terminar de falar que Demi havia dormido com o Major para obter a promoção, o soco no rosto que ele recebeu o calou na mesma hora. Mal havia se recuperado do primeiro impacto do punho da Comandante quando sentiu o segundo lhe atingir no outro lado da face. Liam deu um passo para frente a fim de afastar sua superior de cima do homem ainda no sofá, mas Lautner o bloqueou com um braço, sinalizando para que deixasse a cena se desenrolar.

A vontade de Demi era de matar o homem com suas próprias mãos. Cada soco que dava no Capitão era um pouco da tensão que liberava. Wilmer significava o homem que havia tirado a vida de seu avô, significava a merda que estava seu casamento, significava Justin, significava o psicopata que estava a solta fazendo vítima atrás de vítima sem deixar rastros. Sentia suas mãos pesadas descerem sem cessar no rosto já ensanguentado do latino quando braços se fecharam em sua barriga e a puxaram para trás. Estava ofegante observando Wilmer cuspir o sangue retido na boca quando notou que era Lautner lhe segurando. Ergueu as mãos jogando os cabelos curtos para trás, procurando respirar fundo para se acalmar.

\- A merda aqui, Valderrama, é você! - Apontou raivosa para o homem largado no sofá. - Eu não precisei dar pra ninguém para saberem que eu sou mil vezes melhor do que você e esse teu comportamento só enfatiza ainda mais isso. E quer saber mais? Eu sou foda sim. Espero que aproveite sua medíocre vida atrás das grades.

-x-x-

Era sábado e fim de tarde quando a Swift resolveu convidar alguns amigos próximos para comemorar sua gravidez. Não era algo realmente grande, queria apenas pessoas que sabia que poderia contar para criar seu filho, principalmente a madrinha que havia escolhido. Lautner estava meio inseguro com a divulgação da escolha, mas a loira estava certa de que aquela era a melhor pessoa para o cargo importante, independente de ter uma fila extensa de mulheres querendo batizar seu pequeno. Nem mesmo Demi pôde reclamar quando não ouviu seu nome ser anunciado pela amiga, mas sim o nome de Camila que ficou perplexa por saber que seria a madrinha do filho ou filha de seus padrinhos.

A tarde de comemoração já havia se transformado em noite quando Selena percebeu que sua garganta já não queimava devido a bebida quente que tomava. Aquilo era um bom e mau sinal. Bom porque estava conseguindo bloquear as frustrações que rondavam sua cabeça em relação à Comandante que evitava a todo custo desde o momento em que chegou naquela casa. Mau porque seu subconsciente era um maldito traidor que provavelmente faria algo do qual se arrependeria amargamente no dia seguinte.

Demi estava sentada no sofá observando Selena e Camila dançarem ao som da música latina que preenchia a casa. Um copo vermelho estava seguro na mão da Juíza usando um longo vestido mesclado em padrões de cinza e azul claro que revelava toda a extensão de suas costas. Negou outra cerveja que David lhe oferecia e bebeu do próprio copo de refrigerante, ciente de que deveria ser a pessoa sóbria já que sua esposa parecia ser a pessoa mais bêbada da confraternização. Era basicamente um pacto mudo que funcionava entre as duas desde sempre; uma sempre deveria estar mais sóbria para socorrer a outra.

\- Mas e você, Allyson? - Ouviu a voz de David puxar assunto com a médica legista que havia sido praticamente arrastada até a casa dos Taylor's graças ao apreço instantâneo que a Swift nutria pela mulher. - Você deve ter alguém te esperando hoje, não?

Ally deu um gole no copo de vodka em seu poder e balançou a cabeça em negação com um sorriso pequeno.

\- Não. Hoje não. Hoje eu só tenho vocês, na verdade.

\- E amanhã? - Demi perguntou achando graça do nítido estado já um pouco alto da mulher.

\- Amanhã é outro dia. - A legista riu baixinho, divertindo os colegas.

\- Então você é solteira? - David perguntou outra vez, parecendo confuso e Ally acenou com a cabeça. - Como você pode ser solteira? Você é perfeita. Acho que 99% do departamento acham que você é casada.

\- Eu não sei se devo agradecer ou ficar brava com essas tuas palavras. - Ally brincou, preenchendo seu copo com a garrafa que repousava ao seu lado no chão. - Mas sim, sou solteira.

\- Por opção, suponho. - Demi se inclinou no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

\- Provavelmente. - A loira deu de ombros despreocupada. - Ser solteira não significa que estou sozinha. Tenho alguns encontros, saio com algumas pessoas, mas, em sua maioria, é um bando de rostinho bonito sem conteúdo algum. O máximo que consigo aturar são duas ou três noites.

\- Qual é, algum deve salvar. - A Lovato riu divertida por conhecer melhor a vida pessoal da colega de serviço.

Ally pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder com sinceridade.

\- Os que eu encontro no necrotério salvam.

Demi estava rindo quando sentiu um corpo sentar a sua esquerda no sofá e um braço magro lhe abraçar de lado antes da cabeleira castanha cobrir sua visão.

\- Você não acha melhor levar mamãe para casa? - Camila perguntou baixinho. - Eu já perdi a conta de quantos ou qual variedade de bebida ela tomou. Estou com medo de ela entrar em coma alcoólico.

A mais velha torceu a boca para a filha e lançou um olhar para Selena que conversava animada com o irmão caçula da Swift e foi naquele instante que percebeu o grau de embriaguez da mulher, pois a Juíza agora tinha uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, líquido que ela nunca beberia estando consciente.

\- Quais são as probabilidades dela quebrar aquela garrafa na minha cabeça?

\- Muitas. - Camila respondeu com sinceridade. - Mas acho que as probabilidades são maiores dela entrar em coma ou provocar um acidente dirigindo para casa.

Demi suspirou derrotada. Não estava bebendo justamente porque sabia que no final teria que cuidar do estado embriagado que Selena ficaria, mas não estava realmente pronta para enfrentar a mulher, principalmente depois dos últimos acontecimentos onde teve seu coração parcialmente quebrado. Não estava preparada para ganhar mais machucados naquele órgão. A Comandante lançou mais um olhar para Camila antes de se levantar e caminhar em direção à Selena.

\- Austin. - Demi sorriu para o homem loiro que conversava com a Juíza. - Será que posso? - Colocou uma mão na cintura de Selena em um pedido mudo para roubar a atenção da latina.

\- Fique à vontade. - Austin sorriu cordial antes de se afastar do casal.

Selena sentiu um arrepio leve no corpo ao sentir a mão da mulher dividida entre o pano de seu vestido e a pele exposta de suas costas lhe guiando para um canto mais afastado.

\- Você não acha que já bebeu demais não? - Demi perguntou calma e puxou a garrafa de cerveja das mãos da mulher, a colocando sobre uma prateleira de fotos.

\- Acho. - A voz de Selena não passou de um sussurro o que chamou a atenção desconfiada da Comandante.

\- Acha? - A Juíza concordou com a cabeça parecendo sonolenta, o que quase fez Demi rir. - Vou te levar para casa, tudo bem? Não tem condições de você dirigir assim.

\- Tudo bem. - Selena escorou as costas na parede, olhando fixamente para a Lovato que franziu ainda mais o cenho.

\- O-kay. - Respondeu ainda desconfiada. Estava fácil demais para ser verdade, embora Selena sempre tenha abaixado a guarda em seus estados de embriaguez. - Onde estão as chaves do carro?

\- Não quero que me leve de carro. - A latina negou com a cabeça, olhando a careta confusa da mais nova. - Você ainda não me levou para andar de moto. - As sobrancelhas da Comandante se arquearam causando um riso divertido na Juíza. - Vamos lá, é só uma carona de moto.

Demi ainda estava desconfiada, porém aliviada pela aceitação da esposa quando avisou à Camila e Taylor que a levaria para casa e voltaria para buscar a adolescente. Tinha ciência de que precisaria controlar os impulsos de Selena ao longo do caminho, mas estava disposta a fazer o sacrifício de resistir a tentação se fosse para deixar a mulher em segurança.

\- Você sabe que ela não vai voltar para me buscar, certo? - Camila perguntou para Taylor assim que suas mães atravessaram a soleira da porta.

\- É.. Eu sei. - A loira suspirou cansada e conformada. – Frozen ou Procurando Nemo?

\- Os dois. - Camila respondeu em meio a risadas.

A noite estava estrelada, porém um pouco gelada e o vento que receberiam na moto só pioraria ainda mais a temperatura. Demi vestia calça jeans e uma blusa negra de gola alta e mangas cumpridas, por esse motivo estendeu a jaqueta de couro para que Selena vestisse, já que a mulher congelaria usando apenas aquele vestido de tecido fino.

\- Mas e você? - Selena perguntou vestindo a jaqueta da mulher.

\- Eu estou mais vestida do que você. - Demi subiu na moto e estendeu um dos capacetes para a latina.

Selena riu quando se desequilibrou na primeira tentativa de subir na moto e quase foi parar no chão. Sentia a cabeça estupidamente alta e uma louca vontade de rir da ridícula situação a qual se encontrava. Talvez devesse não afogar suas frustrações no álcool na próxima vez, mas sabia que aquela possibilidade não seria uma realidade. Sempre pensava em não beber tanto assim novamente, mas sempre bebia.

\- Você está bem? - A mais nova perguntou tentando segurar o riso que queria escapar de sua boca ao olhar a tentativa falha da esposa.

\- Estou.. Eu.. - Selena pensou em tentar outra vez, mas não conseguia achar uma maneira de tirar um pé do chão sem que caísse de cara na calçada.

\- Okay. - Demi riu, notando o dilema que os olhos chocolates refletiam. - Me dê suas mãos aqui. - A Comandante guiou as mãos finas da latina para cada um de seus ombros devagar. - Segure firme em mim, okay? Agora apóie seu pé direito aqui. - Apontou para o pequeno apoio na roda traseira. - Isso. Agora toma impulso nessa perna e passe a esquerda para o outro lado. - A Lovato precisou segurar um dos braços da latina para dar certo suporte ao movimento, mas conseguiu com que a mulher subisse na garupa. - Parabéns. Vou fazer um certificado para você. - Demi debochou, ganhando um tapa estalado da mulher em seu ombro.

\- Cala essa boca. - Selena gargalhou, provocando o mesmo na mulher sentada a sua frente.

Os braços da Juíza seguraram a cintura da mais nova com firmeza, unindo sua frente com as costas da mulher o máximo que pôde e Demi precisou respirar algumas vezes antes de se acostumar novamente com a proximidade reconfortante.

\- Pronta? - A voz de Demi perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o botão de start, dando vida ao motor.

\- Sim, Comandante.

As ruas já estavam vazias àquela altura da noite; lojas fechadas e luzes apagadas, a não ser pela pouca movimentação de carros nas avenidas principais. Vez ou outra Demi sentia os braços de Selena lhe envolverem a cintura com mais força, além do fato de não haver nenhum único filete de espaço entre os dois corpos. Estava verdadeiramente tentada a acreditar naquele momento em que Selena se mostrava totalmente flexível, porém tinha ciência de que aquele estado maleável da mais velha só estava ali por conta da quantidade de bebidas que a latina havia ingerido. Poderia seguir pilotando por entre rodovias e até chegou a imaginar como seria viajar sem rumo certo ao lado de Selena, o que lhe rendeu um verdadeiro sorriso pequeno.

Buzinou uma única vez ao passar pela guarita de entrada do condomínio e rumou lentamente para a casa do casal.

\- Chegamos. - Demi anunciou, desligando o motor e tirando o capacete que usava. - O que achou? - Selena puxou o capacete da cabeça e voltou a abraçar a cintura da Comandante, deitando a cabeça no ombro da mulher.

\- Eu gostei. - A voz da latina veio acompanhada de um bocejo manhoso. - Você vai me ensinar a pilotar? - Demi riu ao notar que o estado da mulher era muito pior do que imaginava.

\- Acho que não vai dar tempo. Eu vou entregá-la para o Liam essa semana.

\- Nãããoooo… - Selena bronqueou se erguendo das costas da Lovato. – Você não pode devolver. Eu gosto dela.

\- Gosta?

\- Sim. Ela combina com você. - Estendeu o capacete para Demi que ainda estava sorrindo.

\- Eu acho que você precisa ficar sóbria urgente. - Brincou, ganhando um resmungo da Juíza. - Consegue sair sozinha? - Selena a olhou completamente perdida, o que causou mais risos na Comandante. - Tudo bem. Não se mexa. - Demi deslizou para fora do banco e tirou a chave da ignição antes de segurar na cintura da mulher com as duas mãos e puxá-la para fora da garupa. - Prontinho.

Selena sentiu as pernas cederem e precisou se apoiar nos ombros de Demi que já lhe segurava a cintura para que não caísse. A latina sorriu sem jeito e fechou os olhos com força, tentando inutilmente fazer sua cabeça parar de girar.

\- Eu acho que vou precisar de ajuda para chegar ao quarto. - Selena mordeu o lábio inferior ainda apoiando as mãos nos ombros da Lovato enquanto sentia as mãos da mulher ainda lhe segurando a cintura.

\- Eu ainda preciso buscar Camila, na verdade. - Demi se desculpou, sentindo um leve rebuliço no estômago.

\- Camila está segura na casa dos padrinhos. - Apertou os olhos outra vez devido a tontura. - Sério, Demi. Eu acho que não consigo sozinha.

A mais nova pestanejou em silêncio. O que mais queria era passar mais alguns minutos com a latina, mas sabia que aqueles poucos minutos só significariam algo para ela, já que Selena se esqueceria ou a afastaria no dia seguinte. Não foi uma tarefa exatamente fácil para Demi guiar a Juíza pelo caminho, mas tinha adquirido certo aprendizado sobre carregar a mulher bêbada desde a primeira festa da faculdade na qual foram juntas. O grande problema sempre foi o corpo de Selena que parecia dobrar o peso quando estava embriagada, fora isso, Demi conseguia levá-la de um lado para o outro sem que as duas fossem de encontro ao chão.

\- O outro pé, Selena. - Demi instruiu em meio a risadas enquanto ainda estavam nos primeiros degraus da escada.

\- Olha, por que.. - Um soluço cortou a fala da mais velha que estava verdadeiramente considerando a ideia de dormir ali mesmo nos degraus. - Droga.

\- Eu vou ter que te pegar no colo. - Demi suspirou se dando por vencida. - Sobe aqui. - A Comandante virou-se, puxando os braços da latina sobre seus ombros a colocando nas costas como se fosse um bebê koala. - Se segura e não vomite.

\- Eu não vou vomitar em você.

Demi nem deu atenção para o que a mulher pendurada em suas costas estava dizendo ao longo do caminho, só estava prestando atenção em colocar um pé na frente do outro e orando para não perder o equilíbrio, oração essa que a fez entrar no quarto do casal em segurança.

\- Obrigada, Jesus. - Demi sussurrou ofegante e se aproximou da cama para que Selena descesse. - Agora você já pode me soltar. - Sentou-se no colchão para facilitar a vida da mulher, mas observou as pernas lisas fecharem em sua cintura. - Ah não. - Demi choramingou sentindo o nariz delicado correr lentamente por sua nuca. - Você não estava com tontura e tudo o mais? - Arrepiou-se quando uma mordida pequena foi deixada na curva de seu pescoço.

\- Eu estou tonta para ficar de pé. - A risada baixa de Selena bateu no ouvido de Demi como um maldito raio que fez o arrepio se intensificar da cabeça aos pés.

Os dedos macios ultrapassaram o tecido fino da blusa de Demi se pondo a alisar a barriga quente devagar enquanto os lábios fartos se fechavam em beijos molhados pelo pescoço pálido. Vez ou outra Demi sentia Selena aspirar seus cabelos e acabou por inclinar um pouco a cabeça dando espaço para que a mulher trabalhasse a língua em sua orelha. Sentiu as pernas da Juíza lhe soltarem a cintura e os braços magros lhe puxarem para que deitasse de costas no colchão e não demorou dois segundos para que a mulher sentasse sobre seu quadril. Os lábios de Selena ainda estavam em seu pescoço, seguindo uma trilha torturante por seu maxilar até chegar ao queixo perfeitamente desenhado, onde sugou ao ponto de se satisfazer sem deixar marcas. Sentiu as mãos de Demi apertarem sua cintura por baixo do vestido que usava e sorriu levemente antes de deslizar a língua por entre os lábios da Comandante. Uma das mãos de Demi subiu para a nuca da Juíza a guiando na dança que os lábios macios executavam, desceu a outra mão da cintura para a lateral da coxa da mulher e arrastou com profundidade as unhas na pele lisa, a fazendo arfar em sua boca.

\- Sh.. - Demi pousou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Selena a afastando de sua boca. - Você precisa dormir.

Selena sorriu de lado e envolveu o dedo, que ainda estava colado em sua boca, com os lábios, o chupando lentamente. Demi arqueou as sobrancelhas sentindo a língua quente envolver seu dedo no processo de sucção e fechou bem os olhos na vã tentativa de fazer seu corpo parar de reagir à mulher deitada sobre seu corpo.

\- Eu não preciso dormir. - Selena sussurrou rouca. - Eu preciso de você.

Demi sabia que iria enfrentar aquela situação. Não importava a quantidade de bebida que Selena ingerisse, seu apetite sexual sempre se elevaria. Não estava acostumada a negar prazer para a Juíza quando isso acontecia, principalmente porque nunca conseguia dizer não, mas estavam em circunstâncias diferentes das de antigamente e a última coisa que queria era sentir-se usada no dia seguinte.

\- Mas amanhã você não vai precisar. - Demi respondeu calma, fazendo com que um vinco de confusão surgisse entre os olhos da Juíza. - Se você quiser, eu durmo aqui com você, mas só dormir, tudo bem?

Não. Não estava tudo bem para Selena, principalmente porque sua calcinha estava sendo bem clara ao mostrar que precisava mais das ações da Lovato do que só dormir ao lado dela. Entretanto, não poderia negar que dormir agarrada ao corpo de sua esposa era uma das melhores sensações de sua vida.

\- Posso ficar no seu peito? - Selena perguntou ainda grogue, causando um riso fraco na morena sob seu corpo.

\- Pode. Pode sim. - Sussurrou a resposta, puxando o edredom de forma que cobrisse as duas.

Selena se apoiou nos cotovelos e pressionou os lábios nos de Demi, sem urgência ou profundidade, apenas um beijo leve e demorado que fez ambas suspirarem no contato.

\- Boa noite, meu amor. - Deu um segundo beijo no rosto de Demi antes de se aconchegar no peito conhecido e aquecido da mulher para que pudesse dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo dedicado à aniversariante do dia: Manu :)**_

 _ **Feliz aniversário, gata. Que todos os teus sonhos se concretize (inclusive self semi)**_

 _ **Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.**_

* * *

 _ **17 anos atrás – New Haven, Connecticut – Dormitório da Universidade de Yale.**_

 _Os corredores se encontravam totalmente desertos e o relógio analógico no topo da parede avisava que logo o sol estaria nascendo. O silêncio absoluto só era cortado pelas risadas baixas que as duas jovens compartilhavam desde que entrara no prédio acadêmico. Demi carregava sua própria sandália na mão esquerda já que a direita segurava firmemente em uma das mãos de Selena._

 _\- Shhh.. – Demi puxou Selena para trás de uma pilastra quando ouviu o som de porta se fechando. Selena teve sua risada abafada pela palma da mão da Lovato colada em sua boca enquanto a mais nova avistava a senhora de meia idade trancar o armário do zelador. - Nunca mais vou deixar você beber. - Sussurrou para a Gomez assim que viu a senhora ir na direção oposta das duas._

 _As provas finais haviam terminado e com elas mais uma passagem de classes. Embora Demi estivesse acostumada com as festas de fins de semanas, Selena dificilmente pisava no solo de uma. Poderiam encontrar Selena nas salas de aula, na biblioteca, no próprio dormitório ou até mesmo deitada no gramado do campus, mas quase nunca a encontrariam em uma das festas semanais de Yale. Demetria, por outro lado, conhecia cada fraternidade, bebida e pessoas daquele lugar como se fossem a palma de sua mão._

 _Ambas desfrutavam daquela divergência. Selena era a parte racional das duas enquanto a Lovato era a parte aventureira e impulsiva. A estabilidade de Demetria era Selena e a instabilidade de Selena era Demetria, o que as proporcionavam o equilíbrio perfeito._

 _\- Sãs e salvas. - Demi suspirou aliviada ao trancar a porta do quarto que compartilhavam e virou-se, encontrando Selena já esparramada em sua cama. - Não tão sãs. - Riu baixinho observando a Gomez abraçar o travesseiro._

 _\- Cale a boca porque tudo isso é tua culpa. - Selena retrucou com um tom falso de braveza._

 _\- Minha? - Riu, despindo-se da jaqueta de couro preto que usava. - Eu não lembro de ter te obrigado a beber todas aquelas tequilas. Eu nem sabia que você gostava de tequila pra inicio de conversa._

 _\- Meu sangue é latino. É óbvio que eu amo tequila. Você não deveria ter me levado nessa festa. Amanhã a minha cabeça vai parecer ter sido sapateada por um elefante._

 _\- Tudo bem. - Demi abriu o zíper da calça jeans que usava e começou a arrastá-la para baixo, ficando com uma simples calcinha branca. - Eu não vou mais te levar para essas festas._

 _\- Nããão! - Selena guinchou indignada. - Eu gostei! Não é pra você parar de me levar! - Demi não controlou a gargalhada alta com a confissão da Gomez._

 _Selena não fazia o tipo 100% certinha, como também não fazia o tipo 100% festeira. Ela se localizava em algum lugar no meio daqueles dois extremos e isso encantava a todos que a conheciam. A latina detestava as babaquices que encontrava naqueles tipos de festas, mas também amava esquecer da realidade por algumas breves horas enquanto dançava e sorria na companhia de algumas bebidas. Aquilo, de alguma forma, a fazia lembrar de seu tempo no colegial, onde frequentava as festas junto com sua prima Priscilla._

 _\- Dems? - Selena chamou meio enrolado quando viu a morena prestes a entrar no banheiro. - Posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

 _\- Claro. - Demi colocou a toalha que segurava em um dos ombros e amarrou os cabelos longos em um coque alto._

 _\- Como que é.. Tipo.. - Selena gesticulou um pouco e Demi franziu o cenho. - Você sabe.. - Gesticulou um pouco mais._

 _\- Pode perguntar, Sel. - Sorriu ao notar o desconforto da latina._

 _\- Assim.. - Selena pausou e Demi riu mais um pouco. - Qual é a diferença de ficar ou talvez até transar.._

 _\- Com uma mulher? - Concluiu a pergunta, olhando na face corada da Gomez que concordou com a cabeça._

 _Selena não tinha nenhum tipo de preconceito sobre sexualidade e isso era um fato incontestável. Era uma simpatizante do movimento, mas nunca ocorreu-lhe de se envolver com alguém que não fosse do sexo masculino. Não era uma opção própria, não era algo que ela mesmo determinava. Sempre teve o cara que quisesse nas mãos e nunca ocorreu-lhe de ter uma mulher nela interessada, com exceção de Demetria. Entretanto, toda e qualquer investida que Demi fizera quando estavam se conhecendo, fez com que Selena não a levasse a sério. A Gomez não sabia se era o jeito descaradamente sem vergonha da Lovato ou o sorriso fofo que a mais nova exibia sempre que era rejeitada, só sabia que sua relação com Demi era algo que se tornava precioso a cada dia que se passava._

 _\- Você querer saber sobre isso é uma grande surpresa. - Demi cortou o silêncio, aproximando-se da cama de solteiro que a latina ocupava._

 _\- Eu sei. - Selena suspirou, observando a Lovato sentar na beirada no colchão. - É que eu vi você e a Alycia lá na festa… - Pausou, brincando com a dobra do lençol._

 _\- Oh. - A mais nova riu divertida. - Então você estava me observando._

 _\- Não, sua idiota. Vocês só não estavam sendo muito discretas. - Retrucou._

 _\- Bom, eu não tenho culpa se ela é gostosa. - Deu de ombros, causando um rolar de olhos na latina. - Okay. O que realmente você quer saber? Qual a diferença entre ficar com homem e ficar com mulher?_

 _\- Basicamente._

 _\- Certo. - Suspirou, apoiando as mãos no colchão de forma que Selena permanecesse presa entre seus braços. - A diferença está em alguns detalhes apenas. Não é questão do sexo em si, porque no final os dois são iguais. Digamos que 95% dos homens estão interessados no próprio prazer, enquanto 95% das mulheres estão interessadas em proporcionar prazer. Não vou ser hipócrita e te dizer que homem parece querer sugar sua alma através da língua ou só arrumar um buraco pra colocar o pênis porque há exceções, o difícil é encontrá-las. - Falou bem-humorada arrancando um sorriso divertido da Gomez. - Mas voltando para as mulheres. - Franziu o cenho. - É mais delicado. É mais confortável, mais.. entregue, entende? Não tem muito tabu com mulher. Nós somos mais sensíveis, mais atenciosas, mais companheiras, vamos dizer assim. - Torceu a boca, olhando nos olhos de Selena que não desviavam dos seus. - Eu não sei colocar muito em palavras, mas se você quiser experimentar.. - Deixou a frase no ar e desceu um pouco o rosto a fim de conectar a boca nos lábios a sua frente, mais foi rapidamente empurrada da cama._

 _\- Vá tomar seu banho. - Selena ordenou rindo ao voltar para abraçar o travesseiro._

 _\- Você ainda vai ser minha, Gomez. - Demi apontou divertida enquanto caminhava de volta para o banheiro. - Pode escrever minhas palavras._

 _\- Vou escrever só para poder rir da sua cara._

 _Evite cuspir para cima._

-x-

 **Tempos atuais – Miami, Flórida.**

A cortina pesada que cobria a janela impedia que a luz solar invadisse o cômodo amplo e precariamente iluminado por um abajur pequeno. Demi precisou desviar de Baylor, que estava esparramado no tapete felpudo que cobria o assoalho do quarto, para colocar a jarra com água e o copo de vidro, cuidadosamente, sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Se certificou de que na gaveta teria aspirinas o suficiente para a ressaca que Selena provavelmente sofreria ao abrir os olhos e soltou um suspiro baixo ao voltar a atenção para a mulher dormindo agarrada ao seu travesseiro. Alguns fios de cabelo cobriam os olhos fechados de Selena e o mínimo afastar de seus lábios carnudos indicavam a profundidade de seu sono.

Demi se agachou ao lado da cama e apoiou o queixo em seus próprios braços cruzados sobre o colchão. Sabia que os ponteiros do relógio já avisavam o fim da manhã, mas também sabia que aqueles mesmos ponteiros a avisavam que a realidade estava de volta. Não tivera uma noite de amor com Selena, até porque a mulher havia dormido assim que se acomodou em seu peito, mas a sensação de ter sua esposa dormindo sobre seu corpo já era algo semelhante ao seu Felizes Para Sempre.

Se perdeu no tempo enquanto encarava a face sublime da juíza que ainda respirava pacificamente. Se recordava de ficar observando Selena dormir até mesmo quando dividiam um dormitório na faculdade, analisar as feições pequenas da latina era um de seus vícios preferidos. Não estava preparada para que Selena acordasse e destruísse seu conto de fadas como uma perfeita bruxa má faria. Suspirou outra vez, cogitando a possibilidade de sair daquela casa sem dar oportunidade para uma possível desavença e então se levantou. Deu as costas para a mulher ainda na cama e pensou em acariciar a cabeça de Baylor, mas o cão estava tão confortavelmente deitado que ficou com dó de lhe acordar por nada.

\- Demi? - A voz fraca a fez estancar no caminho que fazia até a porta.

\- Eu já estou indo. Não se preocupe. - Demi avisou baixo sem ao menos olhar para trás. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta dourada quando ouviu a voz de Selena outra vez.

\- Indo pra onde? - A pergunta saiu meio grogue de sono. - Volta aqui. - A ordem suave fez a comandante estancar pela segunda vez em dez segundos. - Demi, venha aqui, por favor.

Demi ponderou brevemente o pedido e se virou de frente para Selena que se apoiava em um dos braços para se manter sentada. A face sonolenta da juíza conflitava com a frustrada quando a comandante se viu caminhando de volta para a cama. Selena se ajeitou melhor, arrastando-se para recostar contra a cabeceira da cama, e segurou uma das mãos da Lovato, puxando-a para se sentar na beirada do colchão. Demi não conseguiu processar o gesto muito bem, ainda mais porque após tal ação, a Gomez envolveu os braços em seu pescoço a abraçando com firmeza. Demorou cerca de quatro segundos para a ficha da mais nova cair e abraçar a cintura de Selena da mesma forma.

\- Me desculpa. - Selena disse baixinho ainda afundada no pescoço pálido de Demi.

\- Pelo quê exatamente? - Perguntou, verdadeiramente confusa.

\- Por ter sido uma idiota com você. - A apertou com mais força. - Por ter te mandando embora, por não ter conversado com você, por não te entender. Droga, era para eu ser sua amiga também.

\- Você é minha amiga.

\- Mas eu não estava me comportando como uma.

\- Você estava se comportando como uma esposa furiosa. Não precisa se desculpar por isso. - Demi avisou ao alisar as costas da mulher em seus braços.

Selena afrouxou o aperto nos ombros de Demi e se afastou para que se olhassem, revelando algumas lágrimas que haviam rolado de seus olhos.

\- Preciso sim. Eu machuquei você e eu sinto muito. - Fungou, sentindo as pontas dos dedos da comandante limparem sua bochecha.

\- Está tudo bem. - Demi sussurrou calmamente. - Você tinha suas razões e tirou as vendas dos meus olhos. No final, acho que eu precisava colocar mesmo a cabeça no lugar. - A Juíza abaixou os olhos, mas logo os dedos da mais nova ergueram seu queixo para que se olhassem nos olhos. - Me perdoe por não ter reparado no caos que estávamos vivendo. Eu me sinto uma completa idiota quando lembro das coisas que fiz você passar.

Selena sorriu fraco brincando com o cadarço da gola do moletom que Demi usava. Lembrava daquela peça de roupa muito bem, mas fazia tempo que não via a esposa o usando. O material grosso em azul marinho trazia o nome da universidade de Yale em letras brancas e garrafais na altura dos seios.

\- Volta pra mim? - Selena pediu baixinho antes de olhar nos castanhos brilhantes da Lovato.

A resposta não veio em fala, mas sim em ato. Os lábios suaves de Demi encostaram gentilmente na boca da latina que suspirou saudosa.

\- Para início de conversa, eu nunca fui embora. - A mais nova sorriu largo.

Selena puxou uma perna de Demi para o outro lado de seu corpo, a fazendo montar em sua cintura. Escovou os cabelos curtos da Comandante para trás da orelha, analisando bem o rosto ausente de maquiagem naquela manhã.

\- Não fique brava, mas eu preciso perguntar uma coisa que está me matando. - Selena sussurrou cautelosamente. Com o silêncio de Demi, ela prosseguiu. - Nesse tempo que estivemos afastadas, você saiu com outra pessoa?

\- Queria poder ficar brava com você para poder socar sua cara. - Demi riu desacreditada. - O tempo que estivemos afastadas só me mostrou o quanto eu só quero você. Eu não consigo sequer olhar para outra pessoa dessa forma, Selena. - A juíza suspirou aliviada encostando a testa no ombro da mulher. - E você? - Indagou acariciando a nuca de Selena.

\- Não mesmo. - Respirou fundo o perfume que emanava do pescoço da Comandante. - Eu só queria você de volta.

\- Bom, eu estou de volta. - Sussurrou com a boca colada na orelha da mais velha. - Que tal aproveitarmos isso e tomarmos um banho juntas? - Sugeriu, causando um riso na latina.

\- Você não perde uma. - Levantou o rosto revelando os olhos miúdos no rosto amarrotado. - Mas não prometo um banho extraordinário pois minha cabeça está a ponto de explodir.

\- Você não promete, mas eu prometo. - Pulou da cama enquanto Selena ria baixinho. - Vamos lá.

-x-

Camila fazia Baylor de travesseiro enquanto assistia clipes na televisão grande da sala de visitas. Uma perna estava cruzada sobre a outra proporcionando uma dança solitária para seu pé descalço enquanto a boca se mantinha mastigando o alcaçus em seu poder. Já era mais de uma da tarde e estava com medo de subir as escadas e ver algo que a traumatizasse, já que a harley davidson na posse de sua mãe ainda estava estacionada no quintal da casa. Baylor hora ou outra conseguia pegar um pedaço do doce da mão da adolescente quando ela se distraia ao responder mensagens no aparelho celular que repousava em seu ventre.

\- Camila? - A voz rouca de Selena se mesclou a música de um clipe, fazendo a filha diminuir o volume da televisão. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu moro aqui. - Riu erguendo o rosto para cima e encontrando não só Selena, mas também Demi apoiada no encosto do sofá.

\- Que engraçadinha. - Demi sorriu forçada. - Quem te trouxe?

\- Eu vim sozinha dirigindo. - Ergueu a chave do carro de Selena, causando um arregalar de olhos nas duas mulheres. - Fiquem nessa posição porque eu preciso tirar uma foto da cara de vocês agora.

\- Camila! - Demi ralhou fazendo a adolescente gargalhar.

\- O quê? - Mordeu outro pedaço de doce. - Okay. Tia Tay me monitorou até aqui, mas eu vim mesmo dirigindo. Tio Lautner estava no carro logo atrás da gente, então não precisam pirar. Eu _to_ viva. - Ergueu os braços em comemoração.

Selena riu negando com a cabeça. Poderia jurar que Demi era exatamente daquele jeito quando tinha a idade de Camila.

\- Estávamos indo buscar você. - Selena informou, dando a volta para se sentar no sofá. - Por que seus tios não ficaram?

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa no departamento. - Camila desligou a televisão e sentou-se devidamente ainda no chão. - A gente tentou ligar pra a senhora, mas só dava caixa postal. - Disse olhando para Demi que estava sentada no braço do sofá. - Eles pediram para a senhora ligar assim que possível.

Selena olhou para Demi que havia ficado subitamente séria.

\- Tudo bem se você ir. Só tome cuidado. - Demi olhou para Selena que havia acabado de falar. Não queria se afastar das duas justamente quando tudo parecia se organizar outra vez.

\- Vocês querem ir comigo? - Perguntou intercalando o olhar entre Selena e Camila. - Dependendo do assunto, eu não vou me demorar. Então podemos comer em algum lugar ou assistir um filme.

Camila piscou os dois olhos e olhou para Selena em expectativa. Ainda estava confusa sobre o que estava acontecendo entre suas mães.

\- Por mim tudo bem. E você, Mila?

\- O que tá rolando? - A adolescente sorriu de lado para as duas mulheres.

\- Como assim? - Selena riu.

\- Isso. - Apontou para as duas. - O que tá rolando? - Seu sorriso tornou-se malicioso e Selena gargalhou.

\- Ela é definitivamente a sua filha. - Apontou para Demi que estreitava os olhos.

-x-

\- Eles tem todos os direitos salvos. Não tem como culpá-los de algo. - Louis explicava com os olhos azuis fixos nos castanhos da Comandante. - O jogo todo é muito bem projetado e descrito. A classificação é para maiores de idade, com exceção dos menores que precisam de autorização dos pais. É como achar uma agulha no palheiro, literalmente.

Demi bufou descansando a testa entre as duas mãos. Quando finalmente haviam descoberto o caminho, surgiu uma porta gigantesca bloqueando a passagem. Selena estava sentada em uma poltrona mais afastada, prestando atenção na conversa, mas sem dar qualquer sinal de que estava realmente ali. Camila havia ficado com Lautner alguns andares abaixo, o que permitia que a detetive Swift também estivesse presente na sala da Comandante.

\- Por mais que eles tenham acesso aos usuários, não tem como saber o que eles fazem exatamente. - Taylor complementou a fala do Detetive Tomlinson. - Eles não tem o poder de rastrear os usuários.

\- Lembram do rapaz que invadiu o sistema de vocês para colocar o nome do prefeito como um dos cinco mais procurados de Miami? - A voz de Selena ganhou a atenção dos quatro oficiais presentes na sala. - Talvez ele possa fazer algo.

\- Você diz um hacker? - Liam perguntou para a Juíza que concordou com a cabeça.

\- Pode dar certo. - Louis apontou. - Pode dar muito certo.

\- Levando em conta que o cara invadiu o nosso sistema.. - Demi riu. - Já deu certo.

\- Eu não sei se você se lembra, Comandante, mas ele não é uma pessoa muito fácil de se dobrar. - Taylor ergueu os ombros. - E se formos analisar a estadia dele aqui, ele não vai nem querer olhar para a nossa cara.

\- Acho que ele não vai negar uma ordem da Comandante. - Selena sorriu de lado ao lembrar-se do caso. Demi a olhou entendendo a concessão que havia recebido para ir mais a fundo no caso.

\- Ele é escorregadio feito quiabo. A única pessoa que o arrancará da zona de conforto será você. - Taylor concordou.

Demetria ponderou. Não queria, mais uma vez, colocar seu serviço na frente de sua família. Poderia mandar outras pessoas em seu lugar ou até mesmo ir buscá-lo no dia seguinte, porém estavam correndo contra o tempo.

\- Vocês podem nos dar licença um minuto? – Demi se direcionou aos dois detetives e ao Tenente que prontamente saíram da sala, deixando a Comandante a sós com a esposa. – Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia eu ir? – Caminhou até Selena que ainda se mantinha na poltrona.

\- Sim. Eu estou vendo como isso é importante e sério. E, honestamente, não acho que outra pessoa o convença de fazer o trabalho.

\- E como fica o nosso programa? – A Comandante se agachou de frente para a mulher que correu as mãos por seus cabelos curtos.

\- Vou levar Camila para dar umas voltas no shopping e quem sabe comer alguma coisa. – Pausou e depositou um beijo singelo na testa de Demi. – Quando você estiver voltando, me mande uma mensagem que nós te buscamos para irmos ao cinema ou jantar em algum lugar.

\- Tudo bem. – Demi beijou a palma da mão da Juíza. – Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo.

-x-

Bateu a porta da viatura e se pôs a analisar a construção simples da casa. Não havia gramado, apenas uma pequena cerca que dividia a calçada da varanda bem decorada com flores. Louis deu a volta no automóvel, retirando o canudo almejado do maço de cigarros e o colocando entre os lábios.

\- A pergunta que não quer calar é: - Louis pausou para acender o cigarro com o isqueiro. – Por que eu? Pensei que Swift viria com você.

\- Não quero Taylor em campo nesse caso. Aparentemente não faz bem para a gravidez dela. – Demi explicou retirando o óculos escuro do rosto.

\- E Payne? – Louis tornou a perguntar.

\- Estou momentaneamente sem Capitão. – Deu de ombros abrindo a portinhola que dava acesso à varanda pequena. – Preciso de Liam supervisionando o departamento. Pronto? – Perguntou para Louis que tragava mais uma vez do cigarro.

\- Sim, Senhora. – E então seu polegar foi de encontro a campainha.

Não demorou muito para que um aviso em voz feminina soasse lhes dizendo que já estavam indo atender e então a porta se abriu, revelando a morena de cachos uniformes e sorriso brilhante. Sorriso esse que se desfez ao encarar as duas pessoas do lado de fora da porta.

\- Louis?! – A voz da jovem soou surpresa, o que fez Demi virar sua atenção para o Detetive ao seu lado.

\- Normani, o qu.. o que você está fazendo aqui? – A homem franziu o cenho confuso demais com a imagem da melhor amiga de sua prima diante de seus olhos.

\- Eu moro aqui. O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – Normani apontou.

\- Senhorita Kordei, desculpe-me atrapalhar a conversa. – A comandante tomou a palavra e ergueu o distintivo, causando um arregalar de olhos na morena. – Estamos aqui para falar com Harry Styles. Pode chamá-lo, por gentileza?

\- Ô merda. – Normani abriu mais a porta dando passagem para os dois entrarem. – Eu não sei o que ele fez, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Disse atrapalhadamente. - Ô HARRY, TEM VISITA PRA VOCÊ!


	11. Chapter 11

A sensação de Louis era de ter sido jogado dentro de uma aquarela devido às cores vibrantes que decoravam a casa charmosa que mais parecia um apartamento alternativo. O assoalho de madeira escura era bem lustroso e algumas luminárias azuis, pendiam do teto iluminando a sala acolhedora. Os puffs revestidos de quadrinhos em preto e branco neutralizavam a mesa vermelha e a pequena estante amarela. Até o cheiro do lugar era peculiar e Demi havia reconhecido de imediato o motivo; um incenso de jasmim queimava, sorrateiramente, atrás da porta de entrada.

\- Estou me sentindo em um centro de yoga. - O Detetive resmungou próximo a janela que abrigava algumas plantas no batente.

\- Talvez porque ele seja um professor de yoga. - Demi deixou um sorrisinho surgir no canto dos lábios enquanto brincava com as próprias unhas. Estava bastante acomodada em um puff, uma perna cruzada por cima da outra enquanto aguardava pacientemente o rapaz por quem procurava sair do banho.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. - Louis riu, puxando outro cigarro para fora do maço e o colocando entre os lábios.

Ainda estava surpreso por ter encontrado Normani naquela casa. Sabia que a garota que frequentava sua residência ativamente morava em um tipo de república, mas havia imaginado um apartamento mais semelhante à fraternidade, não uma casa compartilhada.

Demi estava com os olhos fechados e relaxando quando ouviu a voz familiar soar do corredor.

\- Não sei o que estão procurando, mas certamente estão no local errado. - A voz forte veio acompanhada de um sorriso falso na boca larga. A camisa cinza se confundia com a calça de moletom e os cabelos cacheados eram perfeitamente seguros por um fino arquinho.

\- Boa tarde, senhor Styles. - A Comandante esticou as pernas, mas não se levantou. Estava muito confortável para sair daquele lugar. - Pensei que toda sua meditação lhe rendesse alguma educação.

\- Rende educação a quem mereça. - O rapaz pausou e aspirou o ar por um momento. - Que cheiro é esse? - Seus olhos correram em direção a janela encontrando o oficial com o cigarro entre os dedos. - Apague isso! Você está destruindo todo o equilíbrio da minha casa!

Demi mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir da expressão estupefata que Harry carregava. Louis tragou mais uma vez o cigarro e o apagou na pia, fazendo assim o hacker voltar a atenção para a Comandante que mordia o canto da unha do polegar.

\- O que você quer? Minha dignidade? Porque se eu me lembro bem ela ficou presa dentro de seu departamento junto com aqueles brutamontes. - O hacker gesticulou para a morena que permanecia sentada.

\- Se você não tivesse invadido o nosso sistema, nada daquilo teria acontecido. - Demi observou a morena que havia atendido a porta sair do corredor em direção a cozinha acoplada à sala. - Você tinha toda a culpa. Não venha agindo como se fosse inocente.

\- Eu estava em protesto contra aquele marginal que nos representa. Toda Miami estava. - Desculpou-se, observando a Comandante ficar de pé.

\- Mas não foi toda a Miami que invadiu um sistema de segurança nacional, nem foi toda Miami que falsificou dados para colocar o nome do prefeito naquela listagem.

\- Eu não falsifiquei, apenas coloquei lá o que vocês não tiveram a coragem de colocar. - Harry apontou para a mulher mais velha, a fazendo rolar os olhos.

\- E eu não considerei isso? - Demi abriu os braços. - Eu te dei as razões necessárias, tanto que teu nome não consta em nenhum de meus arquivos.

Harry cruzou os braços analisando a Comandante. Odiava autoridades e passou a odiar ainda mais quando meia dúzia de oficiais invadiram sua casa e o arrastaram até a delegacia onde ficou detido por mais tempo do que o necessário. Lembrava-se da mulher entrando na cela improvisada na qual estivera preso e de suas palavras antes de o libertar. Demi não havia sido hostil com Harry, Demi havia sido hostil com a maldita situação na qual ele a colocou: Batendo de frente com políticos corruptos.

\- Okay. - Harry lançou um olhar rápido para Louis antes de voltar para a Comandante. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

\- Preciso dos teus serviços. - Foi direta. - Estamos na investigação de um caso e precisamos encontrar uma pessoa.

\- Encontrar uma pessoa significa encontrar um psicopata que anda provocando o caos pelo país? - O hacker perguntou certeiro, surpreendendo os dois oficiais a sua frente. - Sim, eu sei o que acontece no meu país, principalmente na minha cidade. Sei do que um psicopata é capaz quando se sente encurralado e a minha resposta é: Nem pensar.

\- Escute aqui, seu… -As mãos de Demi voaram na gola da camisa de Harry e o imprensou contra o armário de louças, causando mais barulho do que o pretendido. - Pessoas estão morrendo. Adolescentes que nem sabem o que é viver estão tendo a vida arrancada de maneira brutal e você me diz "nem pensar"?! Nem pensar vai ser a porra da resposta que eu vou te dar quando você pedir para parar de te meter a porrada!

Normani praticamente se fundia entre a geladeira e o fogão observando a cena, já Louis permanecia relaxado com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça, recostado contra a pia de aço.

\- Eu que.. quero do.. dois seguranças 24 horas por.. dia. - Harry balbuciou com dificuldade já vermelho por não conseguir respirar direito.

\- Um já é o suficiente. - A Comandante relaxou o aperto na blusa do hacker que tossiu em alívio. - Detetive Tomlinson ficará com você.

\- Eu?

\- Ele?

Harry e Louis perguntaram ao mesmo tempo olhando para a mulher no meio da sala.

\- Você queria segurança, não queria? - Demi falou mal humorada. - Vai querer escolher também? - Perguntou retórica. - Senhorita Kordei, poderia manter essa pequena reunião em sigilo, por favor? Obrigada. - Respondeu rápida enquanto a morena concordava debilmente com a cabeça. - Harry, quando você estiver pronto nos avise para que possamos partir.

-x-

A área de alimentação do shopping não estava exatamente cheia, mas também não estava exatamente vazia. Foi um sufoco para Camila convencer Selena em "almoçar" no Mc Donald, mas finalmente havia conseguido e isso era o que importava. Só esperava que Demetria não ligasse até que os pedidos estivessem em suas mãos. Olhou mais uma vez para o local onde Selena, pacientemente, aguardava a refeição ser entregue e voltou os castanhos para o celular entre seus dedos.

" _Estou com saudades."_

Camila sorriu com as palavras de Lauren na tela do aparelho e se apressou em digitar uma resposta.

\- Com licença. – A voz masculina arrancou a atenção da adolescente do celular, que ergueu os olhos para a figura parada do outro lado da mesa. – Eu estava ali na outra mesa, te vi sozinha aqui e pensei que poderíamos nos fazer companhia. O que acha?

A cubana estreitou um pouco os olhos analisando o homem que trajava jeans e suéter verde. A julgar pelas linhas expressivas ao redor dos olhos negros e de alguns fios grisalhos em meio aos cabelos castanhos, o homem deveria de estar na casa dos quarenta anos de idade. Camila percebeu também que nem havia o respondido e uma cadeira já tinha sido puxada para que o desconhecido se sentasse.

\- Na verdade eu não estou sozinha. – Respondeu séria, guardando o celular na pequena bolsa pendurada em seu ombro. – E esse lugar está ocupado.

\- Ah é? – O homem sorriu divertido, mostrando descrença no que lhe era falado. – E quem está ocupando esse lugar?

\- A mãe dela. – Selena apareceu ao lado de Camila, colocando a bandeja com os pedidos na mesa e desfazendo o sorriso do rosto do homem.

\- Me desculpe. – O homem endireitou a postura encontrando o olhar altivo da latina. – Eu não sabia que ela estava acompanhada.

\- Está e tem 16 anos. Então, é melhor circular antes que eu chame um policial para arrancar teus testículos, okay? – Selena não vacilou o olhar sequer uma vez até que o homem houvesse desaparecido de suas vistas. – Por isso não gosto de te deixar sozinha. Na próxima vez você irá esperar os pedidos comigo. – Avisou, sentando-se de frente para a adolescente que já pegava o pacote de batatas fritas.

\- Qual é o seu? – Camila perguntou gentilmente sobre as bebidas, tentando se esquivar do leve constrangimento anterior.

\- O suco de pêssego. Peguei coca para você. – Buscou o sanduíche que lhe pertencia, o preparando para matar sua fome. - Não conversamos muito sobre você sabe quem esses dias.

\- A senhora falando assim parece até que estamos falando do Lord Voldemort. – Bufou.

\- Shh! Ele não deve ser mencionado! - Selena brincou, causando um leve gargalhar descontraído na mais nova.

\- Ela quer conhecer vocês. Quer dizer. - Por mais que Selena fosse receptiva com aquele tema, isso não impedia que o arrepio receoso subisse pela espinha da adolescente. - Ela acha que seria uma boa ideia se eu a apresentasse para vocês.

\- Hm.. - A mais velha sugou o canudo bebendo do suco em seu copo, encarando o rosto vermelho da filha. - Isso significa que ela gosta mesmo de você. - Camila deu de ombros encarando o próprio hambúrguer sendo devorado. - E você quer que a gente a conheça?

\- Tecnicamente vocês já se conhecem. - Camila ergueu os ombros, terminando de engolir. - Mas seria legal se o que temos se oficializasse. Sei lá.

\- Sei lá. - Selena debochou. - Sei. Olha, eu não teria problemas, viu? Só não digo o mesmo da sua mãe.

Demetria.

Camila pensava na Comandante quase todas as horas do dia e sempre pensava o pior. O rosto de Lauren era muito lindo para ser esfolado por sua mãe, e ao lembrar do rosto lindo de Lauren, lembrou-se de outra coisa que pensava quase na mesma proporção do que pensava na reação da Comandante quando soubesse daquele relacionamento.

\- Mama, como foi quando a senhora perdeu a virgindade?

Camila tinha encontrado o _time_ perfeito para fazer a pergunta, pois Selena estava engolindo o suco de pêssego que voltou da garganta, lhe causando uma sessão de tosses descontrolada. Precisou de alguns longos segundos para se recompor antes de começar a pensar realmente na pergunta da adolescente. Obviamente já haviam conversado sobre sexo em si, ou seja, a biologia humana. Entretanto, a pergunta de Camila havia vindo de uma forma mais íntima e diferente aos ouvidos de Selena que se atentou à um fato importante: Sua filha não era mais um bebê e provavelmente estava pensando em praticar.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Selena piscou os olhos com força, afastando os pensamentos inoportunos antes de focar em Camila que aguardava pacientemente.

\- O que exatamente você quer saber? - A voz da Juíza saiu mais rouca do que o normal, devido ao engasgar que havia sofrido momentos atrás.

Camila pausou para sugar o canudo do copo de coca e aproveitou para analisar as feições de sua mãe. Sentia-se culpada por colocá-la naquela situação, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra aquela conversa aconteceria. Já havia conversado sobre o assunto com Gracie e Dinah, mas Dinah definitivamente não estava em posição de opinar em alguma coisa uma vez que também era virgem. Já Gracie não havia tido uma experiência muito satisfatória em sua primeira vez, muito menos tinha qualquer experiência com mulheres, o que deixava Camila perdida de qualquer maneira. Foram dias após dias tentando iniciar o tal assunto com Selena, que apesar de mãe também era sua melhor amiga, e não seria naquele momento que daria para trás.

\- Com quem foi? - Perguntou despreocupadamente antes de limpar a boca com o guardanapo.

\- Isso vai ser traumatizante para você. - Selena riu divertida, brincando com o canudo dentro de seu copo de suco. - Nicholas.

\- Da caridade? - Os olhos de Camila se abriram rapidamente em surpresa e Selena concordou com a cabeça. – Eca, mãe.

\- O quê? - A juíza gargalhou.

\- Eu não esperava conhecer a pessoa que… - Gesticulou com as mãos. - Você sabe.

\- Sim. Eu sei. - A mulher mais velha se esticou na mesa buscando algumas batatas fritas da bandeja da filha. - O que mais quer saber?

\- Tudo. - Deu de ombros se pondo a comer as batatas que sobraram. - Quantos anos a senhora tinha?

Selena piscou os dois olhos ao lembrar-se do passado. Tinha a mesma idade de Camila quando havia se entregado para Nicholas e isso não era muito bom de se perceber.

\- Dezesseis.. - Respondeu devagar. - Olha, a história não é muito bonita, nem romântica. Eu estava no meu primeiro amor, ou, pelo menos, eu achava que estava. - Suspirou, mirando nos olhos de Camila. - Nossos pais eram muito amigos e nós dois nos conhecíamos desde criança. Ele foi meu primeiro beijo e meu primeiro namoradinho. Sua avó brigou com Brian até que ele aceitasse nosso namoro e quando estávamos no colegial teve esse acampamento. - Pausou para beber um pouco do suco de pêssego enquanto a adolescente não tirava os olhos de si. - Era verão e muita gente do colégio estava lá, incluindo Priscilla que me encheu o saco sobre meu namoro ser santo demais.

\- Foi em um acampamento? - Camila perguntou direta fazendo a mãe concordar com a cabeça. - Não me diga que foi em uma barraca.

\- Foi em uma cabana. - Selena riu. - Não foi algo romântico, como eu disse. Foi bem.. improvisado na verdade. E embora eu não estivesse muito afim, até que rolou normal.

\- Okay. - A adolescente fechou os olhos erguendo um dedo. - Eu não preciso de muitos detalhes.

\- Foi você quem perguntou. - Deu de ombros.

\- E depois a senhora se arrependeu?

\- Não sou de me arrepender, você sabe. - Bufou, olhando a área em volta. - Não foi ruim, mas também não foi marcante. Eu não estava eufórica pelo momento.

\- Entendo.. - Camila mordeu o lábio inferior, o que não passou despercebido pela latina.

\- Você está eufórica pelo momento. - Constatou observando o rosto da cubana se tornar rubro. - Filha, você não deve tomar como base as experiências de outras pessoas. Cada indivíduo tem sua particularidade em relação a tudo. A única coisa que você precisa analisar é a sua própria situação.

\- Eu já analisei. - A mais nova se remexeu um pouco no banco. - Eu estou pronta, na verdade. Só não sei se ela está. - Camila sentenciou e Selena engoliu em seco um pouco paralisada.

\- Eu preferiria que fosse o contrário. - Soltou um suspiro sofrido enquanto a filha esboçava um sorriso discreto. - Só me diga quando acontecer.

\- Eu direi. Não se preocupe. - O som de sirene soou do celular da Juíza que o silenciou no mesmo instante. - Mamãe?

\- Sim. Ela já está indo para o departamento. Vamos? - Se levantou, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro.

\- Vamos… Mama? - O chamado de Camila fez a mais velha olhá-la novamente. - Não comente nada com a mamãe. Deixa que eu fale primeiro, tudo bem?

\- Se você prefere assim. Tudo bem.

-x-x-

Selena se mantinha sentada contra a cabeceira da cama, conferindo as tarefas por fazer anotadas no tablet em suas mãos. Não havia conseguido ao menos iniciar nada programado para o final de semana, mas também não se arrependia, já que o motivo de não ter feito absolutamente nada estava de pé frente ao espelho do quarto do casal, terminando de passar o creme noturno na face alva.

\- Podemos almoçar juntas amanhã? - A pergunta de Demi fez a atenção de Selena sair da tela do tablet para encontrar os olhos castanhos através do reflexo do espelho.

\- Amanhã não dá. Eu vou precisar resolver algumas coisas.

Demi franziu o cenho, espalhando no pescoço o que havia restado do creme em suas mãos. Talvez fosse apenas paranoia em sua cabeça, mas havia notado um tom diferente na voz da Juíza a alertando que a mulher procurava omitir algo. Selena estava com os olhos no aparelho novamente enquanto a Comandante terminava seu ritual para poder dormir. Sentiu o colchão afundar e colocou o tablet de lado, olhando a Lovato engatinhar até seu colo.

\- Que coisas que você precisa resolver? - Demi perguntou dengosa, brincando com a alcinha do baby doll de Selena.

A juíza suspirou olhando o pequeno bico nos lábios da esposa, as sardas proeminentes na pele branca do rosto e a fissura no queixo bem desenhado. Passou a mão livre no cabelo curto da mais nova, os jogando para trás em um carinho sem pressa.

\- Não surte, okay? - Beijou a testa de Demi e se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos castanhos. - Amanhã eu marquei de encontrar o Justin para resolver algumas coisas. - A Lovato arqueou as sobrancelhas brevemente e então estreitou os olhos ainda encarando Selena. - Eu preciso conversar contigo sobre isso antes de dar uma resposta para ele.

\- Você pediu para ele arrumar o nosso divórcio? - Perguntou de uma vez causando uma expressão de choque na mais velha.

\- O quê? De onde você tirou isso? - Franziu o cenho.

\- Eu vi ele entregando aquela papelada pra você no restaurante. - Explicou, já sentindo a raiva fazer seu corpo tremer sobre o de Selena.

\- Hey, calma. - A Juíza passou os braços pelo corpo da mais nova a segurando com firmeza. - Não é nada disso. Eu nunca quis me divorciar de você. Aqueles papéis são outra coisa.

\- Que outra coisa, Selena? - Indagou já irritada.

\- São documentações de algumas filiais da empresa da família dele. - Selena procurou usar um tom calmo enquanto fazia um carinho leve na base da coluna de Demetria. - Ele está vendendo. - A juíza sentiu o corpo pequeno da mulher relaxar sobre o seu e suspirou mais aliviada. - O pai dele teve um derrame no ano passado e a família decidiu que seria bom se parassem de viajar a negócios o tempo todo. Pegaram as filiais mais distantes e menos lucrativas para se desfazerem.

\- Certo, e onde você entra nessa história? Essa área não te apetece, pelo que me lembre.

\- Tem uma pequena e nova filial em Dallas. - Os olhos de Selena desviaram dos de Demi e fixaram-se no pescoço pálido. - Vai fazer dois anos de inaugurada e é bem localizada, dá uma boa renda e pelo que analisei, a documentação está toda em ordem.

\- Você quer comprar a de Dallas. - Demi Concluiu, observando um sorriso pequeno no canto dos lábios da latina. - Quando surgiu essa ideia? Eu não me lembro de você ter me dito algo sobre isso.

\- Essa ideia caiu no meu colo de paraquedas. - Selena sorriu um pouco mais largo. - Por mais que eu tenha feito transferência no fórum, ainda me sinto insegura. - Encolheu os ombros, voltando a encarar os olhos de Demi. - Uma pequena empresa nos daria estabilidade, segurança e mais tempo livre. Tudo o que a gente precisa se continuarmos com a ideia da gravidez.

Demi não pôde deixar de sorrir ao notar a face de Selena corar na última frase. Por mais que odiasse Justin, admitiria que a intenção de sua esposa era ótima. Entretanto, existiam empecilhos.

\- Se você acha que é uma boa ideia, eu te apoio. - Sentenciou, compartilhando de um sorriso largo com a mulher. Demi se inclinou um pouco para a frente, roubando um selinho rapido dos lábios carnudos. - Eu vou dar um jeito de arrumar o meu lado também. - A expressão de Selena se tornou um pouco mais séria e as sobrancelhas formaram um vinco em seu meio. - O quê?

\- Swift me disse sobre o Capitão. - Colocou o assunto na mesa com olhos inquisitivos.

\- Está tudo sob controle. Prometo. - A Comandante se pronunciou convicta. - Isso serviu para abrir meus olhos e ver que você tinha razão. Precisamos desacelerar. Só que eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo. Você pode esperar? - Perguntou sincera, lhe roubando outro selinho.

\- Eu esperei até agora por você. - Selena riu divertida. - Consigo esperar um pouco mais.

-x-x-

A sala em estilo teatro estava barulhenta por causa da conversa alta dos jovens por ali espalhados. A garota de olhos verdes e pele branca se mantinha preguiçosamente sentada em uma das carteiras do meio, rabiscando algo abstrato na última folha de seu caderno. Vez ou outra sentia o pequeno celular vibrar sobre suas coxas e parava seu desenho para responder a mensagem recebida. O dia estava realmente agradável para ficar trancada dentro daquela sala até a hora do almoço. Por mais que amasse as aulas do professor Stwart, sua disposição para estar ali naquele dia era zero.

\- Que diabos, Lauren! - A exclamação veio acompanhada por três livros grossos que foram jogados sem cuidado algum sobre a mesa.

\- Bom dia para você também, Normani. - Lauren nem se incomodou em retirar os olhos da ponta do lápis que traçava linhas sobre a folha branca. - Dormi muito bem, obrigada. Meu final de semana também foi maravilhoso.

\- Por que não respondeu minhas mensagens? - A morena sentou-se ao lado da Jauregui, tomando o lápis de sua mão para ganhar atenção.

\- Porque, obviamente, você mandou mensagem para o meu número de Nova York, como sempre. - Lauren viu o rosto da amiga fraquejar e sorriu porque tinha razão. - Por que estava tão desesperada para falar comigo? - Puxou o lápis da mão de Normani outra vez, mas não voltou a desenhar. Os olhos verdes ainda permaneciam nos da Kordei.

\- Teu primo esteve na minha casa ontem atrás de Harry. Ele te contou algo?

\- O Louis? - Franziu as sobrancelhas grossas. - Eu não o vejo desde ontem. Precisou passar a noite no departamento.

\- Então você também não sabe. - Normani suspirou frustrada.

\- Não sei o quê? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- _Bom dia, turma_. – A voz alta do professor atravessando a porta dissipou um pouco da conversação na sala, fazendo Normani diminuir o tom de voz.

\- Não sabe o que está acontecendo. Harry também passou a noite fora e eu estou preocupada. – Sussurrou e ouviu o celular de Lauren vibrar anunciando uma nova mensagem. – Aquela tal de Comandante Lovato é a mãe da sua Camila?

\- _Hoje falaremos sobre psicopatia. –_ Lauren olhou o homem escrever a palavra no quadro em letras de forma e sublinhá-la.

\- Sim. – Respondeu para Normani que ainda lhe encarava.

\- Você é louca, Lauren?! – A voz sussurrada da Kordei pareceu subir na escala, demonstrando estupefação. – Não tem medo de morrer?

\- Não seja dramática. – Sorriu de lado, fechando seu caderno. – Ela não pode fazer nada comigo.

\- Pois eu tenho certeza que ela arrancará teus dedos quando descobrir onde eles querem entrar!

\- Mani! – Lauren a repreendeu divertida. – Relaxa, okay? Já que você tocou nesse assunto, eu vou precisar de um favor seu.

 _\- Alguns psicólogos dizem que um em cada cem pessoas é um psicopata. –_ O professor na frente da sala andava de um lado para o outro com as mãos cruzadas para trás. – _Vocês provavelmente passaram por um na rua hoje e não tem como vocês dizerem quem são baseando-se em pistas verbais e não verbais._

\- O que você quer? – Olhou desconfiada para Lauren que guardava o caderno e o estojo de canetas dentro da mochila de couro.

\- Louis levou a caminhonete ontem e eu realmente não estou afim de assistir aula. Você pode me emprestar o seu carro para eu ir até o colégio de Camila? – Sorriu inocente enquanto Normani a olhava brava.

\- Você odeia o meu fusca. – Estreitou os olhos para a menina de olhos verdes que começava a fazer um pequeno bico manhoso. – Okay okay. Pode levar. – Puxou a chave do bolso do short que usava, o estendendo para a amiga.

\- Você é a melhor amiga do mundo. – Lauren deu um beijo rápido no gosto da morena e se levantou, esgueirando-se até a saída da sala.

\- _Anotem. –_ O homem de frente para a turma falava quando Lauren ultrapassou a porta. - _Psicopatia: Comportamento violento e manipulatório. Falta de remorso e de empatia._


	12. Chapter 12

_**9 anos atrás – Miami, Flórida.**_

 _O mar estava calmo e por mais que o céu estivesse limpo de qualquer nuvem, o Sol já não atingia a área privada. Demi estalou o pescoço pela enésima vez antes de suspirar. A ansiedade já havia lhe rendido tremedeira, dor no estômago e vontade de chorar em menos de meia hora. Estava sentada em uma cadeira de madeira, abrigando sua irmã mais velha de pé entre suas coxas._

 _\- Se você ficar se contorcendo desse jeito eu nunca vou consegui finalizar a maquiagem. - Dallas advertiu segurando um pequeno refil com sombras em uma mão e pincel na outra. Demi bufou. - Eu vou dar um tapa na sua cara se não sossegar._

 _\- Você já foi mais delicada._

 _\- E você mais confiante. - Um tom divertido pôde ser notado na mais velha. - Quem diria que minha irmãzinha seria laçada assim?_

 _Demi apenas escondeu os lábios entre os dentes na tentativa de não sorrir. Fazia um pouco mais de dois meses que Selena havia lhe surpreendido com um jantar romântico acompanhado de vinho tinto e um pedido de casamento prontamente aceito. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que a Juíza quem faria tal proposta, estava tão certa de que aquele papel era seu, que a surpresa ao ver a aliança delicada dentro da pequena caixinha de veludo, que Selena havia aberto diante de si, a surpreendeu mais do que o normal. Repassava a informação várias vezes na cabeça, mas a ficha parecia não cair nunca. Talvez só cairia quando a aliança de ouro branco com raspagem em diamante estivesse em seu anelar esquerdo._

 _A areia da praia era o palco do matrimônio. A decoração em branco recebia alguns toques de verde-água, o que deixava a sensação de leveza ainda mais notável. Um pequeno altar havia sido arquitetado com um arco robusto de lírios diante de cadeiras em madeira branca que já estavam sendo ocupadas por alguns convidados. Um pouco mais afastado dali, estava localizado duas tendas, uma na qual Demi surtava e outra onde Selena procurava se manter respirando._

 _\- Pronto. - Priscilla sorriu ao terminar de prender um pequeno acessório prateado na lateral direita do cabelo da Juíza. - Você está linda._

 _Selena piscou os olhos esperando sua prima sair de sua frente para só então focalizar em seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Precisava admitir que Priscilla havia feito um ótimo trabalho, uma vez que seu cabelo e maquiagem estavam exatamente como queria. O vestido de noiva, composto por seda e renda na parte do busto, caia como uma luva no corpo magro. As alças finas deixavam suas costas expostas e causava um leve decote entre os seios, enquanto o cabelo castanho formava cachos largos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros._

 _\- Demi já está pronta. Oh meu Deus. - A voz de Mandy rompeu o silêncio na tenda fazendo as duas mais novas virarem na direção da entrada e encontrar a mais velha segurando a mão de Gracie que vestia um charmoso vestido branco rodado, digno de uma princesa. - Priscilla, me alcance algumas caixas de lenço por favor. - Abanou o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas lhe chegavam aos olhos._

 _\- Mamãe.. - Selena sorriu, indo de encontro à mulher que lhe olhava com emoção. - Pare com isso. Irá borrar a maquiagem._

 _\- Dane-se a maquiagem. Minha filha está se casando._

 _Selena riu negando com a cabeça e depositou um beijo carinhoso no rosto da mulher antes de se abaixar para ficar na altura da irmã mais nova._

 _\- Ual. Que coisa mais linda. - Sussurrou, causando um leve rubor nas bochechas infantis da loira. - Lembra direitinho o que tem que fazer? - Gracie concordou com a cabeça. - Ótimo, então a partir de agora você será a guardiã do tesouro, tudo bem?_

 _\- Tudo. - A mais nova respondeu com um sorriso animado._

 _Selena se esticou até uma pequena cestinha preenchida com pétalas de rosa vermelha, que também abrigava uma pequena caixinha de veludo preto, e a entregou nas mãos da pequena._

 _\- Só entregue o tesouro para mim, certo? - Ergueu a mão direita esperando que a garota realizasse o simples toque de mão._

 _\- Certo!_

 _O estalo fraco da mão pequena na mão maior fez as outras duas sorrirem para a interação. Selena puxou a criança para seus braços a apertando brevemente e depositando um beijo entre os cabelos claros._

 _\- Eu te amo. Agora vai. - Deu um tapinha na bunda da garota que saiu correndo tenda afora. - Okay. É agora. - Falou mais para si mesmo do que para as duas mulheres que lhe aguardavam._

 _A única complicação para a realização do casamento foi a escolha do local. Além das belas praias de Miami, o casal tinha os campos do Texas como opção. Ao acertar o lugar, todas as outras coisas aconteceram com simplicidade. Ambas optavam por uma cerimônia simples que abrigasse suas famílias e amigos mais chegados. Sem dor de cabeça ou estressa, mas que agradasse ambas._

 _O som limpo do piano se misturou ao do mar e Selena precisou puxar algumas respirações mais profundas ao pousar os olhos em Demetria. O vestido sem alças era revestido de cristais minúsculos, os cabelos negros soltos ao natural batiam quase na altura da cintura curvilínea e a maquiagem era tão leve que podia jura nunca ter visto alguém mais lindo. Simples, porém magnificamente linda._

 _\- Oi. – Selena sussurrou quando Demi chegou ao seu encontro._

 _\- Oi. – Respondeu em mesmo tom com um sorriso que lhe rasgava os lábios._

 _Nenhuma das duas imaginava que um dia chegariam até ali, mas já não se imaginavam sem viver aquele momento._

 _-x-_

 **Dias atuais – Miami, Flórida.**

O scarpin na cor nude ganhou o corredor a passos leves assim que as portas do elevador se abriram. As pernas grossas eram bem abraçadas pela jeans rasgada e um elegante paletó preto cobria a blusa branca de gola V. Mexeu nos cabelos curtos quando percebeu alguns olhares fixos em seu corpo, mas não soube dizer se a atenção era por causa de sua beleza ou pelo distintivo pendurado em seu pescoço juntamente ao revólver guardado no coldre da cintura.

Abriu a porta almejada sem cerimônia, encontrando a jovem estagiária diante de um computador razoavelmente bom para o serviço que executava.

\- Senhora Lovato. – A jovem a saudou, levantando-se de sua cadeira. – Quanto tempo não a vejo por aqui.

\- Olá, senhorita Reyes. – Estendeu a mão direita em cumprimento, acompanhada de um sorriso brincalhão. – Sentiu falta de meu charme irresistível?

\- Obviamente. – Raven rolou os olhos em um meio sorriso, já buscando o telefone no gancho, mas a Comandante segurou em sua mão, a parando.

\- Não avise. – Sussurrou para a morena confusa. – Quero fazer uma surpresa. – Ergueu o pequeno mimo que trazia em mãos, suavizando a expressão da estagiária.

\- Sabe que eu posso perder meu emprego se fizer isso, certo?

\- Eu digo que coloquei uma arma na sua cabeça. – Demi sugeriu como uma boa opção. – Creio que não será muito difícil de acreditar. - Raven riu silenciosamente e negou com a cabeça antes de se sentar de volta na cadeira. – Isso é uma permissão? – A estagiária apenas indicou a porta da Juíza com a cabeça, concedendo a passagem da comandante. – Você é maravilhosa. Se eu já não fosse casada, me casaria com você.

\- Entre logo aí, Senhora Lovato. – Bufou segurando o ar divertido.

Dado o horário próximo ao almoço, Selena se mantinha informal demais sentada em sua cadeira. Os cabelos estavam enrolados de qualquer forma em um coque seguro por um lápis, os dois primeiros botões da camisa social azul marinho se encontravam abertos, revelando o singelo top preto, e os pés estavam livres das sandálias jogadas no chão. O queixo delicado repousava na palma de sua mão esquerda enquanto os dedos da direita corriam pelas teclas do notebook sobre a mesa. Uma balada indie tocava baixo na caixa de som do próprio aparelho e vez ou outra se pegava cantarolando a melodia.

Os olhos por trás dos óculos de aro fino deixaram a tela do notebook assim que percebeu a porta se abrir, encontrando então uma Demetria suspeita com as mãos para trás.

\- Hey. - Selena se recompôs cruzando os braços sobre o tampo da mesa, observando Demi se aproximar. - Que surpresa boa. - Sorriu.

\- Eu estava passando por aqui perto e resolvi fazer uma visita. - A Comandante deu de ombros com as mãos ainda nas costas.

Selena estreitou os olhos desconfiados, a analisando de cima a baixo.

\- O que você está aprontando?

\- O quê? - Demi lançou um sorriso ensaiado.

\- O que você tem ai? - Selena se levantou, dando a volta na mesa.

\- Não é nada, mulher. - Deu alguns passos para trás, sem conseguir esconder o ar de diversão.

\- Me deixe ver.

A cada passo pra frente que Selena dava era um passo que Demi dava para trás, até que se encontrou encurralada entre dois armários de arquivos.

\- Você é muito curiosa. - Brincou, aproveitando-se de que estava maior que a latina, graças aos saltos de seu scarpin e também aos pés descalços da mulher. - Não é nada muito especial.

\- Se não é nada muito especial, deixe-me ver.

\- Feche os olhos. - Sussurrou, tentando não rir da expressão impaciente de Selena. - O que custa fechar os olhos? - A Juíza bufou e rolou os olhos antes de fechá-los. - Boa menina. - Demi se inclinou levemente pra frente e beijou rapidamente os lábios da mulher. - Pode abrir. - Tão logo as pálpebras da latina se abriram, o sorriso se estendeu ao encontrar o pequeno ramalhete com cinco lisiantos brancos nas mãos da Comandante. - Eu disse que não era nada muito especial. - Deu de ombros.

Selena correu as pontas dos dedos pelas pétalas bem detalhadas, sentindo a textura conhecida contra sua pele. Demi costumava lhe presentear com, pelo menos, um lisianto em datas especiais, dependendo da relevância da data. Era uma flor típica das terras texanas e depois que descobriu que seu significado era o da entrega amorosa ficou impossível de não se tornar sua flor preferida. Correu a mente pelo calendário, tentando se situar do dia em que estavam e sorriu ao notar as cinco flores combinando com o número de meses. Estavam completando nove anos e cinco meses de casamento.

\- Tudo o que vem de você é especial. - A juíza se colocou nas pontas dos pés e enlaçou o pescoço da mulher com um braço para deixar um beijo de gratidão nos lábios vermelhos. - Obrigada.

\- Hnn, vai ter que fazer mais do que isso se quiser me agradecer. - Disse com malícia, arrancando um sorriso divertido da Juíza que lhe deu as costas, caminhando até a estante do outro lado da sala. - Você não acha que está muito… - Demi pausou, olhando a mulher descalça se agachar para abrir uma pequena porta da estante e, como consequência, sua saia social preta ficar ainda mais justa.

\- Estou muito o quê? - Selena perguntou confusa, ao se levantar com um jarro de vidro nas mãos.

\- Gostosa. - Respondeu gesticulando para o corpo da mulher que franziu o cenho. - Você não recebe ninguém assim, né? Raven não deixa ninguém passar por essa porta sem te avisar, correto?

\- Bom, ela deixou você passar sem me avisar. - Ergueu os ombros, ensaiando uma expressão inocente.

\- Sim, mas é diferente. - Deu alguns passos até a mulher que preenchia o jarro com água do bebedouro em silêncio. - É diferente, certo? - Perguntou em desespero.

\- Você colocou uma arma na cabeça dela? - Selena a encarou.

\- Não, mas agora eu quero colocar. - Selena jogou o pescoço para trás para soltar uma sonora gargalhada, fazendo então Demi perceber sua implicância. - Eu venho aqui com todo amor e carinho para você fica fazendo hora com a minha cara. Palmas para você, doutora.

\- Eu não consigo resistir. - A juíza confessou entre risadas curtas, arrumando as flores no jarro com água. - Me perdoe. - Enlaçou o pescoço da Comandante com os dois braços, tentando contornar a situação. - Eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui hoje e pedi à Raven para que falasse que eu não estava aqui, caso alguém me procurasse. Então, não. Eu não recebo ninguém assim. Nem ela me vê assim.

\- Bom, nesse caso, eu coloquei uma arma na cabeça dela para que me deixasse entrar. - Demi sussurrou próximo à boca da juíza.

\- Bela tentativa de encobri-la. Vou perdoá-la só pela demonstração de lealdade entre vocês.

Demi sorriu por pouco segundos antes de sentir os lábios macios de Selena sobre os seus. A boca delicada lhe beijava de maneira lenta, aprofundando aos pouquinhos, demorando-se a ceder a língua molhada por entre seus lábios. O batom vermelho na boca carnuda deixava o contato dos lábios mais consistente, deslisando uns nos outros de tal forma que as faziam querer mais da boca uma da outra. As unhas de Selena arranhavam levemente a nuca exposta da Comandante que lhe apertava a cintura de maneira proporcional ao beijo: lento e intenso.

\- Melhor pararmos. - Selena murmurou entre os lábios que ainda mordiscava. - Demi…

\- Você disse que ninguém vai entrar aqui. - A mais nova argumentou, indo em direção à orelha da juíza.

\- Sim, mas.. - Suspirou, sentindo os lábios de Demi se fecharem na cartilagem de sua orelha. - Se eu começar, eu não vou querer parar na primeira.

\- É só não parar. - Ouviu a Comandante falar colada em seu ouvido, então a empurrou. - O quê?

\- Hoje a noite, okay? - Pediu com um singelo sorriso no canto dos lábios. - E então eu te recompenso pelos Lisiantos.

\- Vou cobrar. - Demi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Não vai precisar. - Selena piscou e a puxou pela mão até sua mesa. - Vem, eu preciso da tua ajuda.

A Juíza colocou a mulher sentada em sua cadeira e se acomodou em seu colo. Olhou as horas no canto da tela do notebook, concluindo que já tinha avançado o horário do almoço, mas não se preocupou, uma vez que iria se auto dispensar naquele dia.

\- O aniversário de Camila é daqui a três semanas e eu estava pensando em que presente darmos para ela. - Selena explicou para Demi que apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e descansou a cabeça na mão. - Já que faltam um pouco mais de dois meses para que ela vá para Yale, estava pensando em um carro. O que você acha?

\- Um carro? - Demi engasgou em um riso surpreso, olhando a expressão séria da latina. - Você está falando sério?

\- Sim. - A mais velha franziu o cenho com a obviedade. - Vai ser algo extremamente útil.

\- Se for pra ser útil, melhor dar uma lata de spray de pimenta para que ela possa se defender. - A comandante gesticulou.

\- Você deu uma caixa de spray quando ela tinha doze anos. - Selena contra-argumentou pacifica. - Ela vai completar dezessete anos, é responsável, já tirou a carteira e estará longe da gente em uma cidade onde precisará de conduções. Eu ficarei muito mais aliviada de saber que ela estará no próprio carro do que em um transporte coletivo.

Demi ponderou, encarando os olhos escuros da juíza. Por mais que quisesse que Selena estivesse errada, sabia que estava coberta de razões. O problema na cabeça de Demi era que pensar em dar um carro para Camila era a mesma coisa que deixar a adolescente sair da barra de sua saia. Não estava preparada para admitir que a filha já estava com as asas crescidas e abertas para poder voar sozinha, nem havia parado para assimilar que no próximo semestre a cubana já não estaria mais morando com elas.

\- E qual você tem em mente? - A Lovato suspirou em rendição, provocando um sorriso satisfeito na Juíza.

Selena não se demorou em reabrir a aba que analisava antes da mulher chegar, revelando a foto do automóvel.

\- Não faz muito tempo que a flagrei paquerando um desses no estacionamento do shopping. É resistente, confortável e bem jovial.

\- Você não acha que é um carro muito grande para uma pessoa tão pequena? - Demi franziu o cenho.

\- O tamanho do condutor não se aplica ao tamanho do carro.

\- Isso vindo de uma pessoa que passou por cima de uma cerca dando ré em uma 4x4 não é muito valioso. - A Comandante riu com o próprio comentário, ao lembrar-se do episódio.

\- Teu histórico com carros compactos não é dos melhores, então melhor ficar quieta. - Selena riu ao ver a esposa rolar os olhos. - Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

\- Sim. - Suspirou, observando a latina levantar-se de seu colo. - Tenho algumas coisas para resolver no departamento.

\- Tudo bem. Vou buscá-la no colégio e tirar o resto do dia de folga também. - Disse, terminando de abotoar a blusa. - Aproveitar o ócio para reavaliar a proposta de Justin.

\- Hn. - Demi se levantou enquanto a mulher calçava o par de sandálias. - Ele parte semana que vem mesmo?

O nome do advogado ainda fazia o estômago da Comandante revirar, mas algo na calmaria de Selena ao tratar do assunto como apenas mais um contrato a tranquilizava de certa forma. E saber que faltava pouco para o canadense desaparecesse outra vez de suas vidas a deixava ainda mais tranquila.

\- Se tudo der certo, sim. - Selena se pôs de pé, soltando os cabelos. - Você acha que consegue chegar em casa antes das nove hoje? - Buscou a bolsa atrás da mesa, enganchando-a no ombro.

\- Farei o possível. - Suspirou, recebendo a latina de volta em seus braços. - Mas pode ser que eu me demore um pouco mais. A menina que estava internada, faleceu essa madrugada. - Explicou com um toque de dor na voz e os olhos de Selena vacilaram.

Demi não era do tipo de demonstrar emoções no trabalho, muito menos frustrações. Estava acostumada a agir como se estivesse no modo automático e aquilo a protegia de muitas coisas, além do fato de fazer sua imagem ser respeitada entre os demais. Mas Selena sabia que dentro daquela máscara de dureza existia uma mulher sensível que poderia se sentir muito frustrada quando algo daquele tipo acontecia. Não sabia muito do caso que a polícia estava investigando, além, é claro, do fato de ter um maníaco fazendo vítima atrás de vítima, mas tinha certa noção de como aquela situação estava mexendo com o psicológico da Lovato.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Sussurrou, acariciando a nuca da comandante. - Vocês conseguiram achar alguma coisa?

\- Ally já está com o corpo. - Respirou fundo, procurando esquecer-se da imagem desesperadora da mãe da garota no departamento. - E Harry está fazendo o que pode para achar qualquer fagulha.

\- Vocês vão acabar com isso, okay? - A latina deixou um beijo na bochecha da mulher, a fazendo sorrir fracamente. - Apenas se cuide.

\- Pode deixar.

-x-x-

Demi conseguia ouvir o telefone incomodo tocando do outro lado da parede de sua sala que ninguém se disponibilizava para atender. O paletó jazia no encosto da cadeira, a deixando com a simples blusa branca de manga ¾. Estava de pé com os braços cruzados, olhando o movimento de policiais uniformizados na porta do prédio através do vidro da janela fechada. Se achava mais legal quando era uma simples oficial, realizando rondas e prisões diárias.

Sua vida profissional costumava ter mais adrenalina do que o que estava tendo naquele momento. Já não aguentava mais sentar e esperar outras pessoas lhe trazerem resultados. Queria ir para campo, mas não podia. Queria ficar em segurança, mas não aguentava. Havia passado uma vida dentro daquelas paredes e nunca pensou que um dia sentiria falta de dividir uma viatura cheirando à café e óleo queimado com Lautner no banco do motorista.

\- Com licença. - A voz de Tiffany veio acompanhada de uma leve batida de dedos na madeira da porta. - Mandou me chamar?

A Lovato girou sobre os calcanhares para encontrar os olhos azuis da jornalista. Por mais que tenha passado boa parte de sua juventude ao lado de Selena, a presença da loira lhe causava mais nostalgia do que apreciaria. Todas as vezes que olhava para Tiffany era como se ainda estivesse com seus vinte anos de idade, ou pelo menos, ansiava ainda ter.

\- Sim. - Suspirou, indicando a cadeira oposta à sua. - Por favor.

\- Você está séria. - A loira comentou, acomodando-se no assento. - Estou aqui como amiga ou repórter?

\- Chamei a repórter. - Demi descansou as costas contra o acolchoado da cadeira, mirando nos olhos azuis. - Mas isso não significa que a amiga não possa aparecer. - Tiffany sorriu, rendendo o mesmo feito nos lábios da comandante. - Eu estive pensando sobre a sua irritante insistência em cobrir o caso dos assassinatos anônimos, mesmo depois de todas as minhas proibições.

\- Eu sei que posso ser bastante irritante quando quero. - A loira jogou o cabelo para trás em um nítido ato de convencimento.

\- Sim. Você pode. - Apontou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a jornalista. - Mas isso não vem ao caso. - Demi se inclinou para a frente, descansando os braços no tampo da mesa. - Eu quero te propor um acordo. Você receberá informações do caso em tempo real, terá livre acesso às provas e pode acompanhar meus detetives quando e onde quiser.

\- Estou esperando o "mas". - A loira gesticulou com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos.

\- Você não pode publicar absolutamente nada até que o caso esteja encerrado. - A Comandante jogou, observando o franzir de cenho da mulher. - Já tive muitos problemas com a mídia atrapalhando minhas investigações e você é uma mulher inteligente, sabe que se aparecer com um dossiê completo em mãos para teus superiores, tua carreira irá alavancar para nunca mais parar.

\- Então, você só me concede as informações se eu não publicá-la antes do desfecho. - Concluiu com os olhos cerrados.

\- É pegar ou largar. - Demi deu de ombros, voltando a se recostar na cadeira.

\- Bom. - Tiffany suspirou, parecendo relaxar um pouco mais. - Isso com certeza é melhor do que nada.

Demi não gostava de trabalhar com a mídia. Para ser realmente franca, ela odiava. Detestava a forma como distorciam e manipulavam para algo inexistente. Sempre teve problemas com discrição, graças aos jornais. Sem contar com acréscimos ou cortes que faziam apenas para se beneficiarem. Inicialmente encaixou Tiffany justamente nessa categoria, como alguém que deveria repelir de todas as formas possíveis. Entretanto, após analisar melhor toda a situação, viu que aquela seria uma forma de ter um caso sendo relatado fielmente como ocorrido. Fez questão de deixar isso claro para a antiga colega de faculdade, que concordou sem poder pensar em discordar.

Já era fim de tarde quando a Comandante decidiu levar Tiffany até a sala onde as investigações estavam realmente acontecendo. Os olhos da jornalista contemplavam as fotos e mapas fixados nas paredes cinza. Buscou o pequeno gravado no bolso traseiro e o ligou assim que se deu conta de onde realmente estava. Estava, finalmente, no meio.

\- Crianças, sei que vocês já a conhecem, mas quero apresentar formalmente a jornalista Tiffany Thornton. - Falou alto, ganhando a atenção de Harry, Louis e Taylor. - Ela vai estar cobrindo esse caso.

\- Como é que é? - O detetive Tomlinson guinchou, escorado ao lado da janela aberta. - Você abriu as portas desse caso para a mídia? Sabe que isso compromete 70% das investigações?!

\- Sim, detetive. Eu abri. - Respondeu dura, com os olhos fixos nos do homem. - E engula qualquer opinião ou informação que eu já saiba porque eu não perguntei se vocês estão de acordo. Tiffany irá trabalhar com vocês e ponto final. - A Lovato abandonou os olhos do homem e caminhou até o lado da mesa que Harry ocupava, alguns aparelhos estavam distribuídos por ali junto a algumas caixas vazias de comida japonesa. - Temos alguma novidade?

Os olhos do hacker dançaram em direção a Comandante antes de voltar para a tela iluminada na qual trabalhava.

\- Achei uma falha. – O rapaz disse, sem parar de digitar. – Consegui um rastreamento padrão partindo de um histórico recente de conversa entre o tal de Brandon e a menina, mas uma espécie de nuvem bloqueia a minha visão da máquina dele. – Harry pausou por alguns segundos para esfregar as vistas. – Parece que ele usa algum programa que borra a informação.

Demi suspirou, puxando uma cadeira vazia e sentando de frente para o rapaz.

\- Então você não consegue localizá-lo? É isso? – A voz de Louis veio um pouco mais alterada do que o de costume.

\- Tecnicamente. – Harry ergueu o indicador, mas socou a mesa assim que sentiu o cheiro peculiar preencher a sala. – Louis, você quer parar?! – As três mulheres se voltaram para o Detetive na janela que mantinha o cigarro entre os lábios. – Se você quer alimentar o teu câncer, alimente-o lá fora!

\- Foi apenas um trago. – O detetive explicou um pouco mais calmo, apagando o cigarro no batente da janela. – Podem continuar.

Demi e Taylor se entreolharam por dois segundos, mas logo Harry puxou o foco novamente.

\- Não consigo rastrear o computador propriamente. - Gesticulou em direção a tela ainda acesa. - Mas consegui uma forma de coletar informações da banda larga de cada conversa que encontrei nas últimas duas semanas através do banco de dados do jogo. Não garanto conseguir a localização precisa dele, mas como os dados são trocados de rede para rede acho que dá pra saber com quem ele tem interagido.

\- A próxima vítima em potencial? - Swift perguntou bem ao seu lado.

\- Exatamente. - A hacker balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- Tá legal. - A comandante respirou fundo, assimilando as informações. - E pra quando consegue isso?

\- Dentro de 45 segundos e diminuindo. - Harry apontou para o notebook.

Demi sentia o corpo tenso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Tenso porque, se a ideia de Harry fosse dar certo, finalmente estariam com uma direção a ser seguida. Aliviado pelo mesmo motivo. A Comandante se levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa quando julgou que a listagem já estivesse na tela do aparelho, e estava certa. Letras verdes pipocavam na tela preta e precisou fazer um esforço extra para entender do que se tratava, mas algo nas primeiras informações compreendidas um nó se formou em sua garganta.

\- Espera. Esse é o endereço da minha casa. - Disse rouca, franzindo o cenho para entender o que estava diante de seus olhos. Harry não estava procurando o psicopata, estava rastreando pessoas que mantinham contato através daquele maldito jogo. Sentiu o arrepio lhe cortar a espinha quando a pequena ficha caiu em sua cabeça. - Camila.


	13. Chapter 13

_**3 anos atrás – Miami, Flórida.**_

 _A chuva forte banhava a cidade naquela tarde de outono. Camila observava as gotículas escorrerem pela janela do corredor enquanto trovões ecoavam entre as nuvens. Respirou fundo outra vez e voltou seu caminho até a porta do pequeno escritório da casa; Selena ainda permanecia focada nas pastas sobre a mesa. Suspirou antes de andar até a janela outra vez, não demorou muito para refazer seu caminho de volta à entrada do escritório. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes estava executando aquele trajeto sem fim._

 _\- Vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão desse jeito. - A voz de Selena veio calma do outro lado do cômodo. - Entre e peça de uma vez._

 _Camila se demorou um pouco mais no portal do escritório, cogitando se ainda dava tempo de se enfurnar no quarto e esquecer o que havia acontecido, mas não dava. Precisava colocar para fora e precisava colocar para fora com a mãe latina. Entrelaçou os dedos, contorcendo-os de maneira nervosa, a borboleta que existia em seu estômago parecia ter dado cria a milhares de borboletinhas que batiam suas asas incessantemente contra as paredes de sua barriga._

 _\- Não quero pedir nada. - A adolescente deu alguns passos em direção à mesa a qual a mãe ocupava. - Preciso te contar uma coisa._

 _Selena prontamente largou a papelada que mantinha os olhos e tirou os óculos para só então encarar a filha que estava com as bochechas mais coradas do que de costume._

 _\- Pode falar. - Franziu o cenho olhando Camila esfregar as mãos uma na outra._

 _A adolescente abandonou os olhos da mãe, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de frente para a mesa._

 _\- Aconteceu uma... coisa hoje no ensaio da banda. - Respirou pesadamente, vagando os olhos pelo espaço entre as duas. - Hailee e eu nos.. Hã.. A gente se beijou. - As sobrancelhas de Selena se arquearam em um único movimento enquanto o rosto de Camila ficava ainda mais rubro. - Ela me pediu ajuda para pegar umas sacolas no quartinho da banda, estava trovejando muito e teve uma queda de.. luz. - Engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração virar uma batedeira dentro do peito ao lembrar-se do ocorrido. Ainda sentia a nítida sensação do beijo em sua boca. - Aconteceu._

 _Não era um segredo a preferência de Camila por meninas. Já fazia certo tempo que a adolescente havia erguido a questão para as duas mães e sua psicóloga. Era mais esclarecida do que muitas pessoas mais velha e isso não era dado única e exclusivamente à sua filiação adotiva._

 _Desde criança Camila se misturava com os moleques como se fosse um deles e havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes deu algum selinho nas meninas com quem dividia o dormitório do orfanato, não que se orgulhasse disso, mas era um passado que não podia ser modificado._

 _Nunca teve uma boa relação de confiança com o sexo oposto, apesar de ter uma incrível capacidade de criar amizade com eles, não conseguia enxergá-los com algum tipo de interesse amoroso. Não havia nem cogitado a ideia de ser bissexual quando conversou com a Doutora Blake pela primeira vez. Era lésbica e sabia disso._

 _Não era algo que lhe dava dor de cabeça, graças à família sem tabus da qual fazia parte. O grande problema era o mundo exterior que nem sempre iria lhe aceitar, mas também não tinha muito espaço em sua cabeça para essa preocupação, já que havia pessoas a sua volta mais do que adaptadas naquela situação._

 _\- Você e Hailee se beijaram? Tipo.. - Selena gesticulou ainda um pouco chocada com a informação inesperada. - Um beijo mesmo? - Camila balançou a cabeça lentamente em concordância._

 _Fora os selinhos remotos que se lembrava de dar quando criança, o total de pessoas que Camila havia beijado era semelhante a zero. Logo, o beijo que havia dado em Hailee era seu primeiro e Selena não estava sabendo bem como raciocinar que sua pequena, já não tão pequena assim, havia dado seu primeiro beijo de verdade. E a melhor, ou pior, parte disso; dado seu primeiro beijo de verdade em sua primeira paixonite adolescente._

 _\- Okay. - Selena impulsionou a cadeira para trás e se levantou devagar, caminhando para perto da mais nova. - Foi como esperava? - Perguntou ao agachar-se do lado da cadeira que a adolescente ocupava._

 _\- Hã.. - Camila sentia suas bochechas arderem, o que lhe dava certeza de que estava veremelha._

 _\- Hey. - A juíza esfregou uma mão no joelho da filha, soltando um sorriso calmo. - Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Isso é normal._

 _\- É meio estranho falar disso com a senhora. - A garota torceu a boca em uma careta, olhando nos olhos castanhos de Selena._

 _\- E é meio estranho para mim também falar de como você trocou saliva com alguém, mas vamos fazer o quê, não é mesmo?_

 _\- Mamá!_

 _\- O quê é? - Selena riu levemente, fazendo um sorriso bobo surgir na mais nova. - Honestamente, eu não sei se aguento saber dos detalhes, mas quero saber se foi bom para você. - Camila suspirou com o clima cúmplice e leve que compartilhava com Selena._

 _Hailee havia sido a primeira pessoa com quem se familiarizou no colégio novo. Não pertenciam à mesma classe, infelizmente, mas passavam cerca de duas horas juntas na aula de música até que começaram a passar os intervalos uma do lado da outra. Selena começou a desconfiar de algo quando a filha resolveu entrar para a banda do colégio, na qual Hailee participava como líder de torcida. Percebeu o ar diferente entre as duas em um dia quando ofereceu carona para a colega da filha depois do ensaio. Olhos castanhos, cílios enormes, um rosto digno de boneca. Selena além de ficar surpresa com o bom gosto da filha, ainda teve o pequeno choque em saber que Hailee era dois anos mais velha. Se não fosse por sua leve intuição de que a líder de torcida estava tão na de Camila, teria dito, imediatamente, para a filha pular fora._

 _\- Foi ótimo. - Camila respondeu com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios. - Foi tipo, ótimo mesmo._

 _\- E você não vê a hora de fazer de novo. - Selena constatou, rindo da expressão abobalhada da filha. - Você está tão trouxa._

 _\- Mamá, a senhora pode parar de me zoar, por favor? - A cubana cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, ouvindo a gargalhada rouca da mais velha._

 _\- Está bem. - A juíza se levantou ainda com ar de diversão. - Só me chame para assistir você contando para sua mãe. - Camila tirou as mãos do rosto e encarou Selena com nítido choque no olhar._

 _\- Eu pedi para parar de me zoar. - Gesticulou levemente. - Será que podemos manter essa conversa só entre a gente?_

 _Selena suspirou, fazendo uma pequena careta cansada. Demi era uma pessoa maravilhosa para com Camila desde sempre, mas suspeitava que a esposa não reagiria muito bem ao saber que a filha não estava mais apenas interessada em jogos, filmes e músicas. Suspeitava também que quando o momento chegasse, teria que ficar no meio das duas para remediar a situação._

 _\- Podemos. - Concordou. - Mas você sabe que uma hora ou outra terá que enfrentá-la._

 _Camila apenas balançou a cabeça. Eventualmente teria que bater de frente com Demetria sobre aquele assunto, mas ainda não tinha disposição para enfrentar a fera. Então, retardaria aquilo o máximo que poderia._

 _\- É.. Eu sei._

 _-x-_

 **Dias atuais – Miami, Flórida.**

\- CAMILA!

O chamado alto de Demi soou casa adentro assim que empurrou a porta de entrada. A comandante não conseguia pensar em nada além de ter a filha diante de seus olhos desde que avistou o endereço da própria casa na tela daquele notebook. Não se preocupou em dar ordens ou avisar nada. Apenas correu pelos corredores e escadas do departamento, dispensando os elevadores, até que alcançasse a moto de Liam estacionada enfrente ao prédio. Moto essa que tinha largado no jardim da casa, sem se preocupar em estacionar devidamente.

\- CAMILA? - Chamou outra vez, ainda mais alto, no pé da escada que dava acesso aos quartos.

\- Demi? - A voz abafada de Selena veio do corredor que dava na cozinha antes da latina aparecer, enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato e com Baylor no seu encalço. - Pensei que chegaria mais tarde.

\- Onde está Camila? - Demi perguntou pausadamente, ainda um pouco ofegante.

\- Hã.. - Selena hesitou por dois segundos e olhou o relógio fino preso no pulso. - Ela saiu com uns amigos, mas já deve estar chegando.

\- Amigos? - A comandante franziu o cenho e sentiu a cabeça girar. - Que amigos, Selena? Ela não sai com amigos. - Sacou o celular do bolso, anestesiando os ouvidos e discando o número do celular da filha, mas a ligação nem chegou a ser completada, caindo direto na caixa postal. - Droga!

A Lovato levou a mão até a própria cabeça a fim de amenizar a pontada que sentia na fonte. Parecia que alguém estava martelando incessantemente naquela região. Selena viu uma viatura parar enfrente a casa através da porta que Demi havia deixado aberta e sentiu uma sensação ruim invadir seu corpo.

\- O que aconteceu? - A latina segurou o rosto de Demi com as duas mãos, sentindo a mera sensação ruim se transformar em pânico. - Amor?

\- Harry conseguiu rastrear um sinal. - Os olhos castanhos de Demi estremeceram em desespero. - O sinal vem daqui.

O corpo de Selena ficou gelado tanto por dentro quanto por fora, a fazendo tremer involuntariamente da cabeça aos pés. Procurou respirar fundo para tomar o controle da situação, mas parecia que alguma coisa bloqueava a filtragem de oxigênio para seus pulmões.

\- Ela está bem, okay? Fique calma. - Selena disse baixo, pegando o celular da mão da esposa. - Você já ligou pra ela? - Perguntou calmamente, discando novamente o número e assistindo a comandante acenar com a cabeça. - Caixa postal. - Suspirou com pesar.

\- Com quem e pra onde ela foi, Selena? - Demi perguntou frustrada. - Como você deixa ela sair assim e não me diz nada?

O latido de Baylor foi alto em direção a entrada da casa e os olhos de Selena correram para a porta aberta, encontrando os detetives Swift e Tomlinsom de pé na varanda ao lado de um jovem carregando uma mochila nas costas, que julgou ser o rapaz que estava ajudando nas investigações. Olhou mais especificamente para Louis e soltou um suspiro derrotado, antes de olhar nos olhos tempestuosos de Demetria novamente.

\- Ela saiu. - Disse baixo e devagar. - Com a Lauren.

-x-x-

As gaivotas cantavam sobrevoando o mar agitado, mas a única coisa que Camila conseguia ouvir era a respiração pesada da garota em seu colo. Lauren havia estacionado no lugar mais deserto da praia, escondido por uma rocha cúmplice que ajudava a camuflar a caminhonete preta de vidros negros. A universitária mantinha as coxas envolta da cintura fina da cubana que ocupava o banco do passageiro enquanto tinha sua língua sugada pela mais velha.

Camila sentia-se quente, seu estômago parecia em queda livre e cada ponto vital de seu corpo mostrava-se tenso. A boca da Jauregui lhe parecia algodão-doce; quanto mais comia, mais queria, além de ser extremamente quente e doce. Correu as mãos pelas coxas alvas, subindo pelo curto short jeans e invadindo a camisa preta do Metallica que Lauren usava, arranhando as costas lisas de cima para baixo.

\- Camz.. - Lauren desconectou do beijo, sorrindo fraco e ainda de olhos fechados. - Pare.

\- Você não parece muito certa em querer que eu pare.

Camila sussurrou rouca, correndo a ponta do nariz pelo maxilar da americana até chegar abaixo da orelha, onde começou a distribuir beijos um pouco mais molhados e ousados. Notou a pele de Lauren se arrepiar e comemorou internamente antes de fechar os dentes no pescoço pálido.

\- Nã-não. - A universitária empurrou a Cubana contra o descanso do assento com um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios vermelhos e inchados. - Você não vai conseguir me manipular.

Camila respirou fundo e se pôs a acariciar as duas coxas que ainda estavam ao seu redor enquanto encarava os olhos verdes brilhantes.

\- Um dia eu consigo. - Deu de ombros, ganhando um arquear de sobrancelha da mais velha. - Sei esperar.

\- Que ótimo, Senhorita Gomez-Lovato - Lauren se aproximou novamente, roçando o nariz no de Camila, que conseguiu sentir a argola que a universitária tinha como piercing contra sua pele. - Já eu não tenho tanta paciência e já cansei de esperar você contar sobre a gente para suas mães.

Camila suspirou pesadamente contra a boca da Jauregui que ainda se mantinha extremamente próxima de seu rosto.

\- Você sabe como acabar com um clima.

\- É. Eu sei. - Lauren se afastou da garota outra vez, apoiando as costas no painel do carro.

\- Mamá sabe sobre nós. Caso contrário eu não estaria aqui.

\- Sim, mas a Comandante não sabe. - A mais velha gesticulou levemente. - O que nos deixa praticamente no mesmo lugar. Eu não gosto de ficar escondendo nada da minha vida e sua mãe já voltou para casa, não? Não era esse o problema em nos assumir?

\- Sim, mas parece que ela está trabalhando em um caso complicado e não quero sobrecarregá-la. - Camila coçou a cabeça rapidamente a fim de encerrar aquele assunto de uma vez.

\- Okay, antes era o casamento, agora é o trabalho. - Lauren enumerou nos dedos. - Qual será a próxima desculpa?

\- Não são desculpas, é a realidade atual. - Camila ergueu os ombros minimamente. - Eu não quero te jogar na jaula dos leões sem nenhum escudo. Minha mãe não é uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar.

\- Camila, qualquer momento que você resolver me apresentar para sua mãe estará me jogando aos leões sem escudo algum. - A universitária pausou por um instante e fitou os olhos castanhos a sua frente. - Estou começando a cogitar a possibilidade de você estar querendo se aproveitar de mim até cansar e depois jogar fora.

\- Não seja tola. - Suas mãos foram de encontro a cintura de Lauren, puxando-a para um abraço de forma que as testas ficassem encostadas. - Essa possibilidade não existe em dimensão nenhuma. Só peço um pouquinho mais de calma em relação a isso. A minha formatura está chegando e vai ter um baile.. - Umedeceu os lábios encarando os olhos verdes expectantes. - Eu quero que você vá comigo.

\- Você está tentando me enrolar? - Lauren perguntou com um sorriso feliz começando a ser formado nos lábios grossos.

\- Sim. Estou conseguindo? - Camila sussurrou, ganhando um aceno positivo da garota que se inclinou um pouco mais para voltar a lhe beijar a boca.

Camila sentia o cérebro aéreo, como se não houvesse oxigênio suficiente no carro. Seu corpo parecia ter aquecido ainda mais por culpa da maldita língua da Jauregui que entrava e saía como bem queria por entre seus lábios. De fato, nem se lembrava mais de como respirar quando começou a sentir a pressão ainda mais pesada do quadril de Lauren contra o seu. Um som diferente dos lábios selados invadiu o automóvel e Camila bufou quando largou a cabeça contra o encosto do assento.

\- Só pode ser piada.

\- É o Louis. Pode ser importante. - Lauren jogou os cabelos para trás, tomando uma respiração funda antes de desconectar o celular do USB acoplado ao cinzeiro. - Fala, Lou.

 _-Lauren, você está com Camila?_

Os olhos verdes da universitária foram de encontro aos castanhos escuros de Camila rapidamente antes de se fixar no freio de mão do carro.

\- Sim. Como sabe?

 _\- Onde vocês estão?_

\- Na praia. Por que? - Mordiscou a pele no canto da unha do polegar enquanto procurava entender o falatório que vinha do outro lado.

 _-Traga Camila pra casa dela agora. Estamos aqui esperando por vocês._ \- A voz de Louis era urgente, porém firme. - _E pegue suas luvas de boxe também. Acho que você vai precisar._

A linha ficou muda sem nenhum adeus e Lauren olhou para a tela do aparelho com a testa franzida.

\- O que houve? - Camila chamou sua atenção com um semblante levemente preocupado.

Lauren respirou fundo outra vez e encarou os olhos da cubana.

\- Hora de me jogar aos leões.

-x-x-

Selena estava escorada próxima a janela da sala, revezando a atenção entre o jardim e a movimentação dentro da casa. Sua sala de estar parecia ter se tornado um verdadeiro centro de operações policial com todos aqueles aparelhos eletrônicos distribuídos pelo sofá e mesa de centro. Taylor ocupava o espaço ao lado de Harry no sofá enquanto Louis e Tiffany observavam de pé o hacker trabalhar. Já Demi havia se enfurnado dentro do escritório logo após ter uma breve discussão com a esposa sobre ter acobertado a filha.

\- Selena? - A voz de Tiffany tirou o olhar vago da Juíza que focou nos azuis ao seu lado. - Será que posso ter uma palavrinha com você?

\- Claro, Thornton. - A latina suspirou, jogando lentamente os cabelos para trás com as duas mãos. - Pode falar.

\- Eu queria me desculpar por aquele dia no restaurante. - A jornalista falou um pouco mais baixo, evitando ser ouvida pelos outros presentes na casa. - Eu não deveria ter me intrometido entre vocês. Muito menos ter falado com você daquele jeito.

\- Deveria sim. - Selena relaxou um pouco mais e olhou para o jardim, ficando lado a lado com a loira. - E você não deve se desculpar. Na verdade eu queria agradecer pelas coisas que você falou para mim. Às vezes precisamos de um choque de realidade para prosseguir com alguma decisão interna.

Tiffany acenou com a cabeça, colocando-se na mesma posição que a latina; Braços cruzados e encarando o jardim da casa.

\- Eu fico feliz que vocês tenham se acertado. Sempre achei que eram incríveis juntas e devo confessar que sentia um tanto de ciúmes do relacionamento de vocês na época da faculdade.

Selena deixou de encarar o lado de fora da janela para olhar o perfil da jornalista.

\- Não deveria, já que ela estava com você. - Disse, ganhando os olhos azuis da loira junto com um sorriso pequeno.

\- Mas o coração e lealdade dela sempre estiveram com você.

O barulho da porta de carro batendo chamou a atenção de Selena que voltou o foco para o lado de fora da casa, encontrando Camila e Lauren já caminhando em direção à porta.

\- Elas chegaram. - Selena anunciou mais alto, dirigindo-se em direção a porta da frente.

-x-x-

Demi sentia-se exausta. Embora estivesse aliviada por saber que a filha estava em segurança, estava fora de si com o que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Inicialmente não conseguia compreender o fato de que Selena estava unida com Camila para lhe esconder aquilo, em seguida, precisava reunir toda a consciência que ainda possuía para não perder a cabeça.

Mantinha-se sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa que abrigava seu revólver por algum motivo que não queria admitir, Selena estava de pé escorada na porta fechada do escritório enquanto Camila e Lauren ocupavam duas cadeiras de frente para a Comandante.

Podia sentir o nervosismo de Camila emanando de seu corpo, já Lauren transparecia calmaria desde que havia ultrapassado a porta. Os olhos verdes da universitária encaravam os castanhos de Demi sem receio algum, o que lhe causava ainda mais raiva da garota.

\- Há quanto tempo que isso está acontecendo? - A comandante apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou os dedos sem tirar os olhos das esmeradas.

\- Nós..

\- Quieta, Camila. - Demi lançou um olhar para a a Cubana que engoliu em seco. - Quero que ela me responda. – Apontou.

\- Faz alguns meses. - Lauren respondeu ainda calma, jogando o cabelo todo por sobre o ombro.

\- Meses? - A mais velha arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar acusador para Selena, que ergueu os ombros em um pedido mudo de desculpas, antes de voltar a encarar as esmeraldas. - E você não cogitou falar comigo em nenhum momento?

\- Todos os dias. - A Jauregui confirmou com a cabeça. - Mas Camila queria falar com a senhora primeiro e eu achei que não deveria fazer nada contra a vontade dela.

Demi abandonou as esmeraldas e focou nos castanhos da cubana.

\- Camila? – Incitou.

\- Eu ia te contar..

\- Quando? - Perguntou irritada. - Quando se casassem em Vegas?!

\- Demi.. - A voz de Selena veio da porta em um tom de pedido para que se acalmasse.

\- Fique fora disso, Selena! - Dirigiu-se a esposa com o indicador. - Ainda não te perdoei por ter escondido isso de mim.

\- Tudo bem, nós erramos em não ter te contado desde o início. - Selena se desencostou da madeira e caminhou em direção a mesa. - Mas você sabe que nunca aceitaria de bom grado que Camila estivesse namorando.

\- Talvez eu aceitasse se tivessem me contado sobre isso desde a primeira vez que essa garota beijou a minha filha. - Apontou para Lauren com a voz elevada.

\- Com todo o respeito, senhora Lovato, mas foi Camila quem me beijou primeiro.

\- Lauren! - Camila a repreendeu boquiaberta, recebendo um olhar incrédulo da Comandante combinado com o arquear de sobrancelhas da Juíza.

\- O quê? - A Jauregui perguntou confusa, revezando o olhar entre as três.

Demi não sabia do que sentir mais raiva, se do semblante calmo demais da Jauregui ou da camisa de sua banda preferida que a garota usava. Não conseguia conceber a ideia de que Camila estava namorando e não pretendia conceber tão cedo.

\- Camila já é quase uma adulta, Demi. - Selena falou um pouco mais recomposta, mantendo os braços cruzados abaixo dos seios. - Aceite isso.

\- Eu não sou obrigada a aceitar nada! – Retrucou.

\- Quer saber! - Camila se levantou da cadeira, ganhando a atenção das três. - É por isso que eu não queria te contar! Porque faria um grande caso como está fazendo agora. - Apontou. - Não importa se eu escondi, se mamá escondeu. Eu aprecio muito que não quer que eu saia debaixo das tuas asas e olha, eu até gosto, mas o problema é que com isso a senhora não está me deixando viver! Eu estou com Lauren e vou continuar com ela, a senhora aceitando ou não. E acho bom se acostumar com isso.

O silêncio preencheu o cômodo enquanto Camila ainda mantinha os olhos enfrentando os de Demi. A Cubana nunca havia erguido a voz para as duas mães e o choque de Demi em vê-la fazer aquilo lhe causou uma paralisia automática. Não sabia se estava desapontada com a filha ou consigo mesmo, pois se Camila havia chegado naquele extremo foi porque também havia chegado. Lauren e Selena acompanharam a batalha entre as duas até que os olhos da Comandante vacilaram.

\- Meninas, vocês podem nos dar um instante? - Selena pediu, dirigindo-se as mais novas. - A gente já encontra com vocês lá fora.

Demi observou as duas saírem do escritório e fechou os olhos quando a porta voltou a ser fechada.

\- Não gosto dela. - Disse rouca para Selena, colocando a culpa de toda aquela situação exclusivamente em cima de Lauren.

\- Não gosta dela ou não gosta de se ver nela? - A juíza perguntou, girando a Comandante em sua direção e apoiando as mãos nos braços da cadeira.

\- Você também percebeu? - Sua voz saiu sofrida e Selena achou graça.

\- Foi a primeira coisa que percebi. - Suspirou, tomando uma expressão mais séria ao encarar os olhos castanhos. - Dê uma chance para elas. Não torne isso uma coisa difícil. Lauren é uma boa garota e Camila realmente gosta dela.

\- Camila é uma criança, Selena! - Contrapôs frustrada.

\- Para você e para mim, mas não para o resto do mundo. - Ergueu uma das mãos, acariciando o queixo bem desenhado da mais nova. - Acredite em mim quando digo que é difícil assistir nossa menina crescendo, mas não podemos monopolizar a vida dela de forma alguma. A vida é dela.

-x-x-

Camila não estava se importando muito com o circo armado no meio da sala de estar até que percebeu o jovem desconhecido mexendo em seu notebook. Mas a raiva momentânea do fato foi rapidamente substituída pelo pânico quando notou que algo realmente não estava certo. Lauren lhe informou que falaria com Louis que estava fumando no jardim, mas não chegou a responder porque toda sua atenção estava em sua madrinha, que não desgrudava os olhos do aparelho que o jovem desconhecido mexia. Uma mulher loira, que também nunca havia visto na vida, ocupava a poltrona com um pequeno gravador em mãos, e aquilo foi o estopim para confirmar que algo realmente não estava certo.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Sua voz saiu rouca, atraindo a atenção dos três presentes.

\- Mila. - Taylor sorriu largo, levantando-se para recebê-la em um abraço. - Você está bem? Estivemos preocupadas. Quase fui parar no hospital antes da hora. – Brincou, acariciando a própria barriga.

A cubana franziu o cenho, ainda confusa, e olhou para o homem que permanecia sentado, que lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso em cumprimento.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou novamente para a madrinha.

\- Sua mãe não te contou? - A detetive ergueu uma sobrancelha assistindo a adolescente negar. - Bom, esse aqui é Harry Styles e ele está nos ajudando em uma investigação. - Camila olhou outra vez para o rapaz que acenou com a mão. - Aquela é uma velha amiga de suas mães e uma jornalista que está nos acompanhando. Tiffany Thornton. Tiff, essa é Camila.

\- Camila Gomez-Lovato. A famosa. - A loira abraçou a adolescente sem cerimônia e se afastou rapidamente para olhar melhor. - Que grande prazer conhecê-la. Você é realmente linda. Digna do nome.

\- Obrigada. - Camila sorriu encabulada com o sorriso brilhante da jornalista. - É um prazer conhecê-la também, mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui e o quê ele está fazendo com o meu notebook? - Apontou para Harry.

\- Ele está examinando. - Demi entrou na sala acompanhada de Selena. - Precisamos conversar.

Camila revezou a atenção entre as duas mães e trancou a mandíbula. Ainda estava irritada com o que havia acontecido dentro do escritório e notou que a Comandante também estava. Se arrependeu no mesmo instante em que elevou a voz para a mãe, mas não enxergava uma outra opção para se fazer ser ouvida. Por esse motivo não iria se desculpar, se era isso que Demetria pensava.

\- Okay, então falem. - A adolescente sentou-se ao lado do hacker e cruzou os braços e pernas.

Demi estreitou os olhos para a filha e respirou fundo ao perceber a pose semelhante à de Selena. Odiava aquela postura superior da esposa e, embora achasse engraçado no passado, naquele momento odiou a de Camila.

\- Estamos em um caso complicado de psicopatia. - A comandante disse de uma vez, sem rodeios. Já que Camila estava muito adulta para lhe erguer a voz, então também estava muito adulta para aguentar. - Tivemos dois assassinatos esse mês e, com base nas investigações, o psicopata atrai as garotas através da internet. - Apontou para o notebook no colo de Harry. - Rastreamos todas as redes interligadas ao histórico das duas meninas que morreram e adivinha? - Abriu os braços teatralmente. - Um dos sinais vem do seu computador.

A adolescente conseguiu sentir o sangue sumir de seus lábios que se afastaram em choque. Uma pontada dolorosa surgiu no meio de seu peito e precisou piscar os olhos fortemente para recuperar a atenção que tinha na mãe.

\- O que.. O que isso quer dizer? - Perguntou fraca.

Demi quicou no lugar não querendo fraquejar com o semblante abalado da cubana, mas não conseguiu. Caminhou devagar até a adolescente e sentou-se na mesinha de centro a sua frente, debruçando-se sobre os próprios joelhos.

\- Quer dizer que esse louco está mantendo contato com você. - Respondeu mais cautelosa e segurou uma das mãos da garota. - Precisa me contar com quem tem falado ultimamente.

\- Que eu conheça on-line, a senhora quer dizer?

\- Sim. – Concordou, sentindo algo afundar no estômago. Viu Selena sentar no braço do sofá e acariciar os cabelos castanhos da filha em silêncio.

\- Eu não conheço ninguém assim. Eu só mantenho contato com quem conheço pessoalmente.

\- É do Another Life, Camila. - Harry explicou, tomando a vez e virando o notebook para que a adolescente olhasse a tela. - O jogo possibilita o chat. Foi por aqui que consegui rastrear a sua maquina.

\- Mas eu não jogo isso. - Camila franziu o cenho, olhando a imagem colorida que era o designer gráfico do jogo.

\- Como não? Eu consegui entrar pelo seu usuário. Olha. - O homem apontou para o canto superior da tela e os olhos de Camila se arregalaram no mesmo instante em que seu coração disparou dentro do peito.

\- Isso não é meu! – Ofegou agitada e disparou os olhos desesperados para Demi que a observava com atenção. - Mamãe, a senhora precisa fazer alguma coisa. Isso é da Dinah.

Demi nem conseguiu respirar aliviada por saber que sua filha não estava na mira de um psicopata. Já estava com o pavor de volta ao corpo e raciocinando qual o caminho mais rápido até chegar na casa dos Hansen.

 _Que Ótimo._


	14. Chapter 14

Já era noite quando Demi estacionou a viatura na entrada da garagem. Sentia cada ponto de seu corpo tenso e uma latente dor de cabeça que desde cedo não passava. Suspirou, olhando as poucas luzes acesas dentro de casa. Selena e Camila provavelmente já estariam na cama.

Soltou o cinto de segurança e estalou o pescoço antes de tirar a chave da ignição e abrir a porta. O frio da noite penetrou o tecido da blusa fina que usava a fazendo estremecer levemente. Acionou o alarme quando já estava próxima a porta de casa e o cantar de uma coruja a fez repreender o agouro mentalmente enquanto subia os degraus da varanda. Estava cansada, verdadeiramente cansada e necessitada de sua cama. Soltou o molho de chave no suporte atrás da porta, estranhando a ausência de Baylor que costumava recepcioná-la com um banar de rabo sempre que chegava.

Olhou ao redor analisando o silêncio mórbido. As luzes do andar de baixo todas apagadas, com exceção das luminárias que clareavam o corredor que dava acesso aos cômodos. Forçou um pouco mais a audição e mais uma vez o canto da coruja preencheu o silêncio.

Algo estava errado.

Sentiu o coração bombear mais rápido com a intuição e ansiedade. Tirou o revólver do coldre da cintura e puxou o cão da arma por prática. Seus passos eram leves enquanto subia as escadas e seu coração doía a cada suposição que corria por sua cabeça. Chegou ao segundo andar ofegante devido a adrenalina. Tudo estava escuro, o que constatava que algo, definitivamente, estava errado.

Notou o filete de luz escapando da porta entreaberta do quarto de Camila e sentiu uma zonzeira estranha que quase lhe levou ao chão. Deu alguns passos em direção à claridade, tomando cuidado ao pisar no assoalho. Só então notou o rastro de líquido vermelho pelo chão. Vermelho sangue.

Empurrou a porta do quarto em um só gesto, encontrando o corpo de Camila ensanguentado na cama e ao seu lado a morena de olhos verdes girando um bisturi entre os dedos.

Demi acordou em um solavanco e olhou ao redor. Estava em sua cama, estava em seu quarto, havia sido um pesadelo.

Correu as mãos pelo rosto e o encontrou suado. Olhou para o lado, fiscalizando Selena ainda dormindo entre as cobertas.

 _Só um pesadelo._

Umedeceu os lábios e procurou estabilizar a respiração, mas parecia uma tarefa difícil.

Saiu debaixo do emaranhado de lençol e coberta para se sentar na beirada da cama. Massageou o próprio peito que doía com a respiração escassa. Precisava se acalmar. Pegou a jarra de água, que geralmente ficava sobre seu criado mudo durante a noite, e encheu um copo. A água ajudaria, a água sempre ajudava. Se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto em direção ao da adolescente que estava devidamente fechado.

Demi empurrou a porta devagar, encontrando a iluminação neon vinda das estrelas fixas no teto do cômodo. Desde criança Camila tinha dificuldade para ficar no escuro e foi uma luta para deixar a luz de seu quarto apagada até que acharam a solução nos objetos neon: A luz ficaria apagada e Camila não ficaria no escuro.

Sorriu ao notar a forma que a filha dormia. A adolescente abraçava um travesseiro enquanto o outro, que deveria abrigar sua cabeça, já estava no chão junto com o edredom. Se aproximou da cama de solteiro e pegou o celular da cubana, que lutava para não se juntar ao edredom e travesseiro no assoalho, o colocando sobre o criado mudo. Meneou a cabeça e colocou o travesseiro de volta na cama.

Camila nunca teve modos para dormir. Lembrava-se de muitas vezes acordar com as costas travadas por causa da maratona que era quando a filha resolvia fugir dos trovões e se esconder entre Selena e ela na cama de casal.

Ergueu o edredom, o sacudindo devagar, e o colocou de volta sobre a adolescente. Um suspiro cansado lhe escapou quando olhou uma segunda vez para Camila. Ela não era mais uma criança e isso não se dava apenas pelas pernas longas e temperamento forte. Seu rosto já estava quase ausente dos traços infantis e o ar de mulher adulta aparecia cada dia mais.

\- Hey. - A voz baixinha de Selena fez Demi desviar a atenção da garota deitada na cama para a mulher parada na soleira da porta. - Está tudo bem? - Demi concordou com a cabeça e foi em sua direção. - Eu acordei e não te vi. Fiquei preocupada.

\- Eu tive um sonho ruim. - Disse baixo enquanto guiava Selena para o corredor e fechava a porta do quarto atrás de si. - Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. - Sorriu fraquinho.

\- Não quer falar sobre isso? - Selena perguntou cautelosa e Demi coçou a nuca. - Quer. - Constatou. - Vem. Eu vou te fazer um chá e a gente conversa um pouco, tudo bem? - Disse já puxando a mão da comandante escada abaixo. - Tivemos um dia agitado hoje.

Depois da informação de que Dinah mantinha contato com o suspeito, todos, sem exceções, foram para a casa dos Hansen. Camila se negava ficar em casa sabendo que sua melhor amiga estava sendo o possível alvo de um psicopata. Lauren se negava deixar Camila sozinha naquela situação e Selena se negava deixar Camila e Lauren sozinhas com Demetria. Não que a juíza achasse que a comandante faria alguma loucura, mas preferia prevenir do que remediar, depois do clima estranho que se instalou entre Demi e Camila, além do fato, é claro, de que Dinah era como um membro de sua família.

Milika não se opôs abrigar Harry e Louis em sua casa para prosseguirem com a investigação e segurança de sua filha. Por sua vez Dinah estava arrasada. Não havia formado um laço necessariamente afetivo com o homem com quem mantinha contato, mas se sentiu traída de alguma forma, e burra por confiar em alguém que nunca viu na vida.

A ordem da Comandante era clara; jogariam nas regras do homem que estava do outro lado da tela do computador até que ele mesmo marcasse o encontro, como fazia com cada vítima. E quando o encontro fosse marcado, seria capturado.

\- De todos os pesadelos horríveis que você poderia ter, esse, com toda certeza, foi o mais horrível. – Selena comentou antes de sorver o líquido quente e suave da xícara de porcelana que segurava.

\- Eu sei.

Estavam sentadas no espaço entre o sofá e a mesinha de centro. Selena se mantinha escorada de lado no estofado, seu braço descansava no assento e seu indicador corria por entre as costuras grossas do móvel enquanto encarava o perfil de Demi que tinha os olhos fixos na mesinha de centro.

\- Parece que foi ontem que a adotamos. – A mais nova começou, causando um pequeno sorriso na juíza. – Você também tem essa sensação? – Perguntou, girando o rosto para Selena que concordou com a cabeça. – Eu invejo sua tranquilidade. – Selena riu.

\- Não inveje. – Reclamou, dando um leve peteleco no ombro da Comandante. – Eu não sou esse poço de calmaria e você sabe muito bem disso.

\- Sim, mas, mesmo assim, está conseguindo lidar com isso muito melhor do que eu. Na verdade você sempre lidou com isso muito melhor do que eu. – Ergueu os ombros em uma demonstração de indignação.

\- É uma questão de equilíbrio. – Selena pegou a xícara vazia das mãos da mulher e a colocou junto a sua que repousava sobre o sofá. – Você é a explosiva, impulsiva, ciumenta e controladora. Eu preciso ser a que estabiliza isso. Se você for explosiva, eu preciso ficar calma. Se você for controladora, eu preciso soltar um pouco mais. Ferro e fogo nem sempre é a melhor solução. Principalmente quando se trata de filhos.

Demi pausou e voltou os olhos para a mesa de centro que abrigava os controles remotos dos aparelhos eletrônicos que ficavam na sala.

\- Então, você também está morrendo por dentro com toda essa situação? – Perguntou e Selena concordou com um som nasal. – Mas se mostra calma? – Outra vez o som. – Então, eu posso continuar sendo a megera. – Concluiu. O que fez Selena soltar uma gargalhada rouca. – Vem cá. – Demi sorriu, puxando Selena para que deitassem sobre o tapete.

\- Não. A gente vai acabar dormindo aqui. – Selena se esquivou das mãos da mulher. – Melhor voltarmos para a cama.

\- Não. – Abraçou a cintura de Selena com firmeza, quase a fazendo subir em seu colo. – Eu não vou conseguir dormir agora. – Suspirou, olhando nos castanhos da Juíza. – Eu fui falar com a Chefe Adjunto hoje.

\- Com a Shay? – Selena perguntou com um pequeno sorriso e Demi concordou. – Como ela está? Não a vejo desde sua condecoração.

A comandante sorriu fraco. Shannon Mitchell havia sido uma verdadeira mãe dentro do departamento de polícia. Tudo o que sabia era graças àquela mulher e não tinha vergonha em admitir aquilo.

\- Ela está bem, na verdade. Parece que vai ganhar mais uma patente. – Subiu a mão esquerda pelo braço despido de Selena, o acariciando devagar. – Eu perguntei se seria possível acelerar meu afastamento.

Ainda não sabia se aquela era a decisão certa e nem havia sugerido para a latina antes, mas não via uma outra forma de dar à Selena a paz e segurança que ela sempre pedia. Os segundos em silêncio pareceram minutos e Demi se sentiu desconfortável sob o olhar avaliativo de Selena.

\- Você está falando de aposentar?

\- Estou. – Soltou o ar, brincando com a alça fina da camisa que a mulher usava como pijama. – Mas acho que ela não gostou muito da sugestão.

Selena se afastou um pouco de seu rosto para prestar atenção no que Demi falava.

\- Por quê?

\- Não estou nem na idade mínima e me afastar agora seria dar mais do que metade do meu salário para o governo. – Demi fugiu dos olhos da Juíza e focou no tapete. – Shay disse que quer me erguer a Major.

\- Ual. - Selena piscou sem demonstrar emoção. - Outra promoção.

\- Isso não significa que eu vá aceitar. - Demi contrapôs ao olhar de volta para os castanhos da latina. - Ela só me mostrou o que posso perder me afastando agora. De qualquer forma, eu preciso saber a sua opinião sobre isso.

\- Minha? - A juíza perguntou rouca.

\- Sim. Você é minha mulher e a minha decisão implica na sua vida também. Implica na nossa vida.

A juíza suspirou, relaxando o corpo. Não esperava por aquele assunto naquele momento, tão pouco expor uma opinião sobre. Se fosse por si própria, ou seja, completamente egoísta, diria para Demi entrar com o processo de reforma o mais rápido possível. Isso resolveria dois terços de suas preocupações, entretanto..

\- O que você pensa em fazer quando sair da polícia? - Selena indagou com os olhos fixos nos da Comandante. - Presumo que não tenha pensado nisso. - Os castanhos de Demi vacilaram e ameaçaram voltar para o tapete, mas a juíza segurou delicadamente o queixo desenhado, sustentando os castanhos com os seus. - Eu queria muito poder te falar para largar tudo, mas não posso fazer isso. Bem ou mal, o departamento é a sua vida. E a sua vida é a minha vida. E devo dizer que o termo Major Lovato me causa ainda mais orgulho e soa ainda mais sexy. - Confessou com um olhar travesso que fez Demi sorrir de lado.

\- Você não está ajudando. - Apontou com um sorriso sem jeito.

\- Pediu minha opinião e esse é o meu mais sincero ponto de vista. - Ergueu uma das mãos para colocar a franja da mulher atrás da orelha. - Agora, a decisão final é apenas sua. Independente do que escolher, nós iremos te apoiar.

Demi respirou fundo sentindo um formigamento gostoso no peito. Ainda não estava certa para qual caminho correr, mas saber pela boca de Selena que estaria amparada lhe fazia muito bem.

\- Você sabe que se eu continuar, a nossa vida não vai ficar mais fácil. - Disse calma. - E eu não quero que tenhamos uma outra briga ao ponto de uma de nós duas sair de casa novamente.

\- Isso não vai acontecer. - Selena respirou fundo e piscou os olhos com força, repreendendo-se pelo que deixou acontecer semanas atrás. - Confesso que eu estava sobrecarregada, mas durante o tempo que passamos separadas eu percebi que somos melhores juntas. Mesmo com todo o desafio que temos ao viver nesse meio, você nunca permitiu que Camila e eu fôssemos atingidas.

\- Eu permiti que você fosse atingida. - Demi sussurrou com olhos culpados.

\- Não. - A juíza negou séria. - Você me salvou. É diferente. Não se coloque uma pressão que não existe.

Demi negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu tenho a impressão de que estou fazendo tudo errado. - Confessou o que estava asfixiado dentro da cabeça fazia tempo. - Estou estagnada no mesmo lugar. O Capitão foi uma prova concreta de que não estou conseguindo comandar meus oficiais devidamente. Eu não deveria ter aceitado o posto de Comandante, muito menos ter retirado Taylor da Narcótico. Além de me fazer infeliz, ainda estou fazendo minha detetive definhar entre as paredes da Homicídio. Eu não sei se mereço uma patente maior.

\- Shh. - Selena pousou o polegar sobre os lábios de Demi, mantendo os olhos fixos no dela. - O que aconteceu com o Capitão não mostra sua falta de competência, mostra que você é invejada, sabe o porquê? Não consigo enumerar com os dedos das minhas mãos a quantidade de vezes que você foi eleita a policial do ano. Não existe ninguém mais capacitado do que você para assumir o posto de Major. - Sussurrou próxima do rosto da mulher. - Em relação a sua detetive, ela não ficaria longe de você nem que pedisse. Se ela não estivesse do seu lado, seria Lautner. Não se coloque uma culpa que não existe. E não se esqueça que ela está grávida. Como seria a vida de uma grávida dentro da Narcótico? Não precisa me responder.

Demi riu baixinho e Selena sorriu satisfeita com aquilo.

\- Você sabe mesmo o que me dizer. - Brincou, a enlaçando pela cintura.

\- Claro que sei, sou sua mulher. - A mais velha deu de ombros e riu quando uma das mãos de Demi subiu pra sua nuca, a puxando para mais perto.

\- É, você é.

\- Uhum. - Foi o que Selena conseguiu dizer antes da boca da Comandante se juntar a sua.

As duas se beijavam em uma dança lenta, sem pressa ou desespero. Selena sugava o inferior de Demi com precisão, aproveitando-se do sabor e maciez que a boca tinha, enquanto a mais nova lhe apertava as costas e cintura em uma massagem leve que mostrava nitidamente suas intenções. A juíza sorriu quando concedeu a passagem da língua da comandante para dentro de sua boca, embora os anos tivessem passado, o desejo que ardia entre as duas nunca havia se apagado, pelo contrário.

Selena já estava pronta para subir no colo da mulher, mas em um erro de intenções, Demi girou o corpo a fim de deitar a juíza no chão, mas acabou por chocar o ombro na mesa de centro, o que fez o beijo que as duas compartilhavam se quebrar para dar lugar a um gemido de dor.

\- O quê que foi? - Selena perguntou rindo já com as costas deitadas no tapete.

\- Eu odeio essa mesa. - Demi choramingou se ajeitando sobre o corpo da Juíza que abafava a risada rouca com as duas mãos. - Do que você está rindo? - Cutucou as costelas de Selena a fazendo se contorcer em cócegas. - Hein?

\- Para! - Pediu, estapeando as mãos da Lovato. - Vai ficar sem brincar hoje. - Avisou ainda entre risadas.

\- Okay. Eu paro. - Ergueu as mãos em rendição, segurando o riso enquanto assistia Selena ainda tentar se recompor.

\- Você é uma tarada. - Acusou ainda com ar risonho.

\- Você não pode me culpar. - Sussurrou, correndo a mão pela lateral do corpo de Selena. - Eu tenho uma mulher muito linda, sexy e gostosa. - Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Okay, Major, eu já entendi. - Selena jogou uma das pernas por cima do quadril da mulher, a puxando para baixo.

\- Você tinha razão. - Demi sussurrou, arrastando a boca até a orelha de Selena, onde chupou o lóbulo devagar. - Major é ainda mais sexy.

Selena sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo e suspirou, colocando ainda mais força na perna que prendia a comandante em seu corpo.

\- Eu sempre tenho razão. - Disse débil, sentindo os beijos de Demi descer por seu pescoço.

\- Eu sei.. - A Lovato sussurrou, correndo uma das mãos para dentro da blusa de Selena e arranhando levemente a barriga lisa em direção a barra do short. - Se for gemer, geme baixinho, doutora. Não podemos fazer muito barulho.

-x-x-

Demi ouvia uma voz ao longe se misturando com seu sonho, mas não conseguia entender de onde vinha. Sentiu algo balançar seu braço e abriu os olhos para em seguida piscá-los ao encontrar dificuldade em mantê-los abertos diante da claridade que vinha da janela.

\- Mãe? - A voz ficou mais clara e Demi abriu os olhos com dificuldade, encontrando Camila debruçada no braço do sofá.

\- Camila? - A comandante tentou se espreguiçar, mas paralisou ao se deparar com Selena abraçada em sua cintura. Ainda estavam no tapete da sala, mas, pelo menos, estavam vestidas. - Que horas são? - Olhou ao redor procurando algum relógio.

\- Hora de levantar ou eu vou me atrasar. - A adolescente avisou seca antes de se erguer do sofá e sair do cômodo.

Demi bufou com o mau humor matinal da filha e voltou com os olhos para a mulher dormindo em seu peito.

\- Amor? - Escovou os cabelos que tampavam o rosto de Selena, ganhando um resmungo manhoso. - Acorda. Acho que perdemos a hora. - Beijou a testa da mulher que suspirou.

Selena se espreguiçou contra o corpo de Demi e se poiou nos cotovelos, olhando ao redor.

\- Eu disse que iriamos acabar dormindo aqui. - Acusou rouca.

\- É eu sei, eu sei. Você sempre tem razão. - Deu um beijo rápido e estalado no rosto da latina e se levantou, correndo para o banheiro.

Camila olhou outra vez para o relógio no alto da parede da cozinha, constatando que perderia a primeira aula. Já tinha adiantado boa parte do café da manhã. O café de suas mães já estava passando na cafeteira e havia arrumado uma tigela de bacon com ovo mexido. Cogitou pegar o ônibus escolar em algum momento, mas só de imaginar os adolescentes de sua escola lotando um coletivo e transbordando hormônios antes das oito da manhã já lhe causava coceira. Não tinha sido uma boa experiência quando, finalmente, conseguiu convencer suas mães de lhe deixar usar a condução escolar. Depois da segunda tentativa, voltou atrás, dizendo que o perigo urbano não se comparava ao dano psicológico que sofreria se continuasse indo para o colégio dentro daquele ônibus.

\- Oh, você já passou o café. - Demi constatou com um pequeno sorriso ao entrar na cozinha e se deparar com o cheiro familiar. - Obrigada.

Camila apenas ergueu o canto dos lábios em um breve sorriso forçado sem lhe dirigir o olhar. Ainda estava brava com o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, o que fazia o clima entre as duas ficar desagradável.

Demi se serviu de uma xícara de café e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para a cubana.

\- Acho que começamos errado ontem. - A comandante levou a porcelana até os lábios e bebeu do líquido quente, observando os olhos de Camila vagarem pela mesa. - Queria me desculpar. Eu passei dos limites na forma que falei com você e com.. hã.. sua..

\- Namorada. - Camila completou em voz baixa antes de tomar um gole grande de seu achocolatado.

\- Isso. - Demi franziu o cenho e desviou os olhos para a própria xícara. - E então?

\- Está tudo bem. - Camila sorriu um pouco mais aliviada. - Ontem foi um dia pesado e a senhora não estava esperando a notícia. Queria pedir desculpas também por não ter te contado antes. Eu só estava esperando o momento certo. - Gesticulou, segurando o garfo. - Não queria que descobrisse assim.

\- Acho que esse é um bom começo, então. - A mais velha deixou um sorriso brincalhão surgir nos lábios que causou um riso contido na adolescente. - Fique sabendo que isso não livra sua namorada das minhas ameaças.

\- Eu nunca pensei que ela escaparia. - Camila meneou a cabeça divertida.

\- Ai que ótimo. Café! - Selena comemorou entrando apressada na cozinha e empurrando a blusa social preta para dentro da saia bege que ainda estava com o zíper traseiro aberto. - O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Demi, ela vai perder a primeira aula!

\- Eu já perdi. - A cubana avisou, jogando a cabeça para trás para a juíza lhe beijar a testa. - Mamãe estava me dizendo que amou a Lauren.

Demi bufou sob o olhar divertido das duas mulheres.

\- Sua mentirosa. - Puxou o prato das posses da adolescente e levou uma garfada até a boca. - Você ainda está me devendo a história completa disso, porque eu não me recordo de algum momento onde vi as duas juntas para que isso acontecesse.

\- Não seja inocente, Demetria. - Selena disse entediada, se servindo de uma generosa xícara de cafeína. - Até parece que nunca foi adolescente. Sempre dão um jeitinho de fazerem as coisas sem o conhecimento dos pais.

\- Quero saber da história inteira. - A comandante apontou o garfo para as duas. - Inteira.

\- Acho que a história inteira pode nos traumatizar, amor. - A juíza avisou, girando nos calcanhares em direção ao armário para pegar seu adoçante. - Eu prefiro continuar leiga. Não quero imagens tenebrosas na minha cabeça.

Camila cobriu o rosto já rosado com as mãos enquanto Demi ponderava sobre o assunto.

\- Okay, vamos lá. - Demi cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, olhando diretamente para a filha. - É verdade aquilo sobre você ter a beijado primeiro?

\- Ai meu Deus, eu não estou ouvindo isso. - Selena gargalhou alto, mexendo a colher na xícara.

\- O quê? - A comandante ergueu os ombros. - Eu fiquei curiosa.

Selena ouviu o toque do telefone vindo da sala e levou a porcelana até os lábios, andando para fora da cozinha.

\- Só não se animem tanto na conversa ao ponto de Camila perder a segunda aula também. - Avisou, sumindo no corredor.

Demi revirou os olhos.

\- Então? - Tornou a perguntar com os olhos fixos no rosto rubro de Camila.

\- Eu a adicionei no facebook no primeiro jogo do departamento que ela foi. - Confessou, fugindo dos olhos da mãe. - Começamos a conversar, trocamos números de celular e conversamos mais. Hã.. - Camila entrelaçou os dedos uns nos outros, sentindo o coração pular inquieto dentro do peito. - Então, eu pedi para que ela me buscasse na escola. - Demi franziu o cenho com a história e a mais nova notou o que a deixou confusa. - Eu tinha dito pra vocês que ia passar a tarde na Dinah. - Contorceu o rosto aguardando o pior, mas só o que ganhou foi um suspiro longo da Comandante. - A gente saiu umas duas vezes, na terceira eu a chamei para assistir a um filme no cinema e então a beijei. - Ergueu os ombros com um sorriso amarelo.

\- Bom. Eu deveria imaginar que Dinah era cúmplice também. - Demi se afastou da mesa e encostou as costas no descanso da cadeira calmamente. - Por um lado eu estou profundamente magoada em saber que você vem trocando bactéria com outra pessoa, por outro estou orgulhosa de você ter herdado minha perspicácia.

\- Você e mamãe amam me constranger. - Camila fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- A diversão dos pais é constranger os filhos. - A mais velha riu.

Camila abriu os olhos e viu Selena surgir do corredor com uma expressão absorta olhando o telefone sem fio que estava em suas mãos.

\- Mamãe? - O chamado a despertou, fazendo com que olhasse para as duas que ocupavam a mesa e lhe olhavam com semblantes preocupados. - O que foi?

\- Hã.. Era Sarah. - Informou e notou sua voz sair rouca. Limpou a garganta para falar novamente. - Sarah Presley. - Franziu o cenho e engoliu em seco antes de encarar os olhos de Demi. - Vitor foi assassinado essa madrugada. - Demi se levantou as pressas e correu para abraçar o corpo trêmulo de Selena. - Ela disse que foi uma emboscada. - Sua voz saiu embargada contra o pescoço da Comandante.

Demi sabia que o promotor era uma pessoa jurada de morte a cada dois meses, mas estava acostumada a vê-lo resolver tais problemas. Uma viagem para fora do país e até mesmo para fora do continente sempre dava tempo para que a força nacional capturasse quem quer que fosse que ameaçasse Vitor. Entretanto, embora tenha sido um choque a notícia, Demi estava um pouco acostumada com aquela situação, já que havia perdido muitos oficiais sob sua supervisão. Já Selena não e Demi sabia disso. Além do fato da juíza ser muito mais íntima da família Presley do que a Comadante.

\- Shh.. - Demi alisou as costas da latina e lançou um olhar para Camila que estava branca feito vela. - Ligue para a Raven, Camila. Depois para a sua madrinha. Avise que não vamos trabalhar hoje. - Pediu para a adolescente que já se levantava da cadeira.

A cubana se aproximou das duas e pousou a mão sobre a de Selena que ainda segurava o telefone.

\- Mãe? - Chamou baixinho em um pedido mudo para que Selena soltasse o aparelho, mas a latina ainda estava em choque.

\- Deixe Camila pegar o telefone, meu amor. - Demi sussurrou, fazendo com que a juíza afrouxasse o aperto no aparelho. - Isso. - Observou a filha sair da cozinha, discando os números que havia pedido para telefonar. - Você ainda quer que eu a leve para o colégio?

Selena passou os braços por cima dos ombros da mulher em um abraço forte e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Quero vocês comigo.

\- Tudo bem. - Demi a apertou com mais força. - Nós vamos ficar com você.


	15. Chapter 15

**_15 anos atrás - New Haven, Connecticut._**

 _Demi sentia sua cabeça latejar com o falatório que se fazia presente na sala no estilo teatro. Não só sua cabeça toda doía, mas também seu estômago embrulhado que era bem claro ao lembrá-la da alta quantidade de álcool que havia ingerido na noite anterior. Uma garrafa de água jazia sobre o tampo da mesa que ocupava e as pontas de seus dedos massageavam a testa, na tentativa de aliviar as fisgadas que sentia por ali._

 _Queria estar em seu dormitório, em sua cama, mas a vista de prova lhe impedia de faltar aquela aula. Odiava aquela matéria e odiava ainda mais as pessoas que haviam sido colocadas com ela naquela turma._

 _Pegou a garrafa de água e torceu a tampa antes de levar o gargalo até os lábios, prometendo nunca mais entrar naquela disputa imbecil que havia feito junto de Vanessa e Brian. Lembrava-se de Alycia lhe empurrar da mangueira que preenchia sua boca de cerveja, mas não se recordava de mais nada depois._

 _\- Lovato._

 _Demi sentiu a mão grossa e áspera se fechar em seu braço e, sem nem perceber, lhe puxar para que ficasse de pé. Sua cabeça rodou com o movimento brusco e sentiu a bile subir pela garganta, mas controlou a ânsia ao respirar fundo. Reconheceu a blusa rosa e bem engomada diante de seus olhos, mas, mesmo assim, olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos negros no rosto duro de William._

 _\- Me solta, garoto. – Tentou puxar o braço do aperto, mas o rapaz já lhe segurava pelos dois braços. – Você, por um acaso, está maluco?_

 _\- Solta ela, cara. – Demi ouviu alguém falar, mas sua consciência estava vaga demais para reconhecer a voz._

 _\- Não até ela me explicar direitinho o que aconteceu ontem. – Mais um movimento brusco e as costas de Demi foram parar de encontro a parede fria. – Você ficou com a Alycia, não ficou?_

 _Demi franziu o cenho. Já havia desistido de lutar contra o garoto que era consideravelmente maior que ela, apenas pelo fato, é claro, de que não estava se sentindo nada bem para se defender. Poderia tentar dar um soco na face de William, mas a probabilidade de acertar o próprio rosto devido a tontura era grande._

 _\- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou realmente confusa._

 _\- Responde! – O garoto a empurrou na parede outra vez e Demi sentiu a bile voltar pela garganta novamente._

 _\- Como eu iria ficar com Alycia, se você ficou colado nela a noite toda? – Indagou, questionando-se se deveria ou não deixar a bile ir de encontro ao rosto bonito do rapaz._

 _\- Vocês duas foram embora juntas!_

 _\- Cara, deixa isso pra lá. – A voz tornou a falar e Demi percebeu que era um dos amigos do garoto, do qual não se recordava o nome. – Ela não é um homem para que você possa tirar satisfação assim._

 _\- Se ela gosta de pegar mulher como um homem, então pode apanhar como um homem sim! – William ameaçou em alto e bom som, fazendo Demi sorrir debochada. – Do que está rindo, idiota?_

 _\- Eu estou pensando aqui. – Demi pausou para deixar uma risada rouca lhe escapar a boca. – Se você passou a noite inteira colado nela e no final ela preferiu ficar comigo, então você deve ter uma pegada horrível._

 _Demi estava pronta pra receber um soco no rosto quando viu o maxilar de William se tornar completamente rígido, mas um outro movimento brusco fez as mãos do garoto soltarem seus braços e, consequentemente, Demi cair no chão. Olhou para cima, encontrando Justin chacoalhando a própria mão com que havia dado um belo soco no rosto do outro universitário._

 _\- Está me devendo uma, Lovato._

 _Demi não conseguiu assimilar direito os fatos porque William já havia se atracado com Justin em meio a socos e ponta pés, enquanto gritos dos outros alunos ecoavam na sala._

 _\- Mas o que é isso? – Selena apareceu na porta aberta e arregalou os olhos ao encontrar a cena. Se entrometeu entre os dois garotos e empurrou William para longe de Justin que ofegava. - Já chega! - Gritou, olhando para os dois. – E vocês?! – Se voltou para o grupo de universitários que olhavam a cena. – Só estão aqui pra mostrar um boletim bonito para o_ _papai, né? Contribuir para lei e ordem que é bom, nada! Belos advogados de merda que vocês serão. – A latina aguardou os alunos se dispersarem e se ajoelhou ao lado de Demi, jogando os fios que cobriam a face da Lovato para trás. – Está tudo bem?_

 _\- Está tudo bem. William estava apenas querendo arrancar meus braços fora. - Demi sorriu querendo fazer piada, mas sentiu a boca amargar. - Eu acho que vou vomi..._

 _A frase não chegou a ser completada porque o que subia pela sua garganta finalmente havia saído e ido em direção ao chão lustroso que daria trabalho para limpar._

 _\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz alta e grossa do professor soou da porta._

 _Selena ainda segurava os cabelos de Demetria que tentava respirar. William indicou o próprio rosto com a mão quando respondeu:_

 _\- Bieber me agrediu, Professor._

 _\- Só pode ser piada. – Selena riu com um falso humor, analisando as marcas vermelhas que os dedos de William haviam deixado nos braços pálidos de Demi._

 _O homem baixinho que vestia um terno antiquado e quadriculado olhou para as duas agachadas no chão._

 _\- Pelo amor de Deus, Lovato, vá já para a enfermaria. – Instruiu com certa repulsa na voz. – Bieber, para a sala do reitor._

 _\- É o quê?! – Justin esguichou perplexo. – Era ele quem estava agredindo a Lovato._

 _O professor olhou para William que mantinha uma mão massageando o maxilar atingido._

 _\- Isso é verdade, senhor Ross?_

 _\- Não._

 _O que veio a seguir foi o grito de dor de William que se curvava, porque Selena havia chutado entre suas pernas com toda a força que largou no pé. A sala estava em um silêncio sepulcral e tanto Justin, quanto Demi, deixaram aparecer um sorrisinho satisfeito no canto dos lábios._

 _\- Senhorita Gomez! – O homem de terno quadriculado se voltou para a latina que mantinha a expressão neutra, ajudando Demi a se levantar._

 _\- Já sei. - Respondeu entediada. - Sala do reitor._

 _-x-x-_

 **Dias atuais – Miami, Flórida.**

Ironicamente, o fim de tarde estava lindo naquele dia horrível. Camila abraçava a lateral do corpo de Demi, aguardando Selena e Sarah terminarem de conversar. O velório havia sido breve e com a tampa do caixão fechada, já que o assassino fez questão de não perdoar o rosto conhecido do homem.

\- Estávamos planejando levá-lo para a Inglaterra quando o bebê nascesse. - Sarah disse com a voz embargada. - Ele estava tão empolgado com a ideia de ser avô.

Demi sentiu o coração se contrair dentro do peito e em reflexo apertou o ombro de Camila com um pouco mais de força.

\- Está tudo bem? - A adolescente sussurrou, olhando preocupada para a comandante que fez um pequeno aceno positivo com a cabeça.

Respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, constatando que boa parte das pessoas ainda se encontravam ali pela entrada no cemitério. Olhou para a frente, encontrando o marido de Sarah com as mãos guardadas dentro dos bolsos da calça social, também esperando que sua mulher terminasse a conversa com a latina para que fossem dar atenção a outras pessoas.

\- Harvey? - Demi arriscou chamar o homem e ganhou os olhos pequenos em sua direção. - Como você está com tudo isso?

O homem ergueu os ombros e deu um passo adiante para ficar mais próximo de Demi e Camila. Seu característico sorriso torto surgiu ao alisar a bochecha da adolescente com o polegar em um cumprimento terno.

\- Eu não sei. - Sua mão voltou para dentro do bolso e seus olhos castanhos marejados foram de encontro ao céu brevemente. - Vitor era como um pai pra mim. Sarah e eu nos conhecemos desde o colegial então.. - Ele ergueu o ombro mais uma vez. - Estou sofrendo por ela, mas estou sofrendo ainda mais por mim.

Demi acenou a cabeça, reconhecendo bem aquele sentimento de perda e impotência. Odiava enterros, mas não somente pelo fato de ser o fim de uma vida. Odiava enterros porque sempre se lembrava de seu avô e consequentemente sempre se colocava no lugar dos familiares.

\- Sarah nos disse que um dos seguranças conseguiu pegar o atirador. - Comentou, puxando a atenção do homem de volta.

\- Sim. - Harvey ergueu as sobrancelhas e seus olhos dançaram em busca de informações mais exatas. Sentia a cabeça, completamente, embaralhada. - Pierre o matou. Eu acho. - Franziu o cenho.

\- Sim. - Demi estreitou os olhos, analisando o homem. - Harvey, você já chorou?

Os olhos do homem se conectaram nos da Comandante outra vez e Demi relaxou os ombros tensos, entendendo o que se passava com o amigo. Alisou os braços de Camila para que a adolescente a soltasse e deu um passo para a frente, envolvendo o homem em um abraço forte. Suas mãos alisavam as costas largas enquanto ouvia os soluços baixo de Harvey contra seu pescoço.

\- Está tudo bem. - Demi sussurrou.

\- Sabe. - Harvey se afastou do abraço depois de algum tempo, passando as mãos no rosto para se livrar das lágrimas. - Quando fiquei sabendo que Pierre tinha conseguido matar o cara, eu fiquei com inveja. - Apontou o indicador para o próprio peito. - Eu queria ter matado o homem que havia matado Vitor, mas agora. - Pausou e respirou fundo, relaxando os ombros que até instantes atrás se mostravam tensos. - Agora eu vejo que nenhuma vingança vale a pena. Quer dizer, Pierre conseguiu tirar a vida do homem, mas isso não vai trazer Vitor de volta.

-x-x-

O homem olhava o próprio pescoço através de seu reflexo no espelho antigo. A pele naquela região ainda estava avermelhada, mas a ferida já parecia estar se fechando. Trancou os dentes e respirou fundo antes de pegar o band-aid que estava sobre a bancada, o colocando devidamente sobre a ferida.

\- Acho que assim está melhor.

Concluiu sereno, girando sobre os calcanhares e se dirigindo ao balcão de concreto colado na parede. Ergueu, delicadamente, a agulha da vitrola e virou o disco de vinil. Abriu a porta do frigobar que ficava debaixo do balcão e puxou uma garrafa de cerveja, a abrindo.

\- Hey, Jude, don't make it bad..

Sorriu ao ouvir o som de notificação vindo do notebook sobre a bancada. Levou a garrafa até a boca, bebendo do liquido amargo e maximizou a janela da conversa que lhe interessava no momento.

\- Hey, Dinah, don't be afraid..

-x-x-

Piscou os olhos devagar, terminando de despertar do cochilo que havia acabado de ter. Se espreguiçou como pôde no espaço que lhe restava na cama grande e suspirou ao notar que estava em seu quarto. Selena dormia ao seu lado, Camila parecia confortável deitada mais aos pés da cama, embalagens de fast-food estavam espalhadas pelo edredom e a televisão fixada na parede ainda estava ligada na programação que estavam fazendo antes de dormirem.

A claridade que atravessava a cortina que cobria a janela anunciava que já era dia quando um som contido se misturou às falas dos personagens de _friends._ Demi se colocou sobre os cotovelos e desviou da garrafa de coca-cola que repousava sobre o criado-mudo para alcançar seu celular que vibrava, avisando uma nova chamada.

\- Lovato. - Atendeu breve e em voz baixa ao reconhecer o número na tela do aparelho.

\- Bom dia, Comandante. - A voz de Allyson soou calma do outro lado da linha, fazendo com que a comandante relaxasse um pouco mais sobre o motivo do contato. - Perdão por ligar a essa hora.

\- Está tudo bem, Brooke. - Demi se ergueu devagar até estar sentada na beirada do colchão. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não exatamente. Não é algo que a senhora deva se preocupar. - Sons de metais se batendo invadiram a ligação e Demi sorriu ao escutar um xingamento baixo vindo da legista. - Apenas preciso de uma permissão para analisarem uma pequena amostra que coletei de… hã.. um caso.

Demi franziu o cenho, correndo o pé descalço no pelo de Baylor que estava deitado no tapete ao lado da cama.

\- Que caso, Ally?

\- Não acho prudente falar pelo telefone, senhora. - A legista disse com a voz um pouco mais baixa e abafada.

\- Tudo bem. - Demi suspirou, mantendo o tom baixo e notando Selena se remexer na cama. - Você tem a minha permissão e, por favor, pare de me chamar de senhora. Me sinto mais velha do que realmente sou.

A risada baixa de Allyson preencheu a linha junto com um bater de porta.

\- Se fosse tão simples assim eu não estaria te ligando. - Mais um bater de porta. - Preciso de sua assinatura porque essa amostra vai para uma unidade de perícia nacional.

\- Hã.. Tudo bem. - Demi coçou os olhos, escutando um bater de porta mais abafado e então um motor ser ligado. - Para quando precisa disso?

\- Pra agora. - Respondeu em um fôlego só e a Comandante riu, ao entender uma coisa.

\- Você está vindo aqui para casa, não está?

\- Exatamente. - Demi riu outra vez e braços lhe puxaram pela cintura.

A Comandante deixou o celular cair no colchão assim que a ligação foi encerrada e se rendeu aos braços de Selena que lhe embalavam. Beijou o pescoço quente da Juíza e sentiu o carinho leve na coxa exposta pelo short do pijama que usava.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Selena indagou com a voz mais rouca do que de costume.

\- Não exatamente. Apenas protocolo. - Beijou outra vez o pescoço de Selena, mas aproveitou para mordê-lo devagar.

\- Comporte-se. - A latina sussurrou arrepiada, empurrando o ombro da mulher que sorriu preguiçosa. - Quem está vindo aqui?

\- Allyson. Lembra dela? - Selena respondeu com um som nasal de concordância. - Parece que ela encontrou algo importante e precisa de uma assinatura minha.

\- Você vai precisar ir até o departamento?

\- Acho que não vai ser preciso.

\- Faz dois dias que você não aparece por lá. - A juíza comentou sábia. - Tem certeza de que não precisa?

\- Está me enxotando de casa? - A comandante perguntou com ar de riso. - Enjoou de ficar perto de mim, é isso?

\- Sim. - Respondeu simples, mas riu assim que as sobrancelhas chocadas de Demi se arquearam. - Não, sua boboca. Apenas estou perguntando se não precisa ir. Você ainda está sem um Capitão e nossos padrinhos provavelmente estão sozinhos no comando.

O rosto de Demi se contorceu em reconhecimento. Nunca havia passado mais de um dia longe do serviço e por incrível que parecesse, estava se acostumando a não ficar em sua pose de liderança que exercia dentro do departamento de polícia.

\- Não quero te deixar sozinha. - Confessou, causando um suspiro na juíza.

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez em três noites que conseguia dormir sem sofrer com pesadelos desde o assassinato de Vitor. Todas as vezes que se rendia ao sono, encontrava a cena onde Demetria aparecia sem vida diante de si. Flashes do estaleiro se mesclava à flashes criado da própria mente, fazendo com que o breve descanso lhe cansasse ainda mais.

\- Eu não estarei sozinha. – Tentou tranquilizar a comandante, correndo o polegar pela pequena fissura no queixo da mulher. - Não sei se você sabe, mas nossa filha terá um baile para ir daqui um mês e eu estava pensando em começar a pesquisar o vestido.

\- Sem mim? - Demi perguntou sentida.

\- Não vamos comprar agora. Vamos apenas dar uma olhada. - Selena explicou.

\- Eu acho muito bom que não comprem mesmo. - Resmungou. - Quero me certificar de que o pescoço, costas e coxas estejam bem cobertas.

\- Que machismo todo é esse? - A juíza arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida com a situação.

\- Não é machismo. Isso se chama _zelo_. - Gesticulou uma das mãos, mantendo uma sobrancelha autoritária erguida. - Não quero facilitar as investidas de _você sabe quem._

Selena precisou cobrir a boca com as mãos para que a gargalhada alta não acordasse a adolescente dormindo aos pés da cama.

\- Eu queria falar sobre isso com você. - A juíza apontou quando conseguiu se controlar do acesso de risos. - Queria que _você sabe quem_ viesse almoçar conosco amanhã depois do jogo. - Soltou, ganhando os olhos horrorizados da comandante. - Demi, facilita, vai. É melhor mantê-las debaixo de nossas vistas do que longe.

A mulher correu os olhos pelo quarto escuro, analisando as palavras de Selena. De fato, era melhor mantê-las sob sua supervisão do que expulsá-las para longe. Estalou a língua no céu da boca ao dar o braço a torcer e Selena sorriu antes de puxar seu rosto e aplicar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

\- Você precisa se apressar porque daqui a pouco Allyson estará aqui. - Empurrou Demi para a beirada da cama até que a mulher se levantasse. Observou a comandante entrar no banheiro e se sentou sobre o colchão, olhando Camila enrolada no próprio edredom antialérgico. - Camila? - Chamou calma, a chacoalhando levemente pelo quadril. - Filha? - Correu os dedos nos cabelos castanhos da garota que ronronou, piscando os olhos perdidos. - Vem deitar no lugar da mamãe, vem. - Camila respirou fundo e escalou lentamente até o lugar vago de Demi na cama, enroscando-se ainda mais nas cobertas.

-x-x-

O departamento estava um caos. Não um verdadeiro caos do tipo desastre, mas sim um caos no sentido de superlotação. Oficiais andavam e corriam de um lado para o outro, homens e mulheres algemados por toda parte e telefones tocando, incessantemente. A cabeça de Demi já estava ao ponto de explodir.

Passou por um corredor onde uma mulher gritava histericamente com um homem que era protegido por um de seus policiais e entrou na sala familiar. Encostou as costas na porta com os olhos fechados e respirou fundo, ouvindo a risada rouca do ocupante da mesa a sua frente.

\- Saudades, Comandante?

Demi abriu os olhos, encontrando o Capitão Lautner atrás da mesa retangular com os olhos focados na pasta aberta em suas mãos, o distintivo pendurado no pescoço e a camisa social branca enrolada até os cotovelos. Ignorou o homem e olhou ao redor de sua antiga sala. A pintura permanecia a mesma, assim como os mapas, arquivos e o resto da decoração.

\- Demi. - A comandante respondeu. - Estou aqui como Demi e preciso do meu amigo Taylor.

O moreno fechou a pasta que analisava e a jogou em cima da mesa bagunçada.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ele apoiou os cotovelos no tampo da mesa e se inclinou para frente, enquanto a mulher se sentava na cadeira vaga.

\- Algumas milhares de coisas. - Respondeu em meio a um sorriso torto. - Você já se sentiu como se estivesse cansado dessa vida que levamos? Quer dizer, colocamos nossas vidas em risco o tempo todo, todos os dias, e esquecemos que há coisas mais importantes do que isso aqui.

Os olhos castanhos do homem se estreitaram, brevemente, antes de responder a questão.

\- Todos os dias. - A resposta fez Demi suspirar aliviada e relaxar os ombros. - Não há nada de errado nisso. Na verdade, acho que isso nos faz parecer um pouco com os humanos. - Taylor brincou, causando uma leve risada na Lovato. - Pensei que só voltaria na segunda.

\- É. Eu também. - Suspirou, deslizando um pouco na cadeira. - Mas Brooke, aparentemente, encontrou uma prova importante em um de nossos casos.

\- Por um acaso não é o do psicopata, é? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e Demi concordou com a cabeça. - Sério?! - Perguntou animado.

\- Ela encontrou, nas unhas da última vítima, uma amostra de sangue diferente, mas precisamos aguardar a liberação da análise no banco de dados nacional para poder começar a comparar.

\- Ninguém do nosso registro, então. - Taylor presumiu, recebendo um aceno positivo da comandante.

\- Preciso de um Capitão lá em cima, Taylor. – Comentou após algum tempo em silêncio, olhando para o teto encardido da sala.

\- Não. Obrigada. - Ele disse de imediato, tornando a abrir a pasta que estudava minutos atrás. - Estou muito bem aqui com o narcótico.

\- Você é um desgraçado egocêntrico, sabia? - Demi brincou, pousando novamente os olhos sobre o homem que dava de ombros. - Eu não estava te chamando para o homicídio.

Taylor arqueou uma sobrancelha e a encarou em desafio.

\- Ah, não?

\- Não. - Bufou, cruzando as pernas. - Quero que me indique alguém.

\- Henrie. - Disse certeiro. - Mas você não irá levá-lo porque ele é meu. - Apontou o indicador para o próprio peito e Demi rolou os olhos.

\- Alguém disponível, então. - Gesticulou e o homem pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.

\- Malik. - Taylor se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até o armário de arquivos, puxando uma fixa e a estendendo diante da comandante. - De todos os oficiais, ele é o que mais me parece preparado para o posto. E.. - O capitão abriu a ficha e apontou o indicador sobre uma pequena informação. - Ele já pertence ao homicídio.

\- Eu sei. - Os olhos de Demi corriam apressados sobre a ficha do oficial. - Agora que eu consegui o que queria, vou te deixar trabalhar em paz. - Levantou-se, indo em direção a porta. - Obrigada, Tay.

\- Por nada. - O capitão ainda estava de pé no meio da sala quando a Comandante colocou a mão na maçaneta. - Demi? - Chamou, ganhando a atenção da mulher novamente. - O que é mais importante do que isso aqui para você?

Demi sorriu torto e girou a maçaneta.

\- Selena.

-x-x-

\- Comida japonesa.

O estabelecimento comercial estava relativamente cheio naquela tarde de sábado. Promoções eram informadas no ambiente e uma música calma acompanhava as compras. Havia passado na casa de Milika, por insistência de Camila, para que Dinah também fosse acompanhá-las na escolha do vestido. Depois de muito andarem atrás de roupas, se enfiaram no supermercado a fim de comprar algo para fazerem no almoço do dia seguinte.

\- Sinto muito por ela, mas estamos na América.

\- E vamos servir comida mexicana. Muito coerente. - Camila debochou, o que fez Selena parar de empurrar o carrinho e olhar para as duas adolescentes que estavam lhe seguindo. Camila mordeu o lábio inferior e Dinah, repentinamente, se interessou pelas lâmpadas que iluminavam o estabelecimento.

\- O que disse? - Perguntou, apoiando uma das mãos na cintura.

\- Nada. - A cubana sorriu amarelado. - Comida mexicana parece ótimo para mim. Se pedirmos pizza, então, fico feliz da vida.

A juíza segurou o riso e olhou para Dinah que parecia fazer o mesmo. Voltou a empurrar o carrinho de compras pelos corredores atrás do que precisava.

\- Obrigada, mesmo, por terem me tirado de casa. Eu estava ao ponto de enlouquecer. - Dinah comentou pela enésima vez naquela tarde.

\- Pensei que estivesse apreciando seu próprio projeto de _Law and Order_. - Selena alfinetou, lendo a embalagem de um sachê de tempero.

\- Arrancaram a minha vida. - A loira resmungou dramática, fazendo Camila rolar os olhos. - Minha mãe tirou meu celular, meu computador, minhas saídas. Eu pareço uma prisioneira dentro de minha própria casa.

\- Você ainda tem Netflix na televisão do seu quarto. Deveria agradecer. - Camila disse calma, chamando a atenção de Selena.

\- Realmente. Se eu fosse sua mãe, nem isso teria.

\- Viu? - A cubana indicou a mão para a juíza, fazendo a amiga rir. - Ah, não.

O sorriso de Camila se desfez e os olhos de Selena acompanharam o ponto que a adolescente olhava, encontrando três meninos no final do corredor. Estreitou os olhos, assistindo como o loiro de moletom cinza gargalhava ao pegar um engradado de cerveja de dentro do refrigerador. Olhou para o rapaz negro, vestindo uma jaqueta esportiva do colégio de Camila e um descendente de asiáticos que ignorava os outros dois, enquanto digitava algo no celular. E o fato que lhe chamou atenção era que nenhum dos três pareciam ter mais do que dezessete anos.

\- Tanta gente para encontrar… - A voz mal-humorada de Dinah despertou Selena da cena e a fez olhar para as duas adolescentes ao seu lado.

\- Vocês os conhecem?

Dinah bufou.

\- Brad. - Camila rolou os olhos.

Selena olhou de volta para os rapazes e começou a empurrar o carrinho na direção contrária.

\- O de moletom cinza? - Indagou calma, olhando o perfil de Camila.

\- Yep. - A adolescente cruzou os braços, olhando os produtos nas prateleiras. - O alto vestindo a jaqueta do colégio é o Jason e o japa é o Yuri. - Selena franziu o cenho.

\- Sua dupla em química?

\- Yuri é um cara legal. - Rolou os olhos de encontro com os da mãe. - Jason também, na verdade. Mas os três são amigos desde criança, então é uma situação complicada. No colégio eles não pertencem ao mesmo grupo. Jason por exemplo é o rei do futebol, já Yuri é o nerd da tecnologia.

\- E o Brad?

\- O babaca dos corredores. - Dinah respondeu grossa. - Sério, se você não tivesse quebrado o nariz dele, eu mesmo quebraria.

Camila pressionou os lábios juntos, evitando rir.

\- Eu conheço esse menino de algum lugar. - Selena franziu o cenho na tentativa de se lembrar, mas Camila a ajudou rapidamente.

\- O filho do pastor Pedro.

Selena gargalhou alto com a coincidência. Já havia perdido a conta das vezes que havia entrado em confronto com o pastor da igreja batista local. Suas raízes, por mais liberal que fossem, eram cristãs, assim como boa parte dos americanos. Sua sexualidade nunca a impediu de assistir um culto quando sentia necessidade e vontade, mas isso não significava que os frequentadores e líderes da congregação à olhassem com bons olhos. Pedro já havia tentado lhe evangelizar, por no mínimo, todas as vezes que aparecia no templo. E em todas as vezes o homem lhe dava as costas bufando.

\- Um hipócrita machista ignorante. - Sussurrou, voltando-se para as duas meninas. - Esqueci a pimenta. Podem pegar para mim, enquanto guardo lugar na fila?

Viu as duas meninas se afastarem e olhou para os caixas na frente do estabelecimento, avistando o trio em uma das filas. Guiou o carrinho na direção dos garotos e não se importou em empurrar com um pouco mais de força nas pernas de Brad que se desequilibrou, olhando para trás irritado.

\- Oh, me desculpe. - Selena sorriu, falsamente, sem mostrar os dentes. - Estava distraída.

O garoto franziu o cenho ao reconhecê-la e voltou a atenção para a frente, se inteirando do assunto que compartilhava com os outros dois. Esperou, pacientemente, que o loiro colocasse o engradado de cerveja sobre a esteira para que a senhora do caixa registrasse a compra.

\- Espera, você não é o filho do Pastor Pedro? - A juíza apontou risonha para o loiro que paralisou ao ouvir o nome do pai.

\- Oi? - O rapaz olhou Selena desconsertado, enquanto Yuri e Jason aguardavam do outro lado da esteira.

\- Pastor Pedro da igreja batista. - Ela continuou sorrindo, enquanto a senhora do caixa registrava a mercadoria. - Como está sua mãe?

\- Treze dólares, senhor. - A senhora informou, fazendo Selena olhar o engradado e Brad engolir em seco.

\- Seus pais sabem que você está comprando cerveja? - A juíza se apoiou na esteira e olhou para os dois do outro lado. - A senhora pediu a identidade desses rapazes?

A senhora olhou para o rosto dos três com um suspiro pedinte, fazendo Yuri fingir atender uma ligação e Jason andar em direção ao banheiro, deixando Brad sozinho. A senhora apertou um botão no caixa, fazendo uma campainha soar, enquanto puxava o engradado para fora da esteira. O loiro colocou as mãos no bolso do moletom e forçou um sorriso para Selena antes de tentar escapulir dali.

\- E Brad? - A juíza gritou, quando o garoto já estava na metade do caminho. - Tenha mais cuidado com quem você mexe. Às vezes a mãe pode ser pior do que a filha.

Os olhos azuis do garoto desviaram de Selena e pousaram em Camila que havia acabado de chegar com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

\- Eu amo sua mãe. - Dinah sussurrou, ganhando de volta um:

\- Eu também.

-x-x-

A voz de Alx Rose preenchia a casa naquela manhã de domingo. Selena ainda estava no quarto terminando de se arrumar, enquanto Demi e Camila haviam arrastado a mesa de centro para o canto da sala e praticavam alguns golpes de aiquidô. As duas usavam short jeans e meias nos pés sobre o tapete.

\- Não. – Demi girou o braço de Camila e segurou o pulso da adolescente. – Está sentindo? – A comandante pressionou o polegar e o dedo médio no pulso que segurava, fazendo Camila se contorcer para frente. – Você nunca pode atacar dessa forma. O que o seu padrinho anda te ensinando?

Camila riu e passou por baixo do próprio braço, dando uma rasteira na mãe. Demi rosnou com as costas no tapete, enquanto a adolescente tentava controlar o riso.

\- Eu vou acabar com a sua raça.

Demi impulsionou o corpo pra cima e Camila pulou o sofá, correndo escada acima em busca de Selena para lhe proteger. Quando a Comandante já estava na metade da escada, a campainha soou, fazendo-a parar. Respirou fundo e desceu os degraus, colocou-se nas pontas dos dedos e franzindo o cenho ao olhar através do olho mágico.

\- Hey. – O loiro sorriu com as mãos guardadas dentro dos bolsos da calça social preta assim que a porta lhe foi aberta. – Bom dia.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Atenciosa como sempre. – O homem conteve um sorriso no canto dos lábios rosados e olhou por cima dos ombros da mulher. – Selena está em casa?

Demi estreitou os olhos para Justin e cruzou os braços.

\- Por que quer saber?

O advogado rolou os olhos entediados e puxou uma das mãos do bolso, apontando para o táxi executivo estacionado enfrente ao jardim da casa.

\- Estou indo embora. Apenas queria me despedir. – Gesticulou, brevemente, balançando-se sobre os calcanhares. – Não sei se verei vocês novamente ou quanto tempo demorará.

\- Espero que muito tempo. – A Lovato alfinetou, causando um suspiro no homem.

\- Demi.. – Ele disse, a olhando de forma pedinte.

A comandante ponderou ainda de braços cruzados. Já não sabia mais porque tinha implicância com Justin. Sua raiva no passado era por causa do relacionamento desgastante que o advogado dividia com Selena, mas se até Selena havia passado uma borracha naqueles acontecimentos, porque Demi não?

A Lovato quicou no lugar e soltou os braços. Ele estava voltando para o Canadá, logo deixaria de ser um problema, outra vez.

\- Justin? – A voz de Selena surgiu dentro da casa e o homem alargou o sorriso, observando a latina se aproximar ao lado de Camila. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, já ao lado de Demi no portal. – Alguma coisa errada com o contrato?

\- Não. – Ele negou depois de lhe dar um beijo na face. – Está tudo certo. Só vim me despedir antes de pegar o avião.

\- Ah. – A latina arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa. – Pensei que ficaria até semana que vem. – Franziu o cenho.

\- E eu iria, mas Callie pegou uma gripe braba e Cassie está enlouquecendo cuidando de tudo sozinha. – O homem explicou, fazendo um vinco de confusão surgir entre as sobrancelhas de Demetria. – Então, adiantei a viajem.

\- Faz bem. – Selena acenou compreensiva, notando que Camila e Demi estavam perdidas nas informações. – Cassie é esposa dele. Callie é a filha. – A comandante arqueou as sobrancelhas com a informação.

\- Não sabia que havia se casado. – Disse surpresa. – Preciso conhecer essa louca.

Camila mordeu o lábio e Selena beliscou as costas de Demi que não se importou, já que Justin estava risonho.

\- Eu preciso ir. – Ele informou, tirando as mãos dos bolsos e envolvendo Camila em um abraço. – Foi muito bom ter conhecido você. Espero que não vá para a área criminal como suas mães. – Camila riu, o deixando para que abraçasse Selena. – Vê se mantém contato, okay? Facebook está ai para isso.

\- Irei me esforçar. – Selena o apertou com força. – Mande um beijo para todos, está bem?

\- Pode deixar. – Justin lhe deixou um beijo na testa e ficou frente a frente com Demi, que o olhava com uma sobrancelha desconfiada arqueada. – Então?

Demi estreitou os olhos, mas suspirou antes de envolvê-lo em um breve abraço.

\- Se você deixá-la escapar, eu volto. – O advogado sussurrou.

\- Se você voltar, eu te mato. – Demi forçou um sorriso e o soltou para que o homem finalmente entrasse no carro e fosse embora.

-x-x-

Selena se jogou contra o muro e fincou os dedos entre os buracos da grade de proteção.

\- Acaba com ela, Demi! - Seu grito provocou um sorriso na comandante no meio do campo e uma careta indignada na adolescente ao seu lado.

\- Hey! - Camila bronqueou com a juíza.

\- O quê? - A mulher sorriu para a filha de maneira debochada. - Torça pela sua e me deixe torcer pela minha.

A detetive sentada atrás das duas negou com a cabeça em diversão, enquanto Lauren caminhava até sua posição no jogo.

\- Isso será divertido. - Murmurou antes de lamber o sorvete que estava entre seus dedos. - Vocês repararam que Louis não fumou hoje? - Perguntou para as duas a sua frente, de maneira que o homem mencionado ao seu lado escutasse.

\- Verdade. - Camila ergueu uma sobrancelha para o detetive que apontou para a boca inquieta.

\- Harry me arrumou uns chicletes milagrosos de nicotina. - Ele explicou como se não fosse grande coisa. - Afasta a vontade de fumar, mas ainda permaneço com o café.

\- Não podemos consertar tudo de uma vez. - A Swift conteve um sorriso. - Em falar nele, onde está?

\- Ficou na casa dos Hansen. - Gesticulou, retirando os olhos azuis que revesavam entre as três mulheres e os levando até o jogo que se desenrolava no campo. - Payne me rendeu.

Taylor trocou um breve olhar com Selena e Camila antes das três voltarem a atenção ao jogo.

Demi sorria presunçosa para a jovem segurando o bastão. Ser o lançador não era sua posição real, mas, na falta de Liam, não tinha muito o que escolher. Apertou os dedos ao redor da bola e girou o quadril.

\- Ela vai quebrar os seus dentes.

Lauren ouviu a voz de David por trás da máscara de receptor, mas não teve tempo de perguntar. A bola que Demi havia lançado veio com violência na direção de seu rosto e precisou dar um salto para trás para que não ganhasse um dente quebrado.

\- Eu falei.

\- Isso é falta, Lovato! - Louis gritou da grade de proteção, enquanto a Comandante sorria travessa, pegando uma outra bola.

\- Isso, definitivamente, vai ser divertido. - Taylor se levantou e se colocou ao lado de Selena.

Lauren ajeitou o boné azul sobre a cabeça e tentou respirar fundo. Tateou o cabo do bastão com cuidado, calculando a melhor forma para segurá-lo e aguardou outro lançamento. Demi ainda estava com um sorriso pequeno e perverso no canto dos lábios quando lançou, uma boa um pouco menos agressiva, mas com efeito, que Lauren rebateu.

A comandante rolou os olhos, ouvindo os gritos animados invadirem o campo e acompanhou a garota correr até a base correta, mas, então, ela caiu.

Três segundos de silêncio.

\- Lauren?!

Demi já corria em direção à garota quando ouviu o grito de Louis vindo de fora do campo. Se agachou ao lado Lauren, percebendo que a jovem ainda estava acordada, mas parecia sufocada.

\- Louis! - Gritou para o detetive que já chegava ao seu encontro acompanhado de Camila, que se jogou no chão, puxando a universitária para se sentar contra seu tronco. - Ela não consegue respirar.

\- Eu sei. Ela tem asma. - O homem tateou o short jeans que a prima usava e suspirou quando achou o que procurava. - Aqui. - O homem balançou a bombinha de oxigênio e posicionou em sua boca.

Demi cruzou os braços, observando como a respiração da garota parecia se normalizar a cada inalação. Fazia um calor infernal naquela manhã de domingo. O vento estava seco e o solo pior ainda. Lauren era de Nova York e seu sistema respiratório não havia recebido muito bem a alta temperatura da Flórida, fazendo suas crises piorarem e uma pequena bombinha ser receitada para fazer parte de sua vida diária.

A universitária procurava manter o ritmo entre inalar e expirar, concentrando-se no ar que entrava e saía lentamente de seu pulmão. Camila já havia tirado seu boné e lhe fazia um leve carinho na cabeça, afastando os cabelos negros do rosto pálido e tentando tirar o excesso de terra do campo de suas roupas.

\- Melhor? - Louis perguntou cauteloso, recebendo um polegar erguido. - Quer que eu te leve ao hospital? - O dedo indicador da garota dançou no ar em sinal de negação. - Tem certeza? Eu posso ir para casa com você, se quiser. - Mais uma vez o indicador dançando. Então, Lauren abriu os olhos e afastou a bombinha da boca.

\- Eu vou passar a tarde na casa de uma Juíza e uma Comandante, Lou. Relaxa. - Disse com a voz fraca. - Mais segura e protegida do que isso é impossível.

Selena riu ao lado de Demi, que só então percebeu que todo o departamento fazia um círculo ao redor da jovem.

\- Melhor sairmos do sol. - Camila sugeriu, ganhando mais um polegar erguido de Lauren, a fazendo sorrir e levantar a cabeça. - Lou?

\- Vem cá, pirralha. - O detetive posicionou Lauren em seus braços e a pegou no colo. - Mais uma para a lista de como me causar um infarto. Eu estou tentando largar o cigarro, justamente, por isso, sabia? - Dramatizou, enquanto caminhava para a saída.

Selena sentiu um aparelho celular vibrar no bolso da bermuda e o pegou, observando que era o celular de Demi que tocava com o nome de Liam no visor.

\- Amor. – Estendeu o aparelho para a mulher que atendeu sem rodeios.

\- Fala, Tenente. – Estreitou os olhos devido ao sol excessivo.

\- Comandante, o suspeito marcou um encontro com Dinah. – Liam avisou do outro lado da linha. – Qual nosso próximo passo?


	16. Chapter 16

_8 anos atrás – Miami, Flórida._

 _Embora o dia tivesse sido quente, fazia frio àquela hora da noite. Demi estacionou o sedan negro na vaga da residência e puxou o freio de mão. Olhou para o banco do carona, encontrando Selena dormindo pacificamente com a cabeça encostada contra a janela, e depois para o banco traseiro, onde Camila, usando um arco de orelhas do Mickey na cabeça, dormia igualmente em seu assento de elevação._

 _Soltou o cinto e alisou a perna da Juíza, avisando sem palavras que haviam chegado. Selena precisou de um minuto para acostumar a visão e despertar completamente, enquanto a Lovato já saia do carro e abria a porta traseira para pegar a criança no colo sem precisar acordá-la._

 _\- Acho que encontramos uma forma de cansá-la. - Selena sussurrou, enquanto andavam até a porta de entrada da casa._

 _\- E eu acho que ela precisa de um banho. - Disse no mesmo tom, observando a latina sorrir ao girar a chave na fechadura. - Sério. – Enfatizou._

 _Selena olhou para o rosto da criança adormecida no ombro de Demetria, com seus braços e pernas magras ao redor do corpo da mulher, e empurrou a porta, dando passagem para as duas._

 _\- Mas ela está dormindo tão bem._

 _Demi olhou para Selena como se estivesse olhando para um alienígena._

 _\- Eu não acredito que você está amolecendo. - Sussurrou de volta, subindo as escadas. - Ela passou o dia inteiro pulando e suando e se lambuzando com aquelas porcarias._

 _\- Então, dê o banho você. – Concluiu já no segundo andar, deixando um beijo delicado na testa de Camila. - Estarei te esperando. - Avisou, antes de beijar os lábios de Demi._

 _\- Certo, e eu continuo sendo a megera do dia. - A Lovato resmungou e Selena lhe assoprou um beijo no ar antes de entrar no quarto do casal. - Certo. - Suspirou e olhou para o corpo agarrado no seu. - Mila? - Chamou baixinho, acariciando o couro cabeludo da criança. - Hey, bebê. - Esfregou as costas da menina e a sentiu se remexer um pouco em seus braços. Andou até o banheiro e a sentou sobre a tampa da privada, vendo as mãozinhas coçarem os olhos sonolentos. - A gente precisa tomar um banho, tá bom? - Camila concordou com a cabeça, meio acordada, meio dormindo, e soltou um bocejo demorado. - Okay. - Demi riu, começando a tirar a camisa da Minnie que a garota vestia._

 _Após muitos conflitos de datas e horários, finalmente haviam conseguido passar o dia na Disney World. Era a primeira vez que Camila visitava o parque, e, contrariando toda a normalidade, foi Demi quem precisou controlar Selena e a criança. A juíza sempre parecia esquecer todo o peso de responsabilidade quando passava por aqueles enormes portões, deixando para Demi a tarefa de ser a adulta. Entretanto, Demi havia adorado ver como Selena e Camila se divertiam entre um brinquedo e outro, além dos bonecos com quem implicavam no meio do caminho. Precisou colocar uma trava quando uma quarta rodada de sorvete havia sido sugerida, não acreditando que estava recusando sorvete, mas Selena travaria logo na segunda, então tentou não se sentir tão mal._

 _\- Agora sim. - Demi disse assim que terminou de vestir a pequena cubana com o pijama de panda que haviam comprado em uma loja qualquer do shopping da cidade. - Está com fome? - Camila negou com a cabeça e soltou outro bocejo. - Só com sono. - A mais velha constatou lhe cobrindo com o edredom corretamente. - Qualquer coisa é só chamar na babá, okay?_

 _A cubana concordou com a cabeça e Demi conferiu o dispositivo eletrônico sobre o criado mudo. Camila já estava com os olhos fechados quando Demi se levantou do colchão para sair do quarto, mas a voz infantil lhe fez paralisar._

 _\- Mamãe? - Demi sentiu algo semelhante à um soco na boca do estômago, mas o impacto não lhe causava sensação ruim, pelo contrário, a fazia parecer que estava flutuando. Seu coração parecia explodir em seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo que parecia inflar dentro do peito. - Eu posso te chamar de mamãe, certo? - Camila perguntou tímida quando percebeu que o rosto da mulher havia ficado levemente sem expressão._

 _Fazia alguns meses que a menina estava sob a tutela da família Gomez-Lovato. Estava devidamente matriculada em um dos melhores colégios, além de ganhar alguns bons quilos que antes lhe faltavam no corpo pequeno. Após o colégio, Camila revezava entre o gabinete da juíza e a sala do Departamento de polícia. E quando dava, saiam para algum evento musical ou esportivo. Entretanto, aquele termo "mãe", nunca havia sido mencionado. Ainda mais para Demetria, que nunca havia cogitado a possibilidade de adotar e se afeiçoar tanto a um ser como a pequena cubana._

 _\- Hã.. - Demi voltou para se sentar na beirada da cama de solteiro e alisou as próprias coxas, tentando controlar as batidas fortes dentro do peito. - Pode. Quer dizer. - Riu confusa e insegura. - Se você quiser. – Franziu o cenho, engolindo em seco. - Você quer?_

 _Camila ergueu os ombros como pôde ainda deitada sobre o travesseiro, os olhos piscando devagar devido ao sono._

 _\- Quero. - Outro bocejo preguiçoso e Demi sorriu largo. - Posso chamar tia Lena de mamá também?_

 _\- Contanto que você não a mate do coração. - Respondeu boba, deixando a pequena confusa. - Pode sim, meu amor. Pode sim. - Se inclinou, deixando um beijo demorado na testa da menina. - Nós seremos suas mães, tudo bem?_

 _Camila acenou com a cabeça, exibindo um sorriso tão sonolento quanto os olhos._

 _\- Pode cantar pra mim dormir? - Se remexeu na cama até que estivesse deitada de lado, abraçando o fiel urso de pelúcia que era quase de seu tamanho._

 _\- "Para eu dormir". - Demi corrigiu, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo liso de Camila. - Canto sim, filha. - Sussurrou. - Canto sim._

-x-x-

Dias atuais – Miami, Flórida.

A única coisa que podia se ouvir ao redor da mesa era o som dos talheres em contato com a porcelana. Camila não tirava os olhos de Demi que parecia mais interessada em seu prato do que qualquer coisa.

Selena se empenhava em manter uma conversa estável durante o almoço, mas o incômodo silêncio sempre retornava. Ao final, obrigou Demi e Lauren a ficarem sentadas no mesmo lugar, enquanto arrastava Camila para ajudá-la na cozinha. Os dedos da comandante batucavam no tampo da mesa, enquanto observava a universitária analisando as próprias unhas. Repetia um mantra dentro da própria cabeça, lembrando-se das palavras de Selena sobre não tornar as coisas difíceis e de como a filha gostava da Jauregui. Até mesmo Baylor parecia gostar de Lauren, o que rendeu o adjetivo de "traidor" sibilado pela comandante.

\- Você sabe que ela vai para Yale, não sabe? - Demi perguntou baixo, ganhando a atenção dos olhos verdes pela primeira vez desde que as duas haviam ficado sozinhas.

\- Sei.

\- E você sabe que se machucá-la, eu te mato, certo? - Apontou, mantendo-se relaxada contra o encosto da cadeira.

\- Eu sei. - Lauren escondeu um sorriso e jogou os cabelos para trás antes de apoiar os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos. - Na verdade eu estou tentando uma transferência para Yale ou até mesmo Harvard. - Confessou e Demi estreitou os olhos desconfiados. - Meus pais sentem minha falta e eu sinto falta de casa também. – Justificou antes da pergunta, já sabendo que a Comandante pontuaria algo.

Demi abriu a boca para fazer o interrogatório, mas seu celular começou a tocar. Pensou em rejeitar a ligação, mas o nome de Liam piscando incessantemente no visor a fez atender.

\- Pode falar. - Disse para o outro lado da linha, ainda sob o olhar da universitária. - Não. Eu quero duas viaturas na rua dos Hansen e mais um policial colado em Dinah. - Lauren estreitou os olhos, observando a forma como Demetria franzia e aliviava as sobrancelhas conforme o que escutava. - Não. Não mesmo. Você vai fazer exatamente o que mandei. Vai colocar duas viaturas na rua e um oficial colado em Dinah, de preferência o Louis. E mais uma coisa, coloque o Malik supervisionando a rua. - Mais uma breve pausa e então a explosão. - Porque eu sou a droga da sua Comandante! Agora vá fazer o que mandei e não questione mais a minha autoridade!

Encerrou a ligação sem aviso prévio, fazendo uma breve nota mental sobre ligar para Swift e se certificar de que o Tenente havia acatado suas ordens. Era por aquele tipo de comportamento que havia descartado Liam para o posto de Capitão; imaturidade e rebeldia. Respirou fundo e percebeu que Lauren ainda a olhava com uma expressão curiosa.

\- O quê? - Perguntou para a garota que mantinha os braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

\- Você sabe onde está se metendo, certo? - A pergunta de Lauren fez a Comandante erguer uma sobrancelha confusa. - Psicopatas são perfeccionistas, não loucos inconsequentes. Muito pelo contrário, eles conhecem as consequências até mais do que nós mesmos.

\- Do que você está falando? - Demi se fez de boba, voltando a relaxar na cadeira.

\- Do caso. - Respondeu simples, voltado a descansar o queixo na palma da mão. - Lou me falou, superficialmente, sobre. Planejamento, contagem, sem pistas ou provas. - Estreitou os olhos verdes conforme analisava. - Não é um assassino qualquer. Esse cara sabe o que está fazendo e não me surpreenderia se ele soubesse o que vocês estão fazendo também.

A Lovato respirou fundo sem desviar a atenção das esmeraldas faiscantes. Nunca havia tocado em um caso como aquele, isso era um fato. Estava mais acostumada com socos, chutes e balas perdidas. Por um lado sentia falta daquilo, da ação, da adrenalina, por outro se sentia mais segura longe de tudo, mas no meio dos dois lados havia o medo e impotência, que era exatamente o que sentia quando pensava que um passo em falso faria mais uma vida escorrer por entre seus dedos. Sem segunda chance. Sem volta.

\- Está tudo sob controle. - A Comandante se certificou em dizer no automático, como sempre fazia com seus oficiais no departamento, mesmo que o céu estivesse desabando sobre sua cabeça. - Não se preocupe e nem abra o bico para ninguém. - Pontuou, fazendo a garota sorrir.

\- Eu respeito o sigilo policial, Comandante. - Lauren falou risonha. - Só redobre o cuidado e a atenção. Quando psicopatas se deparam com um muro que os impedem de prosseguir com suas vontades, eles simplesmente o derrubam.

\- Vai se especializar nessa área, doutora? - Demi brincou ainda com os olhos estreitos e Lauren riu outra vez.

\- Não. - Negou com a cabeça um pouco mais relaxada. - Eu realmente sou fascinada por psicopatia e sociopatas, mas eu não teria estômago para trabalhar efetivamente com isso. Pretendo seguir o caminho da psicologia infantil mesmo.

Demi torceu os lábios analisando a garota. A antipatia inicial que sentia já não parecia estar mais ali. Talvez Selena estivesse com razão e Lauren fosse uma boa garota. Pelo menos era isso que sua intuição estava dizendo ao olhar os gestos leves da jovem e os olhos verdes, aparentemente, sinceros. Além do fato bônus de que Camila gostava dela, mas nessa parte não descartava a hipótese do amor ser burro.

\- Por favor, mamá. - A voz de Camila ecoou no corredor, ganhando a atenção das duas na mesa.

\- Por Díos, Camila. - Selena brandou e Demi riu da careta confusa que Lauren fez. - Su novia acaba de tener un ataque de asma y usted quiere jugar?

\- Ella ya está mejor. Sólo un poquito. Por favor.. - A cubana disse dengosa e Lauren disparou os olhos de volta para Demi.

\- Elas estão falando em espanhol? - Perguntou incrédula, recebendo um aceno da comandante.

\- Você entende espanhol? - Lauren negou com a cabeça e Demi riu divertida. – Fico feliz em não estar mais sozinha.

A universitária abandonou a atenção que dava para a mais velha e focou em Camila que entrava no cômodo com uma xícara branca entre as mãos.

\- Hã.. Então. - Camila sorriu amarelo e colocou a xícara na frente da Jauregui que olhava o líquido alaranjado com curiosidade. - O que vocês acham de jogarmos um pouco no Xbox?

\- Só se você for minha dupla. - Demi ergueu a mão e Camila sorriu animada, batendo com a sua antes de dar um leve soco na mesma.

\- Por mim tudo bem. - Lauren encolheu os ombros, ainda confusa sobre a xícara. - O que é isso?

\- Oh. - Camila arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e Demi mordeu o lábio inferior para esconder o riso. - Mamá disse que só podemos jogar se você beber. – Forçou um sorriso e colocou a franja para trás das orelhas. - É um chá de gengibre e hortelã. Ajuda no sistema respiratório.

Lauren olhou outra vez para a xícara, estudando a cor do liquido.

\- Só tem gengibre e hortelã aqui?

\- Finge que tem. - Camila gesticulou uma das mãos no ar. - Fecha o nariz e engole.

Lauren buscou auxilio na Comandante, mas a mulher apenas se levantou e deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro, dizendo outra vez:

\- Fico feliz em não estar mais sozinha.

-x-x-

Demi desceu o descanso da moto e tirou o capacete, enquanto sentia as mãos de Camila em seus ombros em um auxílio para descer do banco do carona. Precisava entregar a Harley Davidson para Liam, mas a verdade é que havia se afeiçoado à motocicleta. Tanto que estava disposta a oferecer em troca uma certa quantia em dinheiro.

\- Obrigada, mãe. – A adolescente respirou fundo e jogou os cabelos para trás, acostumando-se com os pés fixos no chão da calçada. – Não esquece que hoje Lauren vem me buscar para almoçarmos.

\- E onde vocês irão almoçar? – Demi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas desconfiadas e pegou o capacete que a garota lhe estendia.

\- No shopping talvez. – Camila colocou as mãos nas alças da mochila, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu não sei.

A comandante jogou os cabelos para trás e suspirou, olhando a movimentação de jovens na porta do prédio estudantil. Parecia mais cheio do que de costume, o que julgou ser por causa do fim do ano letivo. Ainda não conseguia assimilar que Camila já estava no último ano do colegial, prestes a ingressar na universidade. Não parecia fazer muito tempo desde a primeira vez que havia levado a filha na escola.

\- Qualquer coisa ligue para mim ou para sua mamá, okay? – Demi instruiu, olhando de volta para a cubana que concordou com a cabeça. – Você é uma garota esperta. Sabe o que é seguro, certo?

\- Sou sua filha. – Camila abriu um sorriso largo e exibido, conseguindo ganhar um discreto da mulher. – É hoje o encontro?

\- Ah sim. Hã.. – Demi estreitou os olhos e alisou o braço da adolescente. – Evite as praias. Eu não sei como será, por mais que tenhamos planejado.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Nada de praia por hoje.

Demi sentiu o aparelho celular vibrar no bolso da jaqueta jeans no exato momento que a sineta do colégio gritou.

\- Toma cuidado, okay? – Camila sussurrou, abraçando a mulher que permanecia montada na motocicleta. – Se a senhora morrer, mamá te mata e eu também. – Demi riu.

\- Eu vou me cuidar. Não se preocupe. Agora vá para a aula. – Deu um leve tapa na bunda da adolescente que se afastou do abraço rindo. – E juízo com dona Lauren, viu. – Apontou, puxando o celular de dentro do bolso da jaqueta. – Estou de olho.

\- A senhora sempre está de olho. – Camila rolou os olhos e jogou um beijo no ar. – Te amo.

\- Também te amo. – Esperou Camila lhe dar as costas para subir os degraus do colégio e aceitou a chamada que fazia o aparelho celular dançar em sua mão. – Diga, Brooke.

\- Comandante, recebi o arquivo da coleta de sangue que enviei para a perícia. Preciso da senhora. – A legista disse acelerada, fazendo a comandante girar a chave na ignição.

\- Eu já estou a caminho. Você encontrou alguma coisa?

\- Não. E nem sei se vou encontrar. – Ally grunhiu do outro lado, enquanto Demi apertava o start da moto. – Eu pensei que haveria centenas de registros compatíveis ou até mesmo alguns milhares no banco de dados, mas são muitos.

\- Muitos o quê, doutora? – A Comandante franziu o cenho.

\- Muitos milhares, Comandante. É como realmente encontrar uma agulha no palheiro. Preciso de ajuda.

-x-x-

A tarde estava quente e pessoas movimentavam a praia de Miami. Dinah estava confortavelmente sentada em um banco de pedra. O óculos escuro escondia os olhos castanhos temerosos, as mãos cobertas por pulseiras tentavam se manter quietas.

Demi estava dentro do carro filmado. Os olhos pregados na adolescente do outro lado da calçada e seu revólver carregado sobre as coxas cobertas pela apertada calça preta. Tenente Malik ocupava o banco do motorista, com uma goma de mascar dentro da boca e a mão esquerda fixa no dispositivo que abriria a porta quando necessário. Não tinha conversa dentro do automóvel e a comandante se agradava daquilo, porque significava que os dois estavam concentrados na tarefa em meio ao silêncio.

Um pouco mais afastado, do outro lado da rua, estava a caminhonete de Louis. Liam estava sentado no banco do carona e Harry no de trás, monitorando o aparelho celular que havia sido entregue à Dinah.

Foram cerca de duas horas de espera. Nenhuma mensagem havia sido respondida e nenhuma satisfação enviada, nada aconteceu. Após tempo suficiente para que entendessem que o homem não apareceria, o celular de Dinah vibrou com uma pequena mensagem da comandante, instruindo a adolescente à andar até um estacionamento privado para que entrasse na caminhonete de Louis e voltasse para a segurança de sua casa.

Sentada em sua mesa, não conseguia entender o que havia dado errado. Seu pessoal havia sido discreto e o encontro marcado com promessas de certeza. Até havia problematizado o fato de fazer Dinah de isca, mas precisava concordar que as chances do homem não aparecer sem que avistasse a adolescente era menor.

Batucou os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa de madeira, sentindo os neurônios fervendo. Ainda tinha o problema da legista, que, junto com a detetive Swift, havia se afogado na lista de sujeitos com a mínima compatibilidade com a pequena amostra que havia retirado da unha da ultima vitima.

Pegou o aparelho celular jogado na mesa e apertou apenas dois botões antes de colocá-lo contra a orelha.

\- Hey, eu já estava ficando preocupada. Correu tudo bem?

Demi suspirou, se permitindo relaxar um pouco ao som da voz doce e rouca da mulher.

\- Não exatamente. – Suspirou outra vez, porém em frustração. – Ele não apareceu.

\- Como não? – Selena perguntou confusa do outro lado da linha. – Aconteceu algum imprevisto?

\- Eu não sei. – Demi ergueu os ombros e gesticulou um pouco com a mão livre como se a esposa estivesse em sua frente. – Nós só armamos a ratoeira e o rato não caiu. Ficamos esperando a tarde toda e o cara desapareceu. Nenhuma mensagem, nenhum telefonema ou aparição.

\- Já tentaram entrar em contato?

\- Foi a primeira coisa que tentamos. – Explicou e estalou a língua contra o céu da boca. – Ela enviou cerca de vinte mensagens pessoalmente enquanto ainda estávamos no ponto de encontro.

Houve uma breve pausa. Um silêncio confortável que indicava que as duas estavam raciocinando. Talvez juntas, talvez não. Mas o ponto importante era que as duas refletiam sobre uma mesma coisa afim de encontrar uma resposta.

\- Será que ele desistiu? – A juíza perguntou um pouco desacreditada e a comandante negou com a cabeça como se a mulher pudesse enxergá-la.

\- Custo acreditar que isso tenha acontecido. – Suspirou, levando as costas até o encosto de sua cadeira. – De qualquer forma, ela continua sob meus cuidados e estaremos aguardando qualquer noticia. O que você está fazendo? – Mudou de assunto repentinamente quando ouviu um baque surdo do outro lado.

\- Hã.. – Selena deixou uma risada rouca escapar e Demi sorriu. – Lembra do esboço de casa que fizemos no jardim de minha mãe?

\- A planta plana? – A Lovato franziu o cenho, apertando o lábio inferior entre o polegar e o indicador.

\- Sim. Você sabe onde está? Eu já revirei o closet inteiro, inclusive consegui encontrar as fotos da nossa formatura! – Informou em tom alegre.

\- Até que enfim. – Zombou, ganhando um muxoxo do outro lado. – Já procurou na caixinha de lembranças?

\- Foi o primeiro lugar que procurei. – Selena resmungou cansada.

\- Vê se não está na caixa dos cadernos de Camila. Talvez esteja perdido por lá. – Pegou uma caneta ao lado de uma pilha de pastas e franziu a testa ao perceber uma coisa. – Por que você está atrás disso?

\- Acabei de falar com Priscilla no telefone. Ela será meus olhos e ouvidos em Dallas até que possamos ver como vai ficar a situação do escritório.

\- Isso é bom. Muito bom. – Demi concordou. – Mas onde exatamente isso se encaixa na minha pergunta?

\- Acalme-se, apressada. Pelo que eu saiba minha sogra não te pariu prematura. – Demi rolou os olhos, batendo com a caneta ritmadamente sobre a mesa. – O fato é que existe um lote à venda próximo à casa de Priscilla.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. – Demi riu irônica. – Você está querendo comprar. Olha, eu não sabia que estávamos ricas a esse ponto. Andou assaltando algum banco e esqueceu de me avisar?

\- Cala essa boca e me escuta. – Selena ordenou do outro lado e deu um grito comemorativo em seguida. – Achei! – Demi riu.

\- Onde estava?

\- Na caixa dos cadernos de Mila mesmo. – A gargalhada rouca invadiu a ligação, fazendo com que Demi esquecesse qualquer coisa que a perturbasse. Selena tinha aquele efeito sobre ela. – Você se lembra quando minha mãe ofereceu o seguro da vovó no primeiro natal de Camila com a gente?

\- Sim.. – A comandante arqueou uma sobrancelha, concentrando-se na voz da latina.

\- Quando ela disse que não mexeria no dinheiro, estava realmente falando sério. Brian soltou no ar para Priscilla essa semana sobre os juros e também disse que minha mãe estava pensando em nos comprar esse lote, só estava insegura porque aparentemente estamos muito bem estabilizadas aqui.

\- Você ainda não contou para sua mãe que comprou o escritório? – Demi franziu o cenho enquanto a linha ficava momentaneamente muda.

\- Sou uma filha muito ruim por querer fazer uma surpresa?

\- Selena! – A comandante a repreendeu, mas logo riu do resmungo vindo do outro lado. – Quando você pensa em contar?

\- Bom. Já que existe a possibilidade de construirmos a casa dos nossos sonhos, estava pensando em nós três contarmos para ela no facetime essa noite. O que acha?

Demi sorriu sincera.

\- Acho ótimo. Por mais que isso seja extremamente interesseiro. – Brincou em meio a risada fácil.

\- O mundo é regido pelo interesse, meu amor. – Selena disse e o latido de Baylor soou ao longe. – Priscilla quer marcar uma consulta para nós.

O sorriso fácil nos lábios de Demi foi morrendo aos poucos até que se formasse uma linha fina. Olhou para o distintivo pendurado no pescoço e correu as pontas dos dedos pelo material dourado. Queria muito dar aquele passo no casamento, principalmente depois da experiência que adquiriu com Camila, mas algo a prendia no mesmo lugar, o peso daquele distintivo prendia seus pés no chão. Ter Priscilla como Obstetra era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Bom porque era alguém que poderiam confiar de olhos fechados. Ruim porque não tinha como fugir dela por muito tempo. Demi e Selena haviam participado de algumas consultas, quase realizando toda a primeira etapa para a inseminação artificial. Em algum momento aquela ideia foi ficando para depois, mas ambas sentiam que aquele Depois havia chegado.

\- Acho que podemos dar um pulinho lá quando deixarmos Camila em Yale. – A comandante comentou após alguns segundos em silêncio, o que rendeu um sorriso de Selena do outro lado da ligação.

\- Sério?!

\- Sim. – Demi sorriu boba. – Quero poder jogar beisebol com todos os nossos filhos. Se demorarmos um pouco mais, quando eles crescerem, eu já estarei internada em algum asilo.

\- Provavelmente. - Selena concordou risonha e o som de piano invadiu a ligação. – Camila chegou.

Demi olhou o relógio preso no pulso que mostravam as primeiras horas da noite.

\- Só agora? – Perguntou enquanto ouvia a melodia de Charlie Brown do Coldplay ficando cada vez mais alta. – Selena?

\- Oi. – A juíza sussurrou com a voz abafada. – Camila está tocando para Lauren. – Confidenciou como se estivesse espiando. – Elas são tão fofas.

Demi rolou os olhos e coçou a testa com dois dedos.

\- Você é tão mole, Selena.

\- Eu não sou mole! – Retrucou estupefata. – Você que é ciumenta demais.

\- Que seja. – Sorriu ouvindo as notas serem tocadas com perfeição e então houveram dois toques em sua porta. – Amor, eu preciso desligar. Daqui a pouco estarei em casa, tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem. Eu te amo. – Selena manteve a voz abafada.

\- Também te amo. – Riu ao imaginar a latina escondida, espionando a filha. – Entre! – Gritou para quem estivesse do outro lado da porta assim que encerrou a ligação.

Já não sentia mais o peso de impotência sobre os ombros. Anos atrás o departamento era sua vida, não imaginaria viver sem que estivesse ali, mas aquilo já não era verídico. Sua família era sua vida. Não conseguia se imaginar sem Selena e Camila para amparar seu corpo, amparar sua mente e alma. Poderia viver longe daquele serviço, desde que estivesse com as duas mulheres de sua vida, mas em hipótese alguma conseguiria se fosse o contrário.

\- Comandante. – Tenente Malik apareceu na porta da sala, dentro de sua farda azul e o cabelo penteado em um topete perfeito. – Ele entrou em contato.

Demi estreitou os olhos para o maxilar rígido de Zayn. Seus olhos mostravam que a notícia não era boa, o que fez um calafrio subir pelas costas da mulher. Liam estava ao seu lado, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhos baixos. Louis guiou Harry para dentro da sala.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Eu disse para não deixar Dinah sozinha. – Disse dura, porém temerosa com as possibilidades que corriam soltas dentro da própria cabeça.

\- Ela não está sozinha, okay? – Louis avisou calmo. – Precisei evacuar a casa dos Hansen. Coloquei a família no programa de proteção.

\- O quê? – A comandante guinchou confusa e encarou o aparelho celular que o hacker lhe estendia. – O que é isso, Harry?

\- Ele entrou em contato com você. – Zayn explicou, ganhando brevemente os olhos da Comandante de volta.

Demi não queria pegar o celular que lhe era oferecido. Não queria porque estava com medo do que encontraria ali, mas, mesmo assim, o pegou. As mensagens que Dinah e os oficiais tinham mandado para o suspeito haviam sido ignoradas, mas logo a baixo existia uma lista de fotos. Fotos dela na saída do departamento, fotos dela de mãos dadas com Selena, fotos dela enfrente ao colégio pela manhã e uma última foto focada no rosto risonho de Camila.

\- Eu já enviei duas viaturas para o seu condomínio. – Zayn tornou a falar. – Precisamos saber como proceder de agora em diante.

Demi sentia a cabeça girar e uma náusea horrível lhe atingir. Parecia que estava em um pesadelo que não acabava nunca. Já havia se metido com gente da barra pesada, máfias, gangues, mas nunca havia recebido uma mensagem direta como aquela.

 _"Esse cara sabe o que está fazendo e não me surpreenderia se ele soubesse o que vocês estão fazendo também."_

\- Comandante?

A Lovato ouviu alguém chamar, mas não sabia quem. Precisava acordar daquele maldito sonho. A náusea só parecia piorar e sua visão começava a ficar escura.

 _"Quando psicopatas se deparam com um muro que os impedem de prosseguir com suas vontades, eles simplesmente o derrubam"_

\- Comandante, a senhora está bem?

Louis. Conseguiu identificar a voz do detetive, mas não teve tempo de mais nada além de puxar a lixeira debaixo de sua mesa e jogar o precário almoço do dia garganta a fora. Aquilo fez com que sua mente clareasse e voltasse a raciocinar. Limpou os cantos da boca e olhou para os quatro homens que demonstravam preocupação. A Comandante havia entendido o recado. Não era uma ameaça propriamente dita, era um pedido mudo, um aviso, uma troca.

Levantou-se como pode e puxou o distintivo do pescoço o jogando na mesa.

\- Chamem outro superior. – Instruiu, pegando a jaqueta pendurada no encosto da cadeira. – Estou fora do caso.


	17. Chapter 17

_**4 anos atrás. – Miami, Flórida.**_

 _O cheiro enjoativo de éter era predominante no quarto branco, mas, mesmo em meio àquele odor, Demi conseguia reconhecer o de pólvora mesclado com sangue impregnado em seu corpo. Conseguia contar nos dedos de uma só mão a quantidades de vezes que havia ido parar naquele lugar._

 _A primeira foi quando levou sua primeira bala, que por sinal estava guardada em algum lugar de sua casa. Tinha participado de uma perseguição com traficantes e sido atingida assim que saiu da viatura. Foi a primeira vez que sentiu aquela queimação e teve aquela sensação de que iria morrer. O sangue saindo de seu corpo e molhando sua farda enfatizava ainda mais aquele fato: Ela iria morrer. E talvez morresse mesmo se a bala tivesse atingido algum ponto vital de seu corpo, não o seu antebraço esquerdo. Lautner estava ao seu lado e a decisão foi dele de abandonar a perseguição e colocar a parceira de volta a viatura, levando-a até o hospital._

 _A segunda vez não tinha sido tão traumatizante. Já havia perdido colegas e visto muita situação difícil e ferimentos complicados, o que fez com que o tiro na canela não tivesse a devida importância que ela e Taylor haviam dado na primeira vez. A queimação era a mesma e precisou manter a concentração para ajudar os oficiais que estavam caídos ao redor do casebre que haviam explodido. A dor física era mais suportável do que a emocional de ver seus colegas correndo perigo._

 _Na terceira vez já havia aprendido que feridas não impedem de salvar vidas. Engoliu a dor e nervosismo pelo sangue brotando de sua coxa e se colocou de pé para enfrentar o homem que mantinha uma adolescente sob a mira de um revólver. A queimação em sua pele não era nada comparada a perda de uma vida inocente, sempre teve isso em mente._

 _Entretanto, ocorreu uma vez que a vida a perder era a dela mesmo._

 _Dentro de um estaleiro, com a visão turva e a nuca ainda latejando com a coronhada que havia recebido. Aquela tinha sido a quarta vez que havia estado ali. Anos de sossego, para então retornar com uma bala acima do quadril._

 _\- Se tivermos sorte, não ficará uma cicatriz tão grande. – A médica disse, resgatando a mente de Demetria de volta para a sutura que realizava._

 _\- Você acha que dá para esconder esse buraco da minha mulher? – Perguntou de volta para a médica que sorriu, mas não teve tempo em responder, porque um furacão nomeado por Selena invadiu o quarto em passos duros. – Tarde demais._

 _\- Onde você estava com a cabeça?! – Selena bradou raivosa._

 _\- Amor, está tudo.._

 _\- Não me venha dizer que está tudo bem. – A juíza cortou, com uma mão na cintura e outra apontando para a mulher deitada. – Droga, Demetria! Por que você não consegue simplesmente agir conforme os procedimentos normais?_

 _Demi suspirou, abandonando os olhos da latina e olhando para a médica que parecia ter terminado o curativo._

 _\- Qualquer coisa é só chamar. – A doutora informou com um sorriso amarelado em meio às duas mulheres. – Com licença._

 _Selena esperou a doutora sair e fechar a porta, para então voltar os olhos chocolates para a esposa e cruzar os braços._

 _\- Eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho. – Demi explicou na tentativa de acalmar a mulher, mas sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente._

 _\- O seu trabalho não é se enfiar dentro de um Banco sequestrado. – Bronqueou, desferindo um tapa no braço da mulher. – Você enlouqueceu? – Outro tapa._

 _\- Ai, Selena. – Demi franziu o cenho, alisando o próprio braço atingido enquanto Selena andava de um lado para o outro ao lado do leito. – Eu estou aqui, não estou?_

 _Realmente não havia parecido uma ideia ruim quando entrou no Banco e se ofereceu para ser refém no lugar do gerente. Só percebeu que não havia sido um bom negócio quando o sequestrador a arrastou para a rua e sua equipe ficou paralisada. Uma coisa era agir imparcialmente sobre um caso, outra, completamente diferente, era ter um oficial sob a mira de um revólver. Sabia que Lautner não permitiria que avançassem enquanto estivesse naquela posição e também sabia que as chances de sobreviver eram negativas se o sequestrador conseguisse sair dali fazendo seu corpo de escudo, então tomou a decisão que parecia solucionar o problema: Se atracou com o sequestrador._

 _Recebeu o tiro enquanto mantinha a briga corporal, mas conseguiu imobilizar o sujeito._

 _\- Desculpa. Eu só.. – Selena esfregou as mãos no rosto inquieta. – Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupada, sentou-se na beirada da cama que Demi ocupava e esfregou o braço que havia acertado os tapas. – Desculpa._

 _\- Está tudo bem. Onde está Camila?_

 _\- Lá fora com a Taylor. – A juíza suspirou, analisando minuciosamente o corpo da mulher. – Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Não está sentindo nenhuma dor?_

 _\- Tenho. Nem foi tão feio. – Disse, mostrando os pontos na lateral da barriga. – Apenas um susto. Não se preocupe._

 _Selena suspirou outra vez, olhando o a ferida fechada. Estava aliviada por Demetria estar bem, mas ainda permanecia em estado de nervos. Permanecia em estado de nervos constantemente, ao ponto de sentir o corpo trêmulo quando o telefone tocava. Permanecia em estado de nervos quando passava das onze da noite e Demetria não aparecia em casa. Permanecia em estado de nervos todas as vezes que a mulher saia da cama para ir até o departamento._

 _Todos os dias, quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, Selena pensava e via que aquela não era a vida que havia imaginado para viver. Chegou a pensar que a adoção de Camila fosse melhorar a situação, mas piorou. Piorou porque a sua preocupação já não se resumia apenas na segurança de Demetria. Piorou porque a preocupação havia se estendido até Camila, e, se tudo desse certo, se estenderia a um futuro novo membro da família._

 _Entretanto, no meio de toda a perturbação que afligia sua cabeça, predominava o laço que mantinha com Demi. Poderia classificar de amor, mas aquele substantivo tão curto parecia consideravelmente pouco para o que dividia com a mulher. Era paixão, amizade, loucura, cumplicidade, fidelidade, paz, aconchego, admiração, segurança e confiança. Talvez o amor, mesmo sendo uma palavra tão pequena e com letras tão simplórias, fosse a junção de todos aqueles outros sentimentos mesmo._

 _\- Você precisa parar de fazer isso, Demi. – A juíza sussurrou, alisando a pele ao redor da ferida. – Eu não consigo mais viver com medo de que algo possa acontecer com você._

 _Demi sempre ouvia aquela frase de Selena. A juíza sempre havia deixado claro o medo que sentia por trás da profissão da Lovato, mas a mais nova nunca parecia acreditar que algo aconteceria consigo. Na verdade a maior preocupação de Demetria era a segurança e bem-estar de Selena e Camila, não a dela._

 _\- Não vai acontecer nada comigo. – Demi disse baixo, tomando a mão de Selena entre as dela e fazendo um carinho singelo. – Confia em mim. Não vai acontecer nada._

 _\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – O sorriso da latina apareceu fraco, obscuro. – Para morrer basta estar vivo._

 _\- Eu não vou morrer. – Demi franziu o cenho, irritada. – Pare de falar isso._

 _\- Então pare de fazer idiotices. – Selena disse dura. – Entenda que as suas idiotices não afetam apenas você. Afetam a mim, afetam Camila, afetam todos que amam você._

 _Demi abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Swift bateu na porta do quarto e Camila apareceu correndo em sua direção para abraçá-la. Selena se levantou da cama e cruzou os braços para a cena, enquanto trocava um olhar carregado de significados com Demetria._

 _-x-x-_

 **Tempo atual – Miami, Flórida.**

Viu a viatura parada na esquina da rua do condomínio e reconheceu o carro de Henrie à cinco metros de distância do jardim de sua casa. Girou a chave na porta e passou o trinco antes de tirar a jaqueta que vestia. Baylor lhe recepcionou com seu rabo balançante e língua para fora da boca como o de costume. Subiu a escada calmamente, encontrando o quarto de Camila escuro e escutou as risadas abafadas vindas do quarto de casal. Escorou-se no portal do cômodo e cruzou os braços, olhando Selena sentada contra a cabeceira da cama e segurando um punhado de pipoca enfrente a boca, enquanto Camila se mantinha deitada de bruços ao seu lado. Como se fosse força magnética, os olhos de Selena se desconectaram da televisão ligada e correram em direção à Demetria que as observava com serenidade.

\- Hey você. – A juíza sorriu, despertando a comandante e a adolescente com quem dividia o colchão. – Chegou cedo.

Demi forçou um sorriso breve e descruzou os braços. Impulsionou o corpo em direção à cama e beijou os cabelos de Camila antes de selar os lábios nos de Selena.

\- O que estão assistindo? – Perguntou, apoiando as mãos fechadas em punhos sobre o colchão e olhando para o televisor. – Bazinga. – Constatou.

\- The Big Bang Teory. – Camila corrigiu com a boca cheia de pipoca e então virou-se para trás afim de olhar a mãe. – Mamá disse que o encontro não deu certo. É verdade?

Demi precisou de dois segundos para respirar e colocar a cabeça no lugar diante à questão.

\- Sim. – Foi sucinta, mas engoliu em seco.

\- Dinah está bem? O que vão fazer agora?

Mais dois segundos para filtrar a verdade das desculpas e uma breve recomposição de postura.

\- Dinah está bem, mas ainda não sabemos o que vamos fazer. – Desviou a atenção que dava para a filha e mirou em Selena. – Eu vou tomar um banho. Se quiser já pode ir ligando para sua mãe. – Deu um beijo estalado na boca imóvel da juíza e se afastou em direção ao banheiro.

\- Mas já?! – Selena gritou, mas Demi já havia fechado a porta.

\- Acho que é já. – Camila respondeu, pegando mais um punhado de pipoca no balde entre as coxas de Selena e se voltou para a TV, mas a juíza piscou.

Piscou porque conhecia Demetria melhor do que a palma de sua mão. Expressões, postura e olhos. A verdade sempre está nos olhos. E os olhos castanhos de Demi eram os mais transparentes e verdadeiros que conhecia. Por esse motivo sabia que algo estava errado.

Deixou o balde de pipoca de lado e se levantou da cama. Abriu a porta do banheiro devagar, encontrando Demi enfrente ao espelho. As mãos espalmadas na bancada da pia e a cabeça pendendo para a frente. Os músculos das costas flexionados e a cicatriz na cintura exposta pelo sutiã que usava.

\- Está tudo bem?

A voz de Selena sobressaltou a Comandante que se afastou da pia e correu as mãos pelo rosto algumas vezes, antes de olhá-la.

\- Está sim. – Mentiu, desabotoando a calça que ainda usava.

Selena torceu os lábios, detectando a mentira e trancou a porta.

\- O que aconteceu? – Tornou a perguntar observando a esposa lutar com a peça de roupa que parecia não querer sair de seu corpo.

\- Nada. – Demi riu nervosa, conseguindo se livrar da calça colada.

\- Demetria. – Selena cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha, mostrando que não compraria aquilo.

Demi lançou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo, fitando o teto. Não queria ter a conversa com Selena naquele momento, mas se a mulher descobrisse por si só seria pior. Voltou a olhar para a latina que mantinha a mesma posição autoritária.

\- Abdiquei do caso. – Declarou, fazendo os braços cruzados da juíza se soltarem. – Recebi uma mensagem clara para me afastar e me afastei. – Deu de ombros. – Estou fora.

Selena piscou mais confusa do que antes, enquanto Demi soltava o próprio sutiã, para então entrar no box. Nunca houve um caso que Demi abdicasse. Nunca. Poderia ser um caso difícil beirando ao impossível, mas Demi sempre resolvia. Odiava isso na Comandante, odiava o fato da mulher nunca saber quando declinar uma missão particularmente difícil e perigosa. Por esse motivo entrou no box atrás da mais nova e desligou o chuveiro, ganhando de volta a sua atenção.

\- Que mensagem? – A latina perguntou próxima ao rosto da mulher que nada disse. – Eu perguntei que mensagem, Demi.

Demi não precisou responder verbalmente porque seus olhos eram transparentes. Verdadeiros. O vinco formado entre as sobrancelhas da juíza se suavizou para dar lugar ao choque da compreensão.

\- Tem uma viatura na entrada da rua e David está lá fora de vigilância. – Soltou de uma vez, enquanto Selena absorvia suas palavras em silêncio. – As avaliações de Camila começam na semana que vem, o aniversário está próximo e não quero que ela saia da normalidade pela milésima vez na vida. Vamos apenas redobrar a segurança, esperar até que ela vá para Connecticut e então nós iremos para Dallas, okay?

Selena ainda não tinha conseguido processar todas as informações e ainda não sabia muito bem o que dizer, mas confiava em Demetria e por isso respondeu:

\- Okay.

-x-x-

\- Na próxima aula faremos a revisão de nossa avaliação. - A voz alta e forte do homem causou sons de cadernos sendo fechados e zíperes sendo abertos. - Aconselho não faltarem. - Cadeiras sendo arrastadas e uma pequena aglomeração de alunos na porta de saída.

Lauren permanecia sentada em sua cadeira, esperando pacientemente a multidão se dissipar. Seu polegar deslisava pela tela do celular e sua cabeça descansava tediosamente na mão esquerda.

\- Laur? - A universitária ergueu os olhos verdes para o chamado e encontrou Normani com um brilho de diversão no rosto. - Vai ficar ai?

Lauren piscou como se tivesse acabado de acordar e olhou ao redor, notando que a sala já se encontrava vazia. Se espreguiçou devagar antes de se levantar e jogar a mochila por sobre o ombro.

\- Em que mundo você está, garota? - Normani riu, caminhando ao seu lado.

\- Por quê? - Lauren franziu o cenho, quando ganharam o corredor da universidade.

\- Sua cabeça estava longe durante a aula inteira, olhando esse celular ou para a janela que parecia muito mais interessante do que o senhor Stwart. - Falou, equilibrando os livros que carregava em mãos. - E olha que é o senhor Stwart, se é que me entende.

Lauren puxou o canto da boca em um sorriso forçado e ajustou a alça da mochila no ombro. Aquela era de fato a aula que mais gostava e que mais era participativa, e talvez o fato de ter passado absorta durante todo o horário, tivesse ganhado alguma atenção desnecessária.

\- Eu não estava longe, Mani. - Negou, com os olhos grudados na tela do celular.

\- Então você ouviu que o seu queridinho não dará mais aula aqui a partir do semestre que vem? - Normani jogou e os olhos verdes voaram surpresos ao seu encontro. - Foi o que pensei. - Concluiu, passando a frente de Lauren para pegar uma mesa livre no restaurante universitário do campus.

Lauren e Normani eram amigas desde os seis anos de idade, quando os Kordei haviam comprado uma casa ao lado das do Jauregui. A vizinhança não era muito simpática e não existiam muitas crianças de suas idades para que as duas pudessem brincar. Tudo começou com o encantamento e interrogatório de Normani sobre os olhos de Lauren, estendendo-se até dez anos depois, com as duas chorando no aeroporto porque os Kordei haviam se divorciado e Normani teria que se mudar para a Flórida com sua mãe.

Eram almas gêmeas e se não fossem, fingiam ser. Haviam passado juntas por todos os conflitos e experiências na adolescência, e não queriam que aquilo acabasse. Por esse motivo se inscreveram nas mesmas universidades, dizendo ir para onde as duas passassem. Lauren havia conseguido vaga em Yale e Normani em Stanford, mas ambas haviam conseguido ingressar na universidade de Miami, e foi para lá que resolveram ir.

\- Espere ai. - A Jauregui apoiou as mãos no encosto de uma cadeira pertencente à mesa. - O que foi que você disse?

A morena rolou os olhos e puxou a carteira de dentro da bolsa antes de começar a falar.

\- Professor Stwart não vai mais dar aula aqui. Parece que conseguiu ingressar em uma universidade na Califórnia, não entendi muito bem. Não que isso seja horrível para você, já que vai para Yale e não iria ter aula com ele de qualquer jeito. Quem se fode na história é só eu e somente eu, em ambos os lados. - Gesticulou, olhando a face inexpressiva de Lauren. - Vai me falar o porquê da cara de enterro ou não?

A de olhos verdes torceu a boca e puxou a cadeira para se sentar. Normani tinha aquela mania de falar sobre algo e já enganchar a sua conclusão certeira. O que finalizava qualquer tipo de discussão que julgava ser irrelevante. Lauren se sentia um pouco mal por tentar Yale novamente, mas sabia que a amiga também estava empenhada em ir para Stanford ou Harvard. Normani compreendia o desejo de Lauren em voltar para Nova Iorque e já havia deixado claro que também voltaria quando pudesse.

\- Ainda não sabemos se vou para Yale mesmo. - A Jauregui disse antes de qualquer coisa e Normani rolou os olhos. - Não consigo falar com Camila desde ontem. - Soltou após respirar fundo. - Só recebi uma mensagem dela dizendo que ficaria sem celular, que estava tudo bem e que me ligaria depois, mas.. - Pausou, encolhendo os ombros.

\- Você já ligou para ela? - A pergunta da Kordei teve um pequeno aceno negativo em resposta. - Por que você não liga?

\- Porque ela disse que iria me ligar. - Respondeu óbvia.

\- Então pare de ansiedade. - Ralhou, fazendo a Jauregui coçar a cabeça com os olhos baixos. - Vai querer comer o quê?

\- Não estou com fome. - Disse com um pequeno bico nos lábios e Normani se levantou da cadeira que estava sentada.

\- Pois você vai comer. Nem que eu lhe soque hambúrguer goela abaixo. - A Kordei mal havia falado e o celular de Lauren começou a tocar sobre o tampo da mesa, com a foto da pequena Gomez-Lovato piscando na tela. - Pronto. Agora pode abrir aquele teu sorriso de idiota apaixonada enquanto pego nosso almoço.

Lauren riu da amiga e de si mesmo antes de pegar o aparelho e atender a chamada.

\- Hey, me desculpe por não ter telefonado antes. Eu meio que estava em aula, então… - Camila sussurrou rapidamente, andando de um lado para o outro dentro do banheiro onde havia se trancado.

\- Tudo bem. - A voz de Lauren parecia tranquila para Camila, o que a fez relaxar um pouco. - Por que está sussurrando?

\- Ah. - Camila olhou os azulejos à sua volta e então para seu reflexo no espelho sobre a pia de mármore. - É que eu não posso explicar por aqui. Talvez Louis possa.

\- Louis?

\- Sim. Hã.. - Camila abaixou a cabeça e coçou a testa com dois dedos. Se sentia exausta física e mentalmente. - Eu só liguei para avisar que está tudo bem. Só estou preocupada com Dinah. Tentei entrar em contato com ela, mas não consigo falar com nenhum telefone.

\- Camila.. - A voz risonha da Jauregui preencheu a linha. - Eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando.

\- É que eu não posso explicar por aqui. Não é seguro. Confia em mim. - A latina suspirou, batendo levemente a testa contra a parede gelada. - Tente ver se Dinah está bem e diga que estou bem, okay? E veja com Louis quando você pode vir me ver para que a gente possa conversar.

\- Camz..

\- Lauren, eu não posso explicar por aqui. - Camila riu sem humor. - Eu te explico quando você vier.

\- Você não está em casa?

\- Não posso explicar por aqui. - Sussurrou a frase outra vez com os olhos fechados em um pedido mudo de desculpa.

\- Hã.. Tudo bem. - Lauren falou um pouco incerta. - Logo estarei ai. Seja lá onde você estiver.

Camila sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Obrigada.

Os planos de Demetria se resumia a ficar isolada em sua própria casa, sem meios de comunicação ou saídas desnecessárias, coisa com a qual Selena concordava, mas que duas pessoas não permitiram: Taylor e… Taylor.

A alegação do casal era de que a casa dos dois era um local mais desconhecido e seguro para as três ficarem, além de ter mais pessoas para as protegerem. Demetria não pôde se opor, já que a segurança de Selena e Camila era sua prioridade. Selena se sentia mais segura perto de rostos familiares e de confiança. Já Camila não estava com medo, o que a incomodava um pouco quando via as feições tensas dos mais velhos.

O fato era que para Camila era normal viver vigiada, controlada e em constante segurança. Havia crescido entre algemas e armas, táticas e equipes. Não se lembrava muito bem de sua infância no orfanato, mas se lembrava de que sempre havia sido assim a partir do momento em que foi adotada pelas duas mulheres. Demi a levava para o colégio e Lautner a buscava, Swift a levava para almoçar e Selena para as compras, ou vice-versa. O fato era que nunca estava sozinha. Nunca. Além do fato de treinar constantemente com pessoas com o triplo de seu tamanho nos tatames do departamento de polícia e ver oficiais montando e desmontando armamentos pesados em sua frente. Definitivamente não estava com medo. Não exatamente porque estava acostumada com aquele meio agressivo, mas sim porque confiava na sua equipe, na sua família.

Entretanto, existiam pessoas fora daquela sua rotina com quem se preocupava. Para ser mais exato, duas pessoas: Dinah e Lauren. Por esse motivo precisou se trancar dentro do banheiro de seus padrinhos, com seu aparelho celular que deveria estar desligado, para então estabelecer contato com sua namorada.

-x-

\- Demi, você tem certeza de que não vai mais se envolver nesse caso? – A detetive Swift perguntou devagar, para a Comandante sentada ao seu lado no sofá da sala. – Estamos a cada dia mais perto, o cerco está sendo fechado e..

\- Não estamos a cada dia mais perto, Taylor. – Demi a cortou, a olhando de maneira serena. – Ele está a cada dia mais perto, não nós. – Corrigiu. – Ele nos vê. Ele sabe quem eu sou, sabe quem você é. - Estreitou os olhos para um ponto isolado na parede. - Nós achávamos que lutávamos contra as sombras quando não sabíamos quem eram os mandantes ou donos de cargas roubadas e casas de tráfico, mas, na verdade, nós tínhamos nomes, rotas, fichas. O que temos agora? Nada.

Os olhos azuis de Taylor desceram para a própria barriga a qual acariciou inconscientemente. Compreendia o temor de Demi porque desde o momento em que descobriu que um ser crescia em seu ventre pensava em como conseguiria lidar com aquele serviço e a maternidade. Como seria deixar Lautner sair da cama e não ter a certeza de que ele voltaria, de como teria que dobrar a proteção com seu filho porque pessoas são vingativas e apáticas. Compreendia Demi e não poderia julgá-la. Ninguém podia.

\- Estou com medo. – A detetive confessou em meio a um suspiro.

\- Não precisa ter. – Demetria pousou uma das mãos sobre as que cobriam a barriga da loira. – Nós estamos juntos nessa. Não vai acontecer nada com a gente.

Taylor balançou a cabeça em uma leve concordância, entretanto uma coisa ecoava em sua cabeça.

\- Mas vai acontecer com outras pessoas.

-x-

\- Eu já disse que odeio o seu carro hoje? – Lauren perguntou, sentada no banco do carona.

\- Lauren, não começa. – Normani retrucou enquanto voltava a girar a chave na ignição, mas o motor não respondia. – Droga.

\- Eu odeio o seu carro.

Lauren havia telefonado para Louis durante duas horas, mas o celular do primo só caia na secretária eletrônica. Esperou algum retorno, mas não houve nenhum. Ainda não sabia onde ou o que estava acontecendo com Camila, mas, pelo menos, sabia o endereço de Dinah para se certificar de que a garota estava bem e explicar, de alguma forma, que Camila também estava bem, porém incomunicável. Pensou que seria uma boa ideia se Normani lhe desse uma carona, já que Louis havia monopolizado a caminhonete nos últimos dias, mas não levou em consideração que o carro da amiga era uma pequena bomba prestes a explodir.

\- Se você falar mal do meu carro mais uma vez eu juro que chuto essa sua bunda branca para fora dele, Jauregui. – Normani ameaçou irritada, olhando de soslaio para a outra que ergueu as duas mãos em rendição.

\- Olha, por que você não liga para um mecânico ou seguro? Embora eu não ache que isso aqui tenha algum seguro. – Disse risonha e ganhou um olhar estreito da morena. – O quê? Eu não falei mal dele. – Riu.

\- Só cala a boca, Lauren. – A morena pegou o celular e abriu a porta do motorista, sendo seguida pela garota de olhos verdes.

\- Olha só, a casa de Dinah é logo ali na frente. – Lauren explicou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do moletom cinza que usava. – Já volto, okay? - Normani concordou com a cabeça, levando o celular até a orelha.

Lauren já estava acostumada com aquela rua arborizada e repleta de casas coloniais. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha levado Camila até ali, quando ainda mantinham os encontros escondidos de todos. Nunca havia passado da sala das Hansen, mas, mesmo assim, a casa lhe era extremamente familiar.

Parou enfrente ao imóvel e olhou para onde o carro de Normani estava enguiçado, conseguindo ver a amiga gesticulando ao celular. Encolheu os ombros e subiu a pequena escada de acesso à varanda, apertando a campainha quando a alcançou. Nenhuma resposta.

Tentou olhar o interior da casa através dos vidros que contornavam o batente da porta, cobrindo a visão periférica com as mãos, mas não conseguia ver nenhuma movimentação no interior. Tocou a campainha novamente e nada. Olhou com a testa franzida para a porta fechada e suspirou frustrada, então girou sob os calcanhares para ir embora, mas uma figura parada no meio do jardim lhe fez saltar no mesmo lugar.

\- Jesus! – Lauren levou a mão até o peito, sentindo o coração disparado em meio ao susto.

\- Olá, senhorita Jauregui. – O homem sorriu com as mãos guardadas dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans. O cabelo bem aparado e a barba rala no rosto rosado.

Lauren sorriu fraco e desceu as escadas devagar.

\- Professor Stwart. – Ela o cumprimentou, confusa. – Não sabia que o senhor morava por aqui.

Normani encerrou a ligação e olhou para onde Lauren havia ido, estranhando encontrar a figura conhecida que conversava com a amiga.

\- Oh, eu não moro. – Ele riu, olhando para a casa atrás de Lauren. – Vim apenas visitar um amigo.

Lauren estreitou brevemente os olhos para a palavra "amigo". Pelo que sabia, Dinah morava apenas com a mãe. E pelo que sabia também, a Hansen mais nova estava diretamente ligada com o psicopata da cidade.

" _Alguns psicólogos dizem que um em cada cem pessoas é um psicopata."_

" _Sete vítimas em Manhathan e sete em Seattle."_

Os olhos verdes dançaram em direção a uma picape cinza parada na calçada com a placa de Nova Iorque.

" _Professor Stwart não vai mais dar aula aqui. Parece que conseguiu ingressar em uma universidade na Califórnia."_

" _Quando psicopatas se deparam com um muro que os impedem de prosseguir com suas vontades, eles simplesmente o derrubam."_

\- Ah sim. – Lauren engoliu em seco e sorriu amarelado, sentindo o coração bater mais forte contra seus tímpanos. – Bom, eu já vou indo. – Ela disse dando alguns passos para ganhar a rua. – Até mais.

Mas a mão forte que a puxou de volta e o pano que entrou em contato com seu rosto a impediu de continuar.

\- Tenho uma ideia melhor, senhorita Jauregui. – O professor sussurrou, enquanto a universitária amolecia em seus braços.


	18. Chapter 18

_**6 anos atrás - Dallas, Texas.**_

 _\- Merda. - Camila gemeu sentada no skate e abraçando o próprio joelho._

 _\- Está doendo muito? - A loira indagou ajoehada de frente para a cubana, analisando o ferimento que não parava de sangrar. - Melhor eu chamar a Lena._

 _\- Não! - Quase gritou, segurando com força o braço da garota. - Mamá vai me matar, Gracie. Nem era para estarmos na rua._

 _Gracie pestanejou e olhou a rua deserta de fim de tarde. Era verão e tanto Selena, como Demi, haviam reservado algumas semanas para aproveitar as férias escolares de Camila. A primeira parada tinha sido em Chicago, onde ficaram alguns dias com a família Lovato, mas logo depois seguiram para o Texas, onde estavam hospedadas na casa dos Gomez._

 _Tanto Mandy quanto Selena haviam proibido Camila e Gracie de passarem do portão da residência, mas o concreto e grama do terreno impedia as duas meninas de andarem no skate que Gracie havia ganhado de Brian no último natal. Então, Gracie teve a genial ideia de pularem o muro lateral para aproveitarem o asfalto da rua, o que rendeu uma cratera no joelho de camila._

 _\- A gente precisa chamar alguém. - A loira comentou cada vez mais apavorada com o sangue que não parava de sair da ferida da sobrinha. - Vou chamar a Priscilla. Pode ser? Peço pra ela não falar pra Lena._

 _Camila apenas concordou com a cabeça ainda pressionando o joelho entre as mãos. Os olhos castanhos estavam embaçados de lágrimas, mas não era por causa da dor e ardência, mas sim por causa do desespero daquela enxurrada de liquido vermelho que saía de seu corpo._

 _\- Vocês só fazem besteira! - Priscilla resmungou, marchando até o local que Camila estava sentada. - Por que vocês simplesmente não vão jogar um dominó ou brincar de boneca?_

 _Gracie rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços, enquanto Priscilla se agachava para analisar o joelho da prima menor._

 _\- Porque é chato._

 _\- "Porque é chato." - Priscilla repetiu, imitando a voz da loira. - Cala a boca, Gracie. - Rosnou, causando mais um rolar de olhos na garota. - Você só ralou o joelho, Mila? Chegou a bater com a cabeça quando caiu? O que está sentindo?_

 _\- Só está ardendo. - Camila choramingou, mostrando mais o joelho. - Não machucou mais nada._

 _\- Tem certeza? - A mais velha tornou a perguntar, fazendo uma pequena conferência ocular pelo corpo magro._

 _\- Ela não bateu com a cabeça, Pri. - Gracie respondeu convicta._

 _\- Ótimo. Então, vamos levantar. - Priscilla puxou a garota para ficar de pé e a sustentou contra seu corpo. - Precisamos lavar essa ferida e fazer um curativo, okay?_

 _\- Está bem. - Camila sussurrou, mancando ao seu lado._

 _Priscilla soube ser discreta, entrando pelo portão dos fundos e seguindo até o banheiro porque sabia que a família estava reunida na varanda da frente. Tinha em mente que uma hora Selena veria o machucado da filha, mas se pelo menos Camila estivesse mais calma e com a ferida devidamente cuidada, aguentaria qualquer tipo de castigo. Pelo menos era isso que Priscilla esperava enquanto lavava a perna da cubana no box do banheiro._

 _\- O que foi? - A voz de Demi se fez em eco dentro do cômodo pequeno e Camila estremeceu._

 _\- Nada. - Priscilla disse calma, tentando lavar o máximo possível de sujeira do joelho machucado. - Camila só ganhou uma nova cicatriz radical, não é? - Pricilla sorriu cúmplice para a cubana que encolheu um pouco os ombros. - Vai ficar tudo bem._

 _Mas Demi não deu muita atenção para a prima de sua esposa. Deixou a garrafa de cerveja na pia de mármore e entrou no box, agachando-se para ver a pele aberta._

 _\- Eu ganhei um igualzinho andando de bicicleta. - Demi confessou calma, causando um pequeno sorriso aliviado na cubana. - Está doendo?_

 _\- Pra caramba. - Camila reclamou, mas ainda estava com medo da mãe latina. - Será que mamá vai brigar?_

 _\- Vai. - Demi riu ao se levantar. - Pode apostar que vai, mas eu te defendo. - Piscou um dos olhos para a pequena que sorriu outra vez._

 _\- Okay. - Priscilla desligou o chuveiro e deu um tapa na bunda de Camila para que a pequena saísse do box. - Vamos colocar um remédio nisso ai e fazer um curativo._

 _Camila sentou na tampa da privada, tentando não dobrar a perna. Qualquer movimento fazia doer ainda mais. Viu Demi se agachar ao seu lado outra vez, enquanto Priscilla procurava pela caixa de primeiros socorros no armário debaixo da pia. Gracie estava escorada no batente da porta, olhando a movimentação dentro do banheiro com o cenho franzido em preocupação e arrependimento por ter feito Camila seguir sua ideia._

 _\- Tudo bem. – Priscilla disse, arrancando um chumaço de algodão da caixa. – Talvez arda um pouquinho._

 _Demi franziu o cenho e viu a mulher molhando o algodão no liquido escuro. Lembrava muito bem daquela cor e também lembrava muito bem de que não era só um pouquinho que ardia._

 _\- Não minta para ela, Priscilla. – Demi negou com a cabeça e pegou o algodão preparado da mão da mulher. – Filha, vai arder pra caralho._

 _\- Demi! – A Deleon arregalou os olhos com o linguajar da mulher que apenas deu de ombros._

 _\- Estou falando a verdade. – A Lovato puxou a toalha de rosto do suporte e entregou para a cubana que mantinha os olhos arregalados. – Pode colocar na boca se quiser abafar qualquer palavrão._

 _\- Você só pode estar bêbada. – Priscilla riu descrente e Demi fez questão de pegar a garrafa de cerveja que tinha deixado na pia e tomar um gole olhando para a mais velha que rolou os olhos._

 _\- Okay. – Demi riu e se voltou para a pequena cubana que ostentava uma expressão amedrontada. – Vai arder demais por uns cinco segundos, talvez até mais, mas é necessário e vai fazer o machucado sarar mais rápido._

 _Demi sabia que aquela não era a tática mais comum de se lidar com crianças, mas foi exatamente daquela forma que seu avô havia lhe criado. O homem sempre lhe dizia o pior, por mais duro que fosse, porque_ _,_ _segundo sua filosofia_ _,_ _se você está preparado para o pior, qualquer coisa é suportável. Além do fato de que se você diz a verdade, ganha mais credibilidade._

 _\- Tudo bem. – Camila encolheu os ombros e levou a toalha até a boca._

 _\- Posso colocar? – Demi perguntou e a cubana concordou com a cabeça._

 _Fato era que Camila tinha visto estrelas com o contato do iodo contra a ferida, mas a ardência não passou de algo momentâneo. Estava esperando por algo muito pior do tipo de desejar arrancar a própria perna, mas o aviso de sua mãe lhe preparou, tornando aquilo em algo comum. A única coisa que lhe traumatizou foi o discurso incansável de Selena sobre desobediência, mas, como havia prometido, Demi ficou do lado da filha._

-x-

 **Tempos Atuais – Miami, Flórida.**

Como diz o ditado popular: Não há nada tão ruim que não possa piorar.

Camila não teve uma vida fácil. Cubana, imigrante e, por fim, órfã. Pulando de residência a residência e retornando para o orfanato sempre que um casal adotivo desistia. Não conseguia manter um vínculo familiar, já que as pessoas pareciam ter prazo de validade em sua vida. Dois meses, três meses ou um ano. Camila teve que amadurecer muito rápido e aprender a cuidar de si mesmo muito cedo por puro capricho que o destino tinha dado a sua vida. Foi quando Demetria e Selena apareceram.

Por certo, não existem super-heróis com uma super-força voando por ai. Nossos super-heróis são outros. São nossos pais que nos fazem ficar mais altos quando nos colocam sentados sobre seus ombros, são nossas mães que curam nossas feridas com um beijo amável ou um colo confortável, são nossos amigos que nos protegem dentro da força de um abraço.

E assim como eles, existem também os vilões, que não merecem ser nomeados.

Para Camila, Selena e Demi eram suas heroínas e Lauren sua princesa encantada com a qual teve a sorte de tropeçar. A cubana só não sabia que havia um vilão dentro daquela equação, mas estava perto de descobrir.

Selena havia acabado de sair do banho quente e penteava os cabelos, enquanto Demi permanecia deitada na cama, fitando o lustre no teto do quarto de hóspedes da casa dos Taylor's. Suas pernas estavam esticadas e as canelas cruzadas, uma de sua suas mãos descansava sobre a barriga e a outra estava jogada atrás de sua nuca.

\- Já enviei meu pedido de transferência. - Selena comentou de frente para o espelho do roupeiro. - Agora é só esperar o final do mês.

\- Eles vão aceitar. - Demi espreguiçou-se manhosa e deixou de encarar o lustre para repousar os olhos na mulher concentrada no próprio reflexo. - Falou com Raven?

Selena suspirou e deixou a escova sobre a penteadeira antes de ir até a cama e se aconchegar no peito da comandante que lhe beijou os cabelos.

\- Falei, mas não tenho certeza de que ela vá aceitar. Miami tem um leque de oportunidades.

\- O difícil é alguém abrir a porta. Você abriu a porta para ela. - Demi respondeu a apertando levemente contra seu corpo. - Ela vai aceitar, pode apostar.

Já a juíza não estava tão confiante sobre aquilo.

A ideia de chamar Raven para trabalhar na empresa que assumiria em Dallas surgiu junto a necessidade de ter alguém de confiança em sua ausência. Raven estava praticamente formada e seria obrigada a largar o estágio. A ideia beneficiaria ambas, mas toda mudança gera receio e era por isso que Raven ainda não havia aceitado.

\- Como foi o dia de vocês? - Selena perguntou em um sussurro rouco contra o pescoço da mulher, enquanto corria o indicador pela gola da camisa de Yale azul marinho que Demi usava.

\- Melhor do que o previsto. - Os dedos de Demi deslizavam no braço magro da juíza em um carinho singelo. - Camila parece estar tranquila com tudo. Aparentemente fez uma ótima prova final. Não resmungou uma só vez e não parece estar com medo.

\- Você está cuidando dela. Por que ela teria medo se a super-heroína dela tem tudo sob controle? - Declarou em um meio sorriso e Demi riu fraco. - Alguém entrou em contato?

\- Apenas Tiffany que me ligou umas trezentas vezes querendo minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata. Fora isso, só todo mundo. - A risada rouca da Selena bateu quente contra o pescoço da Comandante. – Parecem uns bebês que não sabem fazer nada sozinhos.

\- Ninguém mandou os mimarem tanto. Agora aguente.

Demi estalou a língua no céu da boca e a sirene policial que era o toque de seu celular preencheu o silêncio do quarto. Grunhiu se esticando até o criado-mudo para pegá-lo, enquanto Selena se afastava de seu peito.

\- Fale, Malik. - Três segundos e seu corpo foi bruscamente lançado para cima. - O quê?! - A postura da mulher sobressaltou Selena que imitou suas ações, sentando-se sobre o colchão. - Tá.. Eu.. Eu vou ver o que faço. - E a ligação foi encerrada.

Demi apertou os olhos fechados e esfregou a mão direita freneticamente na testa em uma massagem repetitiva. Sua cabeça rodava e seu estômago parecia estar em queda livre, mas nada comparado ao aperto insuportável que sentia no peito esquerdo. Precisou puxar o ar com um pouco mais de afinco porque o oxigênio parecia ter engatado na garganta, negando-se descer até os pulmões. Ouviu o chamado de Selena duas vezes e então fitou a latina, mantendo os olhos estreitos. A juíza sentiu o corpo gelar ao ver a boca pálida da comandante.

\- Demi, fale de uma vez o que aconteceu!

\- Ele pegou a Lauren. – Disse crua, fazendo a expressão facial de Selena fraquejar e sua respiração se tornar mais escassa.

\- O quê? - A juíza riu incrédula. - Você não pode estar falando sério. - Mas o rosto de Demetria não vacilou. – Não. É mentira! - Selena exclamou, já sentindo o sangue subindo para o cérebro, mas Demi permanecia em silêncio na tentativa de fazer o próprio corpo parar de tremer. - Demi! - A juíza gritou se colocando de pé no meio do quarto. - Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!

Demi abriu a boca para falar, mas engoliu em seco quando duas batidas na porta ecoaram no cômodo. Camila apareceu na fresta, apoiando-se na maçaneta com um sorriso leve no rosto, mas quando viu os rostos das duas mulheres, franziu o cenho.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A comandante engoliu em seco outra vez e desviou o foco para Selena que lhe fitava com os olhos agitados.

\- Volte lá e resolva isso, Demi. – Foi a única coisa que a juíza disse.

-x-x-

Lauren sentia as pálpebras dos olhos pesadas e o corpo mole. Demorou um pouco para notar o aperto em seus pulsos e a dor nos ombros, demorou mais ainda para entender que a dor era devido ao peso de seu próprio corpo, sustentado por seus braços amarrados acima da cabeça. E então, notou que algo cobria sua boca.

\- Acordou rápido. – A voz masculina fez o coração de Lauren disparar e os olhos verdes serem revelados. – Olá, senhorita Jauregui.

Lauren ignorou o sorriso doentio no rosto do professor e olhou ao redor, em busca de algo que a pudesse tirar dali, mas aquilo só serviu para desesperá-la ainda mais. Sabia que estava em uma espécie de porão, o silêncio do local úmido e as paredes de concreto lhe avisavam isso. Sua respiração estava agitada, assim como seus olhos. Com um pouco mais de consciência percebeu que era uma fita que cobria seus lábios e que as pontas de seus pés, igualmente amarrados um no outro, conseguiam tocar o chão, dando alívio para seus braços cansados. Gotas de suor brotavam em sua testa quando percebeu que não havia nenhuma saída a vista.

\- Me perdoe pela situação. - O professor falou confortavelmente sentado em uma cadeira de madeira de frente para a universitária. - Não estava em meus planos que isso acontecesse, mas tenho que concordar que não é tão ruim assim. Eu meio que matei dois coelhos com uma porrada só.

Lauren engoliu em seco, olhando horrorizada para o homem de óculos de lua e pele rosada.

\- A sabedoria é a ruína do homem, senhorita Jauregui. - Stwart se levantou da cadeira e deu alguns passos calmos até Lauren que tremia em meio as tentativas de fazer algum ar chegar até seus pulmões. - No seu caso, senhorita. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. - O homem segurou o rosto da jovem com a mão direita e a obrigou olhar em seus olhos. - Eu poderia muito bem deixá-la ir, mas esses seus olhos verdes não sabem mentir. Soube quem eu era no instante em que me viu no jardim dos Hansen, não foi? - Lauren puxou a cabeça para trás com raiva, fazendo seu rosto sair da mão do homem que sorriu débil. - Uma enorme tragédia perder uma mente tão brilhante como a sua no ramo da psicologia, senhorita, mas sabe qual a parte boa nisso tudo? - Stwart se aproximou ainda mais, ao ponto de seu nariz encostar no da jovem. - A parte boa é que vai ser a primeira vez que vou foder alguém com esses seus olhos.

-x-x-

O departamento estava um verdadeiro caos. Demi conseguiu ouvir os gritos de Louis assim que as portas do elevador se abriram diante ao andar da homicídio. Alguns suspiros de alívio foram soltos ao avistar a comandante, mas alguns olhares curiosos eram lançados ao reconhecer a juíza Gomez e a filha em seu encalço. Por sua vez, Demi não se importou com os olhos que lhes acompanhavam. Apenas marchou até o local de onde vinha os gritos do detetive Louis, encontrando Liam e Zayn o impedindo de sair do corredor.

\- Me deixe passar, Payne! - O detetive gritou pela milésima vez, sobressaltando ainda mais Camila que era envolvida por um abraço lateral da mãe latina.

\- Você está com a cabeça quente, Louis. - Liam disse calmo. - Não vou deixar você sair daqui.

\- E quem é você para me deixar fazer alguma coisa?! - Outro grito. - Me deixem passar!

\- Não.

No segundo seguinte que Liam respondeu, Louis lhe acertou um soco no rosto. O Tenente sentiu o sangue ferver, mas Malik o segurou, enquanto Demetria já tinha imobilizado Louis de frente para a parede e algemado suas mãos para trás.

\- Se acalme, Detetive. - Demi sussurrou com pesar, para Louis que parecia ter perdido as forças.

\- Ele vai matar a Lauren, Comandante. - Louis ofegou e um soluço trêmulo rompeu de sua garganta. Demi suspirou, afastando o homem da parede e precisou de dois segundos para se recompor diante do rosto banhado em lágrimas do homem.

\- Não vai. - Demi disse baixo, limpando o rosto bonito do detetive com os próprios dedos. - Confie em mim. Vai ficar tudo bem. Payne? - Procurou pelo Tenente que logo se colocou ao seu lado. - Leve Louis para a sala de interrogatório e não o solte.

\- Comandante… - O detetive começou a argumentar, mas Demi logo o cortou.

\- Não vou deixar você no caso nesse estado, Detetive. - Disse dura o entregando nas mãos de Liam. - Queremos resgatá-la, não fazer uma operação suicida. – E deu as costas para entrar em sua sala. – Onde está a senhorita Kordei?

\- David foi buscá-la. – Zayn respondeu, entrando na sala da comandante e encontrando Ally, Harry, Taylor e Tiffany espalhados pelo local.

\- Ela disse algum nome ou alguma característica? – Demi ignorou o pequeno grupo de pessoas com olhares apreensivos e fechou as persianas.

\- Não. – Ally foi quem respondeu. – E pelo que eu percebi, ela está em estado de choque.

\- Ótimo. – Demi bufou e jogou os cabelos curtos para trás.

Camila ainda não tinha se manifestado desde que soube do ocorrido. A única palavra que havia emitido foi "okay". A ficha ainda não havia caído e talvez seu cérebro pensasse que aquilo tudo era uma grande piada, mas não era. Viu o desespero de Louis, viu a expressão assassina de sua mãe e via a preocupação que Selena lhe olhava, assim como todos os outros dentro daquela sala, mas não parecia real. Lauren não podia estar em poder de um psicopata, podia? E se estava, por que estava? Ele não selecionava suas vítimas a dedo? O que Lauren tinha a ver com seus métodos de caça? Lauren estava bem até algumas horas atrás. Havia falado com ela e ela estava segura. Que espécie de buraco negro havia se aberto para a realidade mudar tão bruscamente?

\- Senhorita Kordei. - A voz de Demi despertou Camila das divagações, fazendo-a focar na jovem garota conhecida que entrava na sala. – Hey, como você está? – A comandante não se importou em abraçar Normani que soltou um pequeno soluço em reposta. – Okay.

\- Aqui. Beba um pouco, sim? – Ally apareceu ao lado das duas com um copo de água que Normani aceitou de bom grado. – Senhorita Kordei, eu sei que você passou por um momento difícil agora a pouco, mas eu preciso que a senhorita fale o que viu. – A legista foi curta e grossa, porém doce. – Quanto mais rápido sabermos quem a levou, mais chances temos de resgatá-la antes que o pior aconteça.

Normani não precisou raciocinar, na verdade não conseguia. A imagem do homem arrastando sua melhor amiga para a picape ficava se repetindo diante de seus olhos a todo instante.

\- George Stwart. – O nome saiu dos lábios da garota que quebrou-se em um choro novamente.

Harry já digitava o nome no notebook em seu poder, enquanto Taylor e Tiffany intercalavam a atenção entre a tela do aparelho e a universitária.

\- Como disse? – A comandante franziu as sobrancelhas e Normani se sentou exausta em uma cadeira que Ally oferecia.

\- George Stwart. Nosso professor na faculdade. – Riu em meio as lágrimas porque aquilo não podia ser mais bizarro. – O meu carro quebrou e Lauren foi sozinha até a casa, mas eu vi. Era ele. – Disse, soando incoerente demais para a compreensão dos outros.

\- Que casa, Mani? – Harry perguntou ainda digitando no notebook.

\- De Dinah. – Normani soluçou. – Lauren queria falar com ela, saber se estava tudo bem. – Sua voz ficou mais fraca e então encolheu os ombros.

\- O filho da puta estava atrás de Dinah e como não achou, pegou uma substituta. – Demi concluiu com o olhar perdido, mas acordou quando um furacão saiu porta a fora. – Camila!

Selena preferiu não ir atrás quando viu a esposa correr atrás da filha que já estava quase alcançando o elevador. Demi puxou a adolescente pela cintura, a tirando do chão e a colocando com facilidade dentro de uma das cabines privadas que tinha por ali.

\- Déjame ir, mamá!

\- Não. Você precisa ter calma agora. – Demi explicou com o coração na mão ao ver o desespero de Camila andando de um lado para o outro como uma onça enjaulada.

\- Yo no tengo que mantener la calma! Todo esto es mi culpa! La envié a ir a hablar con Dina! La llevé a ese bastardo! – Camila falava rápido enquanto gesticulava com brusquidão.

\- Olha, você sabe que eu não te entendo assim. – A comandante disse cautelosa, tomando o rosto já banhado em lágrimas da filha. Odiava ver Camila chorar mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. – Respira.

\- La matará, mamá. – Camila soluçou, sentindo um buraco doloroso crescer no meio de seu peito. - Y es mi culpa.

Demi suspirou, desistindo de qualquer compreensão e abraçou a cubana o mais forte que pode. Podia não entender o que a filha falava, mas conhecia muito bem o sentimento de ter alguém que amava naquele tipo de perigo.

\- Eu sei que está doendo, meu amor. Eu sei, mas você tem que ser forte. – Disse em voz baixa enquanto Camila lhe apertava de volta como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. – Eu vou procurá-la e vou fazer de tudo para que ela volte. Eu prometo que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

\- E se não conseguir?

A comandante ouviu a pergunta e seu coração se partiu mais uma vez. Se afastou do abraço e segurou o rosto da filha com as duas mãos.

\- Eu farei qualquer coisa, okay? – Disse séria, olhando nos olhos da mais nova. – Mas..

\- A senhora não precisa falar. – Camila cortou com os lábios trêmulos. – Eu sei que devo estar preparada para o pior. – Sua voz saiu embargada. – Eu pedi que ela falasse com Dinah. – Confessou por cima do choro. – Ela foi lá por minha culpa. Isso tudo é minha culpa, mãe.

Demi não estava preparada para aquilo, suspirou pesadamente e voltou a abraçar Camila que enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, mas o momento não demorou muito porque Selena apareceu na porta da cabine com o rosto alarmado.

\- Harry conseguiu localizar a casa do tal professor e Zayn já pediu que preparassem uma viatura. – Falou apressada e a comandante acenou com a cabeça.

Selena acariciou os cabelos de Camila e a puxou para seus próprios braços para que Demi fizesse o que tinha que ser feito. A Lovato aproximou o rosto do de Camila para que os olhos da garota colassem nos seus.

\- Não foi sua culpa. Não quero que pense nisso. – Demi disse calma, ganhando um aceno duvidoso. – Eu prometo que farei qualquer coisa. Amo vocês.

E com um beijo na testa de Camila e um nos lábios de Selena, a comandante saiu.


	19. Chapter 19

**Preciso me desculpar pela demora em atualizar. Não explicarei meus motivos aqui, mas alguns poucos sabem o que me fez perder o raciocínio e agradeço por todo apoio que tive.**

 **No lugar de explicar meus motivos, eu queria falar para vocês um pouco sobre o amor. Primeiramente, se ame e segundamente, apenas ame. Ame e demonstre o máximo que puder porque a vida é curta demais. Em um momento você pode estar sorrindo ao lado de uma pessoa e no outro aquela pessoa pode não estar mais com vida para te acompanhar ao longo do caminho. Ame. Esqueçam o ódio, a raiva. Pratiquem mais o perdão e a misericórdia. Pelo menos é isso que todas as religiões pregam em uníssono. Não vale a pena passar uma vida amarga por causa de algo passageiro. A vida é passageira, e curta. Então apenas ame.**

 **Um último aviso: Esse é o penúltimo capítulo.**

 **Boa leitura.**

 **Eu amo vocês.  
**

* * *

 _ **9 anos atrás – Miami, Flórida.**_

 _Faziam dois dias que Demi não aparecia em casa. Lautner e Swift haviam programado uma viagem romântica naquele fim de semana, o que fez com que a Capitã ficasse sem opção de pessoal para cobri-la no serviço. Precisou virar a noite de sexta para sábado e de sábado para domingo, até que um dos pombinhos resolvesse reaparecer._

 _Claro que, na noite de sábado, Selena resolveu aparecer no departamento com uma sacola do McDonald e uma massagem nas costas que aliviou a tensão da Lovato, mas não se demorou muito. Depois de se certificar que a mulher voltaria para casa no dia seguinte, disse que precisava ir embora, alegando ter algumas papeladas para analisar._

 _Demi não poderia se sentir mais agradecida por colocar os pés dentro do apartamento. Tirou a jaqueta jeans que usava e pendurou no cabideiro atrás da porta de entrada._

 _\- Selena? - Chamou, adentrando o apartamento. - Lena? - Levou a mão direita até as costas e puxou o revolve do cós da calça, colocando-o sobre a mesa de centro da sala, onde encontrou uma rosa solitária sobre um pequeno bilhete escrito à mão._

 **"Está uma linda noite para olhar as estrelas. Por que não toma um banho e me encontra no terraço? Estarei te esperando. - Selena."**

 _Demi franziu o cenho, olhando a rosa e o bilhete, e então sorriu com o ato da juíza. Levou a rosa até o nariz e inalou o perfume contido ali._

 _\- O que você está aprontando? - Sussurrou para si mesmo, antes de pegar o revolve novamente e ir até o banheiro._

 _Não demorou muito para a Lovato descobrir. Depois de um banho relaxante e de colocar um simples vestido casual, subiu até o topo do prédio que morava com Selena, encontrando a latina apoiada na mureta da cobertura, bem ao lado de uma mesa decorada com velas e posta para duas pessoas. Demi sorriu, caminhando até a juiza que tinha uma faísca de animação nos olhos brilhantes e nos lábios carnudos._

 _\- Ual. - A menor exclamou, parando rente Selena. - Estamos em alguma data especial e eu esqueci?_

 _Selena riu e se inclinou um pouco para a frente, bicando os lábios da mulher e então a contornou, puxando uma cadeira para que Demi sentasse à mesa._

 _\- Talvez. - Respondeu curta e misteriosa indo ocupar o outro lado da mesa._

 _\- Talvez. - Demi repetiu, tentando lembrar-se em que dia estavam enquanto Selena sentava-se. - Não estamos em nenhuma data especial. - A Lovato concluiu com o cenho franzido, o que fez Selena sorrir divertida._

 _\- Então, talvez eu apenas esteja sendo romântica. - Respondeu, abrindo o vinho. - Servida?_

 _Demi acenou com a cabeça e estendeu sua taça para a latina preencher. Pelo cheiro picante que invadia as narinas da Lovato, não restava dúvidas de que o cardápio era comida mexicana, o que a fez franzir o cenho outra vez._

 _\- Você fez comida mexicana. - Concluiu, observando Selena bebericar do vinho que a própria havia se servido._

 _\- Uhum. - Respondeu escondida por trás da taça._

 _\- Você só faz comida mexicana em datas especiais. - Estreitou os olhos em acusação e Selena imitou o gesto. - Lena.._

 _\- O que é, mulher? - Perguntou retórica e risonha, colocando a taça de vinho sobre a mesa. - Você não pode apenas aproveitar a boa comida e o bom vinho em minha companhia nessa noite linda sem precisar fazer um interrogatório?_

 _Demi ponderou por dois segundos, a encarando ainda com os olhos estreitos, mas cedeu, fazendo exatamente o que Selena havia sugerido: Aproveitando a boa comida, o bom vinho e companhia._

 _Poderia não parecer, mas Selena tremia por dentro. Principalmente por ser a primeira vez que ousava ultrapassar a linha da praticidade e invadir o âmbito romântico com Demi. Não estava acostumada à cortejar, havia passado a vida inteira sendo cortejada e não sabia se o que estava fazendo era romântico de menos ou romântico demais para a mulher sentada em sua frente. Entretanto, para Demi, estava exatamente no meio daquelas duas possibilidades. No ponto. Porque, embora fosse um jantar romântico à luz de vela, Selena optara por uma toalha de mesa branca que dava sutileza à decoração, e a comida mexicana, que já lhe era familiar, espantava aquele tom clichê e refinado, dando uma tonalidade exclusivamente delas para aquele momento._

 _A juíza procurou não extrapolar no vinho, o que Demi só notou quando terminaram a refeição e a mulher ainda estava na primeira taça. Demi também havia notado que desde que chegara ali a latina lhe devorava com os olhos, mas não no contexto sexual da palavra, a tensão não era essa. Era algo mais leve, quase sublime. Um olhar de contemplação que beirava à fascinação._

 _\- O que foi? - Demi perguntou, com os olhos colados nos chocolates do outro lado da mesa que sorriram._

 _\- Você não consegue, não é? - Retrucou e Demi negou com a cabeça, bebericando do vinho. - Lembrou que dia é hoje?_

 _Mais uma vez a Lovato franziu o cenho e tentou lembrar. Nada lhe vinha a mente e isso era no mínimo frustrante. O lado esquerdo de sua cabeça já doía diante ao esforço que fazia. Selena também não ajudava em nada em sua concentração, a encarando com aqueles olhos brilhantes e com aquela blusa branca de alças finas que deixava todo seu colo à mostra. Mais uma vez esqueceu-se de tentar lembrar, focando no singelo pingente de pedra verde que descansava no decote da latina. E então a memória surgiu em sua cabeça como um estalar de dedos._

 _\- Espera, espera, espera! - Pulou animada na cadeira pela lembrança. - Deixe-me ver se eu ainda lembro. - Demi gargalhou e Selena rolou os olhos, contendo o sorriso. - "Esse é o meu lado do dormitório.. - Demi forçou uma imitação barata da voz da Gomez, enquanto tentava não rir. - e esse é o seu lado. Se você aparecer no meu lado do dormitório, eu te jogo pela janela."_

 _\- Não, não! - Selena negou apressada, porém rindo. - Eu disse "Não me importa o que você faz do seu lado do dormitório, mas qualquer coisa sua que aparecer no meu lado do dormitório voará pela janela. Inclusive você."_

 _\- E qual é a diferença?! - A voz de Demi saiu esganiçada com a oitava elevada. - Você me ameaçou jogar da janela de todo jeito._

 _\- Eu não ameacei, apenas dei um aviso._

 _\- Ah claro. Um aviso. Uhum. No final eu tenho razão e você fez essa comida maravilhosa porque estamos em uma data especial. Touché. - Concluiu satisfeita, inclinando-se para pegar a garrafa de vinho, mas a mão de Selena a impediu._

 _\- E se eu te falar que você tem razão, mas pelos motivos errados? - A latina indagou, correndo o polegar no dorso da mão da capitã em um carinho singelo._

 _Demi ergueu uma sobrancelha e Selena sorriu outra vez, colocando-se de pé e auxiliando a mais nova a segui-la até a mureta de segurança que cercava a cobertura._

 _\- Certo. Você não me jogou da janela naquela época e vai me jogar do terraço agora? - Brincou, arrancando uma risada gostosa da mais alta._

 _\- Seria uma boa ideia. - Selena concordou, envolvendo Demi pela cintura. - Levando em consideração que você não invadiu apenas meu lado do dormitório, como também minha vida inteira. - A Lovato riu da resposta galante, mas Selena continuou séria._

 _As palavras fervilhavam na cabeça da juíza, mas ela não conseguia se decidir por onde começar. Sua expressão ficou tensa e um vinco se formou na testa de Demi ao notar._

 _\- Está tudo bem? - A pergunta da capitã fez a Gomez engolir em seco e limpar a garganta._

 _Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha e um certo pânico surgiu em seu estômago. Durante a semana, repassara vários discursos na cabeça para aquele momento, mas com Demi em sua frente as palavras certas pareciam inexistentes. Afinal, o que era certo para dizer?_

 _\- Selena? - Demi chamou outra vez e a latina respirou fundo, apertando a cintura da menor com um pouco mais de força. - Está se sentindo bem?_

 _\- Estou. - A juiza sorriu fraco e levantou a mão direita, passando o polegar pela fissura no queixo de Demi. - Eu.. - Pensou em dizer que precisava falar alguma coisa, mas isso poderia assustá-la, essas palavras sempre assustavam. Então, escolheu ir por outro caminho. - Hoje faz dez anos que nos conhecemos. Você tem noção disso? Dez ano. - Repetiu impressionada, fazendo Demi sorrir fraquinho. - E quando eu olho para o nosso passado eu encontro tantas lembranças boas. Passamos uma das melhores fases de nossas vidas juntas e conseguimos não nos matarmos no processo e isso é ótimo. - Confessou, referindo-se aos anos na faculdade, o que fez Demi gargalhar. - É sério. Eu juro que eu quis te matar varias vezes seguidas._

 _\- E eu juro que era paixão reprimida, mas a juíza aqui é você. - A Lovato provocou e Selena a apertou um pouco mais entre os braços._

 _\- Eu preciso te falar uma coisa. - Soltou sem pensar, o que fez o corpo de Demi ficar tenso com as palavras. - Não, não é isso. Calma. - Selena se corrigiu apressada antes de continuar. - Nós sempre nos definimos como polos opostos; você ser o furacão enquanto eu sou a calmaria, mas particularmente eu não nos vejo mais assim. - Pausou, respirando fundo. - Nos meus dias de tormenta, a minha paz é você. Quando estou ao ponto de ter um colapso, é você quem fica ao meu lado até que tudo se ajeite e basta só você estar por perto para que eu tenha a certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem. Então.. - Os olhos de Selena correram pela vista da cidade noturna, enquanto Demi procurava executar a tarefa de respirar corretamente. - Nós somos uma boa combinação. - Concluiu.  
_

 _\- Nós somos uma ótima combinação. - A capitã afirmou e ambas sorriram fraco._

 _\- Eu quero que você continue sendo esse meu ponto de paz e quero ser o mesmo pra você. - Selena engoliu em seco e soltou a cintura da Lovato, levando as mãos até as próprias costas. - Quero ser a pessoa que continuará te acompanhando durante o dia e te embalando durante a noite. Eu realmente não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você, Demi. E eu não digo isso da boca pra fora, eu já me peguei varias vezes imaginando como seria se eu não tivesse mais você na minha vida e em todas as vezes sofri apenas com essa cogitação. E embora nós tenhamos dez anos de recordações, eu quero muito fazer novas lembranças com você e unicamente com você porque eu te amo tanto que quando eu paro pra pensar sobre isso, o meu corpo inteiro dói. Então.. - As mãos de Selena reapareceram e colocaram uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelha sobre a mureta. Os olhos de Demi duplicaram de tamanho e seu queixo caiu instantaneamente ao ver a caixinha ser aberta, revelando duas delicadas alianças de ouro branco. - Quer casar comigo?_

 _O coração de Selena batia desgovernado dentro do peito, suas mãos tremiam e a respiração se tornou irregular, mas tudo pareceu irrelevante quando o pedido foi prontamente aceito. Não que seu medo em ser rejeitada tivesse força suficiente em sua cabeça, mas naquele momento a sensação de plenitude invadiu seu peito, assim como invadiu o de Demi. Porque, mesmo em meio ao caos, elas sempre estariam juntas._

-x-

 **Dias atuais - Miami, Flórida.**

A concentração enfrente ao departamento era moderada quando Demi alcançou o pátio. Portas se abrindo e se fechando, armas sendo carregadas, motores rugindo baixo e giroflex aceso no teto das viaturas. Encaixou as luvas meio dedo nas mãos, atenta na movimentação de oficiais. Ouviu Liam lhe dizer algo à sua frente e acenou com a cabeça, mesmo não dando muita importância para a informação. Sua cabeça fervia em maneiras de como chegar o mais rápido possível no endereço rabiscado no bilhete que a detetive Swift havia colocado em sua mão.

\- Demi.

O chamado da voz rouca fez a Comandante girar sobre os calcanhares e encontrar Selena parada na metade da escada que dava acesso ao prédio. A latina abraçava o próprio corpo, correndo os olhos aflitos pela movimentação presente ali.

\- Hey. - Demi subiu dois degraus e alisou os braços da mulher, deixando um suspiro escapar dos lábios. - O que está fazendo aqui? Você precisa ficar com Camila agora.

\- Eu sei.. - A juíza, desviou a atenção que dava para os oficiais e encarou os olhos da esposa. - Mas eu preciso falar com você. Antes que vá.

\- Okay. - A comandante franziu o cenho, segurando nos cotovelos da mulher. - Pode falar.

\- O que você falou lá em cima. - Selena encolheu os ombros e seus olhos ficaram marejados. - Sobre fazer qualquer coisa para trazê-la, Demi.. Estou com um mau pressentimento. - Sussurrou e uma lágrima escapou dos olhos castanhos por causa da dor agonizante que queimava em seu peito. - Estou com medo.

Demi respirou fundo, sentindo o coração quebrar. Estava com medo também. Morrendo de medo, na verdade. Já tinha sentido algo semelhante àquilo, quando Selena havia sido sequestrada para servir de moeda de troca em meio à um esquema de tráfico de drogas. Mas era apenas isso, uma moeda de troca. Naquele tempo, sabia que Selena estaria viva até que pudesse resgatá-la, já Lauren, não. Por isso estava com tanto medo. Porque conhecia o histórico das outras meninas e sabia, exatamente, o destino de Lauren caso não chegasse à tempo.

Sem saber muito o quê dizer, Demi abraçou Selena apertado e deixou um beijo carinhoso nos cabelos da mulher.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Disse suave. Selena concordou com a cabeça enfiada em seu pescoço.

\- Promete que vai se cuidar. - A voz da juíza veio abafada.

\- Prometo. - Correspondeu, afastando-se do abraço. - Agora faça uma oração e fique com Camila, okay? Eu amo vocês. Não se esqueça disso.

Selena concordou com a cabeça outra vez, recebendo um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. Viu a Comandante entrar na viatura que cantou pneu no asfalto e apertou os braços ao redor do próprio corpo. Seu medo não era sobre Lauren, tinha certeza de que conseguiriam trazê-la em segurança. O nome que o mau pressentimento gritava era o da comandante.

-x-x-

Selena permanecia com os dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa e a atenção fixada na adolescente sentada a sua frente. Camila tinha os olhos desfocados, mãos tremulas e inquietas que vez ou outra deslizavam por seus cabelos. A correria dentro do departamento entrava em conflito com a lentidão que os ponteiros do relógio pareciam se mover. Procurava se agarrar na esperança de sua mãe chegar a tempo de resgatar Lauren, mas quanto mais tentava pensar naquilo, mais pensava que talvez os oficiais não chegassem à tempo de evitar algum tipo de violência, e só de cogitar aquela hipótese seu estômago já revirava.

\- Beba. - O comando curto de Selena fez com que Camila repousasse os olhos no copo térmico à sua frente. - Se descontrolar não irá ajudar. Beba. - Repetiu.

A cubana suspirou esfregando o rosto e jogou os cabelos para trás, antes de pegar o copo e levá-lo até os lábios, sentindo o gosto doce da camomila.

Selena cruzou os braços e pernas na tentativa de acalmar seu próprio coração e olhou ao redor. Harry confortava Normani, Ally e alguns oficiais procuravam a confirmação do padrão de DNA na rede de computadores, enquanto Taylor falava com alguém através de um aparelho celular.

\- Estou com medo.

A juíza colocou os olhos novamente na filha e sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais dentro do peito. As lágrimas de Camila caíam silenciosas, riscando o rosto delicado até que os dedos ágeis as secassem. Selena puxou a cadeira para frente e tomou as mãos da adolescente nas suas, fazendo com que a garota olhasse em seus olhos.

\- Eu sei. - A latina sussurrou, apertando a mão da filha com um pouco mais de força. - Mas você precisa ser forte por ela quando tudo isso acabar.

\- E se isso acabar mal? - A voz de Camila saiu embargada e Selena engoliu em seco.

\- Demi foi buscá-la. - Selena ergueu a mão direita e colocou os cabelos da filha para trás da orelha. - E ela vai trazê-la de volta.

\- Mas mamãe disse que..

\- Eu sei o que sua mãe disse. - A latina cortou calmamente. - Mas também sei que ela fará qualquer coisa para que nada de ruim aconteça. Precisamos pensar positivo para atrair resultados positivos. E você precisa ser forte pela Lauren, ela vai precisar.

-x-x-

A respiração de Lauren saia forte pelo nariz. Seus pulsos e tornozelos ainda estavam amarrados, os lábios grossos cobertos por uma fita adesiva larga e o rosto completamente vermelho. George puxou uma cerveja do frigobar, tirou a tampa sem muito esforço e levou a garrafa até a boca, dando uma atenção extra para a vitrola que tinha ali.

\- O cheiro de seu medo está mais forte do que o do mofo, senhorita Jauregui. - Sua voz era entediada, enquanto corria os olhos pelos vinis. - Aprecia os Beattles? - Perguntou retórico, colocando o vinil no aparelho e posicionando a agulha na linha que queria. - Muito melhor. - O homem sorriu quando o instrumental soou baixo na caixa de som. - Sabe, Lauren. - Ele fez o caminho de volta para sentar-se na cadeira de madeira, ficando de frente para a universitária. - Não gosto de agir assim. Quer dizer. - Deu de ombros. - Foi tão ridiculamente fácil te trazer até aqui que não me dá qualquer tipo de satisfação. - Cantarolou a letra junto com John Lennon. - Eu gosto do processo de conquista. - Levou a garrafa até a boca, bebendo mais um gole. - Dissimular, manipular, mentir. Não há satisfação maior do que saber que alguém confia em mim cegamente. Não importa o que eu diga, não importa o que eu faça. Elas nunca desconfiam. - George riu. - É patético. Não confiam em quem convive diariamente com elas, mas confiam na primeira conversa mole na internet. - Bufou, mais um gole de cerveja. - Carência mesclada à inocência é o meu cheiro preferido. Por esse motivo as dopo. - Apontou com a garrafa para Lauren que sentia o coração bater forte contra as costelas. - Elas não sentem, não gritam, não se debatem. - Falou com os olhos distantes e sorriso fascinado. - É mágico. Dá impressão de que a carência e inocência ainda estão ali. - George fechou os olhos e gemeu ao recordar-se, o que fez Lauren querer vomitar. - Mas ai aquela comandante apareceu. - O homem se levantou da cadeira e foi até a vitrola. - Não foi a primeira vez que chegaram perto. - Riu, ajeitando a agulha onde queria e fazendo o som da guitarra preencher o ambiente. - Nem foi a primeira vez que os ameacei. - Riu outra vez, contando os passos até estar frente a frente com a universitária. - E ai, você fodeu com tudo, senhorita Jauregui. - Disse rouco. - Se me permite dizer, foi uma surpresa encontrá-la na residência dos Hansen. Sabia de seu envolvimento com a filha da comandante, já que tive que me calçar, mas jamais imaginei que você estaria aqui no lugar dela. - George levantou a mão que segurava a cerveja e correu o gargalo lentamente pelo maxilar da garota que se arrepiou com o contato gelado. - Não sinto cheiro de carência e inocência em você, Lauren. - Disse sério. - Vejo prepotência e agressividade. E é assim que vai ser: - Inclinou-se para a frente, colando a boca no ouvido da Jauregui, e sussurrou. - Violento.

-x-x-

O joelho da comandante quicava, enquanto ocupava o lugar do co-piloto. O grosso colete a prova de bala cobria a blusa do departamento e o fuzil entre as pernas descansava em seus coturnos. Quem ocupava o lugar atrás do volante era Lautner, que não deveria estar ali, mas estava por permissão da comandante.

Demi havia cogitado vetar Taylor da missão assim que bateu os olhos no homem dentro da viatura, já que o assunto não apetecia à área do capitão, mas concordou tacitamente por saber que precisava de seu antigo parceiro naquele resgate em especial.

 _\- Detetive Swift. -_ A voz da loira preencheu a viatura e Demi puxou o rádio transmissor do painel. - _Alguém na escuta?_

\- Lovato. - Respondeu curta.

 _\- Comandante, Ally fez a compatibilidade da amostra de sangue encontrada nas unhas da última vítima com o de George e deu positivo. Ele…_

Swift continuou com as informações, mas Demi já não entendia mais nada que a mulher falava. Só conseguia pensar que, naquele momento, tinha certeza de quem era o homem que destruiu mais de uma dúzia de famílias através de suas filhas e que esse mesmo homem estava com Lauren em seu poder. Seu corpo tremia de raiva, o aperto no coração veio mais forte e uma pontada desconfortável no estômago a fez arfar. Puxou o ar pelas narinas, buscando estabilidade, mas não estava adiantando muito.

\- Obrigada, Detetive. - Foi o que Demi respondeu antes de bater o rádio transmissor no suporte. - Aquele filho da puta! - Gritou, socando o painel com tanta força que o porta luvas se abriu.

Taylor apenas olhou de soslaio para a mulher que estava vermelha e ofegante.

\- Não acho uma boa ideia você entrar. - Lautner falou calmo, olhando as outras viaturas através do espelho retrovisor.

\- E eu não acho uma boa ideia você abrir a porra da boca, Capitão! - Cuspiu raivosa. - Dirija mais rápido antes que eu me arrependa de ter permitido sua presença aqui.

E com isso o homem trocou de marcha e pisou fundo no acelerador.

-x-x-

Na sala de interrogatório do departamento de polícia, Louis mantinha os cotovelos sobre a mesa de aço e o rosto enfiado nas mãos. Sentia-se inútil e impotente, além de extremamente ansioso, por esse motivo segurava nervosamente um cigarro entre os dedos. A fumaça o acalmava.

Ouviu a porta ranger e levantou o rosto apressado com a expectativa de notícias, encontrando Harry fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

\- Alguma novidade? - A voz do detetive ainda estava tremula, os olhos azuis vermelhos e o cabelo completamente bagunçado.

\- Ainda não temos notícia. - Harry respondeu cuidadoso, se aproximando do agente.

Louis concordou com a cabeça tentando segurar o choro, mas as lágrimas surgiram outra vez quando o homem lhe abraçou. O detetive estava tão desesperado que Harry nem se incomodou com nuvem de nicotina que os cercavam. Apenas queria confortá-lo.

\- Você precisa ficar forte. - O hacker instruiu, afastando-se um pouco do abraço apenas para poder limpar o rosto de Louis. - E pensar positivo. - O detetive concordou sem muita certeza, enquanto Harry enxugava suas lágrimas.

\- Eu não sei se consigo. - Confessou sincero.

Harry suspirou sem saber o que dizer e se aproximou mais do rosto do detetive.

\- Você vai conseguir. - Disse incisivo, olhando nos olhos azuis. - Eu estou aqui com você.

Louis balançou a cabeça outra vez, recebendo do hacker um beijo leve nos lábios.

Do outro lado do departamento, Selena estava parada no corredor com um copo de café nas mãos. Observava, através das persianas, Camila e Normani conversando dentro da sala da comandante.

\- Como ela está?

A juíza olhou para Taylor que havia parado ao seu lado com os olhos azuis fixos em Camila e Normani. A detetive não estava com uma cara muito boa, seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e as sobrancelhas unidas demonstravam tensão.

\- Um pouco menos desesperada. - Suspirou, voltando a atenção para as duas jovens dentro da sala de sua mulher. - Sua cara não está muito boa. Algo que devo saber? - Perguntou, levando o copo de café até os lábios.

Taylor não respondeu de imediato, precisou de alguns segundos para o silêncio expectante ser quebrado.

\- Esse cara. - Os olhos da detetive se estreitaram e então ela negou com a cabeça. - Existe um inquérito, de vinte anos atrás.

Com a informação, Selena estalou o pescoço em direção à agente outra vez.

\- Vinte anos?

Taylor balançou a cabeça em concordância, já sentindo o estômago revirando outra vez.

\- Uma jovem de quinze anos foi encontrada na praia com sinais de violação na genitália e a causa da morte foi dada como overdose por droga injetável. - Selena corria os olhos pelo rosto de Taylor em busca de mais explicações. - O caso foi arquivado porque os pais não tiveram força para seguir a diante.

\- Como assim não tiveram força?

A detetive olhou para a latina pela primeira vez desde o inicio da conversa.

\- A investigação não tinha força para encontrar qualquer suspeito e, consequentemente, os pais alegaram não querer mais postergar aquilo porque lhes causava ainda mais sofrimento e isso é completamente normal. Muitas pessoas desistem por causa da dor que um processo lento proporciona, não poder colocar um ponto final no sofrimento às vezes é mais doloroso do que a busca por justiça. Mas o peculiar nessa história é que a vítima em questão tinha um irmão. - A informação fez o sangue no rosto de Selena ser drenado. - Um irmão de dezoito anos que cursava psicologia.

\- Charlie. - A juíza sussurrou e a oficial concordou com a cabeça. - Mas como..

\- Como não chegaram até ele? - Taylor completou a indagação. - Charlie era autor do caso, tinha um álibi e era irmão da vítima. Não é difícil entender o porquê dos pais terem desistido de encontrar o assassino da filha.

\- Você acha que eles sabiam?

\- Eu não faço ideia. - A detetive ergueu os ombros, voltando a atenção para as jovens dentro da sala. - A única coisa que sei é que esse cara é um monstro pior do que eu imaginava.

Já Selena refletia sobre o período temporal. Se fazia vinte anos desde a primeira vítima, porque teve um intervalo tão grande de tempo para surgir outras? O mau pressentimento voltou com força e teve que resfolegar para tentar controlar aquela agonia.

\- Está tudo bem? - Taylor se voltou para a amiga e Selena concordou, ainda tentando se acalmar. - Tem certeza?

\- Apenas uma sensação ruim. - Confessou e a loira engoliu em seco, porque ela estava sentindo o mesmo desde que vira Lautner dentro de uma viatura que não era para estar, mas resolveu não falar nada e apenas puxou a amiga para um abraço lateral.

-x-x-

Beattles sempre acalmou Charlie. Lhe trazia boas recordações. O fazia lembrar de sua mãe preparando uma bela refeição, seu pai mexendo na velha vitrola e sua irmã brincando com as bonecas espalhadas pelo chão da sala. Era a trilha sonora de sua infância e aquilo lhe era agradável.

A primeira vez que Charlie matou não foi proposital. Assistira o desenvolvimento do corpo da irmã de perto e o fato de não poder tocá-la o perturbava. Então, arrumou um composto, que além de anestesiá-la, não a deixaria se lembrar do que teria acontecido. O corpo mole da garota permitiu que ele a penetrasse o quanto quisesse sem nenhuma resistência, o problema foi quando ela não acordou.

Charlie não se lamentou quando percebeu que a irmã estava morta, porque quando alguém nasce, a certeza da morte é natural. Então, apenas deixou o corpo numa praia afastada de onde a família morava. Seus ombros não pesaram pela culpa e nem sua mente lhe atormentou pelo arrependimento, porque na verdade ele havia amado a sensação de poder ter feito aquilo e ainda manipulado todos à sua volta.

\- Agora sim. - Charlie disse satisfeito quando terminou de ajustar a webcam para onde Lauren estava amarrada.

Pegou um cigarro de maconha que havia preparado sobre o balcão e o acendeu, tragando com afinco.

\- Maravilhoso. - Falou pausadamente com os olhos fechados.

Lauren não sentia mais dor pelo corpo, seu pavor era maior. Na cabeça dela aquilo não passava de um pesadelo, não podia ser real. O medo mastigava seu estômago e prensava seu coração, só queria morrer de uma vez sem precisar passar por qualquer tortura que aquele homem planejava realizar, mas parecia que aquilo não seria possível.

Charlie caminhou em sua direção devagar e o choro de Lauren aumentou quando o homem desceu o zíper do moletom que ela usava. Lauren tinha seus soluços abafados pela fita que lhe cobria a boca quando sentiu o corpo de Charlie colado no seu.

\- Sente? Hã? - Sussurrou com a boca grudada no ouvido da garota que sentia o membro rígido do homem roçar em seu quadril. - Você só vai morrer depois de sentir ele dentro de você.

Lauren não percebeu, mas Charlie ouviu o latido de seu cachorro vindo de cima do porão. Se afastou da universitária intrigado e olhou para o teto afim de escutar mais alguma coisa, mas o latido do animal parecia estar se distanciando aos poucos. Torceu a boca e andou até o balcão para pegar o revolve que guardava em uma das gavetas.

O coração de Lauren explodia no peito e sua respiração desregulada já estava começando a fazê-la hiperventilar. Charlie se voltou para ela novamente e lhe segurou o queixo para olhar nos olhos verdes.

\- Eu já volto, raio de sol. - Disse baixo antes de lhe dar as costas e subir a escada de madeira que dava acesso à superfície.

Demi olhava a forma que um dos oficiais levava o rottweiler para longe da casa deserta. O imóvel não tinha muita mobília em seu interior, muito menos parecia que alguém habitava ali. Viu como Lautner ganhava espaço, mirando sua arma para cada canto que vasculhava. Ignorou os oficiais revistando o primeiro andar e seguiu para a escada que dava acesso ao segundo. Zayn foi quem lhe seguiu, lhe dando cobertura da melhor maneira que podia.

O segundo andar não estava muito melhor que o primeiro. Dois quartos vazios abrigavam apenas as camas. Demi correu a mão pelo rosto, começando a entrar em desespero com a falta de paradeiro de Charlie. Como encontraria Lauren agora? Será que já era tarde demais?

\- Não tem nada aqui, comandante. - Malik falou baixo ao seu lado apenas para constatar o óbvio, mas o som de disparo vindo do andar de baixo disse o contrário.

\- _Larga a arma! -_ Era a voz do tenente Payne que dava a ordem alta e clara.

\- _Ou se não o quê?_

Demi descia os degraus da escada devagar com Zayn logo atrás.

\- Larga a droga da arma! - Liam ordenou outra vez e Demi conseguiu ver a cena com clareza.

O tenente apontava uma arma para Charlie, mas esse apontava o revolve para Lautner que sangrava no chão. Apesar do susto inicial, percebeu que o sangramento de Taylor vinha de um ombro baleado e que o capitão estava bem, mas ainda sob a mira da arma do professor.

Por um milésimo de segundo, Demi cogitou fazer uma negociação, mas o fato de Taylor estar diante de um revolve nas posses de um psicopata nojento a fez agir. Viu quando o homem puxou o cão da arma, mas já estava com seu fuzil na mira certa e bastava apenas um apertar de gatilho para explodir a cabeça de Charlie. Já estava de saco cheio daquele cara mesmo.

\- Vai pro inferno. - A comandante sussurrou e, então, o disparo se fez.

Charlie caiu ao lado de Taylor que olhou assustado para onde viera o tiro, encontrando Demi ainda com o armamento empunhado no meio da escada.

\- De onde ele veio? - Perguntou ofegante, alcançando o térreo, enquanto outros oficiais iam em auxílio ao capitão que tentava se levantar com dificuldade.

\- Final do corredor, comandante. - A loira mal havia terminado de falar e Demi já corria em direção à porta que Charlie havia deixado aberta.

Suas juntas doíam e seu coração recebia pequena fisgadas à medida que o nervosismo crescia.

\- Esteja bem, por favor, só esteja bem. - Sussurrou para si mesmo por cima do fôlego, enquanto descia as escadas do porão de dois em dois degraus.

Seus olhos varreram o espaço precário e a fisgada no peito foi mais forte quando localizou Lauren amarrada.

\- Oh Deus. - Puxou uma faca do coldre da coxa e se empenhou em cortar as cordas que amarravam a garota. - Hey, eu tô aqui. Está tudo bem.

Já Lauren não sabia se a visão que estava tendo de sua sogra era real ou apenas uma alucinação fruto da crise que estava tendo. Estava tão abalada que não sentiu quando Demi a colocou no chão e tirou a fita de sua boca, mas sentia que estava sem ar. Precisava respirar, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia colocar o oxigênio para dentro dos pulmões e sua visão estava começando a ficar turva.

\- Não, não. - A comandante colocou Lauren sentada com as costas contra seu peito, escutando a sirene de ambulância ecoando ao longe. - Respira comigo, Lauren. Respira comigo. - Apalpou os bolsos da calça da garota não obtendo muito sucesso em sua busca. - Droga.. Onde está essa merda.. Aqui. Achei! Prontinho! Achei! - Avisou apressada, puxando a bombinha do bolso do moletom e a posicionando na boca da garota. - Respira comigo, okay? Respira comigo. - Não demorou para Lauren seguir as instruções. - Graças a Deus. - Demi colocou o cabelo da garota para trás da orelha e lhe beijou a lateral da cabeça, soltando um suspiro aliviado. - Graças a Deus.

-x-x-

A rua da casa de Charlie estava completamente fechada. Viaturas e ambulâncias estavam distribuídos pelo local. Tiffany ocupava o gramado, gravando a notícia exclusiva logo atrás do cordão de isolamento que a policial havia demarcado. Além dos registros dos assassinatos no computador de Charlie, foi achado ossadas no fundo do quintal, que bem provavelmente era fruto de vítimas que não seguiam seus padrões adotado no jogo que levou o departamento de policia de miami até ali.

A comandante terminou de dar algumas instruções o capitão Malik e se dirigiu até uma das ambulâncias. Apoiou as mãos na lataria fria, olhando para Lauren que tinha uma máscara de oxigênio no rosto.

\- Está melhor? - Lauren acenou com a cabeça, ainda estava tonta dos últimos acontecimentos.

Demi suspirou cansada. Uma dorzinha incomoda surgia em seus pulmões sempre que tentava puxar uma respiração mais funda.

\- Obrigada. - A garota disse por trás da máscara e Demi subiu na ambulância, sentando ao seu lado no banco metálico.

\- Não me agradeça. - A comandante disse meio ofegante pelo esforço de ter subido no veículo. - Se eu te salvei foi pra poder te matar caso seja preciso.

Apesar de ter sido uma péssima hora para aquela piada, Lauren riu roucamente por trás da máscara de oxigênio. Demi sorriu, mas sorriu fraco porque as fisgadas no peito surgiram mais intensas daquela vez. Levou a mão direita até o coração, massageando o local enquanto a falta de ar só parecia piorar. Seu estômago também não estava ajudando e parecia querer devolver tudo o que tinha comido na última refeição.

\- Senhora Lovato, a senhora está bem? - Lauren tirou a máscara do rosto e a deixou de lado ao notar a mulher ofegante ao seu lado. - Comandante?

Mas Demi não respondeu aos seus chamados e Lauren apenas gritou por socorro quando o rosto da comandante se tornou completamente pálido segundos antes de apagar.


End file.
